Pensées Pittoresques d'une Poufsouffle
by Docteur Citrouille
Summary: Polly McBee est la plus heureuse des sorcières: elle retourne à Poudlard! Mais entre les cours, les copines, et le Quidditch, l'année va être mouvementée... OCxCharlie Weasley
1. Chapter 1

**Pensées Pittoresques d'une Poufsouffle**

**Auteur: **Docteur Citrouille

**Genre: **Humour - Romance

**Rating: **Général

**Disclaimer: **Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Les autres viennent de ma petite tête.

**Résumé: **Polly McBee est la plus heureuse des sorcières: elle retourne à Poudlard! Mais entre les cours, les amis et le Quidditch, l'année va être mouvementée!

**Petite note: **Bienvenue dans ma première fanfic! J'espère que vous apprécierez de la lire autant que je prends plaisir à l'écrire! Je tiens à remercier ma chère Clapou Nette d'avoir lu et corrigé ce premier chapitre...

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Le hibou**

Maman m'a toujours dit que j'avais l'écharpe la moins bien éduquée du monde – ce à quoi je rétorquais en général un très spirituel : « Même pas vrai d'abord ! ». En temps normal, mon écharpe turquoise était tout à fait ordinaire : quand elle ne se lovait pas amoureusement autour de mon cou, elle aimait se prélasser au fond de mon lit ou au coin d'un bon feu de cheminée.

Il était vrai, _cependant_, qu'elle pouvait se montrer parfois un peu agaçante. Comme ce matin, par exemple. Ce fut elle qui me tira du sommeil. Sans aucune gêne, elle se glissa sous les couvertures de mon lit et, du bout de sa frange, me chatouilla le visage :

\- Tu exagères, grommelais-je. Je faisais un beau rêve.

A tâtons, je mis la main sur mon réveil et soupirais : il était à peine midi moins le quart ! Je me frottais les yeux, tandis que mon écharpe me taquinait joyeusement - de peur sans doute que je ne songe à me rendormir. Baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je repoussais mes couvertures encore chaudes de sommeil et me levais. Tirant les rideaux de ma fenêtre, je grimaçais : il pleuvait. Encore. Avec un temps pareil, impossible de me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour flâner dans les boutiques. Les vacances avaient commencées depuis bientôt trois semaines et se déroulaient dans une banalité des plus affligeantes.

Je nouais la ceinture d'un peignoir autour de ma taille et tentais de dompter ma chevelure hirsute, sans arriver à quelque chose de concluant. Mon charmant miroir me le fit remarquer en me lançant un sonore : « _Tu pourrais te coiffer, espèce de débraillée !_ ».

J'adore ce miroir, cadeau de mes grands-parents sorciers. Je tirais la langue à mon reflet, et remarquais alors qu'un bouton m'avait poussé au milieu du front. Dommage que je ne puisse pas encore utiliser ma baguette magique avant la majorité ! Un petit sortilège de pète-bouton, et le tour aurait été joué.

Tant pis, je me tartinerais le front de dentifrice.

Je m'arrachais à la contemplation de mon image sous le rire moqueur du miroir et tendis la main à mon écharpe qui s'enroula aussitôt sur mes épaules.

Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis l'escalier. Il n'y avait personne à la maison: papa m'avait prévenu la veille qu'il rentrerait sûrement tard de son travail, quand à ma mère, elle était partie en France depuis quelques jours pour la promotion de son dernier roman, _Amour sur un Balai_.

Seule donc, je me préparais un copieux petit-déjeuner. Bientôt s'aligna sur un plateau une tasse de chocolat crémeux, un verre de jus de citrouille frais, des œufs brouillés, des toasts et du bacon grillé. Prenant bien soin de ne rien renverser, je regagnais le salon et restais de longues minutes devant la télévision à choisir un programme convenable, avant d'arrêter mon choix sur une rediffusion du _Top 50_. Je m'installais alors confortablement sur le canapé en cuir blanc et posais en équilibre sur mes genoux le plateau.

C'est en beurrant mes toasts que j'entendis un bruit inhabituel: quelque chose tapait à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Allons bon ! Tout en rouspétant, je me levais pour aller ouvrir à un hibou porteur d'une lettre. L'oiseau se posa gracieusement sur la table et me tendit pompeusement sa patte. Je détachais le courrier et fronçais les sourcils en voyant qu'il m'était destiné : qui pouvait bien m'écrire pendant les vacances ? En regardant plus attentivement le cachet, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait des résultats de mes examens.

Les BUSE ! Comment avais-je pu oublier ?

Fébrilement, je déchirais l'enveloppe :

BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE

POLLY MCBEE

A OBTENU

ASTRONOMIE : A

BOTANIQUE : E

DÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL : E

ÉTUDE DES MOLDUS : O

ÉTUDE DES RUNES : A

HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE : O

MÉTAMORPHOSE : P

POTION : E

SORTILÈGE : O

J'éclatais de rire, soulagée. J'avais obtenu un total de trois Optimal ! Je relus une nouvelle fois mes notes: le Piètre de Métamorphose ne m'inquiétais pas plus que ça, j'avais toujours été une catastrophe dans cette matière. Je fus en revanche déçue de mon Acceptable en Étude des Runes : j'étais persuadée d'avoir rendu une bonne traduction du texte imposé lors de l'examen…

Fière de mes résultats, je jetais une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée, et me connectais au réseau du Ministère de la Magie. Ce fut la standardiste qui réceptionna ma demande:

\- Ministère de la Magie, bonjour ! Oh non, pas encore…

\- Bonjour, lançais-je d'un ton joyeux. J'aimerais parler à Callum McBee, s'il vous plait.

\- Oui, oui, très bien, dit la standardiste dans un soupir résigné. Veuillez patienter le temps que je vous connecte.

Des dizaines de cheminées passèrent à toute allure devant mes yeux avant de s'arrêter devant le bureau de mon père. Il dictait son rapport à une plume à papote.

\- Papa! hurlais-je. Devine quoi !

\- Polly! s'alarma-t-il. Mais qu'est ce que tu… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non, mais… J'ai eu mes BUSE !

Je lui lu mes résultats, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire largement.

\- Optimal en Histoire ? commenta papa. Sacrebleu ! Mais ta note en métamorphose me déçoit un peu… Enfin, je suis quand même très fier de toi, ma fille ! Et nous allons pouvoir… Oui ? Qui y-a-t-il ?

Dans les flammes de la cheminée, je vis un sorcier que je ne connaissais pas entrer, visiblement préoccupé et les bras chargés de rouleaux de parchemins.

\- Callum ! s'exclama le sorcier. Où as-tu mis le rapport sur les goules de Cornouailles ? Il me le fallait pour hier soir !

Papa sortit le rapport demandé d'une pile de parchemins.

\- Le voici, Monsieur. Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger.

\- Aucune importance, répondit le sorcier, soulagé. J'ai l'inspection sur le dos. Ils exigent des explications sur l'incident de… Oh ! Bonjour !

Le sorcier avait fini par remarquer ma tête au milieu du foyer de la cheminée.

\- Je déranges peut être ? demanda t-il, en regardant alternativement mon père et ma tête.

\- Non, non, pas du tout Amos ! Je vous présente ma fille, Polly. Elle m'appelait pour m'annoncer qu'elle avait obtenu ses BUSE.

\- Mes félicitations, jeune fille ! s'exclama le dénommé Amos. Dans quelle maison es-tu ?

\- A Poufsouffle, répondis-je.

\- Ah ! Moi aussi, j'y étais. Et mon fils Cédric va commencer sa rentrée en septembre. J'en suis très content. C'est un bon garçon.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Amos, répondit papa, exaspéré.

Le sorcier, visiblement ravi (d'avoir mentionné son fils ou d'avoir son rapport), me souhaita une bonne journée et quitta le bureau.

\- C'était Amos Diggory, mon nouveau chef, m'expliqua papa.

\- Il a l'air d'être… sympathique.

Papa leva les yeux au ciel et je pouffais de rire.

\- Il parle à longueur de journée de son fils… « _Mon Ced' a fait ci, mon Ced' a fait cela…_ ». C'est insupportable… Enfin. Tu enverras un hibou à ta mère ? Finit-il par me demander.

\- Oui, oui, éludais-je.

\- Tu le fais, jeune fille ! menaça mon père. Et ce soir, on fêtera ça tous les deux. Je vais demander… Oh ! Quoi encore ? gronda-t-il à l'adresse d'une sorcière qui entrait à son tour dans son bureau, affolée.

\- Monsieur, il y a un code rouge ! Les gobelins de Gringotts viennent de se mettre en grève !

\- Ça ne concerne pas notre département. Voyez ça avec le bureau de liaisons, rétorqua papa, à bout de nerf.

\- C'est de notre ressort, monsieur, reprit la sorcière: ils menacent de relâcher leur dragon.

Papa lâcha un juron qui me choqua et donna l'ordre immédiat qu'une équipe d'intervention transplane en urgence. Puis, il se tourna vers moi:

\- Il faut que j'y aille Polly. Je vais probablement rentrer tard. Sois une gentille fille et commandes un hibou, veux-tu ? Et envoie une pizza à ta mère !

Il quitta son bureau en catastrophe en hurlant à tout son service:

\- Dites au gars de la brigade des Stupéfix de venir aussi, on va avoir besoin de leurs baguettes ! Le dragon est encore à la Banque ?

Je reculais précautionneusement la tête et me retrouvais à nouveau à la maison. Je me frottais les genoux, douloureux d'être restée si longtemps accroupi, et je secouais mon épaisse chevelure pour chasser la cendre qui s'y était accrochée. Mon écharpe s'ébroua à son tour et chercha ma main pour une caresse.

\- Tu sais quoi? maugréais-je en lui retirant distraitement ses peluches. J'aimerais bien me transformer en dragon un de ces jours, comme ça, je pourrais avoir une conversation avec lui de plus de cinq minutes…

Je finis par me relever et fouillais dans le buffet à la recherche d'un parchemin vierge, d'une plume en bon état et d'un peu d'encre. Je mordillais le bout de la plume en quête d'inspiration, et ma chevelure s'éparpilla sur le papier quand je me penchais.

_Chère maman,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que ton séjour à Paris te plaît beaucoup. Ici, il pleut depuis trois jours, c'est épouvantable. J'ai reçu ce matin les résultats de mes BUSE, je t'en joins une copie. Ne sois pas trop fâchée par mon Piètre en Métamorphose, tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé cette matière. Je suis en revanche déçue par mon Effort Exceptionnel en Potion : je vais être obliger de suivre ce cours pendant deux ans encore !_

_J'ai hâte d'être à samedi pour te voir, tu me manques affreusement._

_Polly._

Je notais l'adresse au dos d'une enveloppe (_Mrs Mary Blythe, Auberge du Potiron, Chambre n°7, Allée du Chaudron, Paris, France_) avant de monter au grenier, où notre vieil hibou, Archimède, faisait la sieste. Je dus l'amadouer pendant un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il accepte le long voyage pour porter le courrier.

Je le regardais s'éloigner, et, lorsque je fus sûre qu'il ne reviendrait pas (il nous avait fait le coup une fois), je retournais devant la télé pour regarder l'adorable George Michael se trémousser joyeusement sur la musique de _Faith_.

* * *

A bientôt pour le chapitre 2!

Docteur Citrouille


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – Le Hall 7 1/3**

Le samedi matin, je fis un effort vestimentaire: je choisis ma plus jolie jupe et pris un soin tout particulier à mes cheveux (du moins les tirais-je dans tous les sens pour en faire un chignon à peu près acceptable). Quand je rejoignis papa dans le salon, je remarquais qu'il avait repassé sa robe de sorcier et qu'il tenait dans sa main un bouquet de violettes.

\- Tu es sûr pour les fleurs? me moquais-je. Ca ne fait pas trop…ringard?

\- Ah oui, soupira-t-il. J'avais oublié ton absence totale de romantisme. Sachez, jeune fille, qu'offrir un bouquet à une dame n'est pas « ringard ». Tu verras quand tu en recevras un…

Je grommelais vaguement que ce jour n'arriverait probablement jamais, mais papa ne m'entendit pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule magique qui ornait le salon et annonça qu'il était l'heure.

\- Prête? demanda t-il en me tendant la main pour le transplanage. Attention: un, deux, trois!

Pouf! Nous nous retrouvâmes plongés dans l'effervescence de King's Cross. Nous n'avions pas atterri sur la quai 9 3/4, mais dans le hall 7 1/3, celui des départs et arrivées par Poudre de Cheminette vers l'International. C'était un immense hall éclairé par un plafond magique, comme à Poudlard. Sur les murs qui se prolongeaient à l'infini et d'où pendaient des bannières pourpres et or, de grandes cheminées accueillaient les voyageurs dans des gerbes de fumées vertes. Un immense tableau en lettres d'or indiquait les horaires et les destinations, que des farfadets changeaient en fonction des horaires et des pays. Le hall était bondé de sorciers et de sorcières, certains encombrés de valises et d'autres parlant une langue que je comprenais pas. Papa lut sur le panneau que l'arrivée par Cheminette en provenance de Paris arrivait dans quatre minutes, voie vingt-et-un. Sans lâcher sa main, je le suivis à travers la foule. Je percutais à plusieurs reprises des voyageurs pressés et mon pied entra en collision avec une valise laissée sans surveillance sur le chemin.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde devant la Cheminée vingt-et-une. Nous nous fîmes une petite place parmi la foule et attendîmes. Je fixais mon regard dans le feu qui pétillait joyeusement dans l'âtre, jusqu'à ce que les flammes se colorent en verts.

D'abord, le sous-secrétaire d'état français du Contrôle de Régulation des Chaudrons apparut, cordialement accueilli par son homologue britannique, et escorté par un journaliste de _Chaudron Magazine_ venu immortaliser la rencontre.

Vint ensuite un groupe de gobelins en vacances. Je dus me mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire en les voyant tous débarquer, des lunettes de soleil perchées sur leur minuscule crâne, des tongs à leurs pieds, de lourds sacs à dos sur leurs épaules, et parlant le gobebabil d'un air très affairé.

Maman arriva juste après, tourbillonnant avec grâce. Elle sortit de la cheminée fraîche et pimpante, sans la moindre trace de cendre sur sa robe de sorcière bleue, et sans qu'un seul de ses cheveux blond ne s'échappe de son chignon sophistiqué. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle nous vit. Elle embrassa d'abord papa - je pris soin de regarder ailleurs - puis elle me serra dans ses bras, m'enveloppant de son parfum à l'eau de rose.

\- Comme tu m'as manqué, ma poupette! s'exclama t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

\- Maman, grommelais-je, sentant ses mains tripoter ma chevelure.

Papa offrit son bouquet que maman trouva très beau, il lui prit sa valise et nous nous écartâmes de la foule.

\- Comment était ton voyage? demanda-t-il.

\- Merveilleux! s'exclama maman. Il y a eu une semaine de dédicace, et j'ai rencontré mes lectrices françaises. Elles sont absolument adorables! Elles m'ont dit attendre avec impatience la parution de mon prochain roman…

Je levais les yeux au ciel: je n'attendais pas, moi, avec « impatience » que ma mère se penche sur la rédaction de son prochain livre.

Elle était écrivain à succès dans le monde de la sorcellerie, connue sous le pseudonyme de Mary Blythe. J'aurais aimer dire qu'elle avait rédigé l'intégrale de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ ou, mieux encore, quelques ouvrages sur la Magie Noire.

Mais non.

Ma mère écrivait des romans d'amour torrides.

C'était elle qui avait rédigé les plus grand succès littéraires de ces dix dernières années, tel que _Pour l'amour d'un Sorcier_, _la Sorcière Insoumise_, _Mordu par Amour_ ou encore _l'Esclave du Sorcier_. Chaque parution déclenchait l'hystérie parmi les sorcières, qui adulait l'auteur. Son dernier ouvrage, _Amour sur un Balai_, était d'ailleurs classé parmi les dix meilleures ventes et encensé par les lectrices de _Sorcière Hebdo_.

Une fois de retour à la maison, maman reprit son rôle de maîtresse de maison : elle écouta attentivement papa lui raconter sa semaine de travail tout en arrangeant son bouquet dans un vase, fit le tour du frigidaire pour constater qu'il manquait du beurre, du lait et du bacon, tapota du bout de sa baguette la vaisselle entassée dans l'évier depuis une semaine et finit par regarder plus attentivement mes BUSE en triant son linge:

\- J'avais pensé aller au restaurant ce soir, me dit-elle. Pour fêter tes BUSE. Qu'en pense-tu? On pourrait aller sur le chemin de Traverse.

\- D'accord, mais pas dans ce boui-boui des _Trois Citrouilles_. Pourquoi pas au _Hibou Fringant_?

\- Ils ne servent que des hamburgers… objecta-t-elle.

\- Justement… S'il te plaît ?

Je cherchais le regard de mon père, en quête de soutien.

\- Ne me mêlez pas à ça! se récria-t-il. Mais c'est vrai que si on pouvait éviter les _Trois Citrouilles_…

Maman soupira, mais finit par donner son accord.

\- Mais je veux que tu laisses ton écharpe hideuse à la maison! protesta t-elle, juste pour avoir le dernier mot.

Le soir venu, nous nous rendîmes sur le Chemin de Traverse, où papa nous avait réservé une table au _Hibou Fringant_. J'adorais ce restaurant, qui faisait certes un peu vieillot, mais qui servait les meilleurs hamburgers de Grande-Bretagne.

Un jeune serveur arriva et nous conduisit à notre table. Il nous tendit la carte du menu:

\- Un triple pour moi, avec cuisson à point, dis-je aussitôt sans regarder la carte. Beaucoup de mayonnaise et n'hésitez surtout pas pour les frites. Et je vais prendre un soda. Sans glaçons.

\- Polly! gronda ma mère, où sont passées tes bonnes manières?

\- S'il vous plaît, finis-je par dire avec un sourire forcé.

\- Mademoiselle est une connaisseuse, plaisanta le serveur.

Je rougis violemment en dépliant ma serviette. Le serveur laissa mes parents prendre leur temps pour choisir et me promit de revenir le plus vite possible avec ma commande.

\- Je n'en reviens pas! s'exclama maman lorsque le serveur s'éloigna. Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir élevée comme ça!

\- Mais je sais ce que je vais prendre, alors pourquoi attendre? lui répondis-je.

Ma mère ouvrit la bouche, prête à rétorquer, mais papa lui tapota discrètement la main en secouant la tête. La bouche pincée, elle porta son attention sur le menu.

Je laissais mon regard vagabonder dans la salle de restaurant. Je repérais aussitôt le personnage qui franchissait la porte, vêtu d'une cape verte et or, sa barbe et ses cheveux soigneusement peignés et ses lunettes perchés au bout de son long nez aquilin.

\- Ca alors! m'écriais-je. C'est Dumbledore!

Le professeur Dumbledore, entendant mon exclamation, se tourna vers moi et me salua. Un serveur s'approcha de lui - il tourna rouge pivoine quand il vit à qui il avait affaire. Dumbledore lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et le serveur le pria de le suivre. Ce faisant, ils passèrent à côté de notre table.

\- Callum McBee ! Quelle agréable surprise!

\- Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, répondit papa en serrant la main du directeur de Poudlard. Un plaisir, Monsieur.

\- Et Miss Mary Blythe…poursuivit Dumbledore en déposant un baiser sur la main de ma maman, qui rougit de plaisir. Dites moi quand va sortir votre prochain roman! Je suis impatient de le lire! J'ai beaucoup apprécié le dernier…

\- Vous lisez mes romans? s'étonna t-elle. J'en suis très honorée, professeur! Je vous ferais parvenir le prochain par hibou dans ce cas là…

\- Allons, allons, voilà qui est bien aimable!

Il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice.

\- Je suppose que vous fêtez l'obtention des BUSE de cette jeune demoiselle? Je me permets de te féliciter à mon tour, Polly. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais obtenu la note maximale en Histoire? Voilà qui est fort bien!

\- Merci professeur, dis-je en rougissant à mon tour.

Le jeune serveur arriva au même moment avec ma commande, et Dumbledore huma délicatement l'odeur suave de l'hamburger.

\- Je n'ai jamais résisté à leur triple avec double ration de mayonnaise, me confia Dumbledore. Callum, Mary, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée et un très bon appétit. Quand à moi, je vais m'entretenir avec celui que j'espère être le prochain professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je te revois à la rentrée, Polly.

Puis, il rejoignit en sifflotant la table préparée à son intention.

\- Il lit mes romans! s'exclama ma mère, enchantée.

\- Ce qui me fait peur, c'est qu'il lit ce genre ce roman, rétorqua mon père avant de se tourner vers le serveur qui attendait la commande. Je vais prendre un classique sans oignons, s'il vous plait.

Maman choisit une salade légère avec un verre de vin blanc. Elle attendit que le serveur retourne en cuisine pour glisser une petite enveloppe blanche vers moi.

\- Ton cadeau, précisa-t-elle.

Je m'essuyais les mains et déchirais l'enveloppe sans délicatesse. J'en sortis deux billets pour le match de Quidditch opposant l'Ecosse à l'Angleterre pour les qualifications de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Mon cœur bondit aussitôt de joie et j'embrassais à profusion mes parents.

\- Et tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai du faire pour obtenir les billets! ronchonna papa en me volant une frite.

Je serrais mes billets contre mon cœur, souriant comme une idiote. Maman leva son verre:

\- A tes BUSE, ma poupette! Puisse tu faire de même avec tes ASPIC!

* * *

Et voici le chapitre 2!

J'ai oublié de préciser lors du précédent chapitre que l'idée de l'écharpe magique n'est pas de moi. J'ai emprunté cette merveilleuse idée au roman _la Passe Miroir_, que je conseilles de lire!

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 – Le Match**

Le jour de la rencontre opposant l'Ecosse à l'Angleterre, j'étais aussi excitée qu'un gobelin devant une mine de gallions (à tel point que maman me promit de me faire avaler un philtre calmant si je ne me tenais pas tranquille).

Le match commençait à quinze heures et déjà l'ambiance était survoltée aux abords du stade de Culloden (l'Ecosse jouait à domicile – pour une fois !). Ce n'était que cris, chants et insultes, et beaucoup de sorciers qui étaient sur place depuis le matin, étaient déjà bien éméchés.

Papa me tenait très fermement la main tandis que nous traversions la foule : d'un côté, les anglais, en rouge et blanc, scandaient à vive voix : « _les Dragons sont magiques ! _», de l'autre, les écossais, tout de bleus vêtus, braillaient l'hymne des Sept Chardons et un frisson me parcourut en entendant les premières paroles.

Etant une véritable supportrice de l'Ecosse, je portais moi aussi fièrement l'écharpe officielle de l'équipe, cadeau de mes copines lors de mon précédent anniversaire (j'avais cependant réussi à vexer mon écharpe turquoise quand j'avais sorti « l'Autre » du placard).

Dans la foule dense, papa réussit l'exploit de croiser un collègue de bureau.

\- Arthur ! s'exclama t-il en le rejoignant.

\- Callum McBee! J'imagine que tu es ici pour encourager les anglais ? se moqua le sorcier en affichant un large sourire.

J'en fus terriblement froissé, mais le sorcier roux éclata d'un joyeux rire.

\- Arthur, je te présente ma fille, Polly. Polly, voici Arthur Weasley, il travaille au service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu.

Weasley… Ce nom m'était vaguement familier. Il me serra la main, ravi de faire ma connaissance, avant de nous présenter à son tour ses deux fils qui revenaient du stand de souvenirs : Bill et Charlie. Les deux frères arboraient de larges chapeaux aux couleurs de l'Angleterre. Je ne connaissais pas le premier (plutôt mignon avec ses allures de rock star), mais son frère ne m'était pas inconnu : il jouait dans l'équipe de Gryffondor au poste d'Attrapeur. C'était lui nous avait volé le Vif d'Or lors de notre dernier match, privant les Poufsouffles de la seconde place du classement.

Les deux garçons nous serrèrent la main. Charlie me regarda avec curiosité.

\- Tu es l'un des batteurs de Poufsouffle, n'est ce pas ? Celle qui a jeté son balai par terre quand j'ai attrapé le Vif d'Or ?

Je me raidis et sentis mes oreilles chauffées.

\- C'est exact, rétorquais-je, froidement, ignorant le regard scandalisé de papa et le fou rire de Bill.

J'affichais un sourire crispé à Mr Weasley, visiblement embarrassé.

\- Eh bien ! Ce fut un plaisir de faire ta connaissance Polly. Je crois que nous allons rejoindre nos places, le match ne va pas tarder à commencer. Et que le meilleur gagne !

Papa attendit que les Weasley soient hors de portée pour me passer un savon :

\- Tu as jeté ton balai ? s'exclama-t-il, suffoqué. Parce que ton équipe a perdu ? N'es tu pas censé être une Poufsouffle, ma fille ?

Agacée, je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- On s'était tellement entrainé, papa ! On tenait la victoire ! Mais cet idiot de Gryffondor a tout gâché… Alors oui, il se peut que je me sois un peu… emportée.

Papa secoua la tête, désespéré et tendit nos billets au sorcier à l'entrée de notre tribune.

\- Polly, as-tu une idée de combien a pu couter ce balai ? J'aimerais que tu fasses plus attention à tes affaires à l'avenir…

\- Oui, maugréais-je en entrant dans le stade.

\- Nous en reparlerons à la maison, jeune fille, gronda-t-il.

Je le distançais en m'élançant vers les escaliers. Nos places se trouvaient tout en haut des gradins avec une vue imprenable sur le terrain. Nous prîmes place au milieu d'un raz-de-marée bleu qui entonnait de vive voix l'hymne de l'équipe. Les paris allaient bon train, donnant gagnant les écossais avec deux-cent cinquante points d'avance (papa m'interdit cependant de jouer, dommage !). Des vendeurs ambulants passèrent entre les rangs, les uns proposant le programme, d'autres « Triplettes ! Triplettes ! Qui veut des triplettes ? », les derniers braillant « Beignets aux pommes ! Chichis ! » (Je m'achetais un cornet de gommes à la limace).

Le brouhaha s'intensifia soudain et le match commença.

D'abord, les anglais firent le tour d'honneur du stade. J'applaudis poliment lorsque leurs supporters chantèrent leur hymne débile où il était question de Souaffle dans le but et de Vif d'Or dans la main.

Autant dire que c'était moche, ridicule et mal chanté.

Mais, après tout, ils avaient remportés dix titres lors des Championnats de Quidditch et représenterait le Royaume-Uni en cas de défaite de l'Ecosse lors de la Coupe du Monde…

Enfin, « si »…

Ce fut ensuite au tour des écossais, brillants dans leurs uniformes bleus. Excitée comme une puce, je vis les sept joueurs nous salués. Ils alignèrent leurs balais presque devant ma tribune, bras dessus, bras dessous, et entonnèrent notre chant patriotique :

_Quand le Vif d'Or est relâché,_

_Et le Souaffle, vif et léger,_

_Nos gars en bleus, avec fierté,_

_Nous conduirons à la victoire !_

Les applaudissements crépitèrent dans le stade. Papa s'essuya discrètement les yeux. Je lui adressais un immense sourire en retour et l'arbitre siffla le début de la rencontre.

oOo oOo oOo

Les écossais remportèrent deux cent-soixante à soixante-dix, au terme d'un match assez violent. La victoire, arrachée aux anglais – il n'y avait pas d'autres termes – aurait du me mettre en joie, puisque l'équipe s'était qualifiée pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais le match avait été d'une rare violence, allant jusqu'à mener l'un des poursuiveurs adverses à Saint Mangouste.

Alors oui, on pouvait mettre ça sur le compte de la vieille rivalité qui opposait l'Ecosse à l'Angleterre, mais quand même !

Les supporters anglais, furieux de voir la qualification leur échapper, hurlèrent à la tricherie et certains réussirent à envahir le stade, criant vengeance. Tous les joueurs furent bien sûr évacués dans l'instant. En haut de ma tribune, je vis certains des nôtres répondre aux provocations et bientôt, une formidable bagarre éclata entre les deux pays.

\- On y va ! m'ordonna papa en me forçant à me lever. Et tu ne lâches surtout pas ma main, c'est compris ?

Il m'entraina hors des gradins et nous descendîmes les escaliers menant à la sortie, mais embouteillés par les supporters, pressés soit d'en découdre, soit de transplaner en urgence. Il y avait des bousculades et des cris partout plusieurs fois, je manquais de tomber, mais papa me retenait toujours à temps.

Lorsque nous pûmes enfin respirer l'air libre, je remarquais que les choses avaient dégénérés aux abords du stade : des scènes d'affrontement avaient éclatées un peu partout, bloquant les accès jusqu'au site de transplanage.

\- Ne traîne pas, Polly ! m'exhorta papa.

Il me traina de force, jouant des coudes pour traverser la foule dense. Soudain, quelqu'un, quelque part, poussa un terrible cri et ce fut la folie. Des sortilèges jaillirent des baguettes et fusèrent dans tous les sens. Il y eut un mouvement de foule et je lâchais involontairement la main de mon père.

Je l'entendis crier mon nom tandis que j'étais emportée par une marée humaine. Je tentais de rebrousser chemin, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de suivre le mouvement, bousculée et écrasée de toute part. La panique me tordit le ventre et je pleurais.

Un trait de lumière se dirigea vers moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de me baisser et le sortilège m'atteignit entre les deux yeux. Complètement sonnée et aveuglée, il en fallut de peu pour que je ne tombe à la renverse et me fasse piétiner par la foule. Je continuais pourtant d'avancer, recevant au passage quelques coups, essayant de me faufiler hors de ce marasme humain.

Alors une main se referma sur la mienne pour me tirer violemment. Sanglotant éperdument sur cette main secourable, je m'y accrochais désespérément. Dans un instant de confusion, je crus qu'il s'agissait de mon père…

Charlie Weasley traversa la foule à la manière d'un taureau, sa poigne de fer tenant ferment mon poignet. Il m'entraina ainsi hors de la foule. Les sons semblèrent s'atténuer autour de moi, et le soulagement me dénoua le ventre. Charlie se tourna vers moi et ses lèvres remuèrent, sans que je n'entende le son de sa voix.

\- Quoi ? hurlais-je.

Il avança sa main et tripota quelque chose sur le côté gauche de mon oreille. Je l'imitais et me rendis compte que de grandes gerbes de feuilles avaient poussé aux extrémités. Voilà pourquoi ma tête me paraissait si lourde ! Un sortilège de Poiroreilles !

Charlie eut un sourire un peu moqueur et me désigna la tente des Médicomages. Je poussais un soupir et le suivis.

Le hasard voulut qu'un écossais bien amoché croisa notre route, reconnu le chapeau aux couleurs anglaises que portait toujours Charlie, cria vengeance et lui donna un formidable coup de poing. Charlie s'écroula dans mes bras, à moitié sonné.

\- Ca ne va pas la tête ? hurlais-je à l'écossais… qui se prit à son tour un magnifique sortilège du saucisson par un anglais, lui aussi tout cabossé.

Les deux ennemis en vinrent en main, j'en profitais pour décamper.

\- Accroches toi Weasley, maugréais-je en glissant un bras autour de sa taille et le forçant à marcher vers les Médicomages

Quelle belle équipe nous devions faire ! Moi avec mes poireaux, lui dans les pommes !

Un Médicomage se précipita à notre rencontre et aida Charlie à s'asseoir sur l'herbe pour ausculter son formidable hématome qui cerclait son œil.

\- Mon héros, ricanais-je.

Il grimaça quand le Médicomage le tartina d'onguent, avant de s'occuper de mes poireaux à grand coup de sécateur.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandais-je à Charlie après que le médecin me força à avaler un philtre sentant fort le désherbant.

\- On a trouvé ton père sur le chemin menant au terrain de transplanage. Il te cherchait partout. Avec papa et Bill, nous l'avons aidé. J'ai eu de la chance de te trouver… Merlin que cet onguent sent fort !

\- Arrête d'y toucher, Weasley, le sermonnais-je.

\- Vous allez mieux vous deux ? demanda le Médicomage. Où sont vos parents ?

\- Polly ! cria au même moment mon père.

Il venait en courant vers moi et me serra si fort que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Derrière lui venait M. Weasley et Bill. Tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir reçu quelques bleus : Bill avait son tee-shirt déchiré, mon père saignait du nez et un troupeau d'hippogriffes semblait avoir piétiné ce pauvre M. Weasley. J'en fus horriblement gêné : les Weasley s'était vraiment donner du mal pour me retrouver !

Les pères convinrent qu'ils valaient mieux que chacun retourne chez soi (l'arrivée de la Brigade des Stupéfix, baguettes en main, pour stopper l'affrontement en fut pour beaucoup).

\- Merci beaucoup, M. Weasley, me suis-je sentie obligée de dire à ce dernier.

Papa échangea une solide poignée de main avec tout le monde, les remerciant avec profusion.

\- Bon, vous gardez vos poireaux, oui ou non ? me demanda, agacé, le Médicomage.

oOo oOo oOo

Maman poussa un cri lorsqu'elle nous vit transplaner sans crier gare au milieu de la cuisine. Papa lui raconta les événements du match. Je me laissais tomber sur l'un des sièges et rêvait au moment où je prendrais une longue douche pour me débarrasser de cette sensation poisseuse qui me collait au corps.

\- J'ai toujours dit que les matchs de Quidditch était dangereux ! s'exclama maman les bras croisés, tandis que papa sortait deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre du frigidaire.

\- Au moins, l'Ecosse a gagné, soupirais-je en retirant d'un geste las l'écharpe du club toute déchirée.

Maman bougonna quelque chose mais je ne l'entendis pas.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda papa en me regardant.

\- Oui. Plus de peur que de mal.

\- Je suis désolé Polly, de ne pas t'avoir protéger mieux que ça.

Je souris à mon père. Il avait l'air épuisé et au bord des nerfs. Il ouvrit grands ses bras et je m'y réfugiais.

\- Tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard, interrompit maman en me tendant une enveloppe à mon nom. Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Je déchirais l'enveloppe. Mon courrier comprenant l'habituelle lettre de MacGonagall, la liste des fournitures scolaires, le billet de train et… une lettre manuscrite de Chourave ?

_Miss McBee,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le poste de Capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch vous a été attribué._

_Je vous tiendrais informer de la date où auront lieu les sélections des postes vacants._

_Cordialement,_

_P. Chourave_

_Directrice de la maison de Poufsouffle_

En fouillant dans l'enveloppe, le badge des Capitaines me tomba entre les mains.

\- Ca alors, m'exclamais-je, stupéfaite, j'ai été promu Capitaine !

* * *

Merlin, quel chapitre 3! Il m'a causé beaucoup de soucis! J'avais bien une idée du déroulement du chapitre, mais pour emmener les personnages du point A au point B, j'ai beaucoup galérer. Je crois bien l'avoir réécrit 3/4 fois... J'ai encore les brouillons qui trainent un peu partout sur mon bureau...

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!

Docteur Citrouille


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 – Rose Merryweather**

Les jours suivants, le mauvais temps fit place à un soleil radieux. J'en profitais pour passer mes après-midis à essayer de bronzer dans le jardin (sans grand succès). Installée sur l'une des chaises-longues, entourée de parchemins raturés, je dressais un planning d'entrainement, ainsi que la liste de mon équipe. Cette année, il me faudrait seulement recruter un nouveau gardien.

Je tenais très à cœur mes nouvelles fonctions de Capitaine. J'avais commandé par hibou, en même temps que mes livres scolaires, des manuels ayant un rapport avec le management d'une équipe de Quidditch, provoquant les soupirs exaspérés de ma mère :

\- Si seulement tu pouvais aussi bien travailler tes cours que mener une équipe, se lamenta-t-elle en me voyant potasser _Comment ne pas jeter son balai devant une équipe d'incapable_, par Jean Voilaballe.

\- Maman, grommelais-je, Chourave m'a confié la responsabilité de gagner cette année la Coupe de Quidditch. C'est une question d'honneur !

Mais bien sur… En attendant, tu vas être en retard pour ton rendez-vous avec ton amie Rose.

D'un geste, je réunis mes parchemins que je fourrais en vrac dans un livre et rentrais à la maison.

J'avais reçu quelques jours plus tôt un hibou de ma copine Rose m'invitant à passer un après-midi au cinéma. Mes parents n'y virent aucune objection à la seule condition de m'y rendre en Magicobus. J'eus beau supplier, menacer, les couvrir de baisers, je ne réussis pas à les faire changer d'avis.

\- Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! avais-je déclamé théâtralement.

\- Tu exagères, Polly, m'avais réprimander mon père. Nous préférons que tu prennes le Magicobus que le métro. Tu pourrais te perdre.

Comprendre : _nous ne te ferons jamais confiance, Polly McBee_.

Je sautais dans un jean propre et enfilais ma paire de basket rapiécée. Mon écharpe turquoise s'enroula autour de mon cou à m'en étouffer, heureuse de prendre l'air. Passant devant mon miroir qui m'insulta à propos de mon « accoutrement grotesque », je lissais du plat de la main ma chevelure ébouriffée et glissais deux pinces sur des mèches un peu trop rebelles. Le résultat n'était pas top, mais ça irait comme ça.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas l'avis de maman :

\- Tu ne pourrais pas mettre une robe pour une fois ? se plaignit-elle en me tendant de la monnaie moldue.

\- Je mets des robes de sorcière toute l'année scolaire ! J'ai bien le droit de porter autre chose pendant les vacances !

\- Tu sais, Polly, me dit-elle en caressant mes cheveux, tu serais tellement plus mignonne si tu faisais un petit effort : un peu de maquillage par exemple…

\- J'ai fait un effort ! la coupais-je, outrée. J'ai mis mon plus beau tee-shirt !

Maman contempla avec dédain mon haut. Pour l'occasion, je portais un tee-shirt à l'effigie du groupe moldu les Rolling Stones. Après, ce n'était pas moi qui avais choisi une grosse langue comme emblème ! Maman fut sur le point de me contredire, mais capitula.

\- Si tu as le moindre problème, me recommanda-t-elle, tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler, d'accord ?

\- Oui, maman.

\- Es-tu vraiment obligée d'emmener ton écharpe ?

\- Oui, maman.

\- Et ne va surtout pas voir un film d'horreur, tu en ferais des cauchemars.

\- Oui, maman.

\- Ne te goinfres pas de pop-corn, tu te rendrais malade.

\- Oui, maman.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'au perron de la maison et agita sa baguette. Aussitôt, le célèbre bus à impérial se matérialisa sous nos yeux, défonçant nos poubelles et manquant de m 'écraser les pieds. Je vis ma mère pâlir un peu quand elle vit Stan Rocade sortir du Magicobus…

\- Je peux aussi prendre le métro… lui soufflais-je d'un air angélique.

Maman me fusilla du regard et tendit la monnaie à Stan.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, ma'ame, la petite sera en sécurité avec nous, certifia le contrôleur avec un petit clin d'œil.

J'embrassais ma mère sur la joue et, telle une condamnée à mort marchant à la potence, je montais dans le bus. Le conducteur Ernie mastiquait d'un air absent un sandwich aux concombres. Un unique passager serrait contre lui un chaudron et de grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Dans un sursaut désespéré, je voulus dire à ma mère combien je l'aimais et je regrettais de ne pas avoir embrasser mon papa une dernière fois.

Les portes du bus se refermèrent brutalement.

\- On va où ? me demanda Stan en me désignant un fauteuil.

\- Le Chemin de Traverse, répondis-je, la gorge nouée. Il y en aura pour longtemps ?

\- Juste le temps de faire un saut à Pré-au-Lard pour Mr Bates, me dit-il en me désignant l'autre passager. Tout le monde est prêt ? C'est part, Ernie !

J'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour voir ma mère par la fenêtre, que le Magicobus reprenait sa course folle.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune ceinture de sécurité à bord ?

Pourquoi Ernie avait-il obtenu son permis dans une boite de Chocogrenouille ?

Pourquoi le Ministère de la Magie autorisait ce genre d'engin en circulation ?

Et surtout, pourquoi Mr Bates s'obstinait-il à vomir l'intégralité de son déjeuner dans son chaudron ?

Folle de terreur, mon écharpe serra plus fort ses anneaux autour de mon cou et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à la détacher avant qu'elle ne m'étrangle pour de bon. Le seul moment de répit fut lorsque le Magicobus pila devant l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard. Je regardais au dehors, un peu nauséeuse, et j'aperçus au loin les hautes tours de Poudlard. Mr Bates descendit du bus un peu hagard en maugréant « _plus jamais _».

\- Bonne journée, Mr Bates ! s'exclama Stan. Faites bien attention à vous en traversant ! Et maintenant, le Chemin de Traverse !

Caressant doucement mon écharpe qui se terrait, tremblante, au creux de mon ventre, je me concentrais sur la Gazette du Sorcier que Stan feuilletait distraitement (« _Reforme sur les Chaudrons : nous devons aller moins vite et moins loin _»). Je n'osais même plus regarder le paysage défiler à toute allure.

Enfin, après un ultime dérapage qui menaça de me projeter au plafond, le Magicobus s'arrêta net devant le Chaudron Baveur.

\- Chemin de Traverse ! annonça Stan.

Il me fallut quelques secondes avant que mes jambes n'acceptent de me porter. D'un pas mal assuré, je descendis du bus, laissant derrière moi Ernie grignoter paisiblement son sandwich et Stan accueillir à bord sa nouvelle victime.

Rose m'attendait devant le pub sorcier. Je souris en la voyant et elle vint à ma rencontre en sautillant.

Rose Merryweather était une fille de moldus qui ne croyait toujours pas sa chance de suivre sa scolarité à Poudlard – ce qui ne l'empêchait nullement d'être la sorcière la plus timide que je connaisse.

\- Alors, c'est ça, le Magicobus ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le bus s'éloigner dans un concert de klaxon sonore.

\- Puisses tu ne jamais le prendre, prophétisais-je en enroulant mon bras autour du sien, encore un peu tremblante.

Délaissant le Chaudron Baveur derrière nous, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'un des cinémas bordant la rue de Charing Cross, tout en nous racontant nos vacances respectives : moi me languissant entre les quatre murs de ma chambre, elle découvrant la beauté et la magie de l'Irlande.

\- C'était magnifique ! dit-elle, ses yeux bleus pétillants tandis que nous faisions la queue au cinéma. J'ai pu prendre des tas de photos, j'ai hâte de te les montrer !

Je soupirais discrètement. Nul doute qu'il s'agirait encore de photos de fleurs, de lacs et autres papillons. Un grand moment d'ennui en perspective, en somme…

\- Au fait, on va voir quoi ? demandais-je à Rose pour changer de conversation.

Le cinéma affichait trois séances : un policier, une comédie et un film d'auteur. N'y connaissant rien, je me tournais vers elle.

\- Je pensais aller voir la comédie.

J'attrapais alors un programme et lut le résumé :

\- « _Peter, Raymond et Egon effectuent des recherches sur la parapsychologie. Virés de la faculté, ils décident de fonder une société destinée à chasser les revenants. Son nom : SOS Fantômes. _». Tu es sérieuse ? Une histoire de fantômes ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on en soupe assez à Poudlard avec le Moine Gras ? Et pourquoi pas _l'Arme Fatale 2_ ? Il a l'ait d'être bien. Et puis, le moldu sur l'affiche est pas mal…

Rose baissa piteusement les yeux et murmura un « _il est interdit au moins de douze ans_ ». Elle et sa fâcheuse manie de tourner de l'œil à la vue du sang !

\- Très bien, allons voir tes fantômes dans ce cas !

Quelques minutes plus tard, munies du précieux sésame et d'un paquet de pop-corn, nous nous enfonçâmes dans les méandres du cinéma. Nous choisîmes deux places au fond de la salle. Je m'avachis sans grâce sur le fauteuil et retirais mon écharpe qui se roula aussitôt en boule sur mes genoux tandis que Rose pliait délicatement sa veste.

La salle fut plongée dans l'obscurité et le film commença.

oOo oOo oOo

Dans l'ensemble, _SOS Fantômes_ fut plaisant à regarder (même si je n'y crus pas une seconde). Les acteurs moldus étaient sympas et j'aimais bien l'idée du géant en chamallow. Rose ressortit de la séance absolument enchantée.

\- On devrait appeler SOS fantômes pour qu'ils s'occupent du cas Peeves, annonçais-je à Rose alors que nous étions attablés devant un sundae au chocolat à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Un coup de Pack à Proton et hop ! plus de soucis !

\- N'oublions pas Mimi Geignarde au passage, rajouta Rose.

Je ris en m'imaginant la tête que ferais cette chère Mimi tout en se faisant avaler par un aspirateur moldu.

\- Ils sont quand même forts ces moldus, déclarais-je en raclant le font de mon pot de glace avec ma petite cuillère.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le cinéma et tout ça… Je veux dire : nous autres les sorciers, on dit toujours que les moldus n'y connaissent pas grand chose à la magie, et pourtant ils ont quand même beaucoup d'imagination !

\- Attend de voir Star Wars dans ce cas, sourit Rose, espiègle.

Nous décidâmes ensuite de nous balader un peu sur le Chemin de Traverse. La rue était bondée par des sorciers emmenant leurs enfants faire leurs courses scolaires. Chez Fleury &amp; Bott, Rose s'offrit le dernier best-seller de ma mère, _Amour sur un Balai_ avec les quelques gallions qu'elle avait économisé. En attendant notre passage à la caisse, je lus la quatrième de couverture :

_« Vous n'êtes qu'un sale égoïste ! ». Jamais Clara n'oubliera les mots terribles qu'elle a lancé à la figure de Patrick McKenna, le célèbre attrapeur de l'équipe écossaise de Quidditch. Car depuis, le beau sportif, séduit par le tempérament de la journaliste, n'a qu'un seul désir : allumer les flammes de la passion de la belle Clara…_

Je n'avais jamais lu un livre de ma mère, mais Rose les collectionnait tous et les adorait. Toute cette mièvrerie me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Et dire que ma mère avait fait appel à mon « expérience » sur le Noble Sport pour écrire ce truc !

Au gré de nos déambulations dans la rue commerçante, j'utilisais tout mon charme pour persuader Rose de faire un petit détour par la boutique de Quidditch.

\- On n'en aura pas pour longtemps, lui promis-je en franchissant la porte.

\- C'est ça, oui !

Nous dûmes jouer des coudes pour se faufiler entre les rayons. Après avoir écraser une dizaine de pieds et bousculé quelques personnes, je me retrouvais enfin devant l'objet que je convoitais depuis que j'avais lu un article dans Balai magazine : un Brossdur de Classe 5.

Si seulement je pouvais m'en offrir un ! Hélas, ce n'était pas avec mon maigre gallion d'argent de poche que je recevais chaque mois que je pourrais m'en payer un !

Je me penchais sur le petit écriteau qui accompagnait le balai :

_Le Brossdur 5 a toutes sortes de sortilège._

_Un sortilège d'accélération qui permet de dépasser le vent et un sortilège de freinage en cas de mauvaises rencontres…_

_Un sortilège de coussinage pour rendre le vol plus agréable et un sortilège de trajectoire pour savoir où on va…_

_Un sortilège de contrôle de vibration pour ne pas avoir le mal de l'air et un sortilège d'ascension pour s'envoler plus vite vers les nuages…_

_En fait, il a des sortilèges pour à peu près tout._

_Brossdur 5 : ceci est une révolution._

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour posséder cette petite merveille, soupirais-je, envieuse.

\- Ca, je n'en doutes pas, se moqua Rose. Allez, assez rêvasser, partons d'ici, il y a beaucoup trop de monde.

\- Non, restons encore un peu pour…

J'aperçus Charlie Weasley venir droit vers nous, tenant entre ses mains un kit d'entretien de balai.

La désagréable expérience d'après-match était encore tout frais dans ma mémoire (il m'arrivait de me réveiller la nuit avec la sensation poisseuse d'être écraser par la foule) et je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir une dette envers le Weasley.

Mon écharpe dut sentir mon animosité envers l'attrapeur des Gryffondors, car elle commença à battre furieusement de la queue derrière mon dos.

\- Tu as raison, finis-je par dire précipitamment à Rose. Il crève de chaud ici. Allons nous en !

J'agrippais son bras et la forçais à avancer, tout en prenant soin de me courber pour ne pas être vue.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? s'étonna Rose.

\- T'occupes et avance.

Une fois à l'air libre, et devant le regard insistant de mon amie, je lui avouais que j'avais vu quelqu'un dans la foule que je ne souhaitais pas voir. Rose réussit à me tirer les vers du nez, et je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé après le match Angleterre/Ecosse.

\- Charlie Weasley ? De Gryffondor ?

\- Tu connais beaucoup de Weasley qui s'appelle Charlie toi ?

Six heures sonnèrent vigoureusement quelque part et je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison – et surtout de couper court à cette conversation.

\- Oh là là ! Six heures déjà ? j'avais promis à mes parents que je rentrerais tôt…

\- Tu rentres comment ? me demanda Rose.

\- Par Magicobus, dis-je courageusement.

\- Bon courage alors ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

\- Non, ça ira comme ça !

Rose donna une rapide caresse à mon écharpe qui ronronna de plaisir.

\- Merci pour cette après-midi, c'est vraiment chouette ! me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et ne crois pas une seconde que notre petite conversation s'arrête là…

\- C'est ça…maugréais-je.

Rose éclata de rire et s'engouffra dans le métro. Restée seule, je réfléchis : rentrer à la maison en Magicobus ne me tentait guère. Et, n'étant pas très loin du Ministère de la Magie, je pouvais toujours aller rejoindre papa à son bureau...

Réajustant mon écharpe autour du cou, je remontais la rue menant à l'entrée secrète du Ministère (je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de trouver la bonne cabine téléphonique). Je décrochais le combiné et tapais le numéro.

\- Ministère de la Magie, bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, Polly McBee, je viens voir Callum McBee.

Je crus entendre un bâillement et il y eut un déclic. Un badge tomba que j'épinglais à ma poitrine. Puis, la cabine s'enfonça au sol.

Ce fut un sorcier à moitié endormi qui m'accueillit pour la régularisation. Je n'avais pas ma baguette sur moi (ce qui catastropha le sorcier : « _Mais, et si Vous-Savez-Qui revenait à l'instant même ?_ ». Relax, il est mort…), nota mon nom, l'objet de ma visite et finit par me demander si je n'avais rien à déclarer.

\- Non.

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux, un doigt tendu vers mon écharpe.

D'une main, je caressais cette dernière : elle était tellement susceptible ! Je pris un temps fou à rassurer le sorcier. Mon écharpe n'était en aucun cas un objet dangereux et j'avais surement autre chose à faire que d'essayer d'étrangler le Ministre avec.

\- Et non, il est absolument hors de question que je la range dans mon sac !

Le sorcier me laissa finalement partir, toujours méfiant.

Malgré l'heure tardive, le hall du Ministère grouillait de sorciers et de sorcières affairés. Je me fis bousculer par un groupe de journalistes de Balai Magazine qui cherchait toujours un responsable suite aux débordements du mach Ecosse/Angleterre. Je passais à côté de l'immense statue en or qui trônait au milieu non sans y jeter ma petite pièce porte-bonheur et m'engouffrais dans le premier ascenseur libre.

\- Niveau quatre, département de contrôle et de régulation des Créatures Magiques, récita monotone la voix dans la cabine.

Une atmosphère bien particulière animait le Service des Créatures Magiques. Une épouvantable odeur régnait dans l'air et la moquette était incrustée de taches maronnâtes. Je dus me coller aux murs quand une sorcière passa dans l'étroit couloir, poussant devant elle un lourd chariot contenant une demi-douzaine de Boursouf qui ronronnait. Mon écharpe s'hérissa à leurs passages.

J'entrais dans le bureau de mon père qui n'était pas là. Il était à l'image de son occupant : un indescriptible capharnaüm. S'y trouvait là des dossiers éparpillés à même le sol, des échantillons de bouses de dragons, une vieille cape trouée. Un feu craquait dans la cheminée, et mon écharpe se laissa couler à terre pour se pelotonner à coté de la chaleur.

\- Je trouve que tu deviens de plus en plus fainéante toi, la sermonnais-je en débarrassant l'unique siège d'un dossier très épais et qui couina quand je le posais à terre.

Curieuse de savoir sur quoi papa travaillait, je jetais un vague coup d'œil sur une pile de parchemins. Etre guérisseur vétérinaire en chef n'était pas le métier le plus reposant du monde. Son travail consistait à surveiller la santé de toutes les Créatures Magiques de Grande-Bretagne, que ce soit les dragons, les veracrasses, les botrucs ou des chimères. Je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fois où papa était rentré à la maison avec un sourcil en moins.

En pleine lecture d'un parchemin relatant les repas pris par un couple d'hippogriffes en Cornouailles, j'entendis des bruits de discussions animés dans le couloir.

\- Au final, tout s'est bien passé, hein, Callum ? entendis-je M. Diggory à mon père. Même si ce délégué du syndicale des vampires m'a donné froid dans le dos… Demain, on se verra en vitesse pour les goules du York et il faudra envoyer un troisième avertissement à Hagrid pour détention illégale de Serpencendre.

\- Bien monsieur, répondit mon père en poussant la porte de son bureau.

\- Surprise ! m'écriais-je, gaiement.

\- Polly ? Mais… qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas censé être à la maison à cette heure ci?

\- Je suis venue te chercher pardi ! expliquais-je en le débarrassant de ses dossiers. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. J'étais au cinéma avec ma copine Rose…

Il hocha la tête, mais j'étais prête à parier qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de Rose.

\- … et je me suis dis que ce serait sympa de rentrer ensemble, pour une fois !

\- Tu ne veux pas rentrer en Magicobus, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires.

\- Tu m'as percé à jour, souriais-je. Je pensais aussi prendre à un repas à emporter pour le diner.

Papa jeta un coup d'œil à sa pile de dossier gargantuesque et prit sa décision. Il prit sa baguette magique et décrocha sa cape du porte-manteau :

\- D'accord, on prendra une pizza en passant.

\- Oh... tu ne préfères pas chinois pour changer ?

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 4! Les choses deviendront sérieuses dès le prochain chapitre avec le début de l'année scolaire. Préparez les mouchoirs!

Concernant le film _SOS Fantômes_: le premier film est sorti en 1984, le deuxième, en 1989. Mais pour des raisons de simplicité, j'ai préféré garder le synopsis du 1er film (d'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas vu le deuxième...).

A bientôt pour la suite!

Docteur Citrouille


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 – La Pimentine**

Chaudement enfouie sous les couvertures de mon lit, je fixais les chiffres rouges du cadran lumineux de mon réveil défilés à l'allure d'un veracrasse. Au dehors, la pluie tapait violemment contre les carreaux de ma fenêtre. Mais le mauvais temps n'aurait pu altérer ma bonne humeur: je retournais aujourd'hui à Poudlard !

L'écusson de ma maison et celui des capitaines trônaient fièrement sur ma table de chevet, juste à côté de ma baguette magique, cirée la veille. A la porte de mon armoire pendait ma robe de sorcière fraichement repassée et au pied de mon lit reposait ma valise encore ouverte.

Je m'étirais avec délice et repoussais brusquement mes couvertures. Réprimant une grimace au contact rêche et froide de la moquette sous mes pieds, je m'empressais d'enfiler une paire de chaussettes. Puis, sans bruit (je ne voulais pas encore réveiller mon écharpe qui dormait profondément), je sortis de ma chambre.

Maman s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine, ses cheveux ébouriffés et une tasse de café à la main.

\- Déjà levée? se moqua-t-elle en me voyant.

Elle me prépara un solide petit-déjeuner: j'aurais besoin de toutes mes forces pour affronter cette journée qui s'annonçait longue.

Grignotant d'un air absent une tranche de hareng saur, j'entendis à peine maman me prévenir qu'elle m'avait préparé un petit en cas pour le midi et que j'étais priée de ne pas l'oublier cette fois-ci…

_BOUM!_

Une formidable explosion secoua le salon. Je poussais un hurlement et renversais mon verre de jus de citrouille sur le devant de mon pyjama. Maman, tout aussi effrayée que moi, se précipita dans le salon pour réceptionner l'appel de la cheminée.

\- Polly, va réveiller ton père, me lança-t-elle depuis le salon. Dis-lui que son chef veut lui parler!

Je m'élançais dans l'escalier tandis qu'elle parlementait avec Mr Diggory.

\- Papa!

De la chambre de mes parents s'échappa un long ronflement sonore. Papa dormait comme un bienheureux, la bouche grande ouverte, malgré le raffut.

\- Papa, chuchotais-je à son oreille, réveilles-toi, Amos Diggory veut te parler.

Aucune réaction.

Je lui soufflais dans les oreilles, lui pinçais le nez.

Toujours rien.

\- Tu l'auras voulu… soupirais-je.

Je pris le radio réveil et déclenchais la sonnerie stridente à côté de sa tête. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre: mon père se réveilla en sursaut et me dévisagea, hagard.

\- S'passe?

\- La tête d'Amos Diggory veut te parler.

Papa retomba lourdement sur sa tête d'oreiller en grommelant. Je fis mine de remettre le réveil en marche.

\- C'est bon, je me lève!

Il se leva un peu étourdi, et tituba légèrement avant de descendre les escaliers.

Alors que papa était en grande conversation avec son chef, j'aidais maman à débarrasser le lave-vaisselle. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à contenir sa colère, ne connaissant que trop bien ce genre d'appel extrêmement urgent, qui arrivait toujours quand on s'y attendait le moins.

Cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle. Papa déboula dans la cuisine, le front soucieux et parfaitement réveiller.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, annonça-t-il en se servant d'un verre de jus de citrouille. Un troupeau de Sombrals est tombé malade cette nuit.

\- Personne d'autre ne peut y aller à ta place? demanda ma mère en m'arrachant des mains la pile d'assiettes que je lui tendais. Tes collègues par exemple?

\- Il n'y a que moi dans tout le service qui peut les voir.

\- Et cela va te prendre longtemps?

\- La matinée, si ce n'est pas trop grave.

Il rinça son verre dans l'évier et le posa sur l'égouttoir. Puis croisa le regard furieux de maman.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié un petit détail? lui demanda-t-elle, la fureur perçant dans sa voix.

Et comme papa ne répondait rien, elle explosa:

\- Qui va emmener Polly à la gare?

\- Toi? Lui répondit papa, sans vraiment réfléchir.

Mauvaise réponse.

\- Moi? _Moi_? J'ai un entretien très important avec mon éditeur ! Ça fait des jours que nous avions convenu de ce rendez-vous ! Est-ce que tu écoutes ce que je dis des fois?

Vu la tête que papa tirait, ce n'était surement pas le cas. Il tenta de s'excuser

\- Je suis désolé, mais cette fois-ci, je ne peux vraiment pas! bougonna-t-il.

\- Tu es toujours désolé! grinça ma mère. Ah! J'aurais du me douter que tu aurais une excuse pour ne pas remplir tes obligations!

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ça?

\- Que tes sales bestioles sont plus importantes à tes yeux que ta propre famille! On s'était mis d'accord pour que tu prennes un jour de congé pour emmener la gamine à King's Cross. Ce n'était pas trop demandé non plus!

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Et si personne ne l'arrêtait, maman pouvait continuer à hurler des heures comme ça.

\- Sinon, je peux aller à la gare toute seule, proposai-je d'une petite voix.

\- Non, ma poupette, se radoucit maman. Je vais annuler mon entretien et je vais t'y emmener.

\- Si elle te dit qu'elle peut y aller seule, rouspéta papa.

Je persistais un peu:

\- Maman, je t'assure, il n'y a aucun problème! Je suis une grande fille et je connais le chemin.

\- Je pourrais demander à papy de t'emmener, renchérit maman, sans m'écouter.

\- Laisse le tranquille et fais moi confiance, dis-je fermement. Je prendrais le métro. Tout ira bien.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent. Je croisais les doigts dans l'espoir que l'option « Magicobus » ne soit pas proposée. Maman finit pourtant par hocher la tête.

\- Très bien jeune fille. Tu as gagné. Mais as-tu de quoi payer le trajet? De la monnaie normale je veux dire. Non? Ta valise est prête? J'ai encore une pile de linge propre à te donner.

Et elle quitta la cuisine, ignorant superbement mon père. Il secoua la tête, désemparé.

\- Merlin me dit que je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler, soupira-t-il.

Je retournais dans ma chambre en trainant un peu des pieds. Ce serait la première fois que mes parents ne m'accompagneraient pas à la gare et ça me faisait tout bizarre.

En entrant dans ma chambre, mon écharpe, parfaitement réveiller, me fit la fête. Je lui caressais la tête et regardais dépitée ma valise: comment diable allais-je bien pouvoir la fermer? Elle débordait de tous les côtés, et je n'avais même pas encore rangé mes affaires scolaires…

Je retroussais mes manches et commençais à fourrer un peu n'importe comment mon télescope, mes robes, mon chaudron...

\- Polly, je pars! cria maman du rez-de-chaussée.

Je sautais par dessus le désordre magistral qui encombrait le sol de ma chambre et dévalais les escaliers.

Elle m'attendait en bas, portant son ensemble en tweed gris et un chemiser blanc. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tirés en arrière en un chignon très strict. Je la trouvais merveilleusement belle.

\- J'ai mis ton déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine. N'oublie pas de prendre de l'eau dans le frigo.

\- Oui, maman.

\- Tu seras sage cette année?

\- Oui, maman.

\- Et tu m'écriras?

\- Oui, maman.

Elle m'attira contre elle et me serra très fort. Son eau de Cologne me fit tourner la tête. Je lui tapotais maladroitement l'épaule. Des larmes menaçaient de tomber sur ses joues.

Même après six années scolaires, ma mère ne supportait pas l'idée d'une longue séparation.

\- On se revoit à Noël, la consolais-je, un peu émue malgré moi.

Elle embrassa mon front, me tapota la joue et s'enfuit de la maison. Je la regardais sortir la voiture du garage en larmes et attendit qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue avant se rentrer, les yeux humides malgré moi.

Je remontais lentement les escaliers, le cœur gros. J'entendis mon père chanter comme un chaudron sous la douche, ce qui m'arracha un sourire.

J'en revins à ma valise, toujours aussi bondée. J'enveloppais de papier craft mon Etoile Filante, remplis au maximum mon chaudron en étain de bric-à-brac, mais même ainsi, j'étais chargée comme un troll.

\- Tu veux de l'aide?

En un tour de baguette, papa parvint à tout fourrer dans la valise.

J'enrageais: vivement mes dix-sept ans que je puisse utiliser la magie sans restriction!

Papa m'aida à descendre ma valise en bas, avant de me faire, à son tour, ses adieux. Sa barbe me chatouilla agréablement la joue tandis qu'il me déposait un baiser.

\- Soit une bonne petite Poufsouffle, me dit-il en tirant le lobe de mon oreille. Et n'oublie pas d'envoyer un hibou à ton arrivée pour ne pas inquiéter ta mère.

Encore un baiser, et le voilà parti. La cheminée se colora d'une vive lueur verte, et je me retrouvais seule chez moi.

Je fis une dernière fois le tour de ma chambre pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié. Mon lit était fait, mon bureau rangé et mes armoires quasiment vides. Quel exploit!

En plus, et pour une fois, je serais en avance sur les horaires.

Je glissai mon sac à dos sur mes épaules et fermais la porte de ma chambre avec un pincement au cœur : les vacances étaient bel et bien terminés!

Ma valise m'attendait au pied des escaliers, mon encas pour le midi et un ticket de métro étaient posés sur la table. J'attrapais mon parapluie et sortit enfin dehors.

Nous habitions à dix minutes à pied de la station de métro. Tirant ma lourde valise et abritée sous mon parapluie arborant les couleurs du Royaume-Uni, je remontais la longue rue, en prenant bien soin de ne pas marcher sur les innombrables flaques d'eau qui parsemaient le trottoir.

\- Mais, c'est la petite Polly McBee !

Je manquais d'entrer en collision avec Mrs Shaw, notre vieille voisine moldue.

\- Bonjour madame, lui répondis je poliment.

La vieille dame tirait un caddie en toile écossaise où dépassait un chou-fleur.

\- Où cours-tu ainsi? me demanda t-elle, louchant sur ma valise.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent longuement sur mon balai, visible malgré mes précautions.

\- Je retourne en pension! m'exclamai-je en faisant un pas de côté pour tenter de soustraire du regard de la moldue un peu trop curieux l'item magique.

\- Oh... et où se situe ton école déjà?

\- Dans le nord de l'Ecosse.

\- Si loin? s'étonna Mrs Shaw. Alors qu'il y a d'excellente école par ici?

\- C'est une école catholique pour jeune fille, mentis-je effrontément. Très réputée. C'est là où mon père a fait ses études.

\- Ton père? S'étonna la vieille dame, les sourcils levés. Tu viens de dire qu'il s'agissait d'une école pour jeune fille!

Quelle mauvaise menteuse je faisais! Je me forçais à rire dans l'espoir d'abréger cette conversation. Mais la petite vieille n'avait pas fini de me torturer.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, oserais-je te demander un petit service? Aiderais-tu une vieille dame? Mon caddie est bien lourd et avec toute cette pluie, j'ai peur de me rompre le cou...

Je serrais les dents. Il ne manquait plus que ça! Mais avec son gentil sourire de mamie, comme lui refuser ce service?

Je me retrouvais donc contrainte à faire le chemin inverse, tirant derrière moi et ma valise et le caddie, tandis que Mrs Shaw babillait gaiement. Arrivée chez elle, elle insista lourdement pour que je prennes au moins une tasse de thé en guise de remerciement avant de partir.

Je regardais son affreuse horloge à coucou qui surplombait la cheminée et calculais que le Poudlard Express partait dans exactement quarante minutes.

Hélas! Je perdis encore cinq minutes de mon temps à refuser le plus poliment du monde l'empressement de la moldue et je quittais enfin sa demeure lorsque l'oiseau surgit de son nid en bois pour chanter vigoureusement la demi-heure.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je déboulais dans le métro, ma valise volant littéralement derrière moi. Je passais en toute hâte mon ticket dans le composteur et courut comme une folle dans les couloirs, bousculant au passage plusieurs moldus, avant d'entrer de justesse dans le métro.

Je calculais six stations dont un changement.

Je commençais à paniquer et à trépigner sur place. Maudite soit ma gentillesse! En plus, c'était l'heure de pointe et tous les moldus avaient les yeux rivés sur mon balai.

Le métro s'arrêta. Je sortis du wagon et courus jusqu'à ma correspondance, les poumons en feu, le cœur battant.

Encore vingt minutes.

Si je ratais le train, j'allais me faire écorcher vive par mes parents.

J'eus tout juste le temps de sauter dans le métro avant que les portes ne se referment...excepté ma valise, qui se retrouva coincée. J'eus beau tiré, je n'arrivais pas à la décoincer. Je n'allais tout de même pas la laisser sur le quai!

Autour de moi, les gens rouspétaient, mais personne ne me venait en aide. La voix du conducteur crachota dans le haut parleur: «le métro ne peut pas partir si vous entravez la fermeture des portes!»

\- A TON AVIS, JE FAIS QUOI LA? hurlais-je en tirant plus fort sur ma valise.

Dans un geste de compassion, le conducteur ouvrit de nouveau les portes. Emportée par mon élan, je basculais en arrière, ma tête cogna violemment le sol et ma valise me fendit la lèvre. Mais au moins, le métro pouvait partir!

La gare de King's Cross, enfin. La grosse horloge du hall principal m'indiqua qu'il me restait trois minutes avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Je m'élançais en toute hâte vers la barrière située entre les voies 9 et 10 et j'entrais sans cérémonie dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

Une tempête de cris, de rires et de couleurs menaça d'éclater ma pauvre tête, déjà torturée par une migraine naissante. Sans reprendre mon souffle, je slalomais entre les parents venus déposer leurs enfants.

\- Polly, par ici !

Rose, accoudée à la fenêtre d'un compartiment, me faisait de grands signes de la main et je vis sur son visage un profond soulagement. Je m'escrimais à faire monter ma lourde valise à bord du train, gênée par mon écharpe qui ne cessait de se débattre joyeusement.

\- Si tu ne te calmes pas, je te range dans mon sac, c'est compris ? la menaçais-je.

Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il me restait, je réussis à hisser la valise dans le Poudlard Express. Presque aussitôt, le chef de gare siffla le départ du train. Épuisée, je me laissais tomber sur le sol, sentant sous moi les vibrations du train prendre de la vitesse.

Ouf ! Une minute de plus, et je ratais ma rentrée scolaire !

Tirant toujours mon bagage derrière moi, je cherchais Rose dans les compartiments. Je la dégotais vers le milieu de la rame.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse, m'annonça-t-elle quand je me laissais lourdement tomber sur la banquette en face d'elle.

\- Je sais, répondis-je en effleurant doucement ma lèvre qui me faisait un mal de chien.

\- Tu sais Polly, un jour, tu vas vraiment rater le train ! me morigéna-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, me défendis-je. J'ai été retenue…

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit timidement.

\- C'est bon ? On peut entrer ? Y'a de la place ? demanda une voix.

\- Ouais, c'est que les filles.

La porte s'ouvrit pour de bon et les trois Nullos entrèrent, tous contents. Sans gêne, ils s'étalèrent sur les banquettes.

Les Nullos étaient les trois Poufsouffles de ma promotion : William Kenway, Sean Hastings et Samuel Fey. Ils avaient la particularité de vivre dans leurs propres mondes, composés de fantasy, de science-fiction, et d'électroniques. Ils passaient leurs journées à débattre sur le dernier épisode d'un certain « Docteur », s'amusaient à parler le Klingon (?), écrivaient des fanfictions à six mains qu'ils publiaient dans un magazine moldu et organisaient une fois par mois des débats passionnées sur le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ ou _Donjons et Dragons_ (Dumbledore y participait une fois).

Parfois, je me demandais s'ils avaient conscience d'être sorciers…

Ils s'extasièrent bruyamment sur la dernière acquisition de Kenway (une « gameboy » à ce que je compris), entrainant les soupirs d'envie de la part des deux autres. Je levais les yeux au ciel, Rose pouffa de rire.

Nymphadora Tonks ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre. Sa baguette coincée derrière son oreille, ses cheveux courts arborant une horrible couleur rose pétante et arborant un large sourire, elle enjamba sans grâce les Nullos et s'installa à côté de moi – non sans s'asseoir sur mon écharpe qui feula et qui se réfugia aussitôt dans mes bras, tremblante.

\- Désolée, j'oublie toujours que tu as une écharpe magique ! s'excusa-t-elle. Hé ! Félicitations pour ta promotion, capitaine !

\- Ah bon ? C'est toi que Chourave a nommé? Enfin Polly… Tu aurais pu me le dire ! s'insurgea Rose.

Agacée, je lui montrais du doigt l'insigne des Capitaines que j'avais accroché bien en évidence sur ma poitrine.

\- Oh ! Rougit-elle. Je n'avais pas vu. Eh bien… Félicitations !

Incorrigible bavarde, Tonks nous raconta ses vacances passionnantes passées chez ses grands-parents moldus et nous dévoila qu'elle avait flirté avec un jeune moldu "_pour voir comment c'était_" (sans commentaires...).

La tête appuyée contre la vitre glacée, je l'écoutais à peine, somnolente.

Le train filait à toute allure dans la campagne anglaise, sous la pluie. Je n'aspirais qu'au moment où nous arriverions à Poudlard, afin de me glisser sous les draps bassinés de mon lit.

Je passais la matinée à bougonner contre l'inconfort des banquettes, la chaleur étouffante du compartiment, des bavardages des filles et de la musique entêtante du jeu vidéo des Nullos. A midi, la dame au chariot de bonbons passa, et une grosse quantité de sucreries fut achetée. J'essayais de ne pas penser au repas que maman m'avait si gentiment préparé ce matin et qui ne me faisait absolument pas envie, tout comme les chocogrenouilles que me tendait Rose.

Je m'endormis l'après-midi, bercée par les mouvements du train, la tête calée sur les genoux de Tonks et mon écharpe essayant de me tenir au chaud. A mon réveil, tremblante et en sueur, les filles essayèrent de me faire avaler un peu de jus de citrouille :

\- On en a encore pour longtemps ? demandais-je, à bout de force.

Vers la fin de soirée, une vive agitation s'empara du train : notre long voyage arrivait à son terme. A l'image de Tonks et de Rose (et après avoir mis les Nullos à la porte), j'endossais ma robe de sorcière, donnais quelques tours d'écharpe autour de mon cou et accrochais à ma poitrine l'emblème des Poufsouffles et des Capitaines.

Le train perdit de la vitesse et s'arrêta enfin dans une secousse qui menaça de nous faire tomber. La grosse voix de Hagrid résonna dans la nuit :

\- Les premières années, par ici ! Suivez moi !

Rose poussa un soupir d'envie à la vue des jeunes avancer craintivement vers le géant. Même moi, je les jalousais un peu.

La pluie s'était momentanément arrêter de tomber et nous en profitâmes pour rejoindre l'endroit où était stationnés les diligences magiques, malgré la route embourbée et glissante. Épuisée et enfiévrée, le corps endolori par des heures de voyage, je suivis docilement mes amies jusqu'à une calèche sentant fort le moisi. Je m'apprêtais à montée quand…

\- Salut McBee !

Tournant la tête, je croisais le regard et le sourire de Charlie Weasley. Mes joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt (mais certainement que la fièvre y était pour beaucoup). Je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et me précipitais à la suite de Tonks, à qui mon geste n'échappa pas. La voiture oscilla sur la route cahoteuse, suivant la longue file qui menait à Poudlard. Penchée à la fenêtre, je regardais, le cœur débordant de joie, les contours du château se profilant sous la nuit étoilée. Ma fatigue s'envola à l'instant même, et je découvris que je mourrais de faim : je me sentais prête à endurer la Cérémonie de Répartition et le délicieux diner qui s'ensuivait.

Je descendis de la calèche à notre arrivée devant la grande porte de chêne. Rose me serra les bras, les yeux brillants. Nous suivîmes la foule d'élèves qui nous menèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

\- Miss McBee !

Mrs Chourave, accompagnée de l'infirmière Pomfresh, s'approcha de moi, tenant dans sa main une lettre. Je reconnus l'écriture serré de Rose.

\- Miss Merryweather nous a écrit dans la journée pour nous informer de votre état de santé.

Mon moral tomba au fond de mes chaussettes tandis que l'infirmière entreprenait de m'examiner de la tête aux pieds.

\- La grippe ! annonça-t-elle, d'un ton sentencieux. Suivez–moi, jeune fille.

Et rater le banquet de début d'année ? Même pas en rêve ! Mais j'eus beau protester, quémander, supplier, Pomfresh ne voulut rien savoir.

\- Miss McBee, trancha-t-elle à bout de patience, je suis l'infirmière de cet établissement et je crois posséder les aptitudes nécessaires pour améliorer votre santé. Cependant, si vous ne souhaitez pas profiter de ma médecine, très bien, faites comme bon vous semble. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre demain matin quand je vous apporterais vos derniers sacrements !

Je finis par rendre les armes et suivis piteusement Pomfresh, non sans avoir au préalable décocher un regard meurtrier à Rose qui s'empressa de rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais seule dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle. J'entendais à travers la porte les éclats de rire et de voix, signe que le banquet avait commencé.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que ma fièvre et mon rhume avait disparu.

La mauvaise, c'était que de la fumée me sortait des oreilles, conséquence de la Pimentine que j'avais avalé. Or, je ne pouvais quand même pas entrer dans la Grande Salle avec les oreilles fumantes, non ? C'était la honte assurée !

L'autre souci était que j'avais faim, et le fumet qui se dégageait de la Salle me mettait au supplice. J'aurais du accepter la proposition de Pomfresh et passer la soirée à l'infirmerie.

Au moment où je me décidais de me retirer au dortoir (et tant pis pour le diner), je tombais nez à nez avec Rusard.

\- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ici, vous ? gronda-t-il. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans la Grande salle, avec les autres ? Personne ne traine dans les couloirs à cette heure !

Je bégayais une espèce d'excuse qui ne convint pas au terrible concierge. Il m'empoigna par le bras et me força à entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Je n'eus d'autres choix que de subir les moqueries de mes camarades. Drapée dans ce qui me restais de dignité et en dépit de mes oreilles fumantes, je rejoignis sous les rires la table des Poufsouffles.

Rose et Tonks m'avaient gardé une place et s'empiffraient de gratin de pomme de terre.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demandais-je en me servant de même.

Tonks s'étouffant de rire, ce fut Rose qui me répondit.

\- Poufsouffle a récupéré six petits nouveaux (elle me les désigna un peu plus loin). Et Dumbledore nous a présenté le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, là bas, à côté de Rogue.

Je plissais les yeux vers la table professorale et aperçus aussitôt le nouveau professeur. Non pas qu'il devait être une mauvais enseignant, mais j'eus l'impression qu'un simple courant d'air arriverait à le faire tomber. C'était un très vieil homme tout ridé, aux lunettes triples foyers perchés au bout d'un formidable nez crochu et qui mangeait avec une lenteur infinie. Il me fit irrémédiablement penser à une très vieille tortue.

\- C'est une blague ? m'exclamais-je. Dumbledore est allée le chercher au fond d'un cimetière ou quoi ? Enfin… Autre chose ?

\- Oui… dit tranquillement Tonks en s'essuyant la bouche d'un coup de serviette. Il se passe quoi exactement entre toi et Charlie Weasley ?

Je manquais de m'étrangler avec mon jus de citrouille. Il fallait qu'elle m'en parle ! Comme les filles attendaient une réponse, je finis par déclarer que je ne voyais absolument pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

\- C'est ça, ricana Tonks… Tu sais, tu es très convaincante, rougissante comme tu es avec des oreilles fumantes. Veux-tu qu'on appelle les Sapeurs Sorciers ?

Je la fusillais du regard. Et dire que je l'appelais « mon amie » !

Lorsque le dernier muffin disparut des tables, Dumbledore déclara qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Les préfets prirent aussitôt leurs responsabilités et demandèrent aux premières années de les suivre dans leurs Salle Commune respectives.

Celle des Poufsouffles se situait en sous-sol, tout près des cuisines de Poudlard. Pour y accéder, il fallait toquer sur l'un des tonneaux bordant le couloir. Le panneau s'ouvrait sur un passage en pente douce.

La Salle Commune des Poufsouffles était un endroit des plus accueillants. Tout était rond, des fauteuils aux portes en passant par la cheminée où pétillait un agréable feu. Les couleurs chaudes allaient du miel poli des tables au cuivre des pots de fleurs pendant du plafond. La salle en elle même était très ensoleillée, malgré le fait d'être situé au ras de la pelouse.

Le tableau d'Helga Poufsouffle nous salua et me félicita personnellement de ma promotion de Capitaine de l'équipe.

Quand enfin je pus rejoindre mon dortoir après avoir saluer les membres de mon équipe, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire largement, heureuse de retrouver un endroit familier. Mon lit avait été bassiné, ma valise attendait sagement d'être rangé, Tonks s'était déjà claquemuré dans la salle de bain et Rose réglait déjà le réveil pour le lendemain.

J'étais enfin de retour chez moi!

* * *

J'ai survécu à la Cérémonie de Répartition! Bon, d'accord, j'ai triché un peu. Je remercie à la Pimentine d'exister...

A bientôt pour la suite!

Docteur Citrouille


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 – Le réveil**

Le lendemain, la sonnerie stridente du réveil me fit tomber du lit. Abasourdie, je regardais l'engin démoniaque hurler à mort.

\- Qui a ramené ce machin ? ronchonnais-je.

\- C'est le mien, avoua piteusement Rose, encore ensommeillée et éteignant sa machine infernale.

Comme la nuit avait été courte !

\- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! baillais-je.

Je trainais des pieds pour prendre ma douche. De mauvaise humeur, j'enfilais ma robe de sorcière. Mon écharpe dormait encore et il fallut que je hausse le ton pour qu'elle daigne s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Puis, je jetais pêle-mêle des parchemins et des plumes dans mon sac. Rose essayait en vain de réveiller Tonks.

\- Laisses tomber, soupirais-je. Comme d'habitude, elle se lèvera dix minutes avant que les cours ne commencent. Va te préparer. Je te retrouve dans la Grande Salle.

Baillant et frissonnante, je rejoignais la Salle Commune, étrangement vide à cette heure. Au moins, je ne serais pas ne retard en cours, _moi_.

Je dirigeais mes pas vers la Grande Salle sans croiser âme qui vive dans les couloirs. Il y faisait bien sombre, je n'avais plus l'habitude de me lever si tôt ! Les quatre sabliers scintillaient à la lueur des torches, et je vis que celui des Gryffondors avait déjà perdu quelques rubis (sans doute la faute aux deux Weasley, fraichement arrivés la veille en première année et déjà fauteurs de troubles).

Je franchis la porte de chêne et… rien.

La Grande Salle était vide et les tables ne contenaient pas la moindre trace de petit-déjeuner.

\- Mais… que se passe-t-il ? Où sont-ils tous passés ?

\- Au lit, ma chère petite !

Effrayée par l'arrivée soudain du Moine Gras derrière moi, je sursautais.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Ignorez-vous donc l'heure ? Les matines n'ont même pas encore sonnés ! A cette heure de la nuit, seuls les fantômes hantent les couloirs de Poudlard. Et en parlant d'esprit, je vous suggère de retourner au plus vite dans votre chambrée si vous ne souhaitez pas croiser Peeves…

Formidable ! Maudite Rose et son réveil… Pour une rentrée scolaire, je pouvais repasser. Je remerciais le Moine Gras qui proposa de me raccompagner « au cas où ».

\- Je suis ravie de savoir que le professeur Chourave vous ai confié le poste de capitaine, me confia-t-il. J'espère que vous hisserez Poufsouffle au premier rang !

\- Comptez sur moi, grommelais-je, de mauvaise humeur.

Le fantôme me laissa à la porte du dortoir et j'attendis qu'il disparaisse à travers le mur avant d'entrer dans ma chambre, prête à étriper Rose :

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Polly !

Bien sûr, je fus incapable de me rendormir. En entendant la respiration régulière de mes amies, je finis par laisser tomber et redescendis dans la Salle Commune, embarquant au passage un des romans harlequins dont Rose était si friande (l'histoire niaiseuse à souhait d'une infirmière anglaise se retrouvant transporter au XVIIIème siècle et forcée d'épouser un bel écossais bien viril… Comme si ça pouvait exister !).

Sur les coups de six heures, j'entendis les Poufsouffles les plus téméraires commencer à remuer dans leur dortoir. Lorsque je jugeais l'heure propice au petit déjeuner, je descendis pour de bon dans la Grande Salle. Je m'attablais seule et me servis copieusement de bacon, d'omelette, de gaufre et d'une tasse de café fort pour me tenir éveiller.

\- Tu es tombée du lit? ironisa Tonks quand elle me rejoignit. Merlin, quelle tête tu fais !

\- A ce point ?

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à mon reflet derrière le dos de ma cuillère de céréale : mes cheveux avaient bien besoin d'être peignés et j'avais une mine de déterrée.

\- Et toi, tu n'as vraiment rien entendu ? lui demandais-je.

\- J'ai une horloge interne : tant que je n'ai pas fait mes 9 heures de sommeil, rien ni personne ne peut me tirer du lit !

Chourave me tira de mes réflexions en nous accostant, ses bras chargés de parchemins, son chapeau de travers et une plume coincée derrière son oreille.

\- Miss Tonks et Miss McBee, parfait. Voyons un peu vos emplois du temps.

Elle s'intéressa d'abord à mon amie. Elle suivait les cours de soins des créatures magiques et d'arithmancie en option et avait obtenu ses BUSE dans toutes les matières, sauf histoire. Aussi commençait-elle son lundi par deux heures de métamorphose.

\- Miss McBee à présent. Oui oui, vous avez décroché la note optimale en histoire, voilà qui est très bien ! En revanche, le professeur MacGonagall m'a confié être extrêmement déçue de votre note dans sa matière… Allons, que s'est-il passé ?

Je haussais les épaules, un peu gênée. La vérité était que je n'aimais pas du tout ce cours et j'étais ravie de ne plus le suivre.

\- Voilà, Miss McBee, m'annonça Chourave en me tendant mon emploi du temps. Ah, miss Merryweather, vous êtes là…

Et tandis que Chourave s'occupait de Rose, j'étudiais mon parchemin et manquais de m'évanouir : je commençais par deux heures d'Histoire !

La matinée fut terriblement longue et je dus lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts durant le cours de Binns. L'étude de la Guerre des Fées de Cottingley était au programme et, en tant normal, devait être fascinant à étudier (maman avait utilisé ce conflit en toile de fond pour son roman _le Moldu et la Fée de Cottingley_). Mais, la même histoire racontée par Binns pouvait se révéler être ennuyant et sans intérêt.

Pour éviter de sombrer dans le dépérissement total, j'avais découpé dans la Gazette du Sorcier la grille des mots fléchés que je remplissais allégrement (« _A voulu apprendre aux Trolls la danse_ » en huit lettres. Facile Barnabas). Prendre des notes du cours ? J'irais me renseigner sur le sujet à la bibliothèque plus tard, comme à mon habitude…

Mon deuxième cours de la matinée concernant l'étude des runes, avec le professeur Babbling. Mes copines suivaient d'autres options, et je me retrouvais, une fois de plus, seule à ma table. Cela ne me dérangeait pas en temps normal, mais les Nullos, croyant bien faire, décidèrent de venir s'installer à mes côtés (ce qui incluait dans l'abonnement « bavardages intempestif »). Nous passâmes l'heure à corriger ensemble la traduction du texte de runes des BUSE (et je m'étais bien trompée dans le sens du mot « _raido_ » qui voulait dire chevaucher, et non naviguer comme je l'avais écrit dans ma copie…).

Je rejoignis Rose et Tonks pour le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Rose était enchantée de son cours de divination et m'apprit qu'elle allait étudier durant le premier semestre la Catoptromancie…

\- Pardon ?

\- Mais si, tu sais, la divination d'après les miroirs !

\- Et alors ?

Et Rose la romantique, toute rougissante, m'expliqua que c'était là le moyen infaillible de savoir à quoi ressemblerait son futur mari…

Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui rire au nez. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi naïve ? Je la laissais s'extasier sur son futur conte de fée et m'intéressait au cours de l'après midi :

\- Oh, génial ! On a une heure de libre ! Après, deux heures de potion avec les Gryffondors. Pitié, dites moi qu'une de vous deux à réussi ses BUSE de potion et va venir avec moi supporter Rogue !

Seule Tonks poussa un soupir fataliste, Rose ayant eut la chance d'être recalé.

Nous décidâmes de profiter de cette heure de liberté pour prendre un peu l'air en faisant le tour du lac.

A la reprise, Rose nous accompagna jusqu'au couloirs de potion avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le dortoir, n'ayant plus aucun cours le lundi après-midi. Je lui confiais mon écharpe (elle avait peur de Rogue) puis, en compagnie de Tonks, nous rejoignîmes la classe. En plus de mon amie, les Poufsouffles comptaient dans leur rang Sean Hastings et William Kenway. Les garçons furent curieux de connaître les notes obtenues lors de nos BUSE. Tonks, avait décroché son Optimal de justesse. De mon côté, j'avais toujours considéré les potions comme un cours de cuisine, où il fallait simplement suivre la recette. Et j'avais remarqué lors de mes BUSE que, lorsque le professeur Rogue n'était pas derrière mon dos en train de me critiquer ou de se moquer de mes réalisations, mes potions ressemblaient à quelque chose.

La sonnerie interrompit notre conversation et la porte du cachot s'ouvrit, laissant passer le flot des septièmes années pressé de quitter le courroux du professeur des potions.

Les Gryffondors avec qui nous partagions le même cours ne tardèrent pas à arriver à leur tour. Puis, Rogue nous fit signe d'entrer. A la vue du pli mécontent entre ses sourcils, je conclus que ses premières heures de cours ne se déroulaient pas aussi bien qu'il l'espérait et qu'il avait hâte de repartir en vacances.

Comme à mon habitude, je choisis la place du fond, Tonks à mes cotés. Mais ce ne fut pas au gout du professeur :

\- Certainement pas vous deux ! McBee, vous restez ici, Tonks devant mon bureau !

\- Et pourquoi ? s'insurgea mon amie.

\- Pour ne plus entendre vos incessants bavardages ! décréta-t-il. Exécution ! Avant que je ne retire des points à Poufsouffle !

Tonks pesta (tout bas) en rangeant ses affaires et je lui envoyais un regard désolé. Je me retrouvais seule au fond de la classe (décidément !).

Rogue retourna à son bureau et observa notre pitoyable classe.

\- Je suis étonné de voir certaines personnes suivre mes enseignements une fois de plus, après leurs désastreuses expériences au cours de l'année précédente (là, tout le monde se sentit plus ou moins concerné). Sachez que pour les deux ans à venir, cette matière n'en sera que plus dangereuse à étudier (comprendre : je n'hésiterais pas à vous empoisonner avec vos propres réalisations). J'attends de vous concentration, discipline, rigueur et… Oui ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

D'un même mouvement, la classe se tourna vers la porte et Charlie Weasley entra. Rogue eut aussitôt un rictus moqueur.

\- Quelle joie de vous voir parmi nous, Mr Weasley !

Ce dernier lui tendit aussitôt un billet d'excuse et Rogue l'envoya sèchement s'asseoir. Horrifiée, je vis Weasley se diriger tout naturellement vers ma table.

\- C'est libre ? demanda-t-il en désignant le siège vide à côté de moi.

Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas assez de place dans le cachot ?

\- Oui, vas-y, dis-je avec un sourire crispé et retirant mon sac de la chaise.

C'était bien ma veine ça ! Naturellement, Tonks ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour me gratifier d'un petit clin d'œil. Weasley sortit ses affaires tandis que je feignais être très absorbé par les dires de Rogue.

Pour ce premier cours, nous étudiâmes la potion d'amnésie. Je fis semblant de paraître extrêmement absorbée par la composition de ma potion (mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de verser accidentellement un peu trop de valériane dans le bouillon).

\- Au fait, chuchota Weasley, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour le poste de Capitaine ! Bienvenue au club !

\- Merci, lui répondis-je sur le même ton. Et n'espère pas trop une victoire des Gryffondors pour cette année, Weasley.

\- Des menaces ? dit-il dans un sourire.

Rogue passa son nez crochu près de mon chaudron et je lui lançais un vague sourire d'excuses (ma potion avait tourné au rose vif au lieu d'une « pâle couleur de betterave » selon le manuel). Il secoua la tête, consterné.

\- Non Weasley, finis-je par dire quand Rogue eut le dos tourné, c'est la guerre.

Je trainais des pieds pour regagner le dortoir. Mon écharpe me fit la fête et je faillis me ramasser par terre lorsqu'elle s'enroula autour de mes jambes.

\- Oui, oui, calme toi !

Je m'effondrais sur mon lit et me frottais les yeux. J'étais épuisée après cette journée de cours et surtout après la courte nuit. Et les vapeurs dégagés en cours de potion me tournaient la tête. Toujours habillé, je me faufilais sous les couvertures de mon lit.

\- Tu ne descends pas diner ? me demanda Rose en passant sa tête par la porte.

\- Non baillais-je, pas faim. Mais vas-y !

\- Tu veux que je te ramènes quelque chose au cas où ?

\- Oui, bonne idée.

\- Bon bah… Bonne nuit !

\- C'est ça. A demain !

Rose ferma doucement la porte et je me retrouvais seule dans l'obscurité. Avant de fermer pour de bon les yeux, j'aperçus le réveil de mon amie sur sa table de chevet. Sans était d'âme, je me levais pour ouvrir grand la fenêtre et balançais l'engin dehors:

\- Et reste-y !

* * *

Un grand merci à Guest et Aventure pour leurs petits commentaires qui m'a fait grandement plaisir!

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!

Docteur Citrouille


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 – Napoléon Bonaparte**

La routine reprit très vite ses droits durant les premières semaines de septembre. Comme beaucoup d'élèves de sixième année, je me rendis bien vite compte que cette année ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Les profs s 'acharnaient sur nous, et il ne se passait pas un cours sans qu'ils ne nous menacent de contrôles surprises en vue de nous préparer aux ASPIC.

Toute la classe s'était regardée en se marrant : il nous restait encore deux ans avant l'ultime épreuve, nous avions encore le temps !

\- Ne croyez pas cela ! aboya Chourave lors d'un cours particulièrement bruyant de botanique. Les ASPIC vont arriver bien plus vite que vous ne le pensez !

La charge de travail commença à peser sur ma conscience : poison de Damoclès, sortilège de désillusion, étude du Voltiflor, poèmes runiques et bataille des fées étaient au programme. Je ne comptais même plus les heures passées à la bibliothèque, en tête à tête avec de lourds grimoires poussiéreux qui me faisait éternuer.

\- Qu'est ce que ça va être l'année prochaine ! soupira Rose devant un devoir particulièrement tordu de défense contre les forces du mal (« _Expliquez et commentez les Forces du Mal depuis son origine_ » : autant recopier mot pour mot les manuels scolaires depuis la première année !).

Les cours du professeur Achille Picwic étaient ceux que nous attendions le plus. Ma première impression le concernant fut la bonne : en plus d'être d'une lenteur agaçante, il était atteint d'une surdité partielle et cherchait ses mots. Son premier cours fut des plus mémorable : lorsqu'il nous informa que nous ferions cette année une approche plus concrète dans l'étude de la Magie Noire, la classe a beaucoup rigolé. Comment étudier la protection face à une armée de Détraqueur avec un professeur qui ne se souvient même plus de la formule magique ? Comment combattre un Inferi quand il perd sa baguette trois fois durant un même cours ? Comment étudier les sortilèges impardonnables quand il écrit sur le tableau : _Sortilège de la Mort : Abracadabra_ ?

En temps normal, ce cours devait être absolument passionnant à suivre, mais la voix chevrotante de Picwic finit par tous nous décourager… (Certains finirent même par le surnommer Binns Bis).

Heureusement que mes autres cours étaient plus passionnants ! Ma matière préférée était l'étude des moldus, enseigné par le professeur Quirell. Rose considérait toujours que je « trichais » puisque j'avais été élevé à la moldue.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! me défendais-je lors du déjeuner. Je trouve très intéressant de voir la manière dont les sorciers perçoivent les moldus.

\- Arrêtes, on sait tous que tu es la chouchou de Quirell ! ricana Tonks, le nez plongé dans la Gazette. Tu es trop… STOP ! Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je mange ?

\- Tu ne vas pas manger ça quand même ! se récria Tonks en m'arrachant des mains le plat de hareng fumé.

\- C'est mon bon droit non ?

\- Non, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu vas sentir aussi bon que les pieds d'un troll après. Je n'ai pas envie de tourner de l'œil durant le cours!

Boudant, je triturais mes choux de Bruxelles du bout de ma fourchette quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeller.

Oh non ! Ce lourdingue de Charlie Weasley venait dans ma direction, l'air décidé. Je n'arriverais jamais à me débarrasser de lui ! Depuis hier, il ne cessait de me harceler au sujet d'un sujet dont il voulait me faire part. Ne souhaitant surtout pas lui parler, j'enfournais à toute hâte un scones aux myrtilles dans la bouche, attrapais mon sac et annonçais à mes copines que je les retrouverais plus tard.

\- Polly ! m'appela Rose, en vain. Où vas-tu ?

Je ne répondis pas et filais. Je profitais d'un mouvement de foule pour me glisser furtivement dans les rangs d'un groupe de Serpentard qui quittait la Grande Salle au même moment et rejoignis au pas de course le troisième étage.

Bon débarras !

Tout en grignotant mon dessert, je plongeais la main dans mon sac pour y dénicher mon manuel d'Études des Moldus, afin de voir ce que l'année nous réservait. En cinquième année, les leçons avaient portés sur l'électricité et le sport (avec travaux pratiques !). Cette année, ce serait sur la communication et les transports (très excitant tout ça !).

Ce fut le professeur Quirell qui me tira de ma lecture :

\- Vous êtes en avance, miss McBee ! dit-il en souriant. Mais puisque vous êtes là, vous allez pouvoir m'aider !

Obéissante, je le suivis dans la salle de classe. Oh joie : le projecteur magique était de sortie ! Un bon cours en perspective… A la demande de Quirell, je baissais tous les stores de la salle tandis que, de sa baguette, il vérifiait que le projecteur fonctionnait correctement.

J'osais alors entamer la discussion avec lui, et c'est ainsi que j'appris, à ma grande stupéfaction, qu'il entamait sa dernière année à Poudlard !

\- Quoi ? Vous partez ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je songes à faire le tour du monde, m'expliqua Quirell. Élargir ma culture des moldus, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes…

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je dis toujours que trop tôt vaut mieux que trop tard…

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va avoir un nouveau prof l'année prochaine, boudais-je.

Quirell me rassura :

\- Je suis sûr que mon remplaçant sera tout aussi compétent que moi… Allez-vous asseoir maintenant, Polly, vos camarades ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Oh! Il m'a appelé par mon prénom!

oOo oOo oOo

Je fus bien contente de voir arriver le week-end, tout en étant un peu nerveuse : mon premier entrainement en tant que capitaine ainsi que la sélection de mon nouveau gardien avait lieu ce samedi, dans la soirée.

Malgré tout, et fidèle à moi même, je fis la grasse matinée. Je daignais ouvrir les yeux lorsque Rose me réveilla pour le déjeuner.

\- J'espère qu'il y a des saucisses, balbutiais-je, la bouche pâteuse.

Je fis un rapide saut sous la douche, choisit mon plus beau tee-shirt à l'effigie du groupe moldu les _New Kids on the Block_, enroulait ma fidèle écharpe autour du cou et descendis enfin à la Grande Salle, où les filles m'attendaient. Je levais les yeux au ciel en voyant les cheveux bleus électriques qu'arboraient fièrement Tonks et qui se dressait en épi sur son crâne. Cette fille avait des goûts tellement… tape-à-l'œil! Le nez plissé, elle était penchée sur les mots croisés de la Gazette :

\- Ah ! Vu que tu es là : « _Procéder magique qui permet de s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de l'autre _» en onze lettres, me demanda-t-elle.

\- « Occlumancie ». Non, avec deux C et un A. Et à la verticale, c'est « Veracrasse ».

\- Bien vu ! s'exclama-t-elle en raturant la grille.

Je me glissais sur le banc à côté d'elle et Rose me tendit aussitôt une enveloppe :

\- Tu as reçu un hibou. Et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas ta factrice !

\- Je te donnerais tes étrennes à la fin de l'année, me moquais-je en déchirant l'enveloppe.

Je reconnus aussitôt l'écriture penchée de maman :

_« Polly,_

_Comment se passe tes cours ? Pas trop de devoirs ? Des bonnes notes ?_

_N'oublie pas que tes ASPIC sont un condensé de tes connaissances acquises en sixième et septième année. Alors, soit très attentive en cours et n'hésites pas à demander à tes professeurs de répéter si tu n'as pas compris la leçon._

_Il ne se passe pas grand chose à la maison. Papa a eut quelques soucis la semaine passée au sujet d'un trafic d'œufs de dragons. Il me semble que la Gazette en à parler. Papi et Mamie sont venus à la maison dimanche dernier et ils souhaitent t'avoir chez eux quelques jours pour les vacances de Noël. Pourras-tu leur envoyer un hibou pour donner ton accord ? (Non, tu n'y échapperas pas !)._

_Essayes de te procurer le Sorcière Hebdo les semaines prochaines. J'ai accordé une interview à cette charmante Rita Skeeter. Nous avons beaucoup discuté (sous couvert d'anonymat, sois rassurée !). J'ai fini par lui avouer que je travaillais actuellement sur mon prochain roman, et que je ne désespérais pas de le voir en librairie pour le début de l'année prochaine._

_Mais je n'en dis pas plus, tu découvriras tout ça dans le magazine !_

_Je t'embrasse très fort ma poupette !_

_Ta Maman qui t'aime »._

Un nouveau roman ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Nul doute que Rose allait être ravie… Je choisis cependant de ne pas lui en parler. Pour le moment…

Je passais mon après midi à faire mes devoirs (sans les bâcler ! C'est vraiment le début de l'année...). Vers seize heures, je montais à mon dortoir pour revêtir mon uniforme de Quidditch, épinglant l'écusson des Capitaines bien en évidence sur ma poitrine (au cas où les gens auraient _encore_ des doutes…). Jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, je constatais alors avec effroi qu'il pleuvait. Pas grand chose, bien sûr, mais assez pour me rendre nerveuse.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, me rassura Rose qui m'avait rejoint. Tout va très bien se passer !

\- Mais imagines que je ne trouve pas de gardien ? m'inquiétais-je. Imagines que personne ne vienne ? Imagines que Chourave se rende compte qu'elle s'est trompée dans son choix et qu'elle me dise que je ne fais pas l'affaire ?

\- Bien sur que si, tu es parfaite dans ce rôle ! Tu te fais trop de soucis.: tout va bien se passer ! Et je serais dans les tribunes à t'encourager !

Çà, c'était une amie ! Elle réussit à me redonner le sourire. Je lui confiais alors mon écharpe turquoise qui n'aimait pas voler dans les airs.

\- Allez, abracadabra, comme on dit chez vous, me lança-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Une fois seule, je respirais profondément par le ventre pour chasser le nœud qui s'y était formé. Je fixais le miroir de la chambre et m'adressais à mon reflet qui affichait un teint légèrement verdâtre :

\- Polly, ma fille montre leur à tous ce que tu as dans la baguette. Sois forte, sois intelligente, sois géniale!

Mon petit discours me fit du bien. Calant mon balai sur l'épaule, je descendis à mon tour.

Je fus un peu décontenancée par le monde qui avait pris place dans les tribunes pour encourager ou critiquer les pauvres prétendants au poste de gardien – et m'encourager ou me critiquer par la même occasion. J'entendis un groupe de Serpentard mal poli siffler à mon passage. Je choisis de les ignorer et m'avançais vers ma petite équipe : Jamie Kennedy, mon attrapeur vedette (grand, brun, le sourire ravageur et le chouchou de ces sorcières), mes trois poursuiveurs : les triplets Winters, Winters et Winters (avec le temps, je ne cherchais même plus à les différencier) et Tonks, ma partenaire batteur (arborant un large sourire et une chevelure noire striée de jaune). Tous me saluèrent et je me tournais alors vers la poignée de prétendants au poste de gardien. Ils étaient tous tétanisés et prêts à rendre leurs goûters sur le champ.

A chaucun, je leurs soumis une série de tests que j'avais préparé pendant les vacances (un grand merci à l'auteur du livre _Savoir différencier le joueur idéal au Troll sur balai_).

L'ensemble fut assez concluant et je finis par porter mon choix sur un cinquième année répondant à l'étrange patronyme de… Napoléon Bonaparte.

\- Mais tout le monde m'appelle Bony, me dit-il en me serrant la main.

\- Ah ! très bien… Eh bien, Bony, je te présentes le reste de l'équipe : Kennedy, les triplets Winters et Tonks. Très bien ! Maintenant que l'équipe est au complet, on va pouvoir s'y mettre ! m'exclamais-je, une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

\- Les cognards n'ont qu'à bien se tenir cette année ! s'écria alors joyeusement Tonks, levant haut sa batte. On va tous les pulvériser !

Et de joindre à ses paroles le mouvement. Hélas, elle calcula très mal son coup et explosa le nez de ce pauvre Bony avec sa batte. A moitié sonné, il s'écroula sur l'herbe mouillée, le visage en sang. Il recracha même une dent.

\- Merlin ! Je suis tellement maladroite ! s'excusa Tonks, rouge de honte.

\- Maladroite ? hurlais-je. Tu viens de lui casser le nez !

Je m'agenouillais près de lui, épouvantée. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche et le pressais contre son nez pour arrêter le saignement.

\- Oh là là, elle ne t'a pas loupé. Je suis désolée, Bony ! Tu peux te lever? Très bien, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie...

Il hocha la tête et je l'aidais à se remettre sur pied. Il s'agrippa à mon bras pour ne pas chanceler et j'informais au reste de l'équipe que nous nous retrouverions sur le terrain pour notre première soirée d'entrainement mardi soir.

\- Çà été la sélection la plus rapide que j'ai jamais vu, crut bon ironiser Kennedy.

Tonks proposa de nous accompagner, mais je refusais net: elle avait assez fait de dégât comme ça ! Soutenant Bony, nous retournâmes ensemble à Poudlard. Sur le chemin, je pestais tout bas :

\- Tu parles d'un premier jour ! maugréais-je en passant les portes de l'école.

Les élèves présents dans les couloirs nous dévisagèrent, et chuchotèrent à notre passage, montrant du doigt le sang maculer la robe de Bonaparte. Nul doute que les ragots iraient bon train avant la fin de la journée!

A l'infirmerie, nous attendîmes que Pomfresh termine de soigner un élève de première année, dont la peau avait pris une délicate teinte violette. J'aidais Bony à s'asseoir sur l'un des lits.

\- Çà va ? m'inquiétais-je. Tu tiens la route ?

\- Oui. Je surbibrais.

\- Merci de n'avoir pas pris la fuite quand Tonks t'a assommé. Je te jure que ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes d'effrayer les nouveaux !

\- Berci de b'avoir bris dans l'éguibe! C'est brai. Je de b'y addendais bas du dout!

Je lui souris et lui tapotais l'épaule. Madame Pomfresh s'occupa alors de lui.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je vous jures que ce n'était pas moi, madame! protestais-je. Il s'est pris un coup de batte dans la figure... Pas _ma_ batte, rajoutais-je devant le regard noir qu'elle me lança.

Pomfresh soupira et arrangea son nez en un tour de baguette magique, avant de lui conseiller d'aller se changer.

\- Et faites attention la prochaine fois! nous réprimanda-t-elle.

Je quittais l'infirmerie à la suite de Bonaparte. Tonks m'attendait dehors, accompagnée de Rose (cette dernière faillit tourner de l'œil à la vue du sang). Bony s'écarta prudemment de Tonks quand elle tenta de s'excuser une nouvelle fois. Il me sourit timidement avant de nous quitter.

\- Laisses tomber, Tonks, dis-je en récupérant ma petite écharpe et en m'enveloppant dedans, tout joyeuse.

\- Qu'est ce que qui te fais autant sourire ? me demanda Rose, intriguée.

\- J'ai mon équipe au complet, finis-je par lâcher en regardant Bony s'éloigner. Les Gryffondors n'ont qu'à bien s'accrocher à leurs balais… Cette fois-ci, le Wealsey ne touchera pas une seule fois au Vif d'Or cette année !

Voyant Tonks esquisser un sourire, je m'empressais de rectifier :

\- Enfin, je voulais dire les autres équipes... oh, vous m'avez comprise, hein!

* * *

Toute une histoire ce chapitre, je ne sais plus combien de fois je l'ai écrit et corrigé et écrit de nouveau! Enfin, le voilà, je vais pouvoir passer sereinement à la suite...

Je tiens à remercier Elorah et Neiflheim pour leurs soutiens et leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir et qui ont ensoleillé ma journée!

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 – Le Sorcière Hebdo**

J'ai toujours trouvé le programme de potions difficile à suivre, surtout après l'obtention des BUSE. En première année, on nous apprend à faire une banale infusion pour soigner les furoncles : simple, rapide, et efficace. En sixième année, tout se complique : les potions étudiées sont pour la plupart très difficile à réaliser, et demandent beaucoup de patience et de délicatesse.

Comme par exemple, la potion du Polynectar.

J'avais beau lire et relire les consignes de préparation de mon manuel, je n'y comprenais rien. Ce qui me rassurait, c'était que la plupart de mes camarades de classe pensaient comme moi. En plus, Rogue nous avait bien spécifié en début de cours que nous testerions nos propres compositions, et tant pis si on s'empoisonnait ! (J'ai toujours admiré Rogue et sa façon si particulière d'enseigner).

Comme ma potion n'allait pas se fabriquer toute seule (dommage !), je pris mon courage à deux mains et allais chercher dans l'armoire les ingrédients nécessaires : une botte de sisymbres fanés (espèce de salade aux fleurs jaunâtres), du polygonum (une plante sentant bon la coriandre et la citronnelle), une poignée de chrysopes (petits insectes aux ailes vertes) et une mesure de sangsues vivantes (pouah !). Je revins à mon espace de travail et allumais un feu sous mon chaudron (_incendio !_) avant de le remplir d'une bonne mesure d'eau (_aguamenti !_).

Au bout d'une heure, la salle de classe disparut sous les volutes de fumées, et nous n'entendîmes plus que les commentaires sarcastiques de Rogue passant entre les tables.

Je coinçais ma baguette derrière mon oreille, et me penchais au dessus de mon chaudron : ma potion avait pris une adorable couleur lilas au lieu de vert caca d'oie !

Ciel, où m'étais-je trompée ?

Absorbée par la relecture des consignes, je n'entendis pas le professeur s'approcher de ma table de travail :

\- McBee ! Est-ce que vous savez lire ? gronda-t-il. Qu'y-a-t-il d'écrit à la ligne cinq ?

\- Euh… « _mélanger trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre _»…

\- Parfaitement. Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- J'ai… fais le contraire ? répondis-je au hasard.

Rogue se pencha et inspecta les gros bouillons de ma potion.

\- Heureusement pour vous, on peut rattraper vos âneries. Allez chercher dans l'armoire une once d'écorce de sorbier.

Je m'empressais de lui obéir.

\- Plongez le sorbier dedans et tournez deux fois votre potion. Ça ira, ou je dois aussi vous apprendre à vous servir d'une cuillère ?

Je rougis mais suivis ses directives. Quand enfin ma potion trouva la couleur qu'elle était supposée être, je poussais un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- Et bien sûr, je retire un point à Poufsouffle pour ne pas avoir suivi correctement les consignes, McBee, dit Rogue d'une voix onctueuse avant de s'intéresser au chaudron de Weasley.

\- Très bien, où en étais-je, grommelais-je en le voyant s'éloigner. Ah oui : « _écraser au pilon deux mesures de chrysopes jusqu'à l'obtention d'une poudre fine _».

Weasley toussota à côté de moi, et poussa son mortier qui contenait ladite poudre.

\- J'en ai trop fait, chuchota-t-il. Vas y, sers toi !

\- Non merci, répliquais je froidement en prenant _mon_ mortier, _mon_ pilon, et _mes_ insectes.

Sans aucune raison, je maltraitais ces pauvres bestioles mortes. Weasley me regarda faire, tenant toujours son pot entre les mains.

\- Polly, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

Je levais la tête et croisais son regard sérieux fixé sur moi.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je.

\- Je crois que si. Allons, McBee, pourquoi me parles tu toujours sur ce ton ? J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas quel tord j'ai bien pu te causer…

Pour masquer les rougeurs de mes joues, je fis mine de regarder l'état d'avancement de ma potion. Je ne savais pas exactement quoi lui répondre. Alors, timidement, je tendis la main vers son mortier… et remarquais alors qu'une immonde sangsue s'était accrochée à mon pouce.

\- Argh ! Débarrasses moi de ça ! hurlais-je. Viiiiite !

Weasley agita sa baguette pour un sortilège d'expulsion, et envoya valser la bestiole à l'autre bout de la pièce. Rogue, _évidemment_, fondit aussitôt sur nous, et enleva un point à Gryffondor pour utilisation abusive de la Magie en classe, et un point à Poufsouffle pour tapage. Le prof daigna cependant jeter un rapide coup d'œil à ma main rouge et enflée, et me conseilla d'aller à l'infirmerie après le cours pour éviter une infection. Weasley sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et enveloppa ma main dedans. Je grimaçais quand il serra le nœud.

\- Merci, soufflais-je, de peur que Rogue ne songe à nous enlever d'autres points.

\- Je t'en prie, me répondit Charlie sur le même ton.

La tête basse, je retournais à ma potion.

Merlin, comment faisais-je pour toujours me rendre ridicule devant Charlie Weasley ?

A la fin du cours, Tonks me rejoignit et fut la seule à trouver « l'incident de la sangsue » absolument tordant. Elle ne se priva pas pour se moquer de moi tandis que je rangeais mes affaires.

\- Ca va, j'ai compris ! maugréais-je de mauvaise humeur.

\- Heureusement que le petit coup de foudre était là, glissa-t-elle malicieusement, en jetant un coup d'œil à Charlie qui quittait la salle de classe.

\- Je…je…quoi ? m'étouffais-je, sortant de mes gonds. Weasley n'est pas… _tu sais quoi_ ! Et maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai une main à soigner, et une traduction en runes à terminer pour demain. Oh, et je te rappelles que ce soir, il y a entrainement.

\- Encore? gémit Tonks, toute trace de sourire disparaissant de son visage. Mais on a déjà eu une cession hier !

Je haussais les épaules, empoignais mon sac, et sortis de la salle de classe la tête haute, ignorant superbement Weasley qui m'attendait à la sortie.

Ma mauvaise humeur perdura toute l'après midi : ma main m'élançait douloureusement malgré l'onguent que m'avait prescrit Pomfresh, j'en voulais énormément à Tonks de se moquer de moi, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon devoir de runes, et en plus, je pouvais voir par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque qu'il pleuvait.

Malgré ce mauvais temps, je jugeais qu'il était hors de question de rater un seul entrainement.

Je tenais très à cœur mon rôle de capitaine, et mon équipe nouvellement constitué me donnait beaucoup d'espoir – surtout Bonaparte.

Et puis, me défouler sur des cognards m'avait toujours fait du bien (et j'en avais grand besoin aujourd'hui!).

Rose m'interrompit dans ma rêverie : je la vis me chercher, tenant entre ses mains le _Sorcière Hebdo _:

\- Je l'ai ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants et en glissant le magazine vers moi.

Je fronçais les sourcils. De quoi ?

\- L'interview de ta maman, m'expliqua-t-elle, toute joyeuse.

\- Seulement maintenant ? m'étonnais-je en cherchant l'article.

\- J'ai eu du mal à obtenir le _Sorcière Hebdo_, m'expliqua Rose en s'installant face à moi. Et puis, il y a eu tout ce tapage sur Johnny Depp…

\- Johnny Depp ? C'est pas ton acteur moldu ?

\- Si, mais il a fait ses études à l'institut de Salem. Et comme maintenant, il est une star de la série 21 Jump Street…

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la couverture qui affichait le fameux Johnny, me souriant mystérieusement. Il avait un petit côté _bad boy_ qui ne me déplaisait pas…

Je me repris et m'intéressais à l'article sur ma mère.

**_Un auteur très discret, par Rita Skeeter_**

_Je le confesses : j'ai lu – et adoré – le dernier best-seller encensé et acclamé par toutes les sorcières de Grande-Bretagne : _Amour sur un Balai_. J'ai été transporté par cette histoire sentimentale, aussi tendre qu'un cœur de Chocogrenouille, et aussi brûlant que le souffle d'un Magyar à Pointes._

_J'ai voulu alors rencontrer cette sorcière, auteur de ce magnifique livre à l'eau de rose pour répondre à cette question : qui est vraiment Mary Blythe ? _

_Car, malgré quelques apparitions publiques, l'auteur est d'une discrétion à toute épreuve. Est-elle une femme esseulée en manque d'amour et de passion ? Ou, au contraire, une sorcière pétulante, adepte de scène osée ?_

_J'ai dû batailler ferme pour obtenir un entretien avec cette mystérieuse écrivaine. Et la rencontre a été pour le moins inattendu._

_Elle m'a accueillie dans sa coquette demeure londonienne avec sourire, tasse de thé, et muffin tout droit sorti du four. Ainsi, elle ressemblait plus à une mère de famille active qu'à une célibataire taciturne !_

_Le courant est bien passé entre nous et la conversation a démarré sur les chapeau de roues : comment lui vient toutes ces idées de romans ? _« Le monde de la sorcellerie regorge de ressources dans lequel je puise mes idées. Par exemple, mon premier roman, _le Retourneur de Temps,_ m'est venu quand j'étudiais encore à Poudlard. Le professeur nous en avait parlé lors d'un cours et l'idée m'est restée… Je puise aussi mon inspiration dans la vie de tous les jours, dans les journaux… ». _Mary m'avoue également travailler chaque jour_ « même si ce n'est que cinq ou dix lignes ! », _et essaye toujours d'imaginer à l'avance certaines scènes en faisant le ménage par exemple. Je lui demandes alors ce que ses proches pensent de ses romans – j'ai aperçu en entrant dans le salon la photographie d'une jeune fille à l 'épaisse chevelure brune qui essayait de se cacher dans le cadre – et la réponse ne se fait pas attendre :_ « Ils sont embarrassés ! » _m'avoue-t-elle dans un rire,_ « surtout ma fille qui ne comprend pas mon désir d'écrire des romans d'amour. J'imagines cependant qu'il doit être dur pour elle de lire des passages explicites venus tout droit de l'imagination de sa mère ! ». _Lorsque j'essaye d'en savoir plus sur sa fille, elle me sourit, un peu gênée :_ « Nous avons décidés de ne pas parler de ma carrière tant qu'elle serait à Poudlard… ». _Par honte ?_ « Non… Mais elle n'est pas très à l'aise avec mes écrits. Pourtant, c'est elle qui est ma plus grande source d'inspiration ! Elle m'a donné le sujet de mon prochain roman, d'ailleurs ! ». _Je m'engouffre aussitôt dans la brèche, désireuse d'en savoir plus : _« Le roman sur lequel je travaille actuellement a pour toile de fond une école de sorcellerie. Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus ! C'est top secret ! Je pense cependant qu'il s'agira là de mon meilleur roman et de mon plus gros challenge ! »**. **_Ravie, j'essaye de lui soutirer des informations, mais ses lèvres restent scellées._

_Un peu déçue, je lui demande alors comment est venue sa décision de devenir écrivain de romans d'amour :_ « J'ai commencé sur les bancs de l'école » _explique-t-elle._ « J'écrivais surtout pour mes amies. Nous vivions alors une époque sombre, et beaucoup autour de moi perdaient parents et amis…Alors, j'écrivais pour échapper à cette réalité. Depuis, ça ne m'a plus quitté ! ». _Je lui fais remarquer que beaucoup de ses romans utilisent en toile de fond la société d'aujourd'hui, songeant notamment à_ Mordu par Amour (_qui raconte l'histoire d'un loup garou - n.d.l.r)_. « Je n'essaie pas de faire dans la politique » _me dit-elle en posant brusquement sa tasse de thé._ « Je ne pense pas changer le cours des choses, mais j'estime que certaines… personnes ne devraient pas être rejetés par la société. Je songe bien sûr à ceux qui sont atteints de lycanthropie, ou ceux qui ont l'éclabouille, la dragoncelle… Et même ceux qui sont nés de parents moldus » _me dit-elle avec tristesse._

_Je comprend là que l'entretien touche à sa fin et je tente, une dernière fois, de connaître la trame de son prochain livre._

« Rita, je ne vous dirais rien ! Seulement que le livre paraîtra en début d'année prochaine ». _Ravie de cette information, je prends congé de Mary Blythe, qui me promet alors de m'envoyer un exemplaire autographié de son futur roman !_

Je refermais le magazine perplexe. Moi ? Source d'inspiration ? Tout ce que je faisais, c'était de me plaindre dans les courriers que j'adressais à ma mère : des cours**, **des profs, des devoirs, des copines quand elles m'agaçaient profondément, et du Quidditch. En quoi étais-je une source d'inspiration ? Je rendis le magazine à Rose, qui me harcela aussitôt de questions sur le sujet du prochain roman :

\- Mais je n'en sais rien ! finis-je par lui dire sèchement.

Après le dîner que j'avalais en deux cuillères à soupe, je filais sur le terrain de Quidditch pour l'entrainement. La pluie était glaciale et mes joueurs ne cessaient de claquer des dents. Imperturbable, je les surveillais du haut de mon balai – que j'avais grande peine à contenir à cause des bourrasques de vent.

\- C'est de la torture ! hurla Tonks, les doigts gelés.

\- Au moins, nous serons préparés lors du prochain match si il fait le même temps ! rétorquais-je en frappant de toutes mes forces sur un cognard qui filait droit sur moi.

Les triplets Winters se lançaient le Souaffle à travers le terrain avant de tirer dans les buts que protégeait Bony. Kennedy poursuivait quand à lui le Vif d'Or.

Tout se passait pour le mieux,jusqu'à ce que j'entendisse Bony m'appeler et me montrer du doigt quelque chose au sol. Baissant les yeux, j'aperçus les uniformes rouge et or des Gryffondors. Je jurais, et dirigeais aussitôt mon balai vers leur Capitaine, prête à en découdre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, Weasley ? criais-je en colère. J'ai réservé le terrain !

\- Je sais, répondit-il figures-toi que moi aussi. Polly, j'aimerais te parler. En privé. S'il te plaît.

Agacée, je fis signe à mon équipe de prendre une pause, et suivis Weasley dans les vestiaires, à l'abri de la pluie. Croisant les bras, j'attendis qu'il parle :

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Polly, commença-t-il, je suis sûr que tu es un excellent Capitaine de Quidditch et que tu es très motivée pour gagner la Coupe cette année. Mais tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir t'entrainer. Tu as réservé le terrain pour toi toute la semaine. Moi et les autres, on aimerait bien s'exercer un peu.

Je fronçais les sourcils : je n'avais pas retenu le terrain pour ma pomme toute la semaine quand même, il exagérait ! Il y avait bien eu lundi et mardi soir, et j'avais réussi à caser une petite heure hier pour discuter stratégie avec mon équipe (qui avait certes un peu débordé, mais les Serpentards avaient pu s'entrainer un peu avant la tombée de la nuit).

Pas de quoi arracher une aile à un dragon !

Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Charlie apparemment.

\- Avec les autres, on s'est mis d'accord pour…

\- Quels autres ?

\- Les capitaines de Serdaigle et de Serpentard.

Allons bon, si les Gryffondors et les Serpentards faisaient front commun contre les Poufsouffles, où allait le monde ?

\- Très bien, finis-je par dire. J'espacerais mes entrainements. Ca te va ?

Mais il n'avait pas fini : les trois capitaines s'étaient mis d'accord sur un emploi du temps pour chaque équipe, afin d'éviter les embrouilles. Mes soirées réservées étaient le mardi soir et le samedi matin.

J'en fus terriblement froissée, mais je ne dis rien, me contentant de serrer les lèvres et de hocher la tête, avant de tourner les talons pour avertir mon équipe que notre entrainement s'arrêtait là. La curiosité me fit pourtant faire demi-tour, et je finis par demander :

\- Pourquoi me mettre devant le fait accompli ?

\- J'ai essayé de discuter avec toi, Polly, mais tu t'enfuyais à chaque fois !

* * *

Ouf! Le plus dur a été d'écrire l'interview. J'en suis un peu mécontente, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la verve de cette horrible Skeeter. J'espère que ça vous ira quand même!

On se retrouve a semaine prochaine!

Citrouille


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 – Les deux Dumbledore**

« _Cher papi Moustache, chère Mamie Grenouille …_»  
Je levai les yeux de mon courrier en quête d'inspiration.  
Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir leur raconter ?  
Papi et Mamie – les parents moldus de ma mère – adoraient la magie. Leurs yeux brillaient toujours lorsque je leur racontais mes aventures poudlardiennes. Tout en cherchant mes mots, je laissais mon regard vagabonder dans la Salle Commune. Nous étions dimanche soir, et les Poufsouffles s'étaient rassemblés par petits groupes pour débattre sur le sujet de conversation qui planait sur Poudlard depuis quelques jours : Halloween.  
Dumbledore avait fait une annonce spéciale lors d'un dîner : cette année, nous fêterions le 31 octobre… en costume !  
Depuis, toutes les conversations tournaient autour de cet événement, et la même question revenait sans cesse : « comment vais-je me déguiser ? » (Oui, moi aussi je me la posais, et j'hésitais encore).  
En plus, les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient dans les couloirs : on racontait que la soirée d'Halloween se déroulerait dans le parc du château, que le fameux « Vampire Comedy Club » jouerait sur scène, qu'un feu d'artifice serait tiré, qu'il n'y aurait que des sucreries en guise de plat (je n'étais pas contre ça !), et que Dumbledore allait inviter son jumeau (mais où Tonks est allée chercher ça franchement ?).

Confortablement installée au fond du canapé et me chauffant les orteils au coin du feu, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite les échanges entre les trois Nullos qui se disputaient pour savoir qui incarnerait le grand Obi-Wan Kenobi – avant que la discussion ne dégénère sur une question existentielle: qui était le plus courageux entre Han Solo et Indiana Jones.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel, et reportai mon attention sur mon parchemin, désespérément vide :  
« _Je vais très bien, et Poudlard, c'est super, malgré la surcharge de devoirs. La semaine dernière, j'ai étudié le sortilège de reproduction, et ce n'était pas de la tarte…_ ».  
Je chatouillai du bout de ma plume mon écharpe qui se trémoussa sur mes genoux. A côté de moi, Rose ferma son livre d'un coup sec, me faisant sursauter :  
⁃ C'est bon ! J'ai appris ma leçon ! dit-elle toute joyeuse.  
⁃ Ah ? C'est bien, répondis-je sans lever les yeux de mon écharpe. Leçon de quoi ?  
⁃ Les tarots divinatoires. Je suis interrogée demain matin en cours.  
Je ne dis rien, mais sentis sur moi son regard chargé d'espoir.  
⁃ C'est même pas la peine d'y songer, dis-je.  
⁃ S'il te plait, Polly ! me supplia-t-elle. Juste pour m'entraîner !  
⁃ Non !  
Je détestais quand Rose « s'entraînait » à la divination. Nous avions encore tous en mémoire la fois où elle avait prédit le futur de cette pauvre Tonks, qui en avait pris pour son grade. Rose avait lu les lignes de sa main, et avait pâli en constatant que sa ligne de vie était beaucoup trop courte, que sa ligne de cœur était cassée, et qu'il n'y avait aucun signe d'une ligne de chance.  
Pour remonter le moral de Tonks, après ça !  
Rose se tourna vers les Nullos, mais ceux-ci prirent aussitôt la poudre d'escampette. Alors, elle me demanda encore, et encore, et encore, et encore…  
A bout de patience, je finis par accepter, sachant pertinemment que je commettais là une grave erreur.  
Mon amie sortit son paquet de cartes, le battit, et me demanda d'en choisir cinq. Sceptique, je les pris au hasard:  
⁃ Roue de la fortune, maison de dieu, empereur, pape, et papesse, dit-elle en les retournant un à un.  
Elle réfléchit quelques instants :  
⁃ Quelqu'un dans ton entourage a pour toi des sentiments très amoureux, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. C'est une personne que tu vas fréquenter de plus en plus. Elle a une personnalité très attachante, mais très timide.  
⁃ Je vais avoir un amoureux ? demandai-je en grimaçant.  
⁃ Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit que quelqu'un avait de très fort sentiments pour toi, nuance.  
⁃ Mais tu as dit que j'allais avoir un amoureux ! m'exclamai-je.  
Rose ne dit rien, et me tendit de nouveau le paquet de cartes.  
⁃ Tentatrice, lune, étoile, mort, impératrice. Tu vas bientôt recevoir une très mauvaise nouvelle…(Nous recommençâmes). Pendu, amoureux, force, soleil, fou…  
Elle se tut, et me lança un regard désolé.  
⁃ Quoi ? m'écriai-je, hystérique. Je vais mourir, c'est ça ? C'est ça ?  
Rose secoua la tête et tourna quelques pages de son livre _Lever le voile du futur_.  
⁃ C'est… compliqué à dire. Les cartes indiquent qu'au cours de l'année tu vas souffrir deux fois. Une fois au cœur, l'autre à la tête… Mais sinon, tout ira bien pour toi !  
⁃ Mais, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? m'affolai-je. Je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque ? Je vais tomber de mon balai ? Rogue va m'empoisonner, c'est ça ? Je le savais…  
Rose s'empressa de me rassurer, mais d'une manière peu convaincante.  
⁃ Les tarots ne sont pas non plus une science exacte, Polly, ne l'oublie pas, finit-elle par dire en rangeant précipitamment son paquet de cartes. Et puis, je ne suis pas si douée que ça. On peut toujours aller voir Trelawney demain, si ça peut te rassurer !  
⁃ Non, merci, répliquai-je, un peu ébranlée. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Alors… à demain ! Enfin, si je survis à la nuit, bien sûr, dis-je en me forçant à rire.

Je fuis la Salle Commune et montai au dortoir, où Tonks m'accueillit avec un clin d'œil. Elle était allongée de tout son long sur le lit, une plume entre les dents, et tournant les pages de son manuel de potion. Je lui fis remarquer que ses draps étaient tachés d'encre.  
⁃ Ça se nettoie, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Dis-moi, en quoi la belladone entre-t-elle dans un philtre de cafouillage ?  
Tout en me contorsionnant sur mon lit pour enfiler mon pyjama, je fronçai les sourcils.  
⁃ J'ai écrit que la Belladone provoquait des hallucinations et que… attends, je sors ma copie.  
Je fouillai mon sac et en sortis plusieurs parchemins.  
Rien.  
Inquiète, je déversai son contenu sur le lit, et cherchai ma copie entre plumes, bouts de papier et flacons d'encre.  
Rien de rien.  
Nerveuse, je feuilletai chacun de mes livres dans l'espoir de l'avoir glissé dans l'un d'eux (je fais souvent ça).  
Encore rien.  
Paniquée, je me levai d'un bond et sortis du dortoir en trombe. Je fouillai les moindres recoins de la salle commune, sous le canapé, sur les tables, derrière les rideaux, devant la cheminée.  
Toujours rien.  
Rose finit par me demander quelle était la raison de ce chambardement.  
⁃ Tu n'aurais pas vu mon devoir de potion ? demandai-je en me tordant les mains. Je ne sais plus où je l'ai mis.  
⁃ Tu ne l'as pas prêté à Tonks ? Tu la connais, elle perd toujours tout.  
⁃ Hé ! J'ai entendu ça ! s'insurgea l'intéressée qui m'avait rejoint.  
Au bord de la syncope, je m'effondrai sur le canapé. J'avais passé mon week-end à faire ce fichu devoir. J'espérais tellement décrocher une bonne note !  
Soudain, je me levai d'un bond :  
⁃ La bibliothèque ! me dis-je en me tapant le front. Je l'ai laissé là bas !  
En deux enjambées et trois tours d'écharpe, je me dirigeai vers la sortie, sans écouter les avertissements de mes amies :  
⁃ Non, Polly, le couvre-feu ! Tu ne peux plus sortir, tu vas te faire pincer !

oOo oOo oOo

Je longeai le sombre couloir menant à une première série d'escaliers. J'arrivai dans le hall d'entrée, étrangement silencieux. La seule source de lumière provenait des torches, projetant autour de moi les ombres inquiétantes des armures.  
Je me sentais dans la peau d'une aventurière ou d'un agent secret, à me cacher derrière une statue au moindre bruit, et à vérifier à chaque tournant que la voie était libre.  
Silencieusement, j'entrepris de monter quatre à quatre l'escalier de marbre, pour me retrouver au premier étage. Le souffle court, je choisis d'emprunter l'un des nombreux raccourcis qui existaient. J'étais follement excitée de braver le règlement. Quelle mauvaise élève je faisais !  
Bien qu'il fasse sombre, je n'osais sortir ma baguette pour éclairer mon chemin. Je me laissai guider par ma connaissance du château: je longeai un couloir, empruntai un escalier étroit qui me mena directement au quatrième étage, et écartai la tapisserie. En face de moi se dressait la porte de la bibliothèque.  
Tout en me félicitant intérieurement de ma chance (pas de Peeves ou de Rusard à l'horizon), je sortis ma baguette et tapotai la serrure de la porte en murmurant le plus doucement possible « _Alohomora !_ ». J'entendis le bruit caractéristique de la porte se déverrouillant, posai ma main sur la poignée, mais hésitai un instant : et si Pince avait disposé des alarmes magiques dans sa bibliothèque ? Connaissant la vieille folle, j'en aurais mis ma baguette au feu... Je retins ma respiration, ouvris la porte, et me glissai dans l'ouverture, violant ainsi le sanctuaire de la vieille bibliothécaire. Ouf ! Pas d'alarme stridente ou de sortilège d'expulsion !

L'odeur si caractéristique des livres me chatouilla les narines, et j'éternuai dans la manche de mon pyjama. Sur la pointe des pieds, je rasai les étagères, jusqu'à arriver à la section des potions. Je parcourus rapidement les rayonnages, et attrapai enfin _Antivenins Asiatiques_, le livre que j'avais utilisé pour réaliser mon devoir. Ce dernier était coincé entre les deux pages de l'ouvrage. Fière de mon exploit, je remis le livre à sa place, et revins sur mes pas.

Une fois la porte soigneusement fermée, je sortis ma baguette pour verrouiller de nouveau la serrure.  
Mission accomplie !  
Fière de mon exploit, je tapotai la tête de mon écharpe qui battait furieusement de la queue.  
⁃ Du calme, on a réussi, la rassurais-je.  
Sous mes doigts, je la sentis se hérisser.  
Et nous fîmes face à Rogue au détour d'un couloir.

J'avais oublié le principe de la discrétion à l'aller _et_ au retour d'une mission. Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre. La bouche brusquement sèche, les mains moites, l'échine secouée d'un violent frisson, je faisais face à un professeur particulièrement en colère. Les bras croisés, le regard impérieux, Rogue me contemplait de toute sa hauteur.  
⁃ A la bibliothèque, murmura t-il. Et à cette heure-ci. Pourquoi ?  
⁃ R…rien, bredouillai-je, d'une voix chevrotante. Me promenais.  
⁃ Vous vous promeniez ?  
Rogue m'observa avec une telle intensité que je me sentis liquéfier sur place. Il tendit la main, réclamant la raison de ma présence à la bibliothèque. Tremblante de la tête au pied, je lui tendis mon devoir. Du bout de sa baguette d'où jaillissait une vive lueur, Rogue parcourut par delà son nez crochu le parchemin, avant de sourire.  
⁃ J'ignorais votre passion pour ma matière, miss McBee. Hélas, et bien que cela me chagrine - car je suis profondément ému de votre intérêt soudain à mes cours - le couvre-feu est aussi valable pour les élèves se découvrant une passion subite pour les potions. Aussi suis-je dans le regret de vous annoncer que je ne fais aucun traitement de faveur: vous écoperez d'une punition.  
Coupable, je baissai la tête.  
⁃ Je suis libre mardi prochain, dans la soirée, poursuivit Rogue sans se départir de sa méchanceté. La soirée vous convient-il ? Il me semble qu'il n'y a rien de prévu ce jour là…  
⁃ C'est Halloween! me révoltai-je.  
⁃ Mince alors, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement.  
Je ravalai avec peine l'insulte qui me brûlait la langue.  
⁃ Je garde bien évidemment votre devoir, reprit-il en agitant ma copie devant mon nez. Il serait dommage de rater la lecture de votre travail. Et, bien sûr, si vous ne me rendez rien demain, une jolie bulle vous attend.  
J'eus la furieuse envie de pleurer : ce n'était pas juste ! J'étais condamnée à veiller tard pour recommencer tout mon travail!  
Pendant qu'il me raccompagnait à mon dortoir, j'insultai copieusement Rogue.

En pensée, évidemment.

oOo oOo oOo

Je fus d'humeur exécrable toute la semaine. La nuit passée à refaire le devoir de potion me valut un D, ainsi qu'un commentaire mesquin de Rogue (« _votre premier devoir valait un A, quel dommage_ ! »). Et la perspective de passer une soirée enfermée dans un cachot au lieu de profiter de la fête d'Halloween n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Le mardi 31 octobre, après les cours, je vis à regret mes camarades se préparer pour la fête qui s'annonçait grandiose. Tonks et Rose me regardèrent avec pitié, mais, me voulant courageuse (et surmontant avec peine une montée de larmes), je m'exclamai d'une voix un peu trop forte que tout irait bien, et que j'en aurais pas pour longtemps, mais allez-y, amusez-vous bien les filles !  
Puis, je tournai dignement le dos à mes amies, et rejoignis en traînant des pieds les sous-sols du château, tout en me demandant comment faire passer le meurtre de Rogue par un simple incident.  
⁃ Regarde Fred, on a de la compagnie !  
La voix enjouée de Georges Weasley me fit sortir de mes pensées sanguinaires. Les jumeaux arboraient chacun un immense sourire.  
Je fus soulagée : je ne serais pas seule !  
⁃ C'est gentil de venir nous donner un coup de main ! s'exclama Fred. Pourquoi es-tu là, toi ?  
⁃ Sortie illégale après le couvre-feu. Et vous ?  
⁃ Tu verras ! dirent-ils à l'unisson.  
Les jumeaux se regardèrent malicieusement. Je les trouvais un peu trop… confiant pour des premières années. La soirée risquait d'être intéressante.

Je frappai à la porte du bureau de Rogue.  
Il sortit, la mine revêche. Il nous contempla tous les trois et nous ordonna de le suivre. Affichant un air d'intense satisfaction à l'idée d'avoir pourri notre soirée, Rogue nous mena jusqu'à un cachot, où régnait une odeur épouvantable. Saisie d'un haut de cœur, je pénétrai à la suite de notre tortionnaire dans la salle de classe, suivie des deux Weasley.  
Les murs et les sols étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de moisissure verdâtre qui dégageait des émanations d'œuf pourri. Rogue désigna seaux, serpillières et produits détergents posés dans un coin.  
⁃ Votre punition, dit-il en prenant soin de couvrir son nez de sa main, consistera à nettoyer les bêtises de ces deux là, mais à la manière moldue. La magie est donc prohibée. Bonne soirée…  
Le professeur ferma la porte derrière lui. Je promenai un regard autour de la salle. La charge de travail était énorme, et je commençai sérieusement à douter de terminer ce soir.  
⁃ Par Merlin, qu'est ce que vous avez fabriqué? Demandai-je aux jumeaux.  
J'étais à deux doigts de vomir.  
⁃ Une potion de ratatinage. On n'a pas fait attention, on a rajouté des queues de rats morts, ricana Fred.  
Malgré moi, j'esquissai un sourire et attrapai une serpillière. Les garçons m'imitèrent et nous nous mîmes tous les trois au travail.

oOo oOo oOo

Quatre heures plus tard, je sortis du cachot, courbaturée de partout, sentant le moisi et le produit ménager. J'avais passé la pire soirée de toute mon existence. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient bien gagné le prix des pires agitateurs du siècle. Non content de commencer une bataille de serpillières, ils ne m'avaient été d'aucune aide, et je m'étais égosillée à plusieurs reprises pour réclamer le calme. Peine perdue, ils avaient fini par me faire prendre un bain forcé dans un chaudron rempli de Nettoie tout Magique de la Mère Grattesec. Et d'en rire avec ça !  
Aussi, avais-je fini par utiliser ma baguette pour tout nettoyer, étant au bout du rouleau. Heureusement que Rogue ne se douta de rien, l'atmosphère étant saturé de nettoyant magique (et moi aussi d'ailleurs).  
⁃ On remettra ça, hein Polly ? s'esclaffèrent les jumeaux en me voyant détaler comme un lapin.

La fête d'Halloween battait encore son plein dans la Grande Salle. Bien que chaque parcelle de mon corps me faisait souffrir, mon estomac me rappela son existence. Tant pis si je sentais mauvais et tant pis si je n'étais pas déguisée !  
Je me faufilai entre les deux portes.  
Quel spectacle ! La Grande Salle était décorée aux couleurs d'Halloween : des citrouilles géantes, arborant le terrible faciès de Jack O'Lantern, flottaient magiquement dans les airs. Le ciel était aussi de la fête: de lourds nuages noirs chargés d'orage grondaient et des bougies flottaient magiquement dans les airs. Des chauves-souris voletaient parmi les décorations et frôlaient parfois les élèves : il n'était pas rare d'entendre des cris terrifiés, ajoutant un brin de terreur à l'atmosphère festive. Les quatre tables avaient été poussées contre les murs et croulaient de pâtisseries: gâteau à la citrouille et au chocolat, cake au potiron, muffins, brownies surprises, brioches, choux à la crème, clafoutis, beignets de confitures, macarons multicolores, éclairs au café, gelée de framboises, sorbet au citron, tartes à la pomme et à la mélasse… Il semblait même que la confiserie Honeydukes avait été dévalisée par Dumbledore : cubes de chamallows, suçacides, dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, chocoballes, chocogrenouilles, nids de cafards, caramels collants, patacitrouilles, bulles baveuses, crapauds à la menthe, gnomes au poivre, gommes de limaces, fiwizbiz, fondants de chaudrons , énormes blocs de chocolat…  
Je me saisis d'une assiette et pris toutes les pâtisseries et confiseries qui me tombaient sous la main. Une chance, mon odeur corporelle fit fuir les quelques élèves qui s'empiffraient. Je trouvai un coin pour manger tranquillement.  
Là où habituellement se tenait la table professorale se trouvait une groupe de musiciens qui chantait un rock endiablé, sous les cris et les rires des élèves entassés devant eux et qui chantaient à l'unisson :

_Oui, je suis la sorcière,_  
_J'suis vieille, j'suis moche, j'suis une mégère,_  
_Oui, oui, oui, sur mon balai maudit,_  
_J'aim' bien faire mal aux tout petits…_

J'en étais à ma troisième part de tarte à la fraise, quand Dumbledore lui même vint me tapoter l'épaule  
⁃ Allons, miss McBee, me sermonna-t-il, et votre régime alors ? Votre balai ne pourra jamais supporter votre poids, si vous continuez ainsi !  
⁃ Monsieur… Professeur ! m'étouffai-je, en recrachant mon morceau dans une serviette en papier.  
⁃ Et quelle odeur ! Quand avez-vous pris une douche la dernière fois ? C'est une véritable infection !  
Cramoisie, je bégayai une espèce de réponse minable. Dumbledore me gratifia d'un large sourire et se tourna vers la scène.  
⁃ Vous aimez cette chanson, miss McBee ? Chantons-la ensemble ! « _Dans ma marmite c'est l'épouvante, y'a des bestioles dégoulinantes, ce soir j'fais du bœuf au pipi, car c'est la fête aujourd'hui !_ ».  
Je ne sais pas ce qui me choquait le plus : le fait que Dumbledore chante extrêmement faux, ou qu'il connaisse les paroles de cette chanson en particulier… Et puis, soudain, je vis un autre Dumbledore passer devant moi pour se servir d'un sorbet citron.  
⁃ Mais, mais… balbutiais-je.  
Deux Dumbledore ? Le détergent magique m'avait atteint le cerveau ou quoi ? Je jetai un coup d'œil au Dumbledore qui se tenait à coté de moi : vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucle. Ses yeux bleus et brillants me firent un autre clin d'œil derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, et son long nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois…  
Et puis, soudain, le visage se transforma, et je fis face à une Tonks hilare et à la longue barbe blanche.  
⁃ Tu verrais ta tête ! explosa-t-elle de rire.  
Au lieu de lui en vouloir, je la félicitai pour sa brillante idée de déguisement.  
⁃ Et comment l'a prit Dumbledore ?  
⁃ Très bien, il a été le premier à rire de ma blague. En revanche, MacGonagall, c'est une autre histoire…  
Elle me raconta qu'elle avait pris une potion pour faire pousser une barbe assez longue et qui rivalisait avec celle de notre directeur.  
⁃ A Dumbledore ! m'exclamai-je, en levant ma bieraubeurre.  
⁃ A Dumbledore, me répondit-elle. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais tu pues vraiment trop Polly. Je dirai à Rose que je t'ai vue. A plus !

Je restai encore un peu à regarder la fête. Les élèves s'étaient surpassés niveau déguisement ! Des lutins, des horribles sorcières, des princesses, des pirates, des arlequins, des nains, des gobelins, un pingouin… J'aperçus au loin les Nullos vêtus de longues robes de bures et tenant dans leurs mains des manches en bois peints en verts (Ah ! On sait maintenant où sont passés les balais de Rusard !). Rose, habillée en lutin, dansait un rock endiablé avec Tonks (ou Dumbledore), tandis que Rogue était en pleine discussion avec Dumbledore (ou Tonks).  
Tout Poudlard semblait passer le meilleur moment de son existence…  
Je décidai de quitter la fête pour retirer mes vêtements sentant décidément trop mauvais, et prendre une longue douche bien chaude.  
Je me levai et me cognai alors à Charlie Weasley.  
Son verre de jus de citrouille lui échappa des mains, et son contenu se renversa sur ma robe de sorcière.  
Parfait, il ne manquait plus que ça !  
⁃ Oh, je suis désolé Polly ! s'excusa-t-il en essuyant avec une serviette en papier les taches qui garnissaient ma robe.  
Il nous fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il était _exactement_ en train de faire. Il recula précipitamment, les oreilles écarlates.  
⁃ Désolé, dit-il une nouvelle fois. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te toucher… enfin…je veux dire…  
⁃ Pas grave, je survivrai. J'allais partir de toute façon.  
⁃ Si tôt ? Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?  
⁃ Charlie, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je sens très fort.  
⁃ J'ai attrapé un rhume, me dit-il. Mais pourquoi es-tu dans cet état?  
Je lui racontai alors ma soirée passée à récurer la salle de classe avec ses deux horribles frangins. Charlie compatit à mes malheurs, et me présenta ses plus sincères excuses, au nom de tous les Weasley.  
⁃ Je pardonne à tous les rouquins présents dans cette pièce, dis-je en souriant. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je dois vraiment prendre une douche.  
⁃ Oh ! Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? A ta Salle Commune, bien sûr, pas sous la douche.  
⁃ J'avais compris, mais oui, pourquoi pas ? (depuis l'incident des sangsues, j'avais décidée d'être plus courtoise à son encontre).  
Sur le chemin, j'orientai la conversation sur le Quidditch. C'était agréable de parler à quelqu'un d'une passion sans passer pour une folle aux yeux de son interlocuteur ! Charlie m'annonça être un grand supporter de Caerphilly Catapults, je lui avouai mon amour sans borne pour l'équipe d'Ecosse.  
⁃ Je te rappelle qu'ils se sont qualifiés pour la Coupe du Monde ! m'exclamai-je en le voyant grimacer.  
L'ombre des événements survenus lors de la dernière rencontre Ecosse-Angleterre flotta entre nous. Je me raclai la gorge.  
⁃ Au fait, merci d'être venu à ma rescousse la dernière fois. C'était très courageux de ta part.  
⁃ Je t'en prie. Tu semblais avoir tellement peur !  
J'aurais voulu trouver une autre façon de le remercier, mais je ne trouvais pas mes mots.  
Nous arrivâmes devant la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles. Les torches qui éclairaient le couloir donnaient une ambiance très intime à notre ballade. J'étais un peu gênée. Qu'étais-je censée faire ? Lui serrer la main ? Partir sans rien dire ?  
Et pourquoi mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine ? A cause des six bouteilles de Bieraubeurre que j'avais bues ? Etais-je fin saoul ?  
Le fait est que je ne m'expliquais pas le geste que je fis.  
Une chose totalement insensée qui dépasse mon entendement.  
J'embrassai Charlie Weasley sur la joue.

* * *

F_in de l'histoire, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu mesdames et messieurs, et à la prochaine!_

_Comment ça, non, encore?_

_Bon d'accord. Mais parce que c'est vous, hein? Le prochain chapitre se nommera "le rhume" et arrivera dans vos boîtes mercredi prochain, il va falloir être patient! Mais sachez que je vous remercie une nouvelle fois de me lire! _

_Mes plus sincères remerciements à ma toute gentille et mimi bêta AppleCherry Pie pour son travail fastidieux de retirer tous les "s" de mes verbes... C'est officiel, on remet ça pour la suite!_

_Quand à la chanson coquine me chante Dumbledore, il s'agit de la Salsa du Démon du grand orchestre du Splendid . J'ai eu la chanson dans la tête toute la semaine, c'était assez gênant d'ailleurs... Mais rien que de penser notre grand directeur la chantait, j'en riais!_

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de Polly!_

_Citrouille_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 – Le Rhume**

Par Merlin, qu'est ce qui m'avait pris ?

Durant une semaine, mes pensées me ramenèrent invariablement sur la soirée d'Halloween. Mon cœur avait tendance à faire une chute vertigineuse jusqu'au fond de mes entrailles glacées à chaque fois que j'y pensais. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un simple baiser innocent, qui ne voulait absolument rien dire!

Alors, pourquoi me remémorais-je toutes les sensations, toutes les émotions de cet instant ? La douceur du moment, la caresse de mes lèvres sur sa joue, l'odeur de sa peau, le délicieux vertige qui m'avait pris…

Mais comment avais-je pu ?

Je sentis quelqu'un me donner un coup de coude.

\- Tu rêves Polly ? me demanda Rose.

\- Non… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que ça va faire dix minutes que tu trempes ta frite dans ton jus de citrouille…

Je rougis et engloutis la frite avec un sourire :

\- Délicieux. Bon, vous avez prévu quoi comme achat cet après-midi ?

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisée ce samedi. Je m'en faisais une joie : rien de tel qu'une bouffée d'oxygène dans le village sorcier pour me ragaillardir !

Lorsque la dernière cuillère de glace à la citrouille fut avalée, nous montâmes toutes les trois dans notre dortoir. Jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, je constatais qu'il pleuvait. J'enfilai mes bottes de pluie rouge sur un jean, choisis dans mon placard mon pull le plus chaud, et mis mon manteau. Mon écharpe, fidèle entre les fidèles, s'enroula amoureusement autour de mon cou. Tonks cala sous son bras son parapluie magiquement agrandi – une horreur bleue avec de grosses fleurs roses, mais pratique pour s'abriter dessous à trois. Lorsque nous fûmes fin prête, nous nous joignîmes au flot d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers Pré-au-Lard, le parapluie de Tonks déployé sur nous.

J'ai toujours aimé aller au village, surtout lorsque ma bourse était pleine de jolis gallions prêts à être dépensés. Nos pas nous emmenèrent d'abord à Honeydukes, où je fis l'acquisition d'un énorme bloc de nougat, puis à la poste pour envoyer nos courriers aux familles (je choisis le hibou qui faisait le plus « magique » pour mes grands-parents). Tonks demanda ensuite à s'arrêter à Scribenpenne pour refaire son stock d'encre (elle en a toujours plus sur ses doigts et ses robes que sur les parchemins. Tonks ne sait vraiment pas se servir d'une plume).

Lorsque nous en sortîmes, l'averse s'était intensifiée. Je proposai de s'arrêter aux Trois Balais pour se réchauffer un peu autour d'une bonne Bièraubeurre, mais Rose proposa plutôt d'aller chez madame Pieddodu.

Je jetai un regard à Tonks, qui n'était pas très enthousiaste non plus.

\- Allez les filles ! s'exclama Rose. Faites un effort ! On va toujours aux Trois Balais, changeons un peu !

Ce fut donc après cinq minutes d'intenses négociations (qui se termina par un baguette/ parchemin/ chaudron (la version sorcière de pierre, papier, ciseau) que nous suivîmes Rose en trainant des pieds.

Le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu était le seul endroit de Pré-au-Lard que je détestais. Ce n'était que mignardises et fanfreluches. Nous trouvâmes facilement (hélas !) une table ronde peinte en crème et or. Même mon écharpe refusa de s'installer sur le dos du siège peint en doré. Tonks se dépêcha de changer la couleur de ses cheveux : d'un rose pétillant, elle les teignit en vert électrique qui jurait horriblement avec le décor en guimauves.

Mais, malgré l'ambiance glauque (qui serait assez fou pour accrocher des peintures de chatons sur les murs ?), la carte des menus était très alléchante : gaufre à la liqueur de violettes, cupcakes au glaçage de sucre de rose, crêpes à la myrtille, et chocolat chaud aux chamallows.

Madame Pieddodu, qui prenait ma commande, leva haut un sourcil :

\- Tout ça pour vous seule ? demanda-t-elle, horrifiée.

\- Je vais rajouter la crêpe au coulis de framboise.

Rose lâcha un soupir quand la gérante s'éloigna :

\- Tu vas finir par devenir énorme, Polly, me sermonna-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Je mangeais toujours plus lorsque j'étais stressée.

Et j'étais très stressée en ce moment.

En attendant l'arrivée de nos commandes, Tonks se laissa aller sur sa chaise, et promena son regard autour d'elle.

\- Tiens ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ignorais que Kennedy sortait avec la petite Harper.

Je me tordis le cou (« _où ça ? _») pour voir mon attrapeur vedette chuchoter des mots doux à une fille de Serdaigle de notre promotion. Je me surpris à rougir en m'imaginant avec Charlie dans le même genre de scène…

\- Polly, tu vas bien ? me demanda Tonks qui m'observait attentivement.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Oui, oui. Il crève de chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ? Tiens, voilà nos desserts qui arrivent ! m'écriais-je en prenant mon couteau et ma fourchette.

Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à dompter mon imagination !

Tandis que je dévorais mon assiette comme une gloutonne, les filles firent la conversation. Rose était curieuse de savoir si oui ou non il serait bien, à l'avenir, de vivre à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Non, trancha Tonks. Avoir tous ces morveux de Poudlard un weekend par mois relève de la torture.

\- Ça, c'est bien dit, affirmai-je, la bouche pleine.

\- D'un autre côté, songea Rose, tu n'as pas à te cacher et à prétendre être moldu… N'existe-t-il pas d'autres village sorcier ?

\- Il me semble qu'il y a Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule – c'est là que vit la tribu Weasley (je m'étranglai avec mon chocolat chaud, et Tonks, âme charitable, me tapota le dos), et bien sûr Godric's Hollow.

\- Godric's Hollow… Ca me dit quelque chose… songea Rose.

Tonks hocha gravement la tête.

\- Harry Potter, dit-elle sombrement en triturant son pancake du bout de sa fourchette.

\- Oh !

J'oubliais souvent que Rose ne venait pas d'une famille de sorciers. Elle n'avait jamais connu cette horrible période de terreur. Quand Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcer s'en prenait à toutes les familles sorcières – la mienne incluse…

\- Pauvre gosse, finis-je par soupirer en songeant à bébé Potter comme je l'appelais. Si jeune. Mais ça lui fait quel âge maintenant ? Huit ans ? Neuf ?

\- Il ira à Poudlard dans deux ans, calcula Tonks.

\- Mais vous êtes sûres que Vous-savez-qui… a disparu pour de bon ? demanda Rose d'une petite voix.

J'échangeai un regard sombre avec Tonks. Bien sûr, il existait la version officielle du Ministère : Lord Machin s'était évaporé corps et bien, après avoir lâchement assassiner les Potter.

Et puis, il y avait l'autre version, celle qu'un petit groupe de sorcier s'échangeait sous cape. Mon grand-père (un ancien Auror) n'avait jamais cru à la disparition du Mage Noir. Je l'avais un jour entendu dire à mon père :

\- Ce bonhomme connaissait trop bien la Magie Noire…

Malgré moi, je me souvenais parfaitement de cette terrible nuit du 31 octobre 1981. J'avais neuf ans. J'étais en vacances chez mes grands-parents sorciers qui habitaient alors Godric's Hollow. On ignorait à l'époque que les Potter vivait non loin de notre cottage. Cette nuit-là donc, j'avais mangé beaucoup trop de bonbons (tiens donc !) et j'avais eu mal au ventre. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Et puis, ma chambre s'était colorée en vert. Dans ma bêtise, j'avais cru que quelqu'un tirait un feu d'artifice… Je me souviens ensuite de la déflagration qui avait fait trembler les murs, et de cette peur qui m'avait saisi…

Malgré la chaleur du salon de thé, je frissonnai et resserrai mes doigts autour de ma tasse de chocolat.

\- Parlons d'autres choses, voulez-vous ? demandai-je.

Une fois l'addition payée (deux gallions et vingt noises !), nous poursuivîmes notre balade. Tonks et Rose, le ventre plein et la mine insouciante, me suivirent docilement. Sans en avoir l'air, je réussis l'exploit de les emmener jusqu'au minuscule magasin de Quidditch (coincé entre la boutique de Zonko et de Honeydukes).

\- Non Polly, rugit Tonks quand elle comprit où je les emmenais exactement.

Je lui fis remarquer qu'étant elle aussi membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, ce magasin la concernait tout autant que moi.

\- Peut être, mais je considères le Quidditch comme un passe-temps, c'est tout ! Je n'en suis pas folle au point de baver sur des balais !

Je fus sur le point de contre-attaquer, lorsque la pluie se fit mon alliée naturelle, se mettant à tomber avec violence. Les filles n'eurent d'autres choix que de se précipiter dans le magasin à ma suite, tout en me jetant un regard mauvais en passant devant moi.

\- Tu nous le paieras, grommela Tonks.

Comme dans tous les magasins de Quidditch du monde, il y avait pas mal de jeunes soupirant d'envie devant de fabuleux balais de courses. Je m'arrêtai longuement devant mon futur Brossdur 5, en me promettant de l'avoir un jour, par n'importe quel moyen. Mon regard fut alors attiré par une affiche punaisée près des caisses :

_De la brindille au manche_

_Cent ans de balais magiques_

_Exposition temporaire à Pré-au-Lard_

_13 et 14 janvier 1990_

Je poussai un cri hystérique : une expo ? _Sur des balais ?_ C'était une blague ! Il fallait que j'y aille ! Rose suivit mon regard et je la vis lever les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est même pas la peine de compter sur nous pour y aller, grogna-t-elle. Je ne perdrai pas mon temps pour aller voir… ça. Et ca ne servira à rien de geindre ou de supplier, je te le dis clairement ici et maintenant, c'est non !

Je me renfrognai. D'un côté, j'avais vraiment envie d'y aller, mais d'un autre, faire une exposition seule ne me tentait pas vraiment. Je cherchai des yeux Tonks, qui s'était déjà enfuie vers le rayon des produits d'entretien, échappant à la conversation.

Du regard, Rose me défia de la supplier. Je pris alors mon air le plus digne et lui lançai :

\- M'en fiche ! J'irai toute seule si c'est comme ça !

Je me glissai dans la file pour réserver mon billet. Je vis Rose rejoindre Tonks et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Celle-ci ricana et j'en fus terriblement froissée.

Très bien. La prochaine fois que l'une d'entre elle me proposera une sortie éducative, je l'enverrai se faire cuire un œuf de dragon !

Mon écharpe s'agita derrière mon dos, et je la calmai en la caressant machinalement.

\- Ton écharpe est vivante ! s'exclama une voix derrière moi.

Surprise, je me tournai.

Il existait des milliers d'élèves à Poudlard et à peu près une centaine de personnes vivant à Pré-au-Lard. Pourquoi le Créateur s'obstinait-il à ce que Charlie Weasley soit toujours sur mon chemin ? Je vais finir par croire que ce garçon me poursuit !

Je piquai naturellement un fard et me raclai la gorge pour me donner une contenance.

\- C'est un cadeau, expliquai-je. C'est mon grand-père qui l'a ensorcelée.

\- Original… Ca change des chats et des hiboux !

\- Je suis allergique aux poils de chat, lui confiai-je, le faisant rire.

\- Alors, toi aussi tu vas voir l'expo ? me demanda Charlie.

Je hochai vigoureusement la tête, toute joyeuse.

\- C'est quand même une excellente idée qu'ils ont eue là ! m'enflammai-je. Tu crois qu'il y aura le prototype du prochain Nimbus ? Merlin, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas exposer trois balais et demi… Et puis…

\- C'est à ton tour, Polly, me coupa Charlie en me poussant vers les caisses.

Honteuse de m'être emportée, je bredouillai à la caissière que je souhaitais un billet pour l'exposition. Celle-ci poussa un soupir qui n'était sûrement pas son premier de la journée, et me tendit un ticket en me délestant de onze mornilles et vingt-et-une noises. Munie du précieux sésame que je glissai dans mon portefeuille, je me retrouvai indécise : devais-je attendre Charlie pour terminer la conversation ? Ou, au contraire, rejoindre mes copines qui m'attendaient dehors ?

Je choisis la première option. Quand il eut fini de récupérer les cinq billets pour lui et ses copains, il me demanda si je comptais aller à l'exposition seule.

\- Oui… Rose et Tonks refusent d'y aller.

\- Tu pourrais venir avec nous… Enfin, si tu en as envie, bien sûr.

\- Avec plaisir ! Mais, je te préviens, je suis plutôt enquiquinante quand il s'agit de Quidditch.

\- J'avais un peu deviné…En tout cas tu seras bien accompagnée avec nous, me sourit-il en me tenant la porte (il jeta un coup d'œil à mes copines qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire largement comme deux imbéciles). Bon… A plus tard, Polly ! On se retrouve lundi, en cours de potion ?

J'acquiesçai et le regardai partir. Il se tourna une dernière fois pour me faire un signe de la main.

\- Alors… se moqua Tonks. Comment se porte notre petit coup de foudre ?

oOo oOo oOo

Comme les journées qui suivirent furent douloureuses ! Je croulais sous les devoirs, et le pompon revint à Rogue qui nous donna un devoir à rendre sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune (trente centimètres de parchemins !). Je passais mes soirées et mes temps libres à la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fermeture - quand je n'avais pas entraînement de Quidditch.

Je me couchais trop souvent tard et la fatigue commença à se faire ressentir (plusieurs fois le radio réveil faillit passer par la fenêtre). Résultat, je piquais plusieurs fois du nez en cours, m'attirant les foudres de certains professeurs (sauf en Histoire, où je finis par faire carrément la sieste).

Le plus dur était de suivre les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui étaient devenus une vraie torture. Une main soutenant ma tête, bayant aux corneilles, j'écoutais à peine les propos du professeur Picwic. A côté de moi, Tonks s'occupait comme elle le pouvait en se chatouillant les narines du bout de sa plume. Rose me donna un coup de coude quand Picwic inscrivit la leçon sur le tableau :

« _Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de la joie humaine, et provoquent désespoir et tristesse. Ils sont capables d'aspirer l'âme d'une personne, laissant leur victime dans un état végétatif permanent. Le seul moyen de les repousser consiste à invoquer le sortilège du Patronus _».

\- Très bien… maintenant, travaux pratiques, marmotta la voix du professeur.

Et, sans rien ajouter, Picwic fit un mouvement de sa baguette, envoyant magiquement les tables se coller contre les murs dans un grand fracas. Surprise, je glissai de mon siège et me retrouvai par terre, le contenu de ma bouteille d'encre se fracassant au sol. Rose m'aida à me relever, tandis que Tonks se frottait le front où une belle bosse surgissait déjà.

\- Il aurait pu nous prévenir quand même ! ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Au moins, ça nous a réveillé, répondis-je, en sortant ma baguette de ma poche.

Les élèves, pour la plupart mécontent de ce réveil un peu brutal, firent cercle autour de Picwic.

\- Le sortilège du Patronus est un acte magique complexe à réaliser. Ne désespérez pas si vous n'y parvenez pas du premier coup ! Pour commencer il faut que vous ayez en tête un souvenir heureux. Et ensuite, vous lancez le sortilège : _Spero Patronum _! Comme ça…

Picwic toussota, agita sa baguette et prononça la formule d'une voix mourante. Aussitôt, un hérisson argenté en jaillit.

\- Tiens, c'est marrant, j'étais persuadée qu'une tortue allait en sortir, glissais-je à Tonks, tout en applaudissant poliment.

Tonks fit passer son éclat de rire par une quinte de toux. Picwic nous invita alors à pratiquer à notre tour le sortilège.

\- N'oubliez pas, choisissez d'abord un souvenir heureux ! Ensuite, lancez la formule !

Je tournai machinalement ma baguette entre les mains. Un souvenir ? Voyons, voyons…

Il y avait le jour où j'avais reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard, faisant de moi la petite sorcière la plus heureuse d'Angleterre… Ou alors, la fois où j'avais reçu un balai miniature pour mon noël. Et en parlant de quidditch, le moment où j'avais été reçu dans l'équipe des Poufsouffles constituait aussi un merveilleux souvenir…

Je décidai de me raccrocher à cette dernière pensée.

\- Spero Patronum !

Hélas, rien de concluant n'en sortit.

\- Votre souvenir n'est pas assez puissant ! me dit Picwic quand il passa près de moi.

Il en avait de bonnes lui ! Je lui tirai discrètement la langue quand il s'intéressa à Tonks. Les doigts crispés sur sa baguette, ses cheveux rouge hérissés sur sa tête sous l'effort de sa concentration, Tonks fut la première à produire un espèce de Patronus difforme.

\- Bravo ! chevrota Picwic. J'accorde trois points à Poufsouffle !

Tonks eut un large sourire, et je levai mes deux pouces en signe de victoire. Mon amie avait toujours été une spécialiste en cours de Défense.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit alors, et une note voleta jusqu'au professeur. Toutes les baguettes des élèves se baissèrent d'un coup. Picwic prit un temps fou à déplier et à lire le parchemin.

\- Miss McBee, dit-il enfin. Le professeur Chourave souhaite vous voir de toute urgence !

oOo oOo oOo

« _Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire comme bêtise ? _» me demandai-je tandis que je me dirigeais vers les serres du parc de Poudlard. « _Pas le Quidditch, ça, s'est sûr. Chourave ne m'aurait jamais fait appeler pendant un cours. Quoique… _»

Le temps était clément, et le soleil perçait timidement derrière les gros nuages blancs. Il aurait été agréable d'aller faire un petit tour autour du lac par ce temps…

Parvenue au bureau de Chourave, je toquai à la porte.

\- Entrez !

Le bureau de l'estimée directrice des Poufsouffles était à l'image de sa propriétaire : désordonné et sale. Des odeurs rances s'échappaient des pots de terres posés à même le sol, des plantes grimpantes couraient sur les murs. Chourave m'invita à prendre place sur l'unique chaise un peu bancal. Son bureau débordait de copies non corrigées, de plumes cassées et de théière ébréchées.

Retenant mon souffle, je la regardai.

\- Polly, me dit-elle avec beaucoup trop de douceur, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. J'ai reçu une note de Saint Mangouste il y a quelques instants. Il semblerait que votre papa ait été hospitalisé en urgence. Il a été grièvement blessé par un dragon.

\- Ce fut comme recevoir un coup dans l'estomac. Un violent frisson me parcourut, et je m'imaginai déjà les pires choses.

\- Mais… Il va bien, n'est ce pas ? demandai-je dans un filet de voix.

\- Les guérisseurs l'ont immédiatement pris en charge. Je n'en sais pas plus, malheureusement.

\- Ah. Et… Je peux aller le voir ?

\- Oui, vous avez la permission du professeur Dumbledore. Je sais que votre maman y est déjà. J'attends juste l'autorisation du Ministère pour que vous rejoigniez l'hôpital par Cheminette.

Je refoulai avec difficulté le sanglot qui venait et hochai la tête.

Mon papa ! Je me l'imaginai à moitié dévoré par un Magyar à pointes, piétiné par un Boutefeu Chinois, brûlé vif par un Opaloeil des Antipodes…

Le feu de la cheminée se teinta d'une vive couleur verte.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, dit Chourave. Quelqu'un de Sainte Mangouste vous réceptionnera. Je préviendrais vos professeurs de votre absence.

Elle me tapota gentiment l'épaule et je me glissai dans les flammes de cheminée.

oOo oOo oOo

Il fallut bien évidemment que je rate mon entrée. Je m'agrippais au cou du premier venu pour me rattraper.

\- Aïe ! Désolée…

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, miss, me répondit le jeune guérisseur en se massant le cou. Je présume que vous êtes Polly McBee ?

\- Oui, oui, c'est moi, répondis-je en époussetant ma robe de sorcière couverte de suie.

\- Je vais vous emmener auprès de votre papa, suivez-moi.

Il me guida à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, sans rien dire, tandis que l'angoisse m'étreignait le cœur. Dans quel état allais-je le trouver ?

\- Mr McBee, il y a de la visite pour vous ! s'exclama le guérisseur en poussant une porte.

Je dus faire un immense effort pour ne pas fuir en courant: la chambre empestait une odeur piquante qui me prenait le nez et la gorge.

\- Merlin ! C'est quoi cette odeur ? suffoquai-je en refusant d'entrer.

\- De la moutarde.

\- De la mou… Quoi ?

\- Voyons, jeune fille, me sermonna mon accompagnateur, on vous apprend quoi à Poudlard ? La moutarde est un puissant remède contre les brûlures de dragon !

Pas rassurée pour une noise, je pénétrai dans la chambre, me couvrant le nez de la main. Mon père était allongé sur un lit, près d'une fenêtre grande ouverte. Il était recouvert de cataplasmes jaunâtres. Je remarquai aussitôt qu'il lui manquait une bonne partie de ses cheveux, ainsi que ses sourcils.

Je sentis aussitôt les larmes me monter aux yeux. Non pas à cause d'un quelconque sentiment filiale, mais bien à cause de la moutarde. Un sourire éclaira son visage aux yeux boursoufflés quand il me vit. Comme il m'était impossible de l'embrasser sur les joues, je me contentai de serrer très fort sa main valide.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? le questionnai-je aussitôt, tout en réprimant une folle envie d'éternuer. Le professeur Chourave n'a rien voulu me dire.

\- Trois fois rien, me dit papa. La dragonne des Gringotts a attrapé un méchant rhume, et les gobelins ont appelés mon service pour la soigner.

\- Et ?

\- Eh bien ! Je lui ai prescris une potion pour la calmer et, pendant son sommeil, elle a éternué. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps d'éviter la trajectoire de ses flammes.

Je restai un long moment sans rien dire. Il y avait une sorte de désinvolture dans le ton qu'il employait, comme pour me raconter une journée de travail banale pendant le diner familial.

\- Je te rassure, poursuivit-il, mes brûlures ne sont pas grave. Encore deux jours ici, et je serais propre comme un gallion neuf !

\- Pas grave ? toussai-je. Tu te fais cramer comme une saucisse, et ce n'est pas grave ?

\- Ne te fâche pas, Polly. J'ai déjà subi les foudres de ta mère, je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses aussi une scène. Alors, sois une gentille fille, et dis-moi un peu comment tu vas, dit-il en tapotant le rebord de son lit.

Je m'y installai et il me posa une série de questions : est-ce que tout allait bien à Poudlard ? Est-ce que je faisais bien mes devoirs ? Est-ce que j'écoutais bien en cours ? Et les entraînements de Quidditch ?

Je lui répondis du mieux que je pus – c'est à dire en déformant légèrement la vérité – quand nous fûmes interrompus par Amos Diggory.

\- Nom d'un criquet, Callum ! C'est toi qui sens aussi fort ?

Le sorcier entra dans la chambre, et serra la main que mon père lui tendit.

\- Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles ! Comment vas-tu ? On peut dire que tu as eu chaud – pardonne moi l'expression. Au fait, on a réussi à calmer la dragonne. Elle pique un petit somme réparateur en ce moment même !

Papa fut soulagé de l'apprendre et remercia Mr Diggory de s'être déplacé. Ce dernier me dévisagea, se disant certainement qu'il m'avait déjà vu quelque part.

\- Et je suppose que ce jolie brin de fille est Polly ? demanda-t-il à mon père en lui faisant un clin d'œil. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! Mon Cédric te vénère !

Cédric ? Cédric Diggory ? Je fronçai les sourcils, me souvenant d'un petit garçon aux yeux gris et d'une timidité maladive. Je me rappelai aussi l'avoir vu une fois jouer à balle au prisonnier sur balai, et m'être dit que ce jeune était prometteur.

\- Il est un peu jeune pour me « vénérer », dis-je à Mr Diggory en reprenant ses termes.

\- Oh si ! Il dit que tu es une excellente capitaine de Quidditch ! Et il espère que tu le remarqueras l'année prochaine, quand il participera aux sélections !

Je compris alors ce que Amos Diggory essayait de faire : il voulait que son Cédric entre dans mon équipe. Je finis par douter sérieusement que le jeune Diggory parle de moi en des termes élogieux dans ses courriers, étant donné qu'il m'adressait à peine la parole. Je triturai l'écusson des capitaines du bout des doigts :

\- Eh bien ! Nous verrons ça ! En attendant, qu'il mange de la soupe pour grandir, et qu'il soigne sa feinte de Wronski !

Cela eut l'air de plaire à Mr Diggory, car il se tourna vers mon père (qui avait suivi la conversation avec beaucoup d'intérêt) pour lui proposer :

\- Callum, j'espère te revoir très bientôt ! On pourrait sans doute prévoir un dîner avec ton épouse, un de ces jours ? Polly, j'ai été très content de faire ta connaissance ! A très bientôt j'espère !

Et il partit dans un coup de vent, tout en sifflotant gaiement, s'imaginant sans doute qu'il m'avait mis dans sa poche.

\- Bien joué, murmura mon père, fier de moi.

Le guérisseur ne tarda pas à refaire son apparition, tenant entre les mains un pot de moutarde, une cuillère en bois, et des kilomètres de bandages.

\- Mr McBee, c'est l'heure de changer vos pansements !

\- Très bien, soupira papa. Polly, va rejoindre ta mère, je crois qu'elle est au salon de thé. Tu n'as pas du tout envie de voir ça !

Je lui déposai un baiser sur sa tempe, m'essuyai la bouche pleine de moutarde et le laissai seul avec le guérisseur.

Je trouvai sans difficulté les ascenseurs, et je m'engouffrai dans le premier qui arriva. A l'intérieur, une vieille dame tenait la main d'un petit garçon, et son regard perçant, qui me dévisagea longuement, me mit mal à l'aise. J'appuyai sur le bouton menant au cinquième étage, et les portes se refermèrent sur le petit habitacle. Je profitai des miroirs pour observer discrètement la grand-mère : petite et voutée, il dégageait d'elle une certaine autorité et une grande aura magique qui me mirent mal à l'aise. Son petit-fils avait l'air particulièrement effrayé.

\- Vous êtes à Poudlard ? me lança-t-elle sèchement.

Je sursautai et hochai de la tête.

\- Oui, madame. Je suis en sixième année à Poufsouffle.

\- Peuh. Mon petit fils, Neville, ira à Poudlard dans deux ans. j'espère qu'il n'ira pas dans cette maison.

Super ! J'étais tombée sur une sorcière qui avait encore des préjugés sur les Poufsouffles !

Certes, nous n'étions pas courageux, ambitieux ou intelligent, mais, au moins, nous étions valeureux, loyaux, et tolérant, nous ! Je lui lançai un fier regard avant de me pencher vers son petit-fils :

\- Qu'importe où tu iras, petit, Poudlard sera ta maison pour toujours…

Et toc, prends ça dans tes dents, la vieille ! Je soutins son regard sans ciller un seul instant.

\- Niveau quatre, annonça le voix s'arrêta, service de pathologie des sortilèges.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta doucement, et les portes s'ouvrirent. La vieille dame fit d'abord passer le petit Neville avant de sortir à son tour.

\- Reconnaissez au moins que vous êtes fière ! me lança-t-elle avant que les portes ne se referment à nouveau.

Je souris : oui, j'étais extrêmement fière d'appartenir à la maison Poufsouffle !

* * *

_Je sais, je sais! Je suis extrêmement en retard! Mais entre la réécriture du chapitre, son envoi pour la correction (merci AppleCherry! que deviendrais-je sans toi?) et sa mise en ligne, j'ai été un peu dépassé._

_C'est pourquoi je préfère vous prévenir maintenant: la parution des chapitres se fera dès à présent toutes les deux semaines, les mercredis. _

_En tout cas, merci infiniment de lire les aventures de Polly et à très bientôt pour le chapitre 11!_

_Citrouille_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 – L'Eclabouille**

\- Je vais voir le match, quelqu'un veut venir ?

Tonks me jeta un regard navré par dessus sa pile de livres érigée comme un château fort autour d'elle.

\- Peux pas, soupira-t-elle. Je dois finir ce maudit devoir de métamorphose pour McGonagall. Sinon, je vais encore passer pour un Troll…

Je me tournai vers Rose qui sommeillait près de la cheminée, entourée de mouchoirs usagés. Elle éternua trois fois avant de me répondre qu'elle préférait rester un peu au chaud, si ça ne me dérangeait pas.

\- Tu devrais vraiment aller voir Pomfresh, lui suggérai-je en lui touchant son front brûlant.

\- Ca va aller, dit-elle dans un frisson. Je ne vais pas l'embêter pour un petit rhume de rien du tout !

\- Dis surtout que tu n'as pas envie de prendre de la Pimentine !

Elle me tira la langue, et se pelotonna sous un plaid. J'enfonçai mon bonnet sur ma tête, et quittai mes copines en sifflotant gaiment.

En ce glacial samedi après-midi avait lieu le très attendu match de la saison opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. Evènement que je ne pouvais rater sous aucun prétexte : en tant que Capitaine, c'était là l'occasion d'étudier les tactiques et techniques de mes futurs adversaires.

Sortant du château pour me rendre sur le terrain, une bourrasque glaciale me coupa le souffle. Les joueurs allaient en pâtir sur leurs balais !

Je remontai mon écharpe sur le nez, et affrontai le froid. Parmi la foule d'élèves qui rejoignaient les tribunes, j'aperçus mon gardien préféré qui bravait lui aussi le mauvais temps :

\- Hé ! Bonaparte !

Celui-ci se retourna, et je le rejoignis en deux enjambées.

\- Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il fait froid ! dit-il en claquant des dents.

\- Tu peux retourner à la Salle Commune, je ferai de toute façon un résumé du match lors de notre prochaine cession d 'entrainement.

Il secoua la tête :

\- Non, ça ira ! Je survivrai !

Nous fîmes le chemin ensemble, pariant sur le vainqueur (« _Cinq mornilles que Gryffondor va s'emparer du Vif d'Or, mais que Serpentard va remporter le match ! _»). Je pris place dans une tribune occupée par des Gryffondors, Bonaparte à côté de moi. Je soufflai sur mes doigts engourdis par le froid (j'avais oublié mes gants, comme une imbécile).

\- Attends, dit Bonaparte en agitant sa baguette, faisant apparaître une petite flamme bleutée. Garde là entre tes mains, elle ne te brûlera pas.

\- C'est astucieux, le complimentai-je, savourant la douce chaleur se répandre entre mes doigts.

Les triplés Winters nous rejoignirent – ce qui eut l'air de contrarier mon gardien.

\- Cap' ! me saluèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? me souffla l'un d'eux. Il semblerait que l'équipe de Gryffondor va devoir se passer de son gardien pour ce match… Rogue a trouvé une excuse pour le mettre en retenue cet après-midi.

\- Il est gonflé de faire ça ! m'indignai-je. Qui va le remplacer alors?

Les triplés haussèrent les épaules de concert. Ca commençait bien pour les Gryffondors ! Je me pris à espérer que Charlie avait trouvé un remplaçant à la hauteur de son gardien, que tout Poudlard surnommait « la Montagne ».

Je sortis de mes poches mes Multiplettes et les vissai sur mon nez, observant d'un œil intéressé le stade déjà bien rempli.

Etonnant mélange de couleurs ! D'un coté, les rouge et or déployaient leurs banderoles fait maison, allant du classique « _Weasley est notre roi _» au plus osé « _Hé, les Serpentards, les buts, c'est par là !_ », en passant au plus typique « _Charlie, épouse-moi !_ ».

De l'autre côté, les vert et argent n'étaient pas en reste, puisqu'ils scandaient à vive voix « _Mais ils sont où les Gryffondors ? _» et autre « _Qui ne saute pas n'est pas Serpentard_ ».

Dans les tribunes professorales, je vis McGonagall, droite et digne comme à son habitude, son chardon porte-bonheur épinglé à son chapeau de sorcière. Non loin d'elle, Rogue, emmitouflé dans une longue cape noire, cherchait apparemment à embraser la tribune des lions par la seule force de son regard.

Un petit groupe de sorciers attira alors mon attention. Je les regardais plus attentivement, avant de lâcher un « _oh !_ » surpris.

\- Des recruteurs ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Si tôt ? s'étonna Bonaparte en se tordant le cou pour tenter de les apercevoir. Mais la saison vient à peine de commencer ! Que font-ils là ?

\- Ils viennent pour le Weasley, grommelai-je, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Pour _qui_ d'autre viendraient-ils ? Il était de notoriété publique que Charlie Weasley était le meilleur attrapeur de tout Poudlard. Bien sûr que les clubs de Quidditch du Royaume-Uni se l'arracheraient à la fin de ses études !

Le brouhaha s'intensifia lorsque les quatorze joueurs firent leurs apparitions. Une voix que je ne connaissais pas cracha alors dans les enceintes magiques.

\- Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle saison de Quidditch ! Pour ce premier match opposant les fiers Gryffondors aux vils Serpentards, et arbitrée par la charmante Madame Bibine, votre serviteur, Lee Jordan, assurera désormais les commentaires ! Passons aux présentations : tout d'abord les nobles, les majestueux, les rugissants lions de Gryffondors !

La moitié du stade lança des vivats, l'autre siffla avec virulence. Amusée, je me penchai vers Bonaparte :

\- Pas très fair-play notre nouveau commentateur !

\- Les Gryffondors donc, menés par son très charismatique attrapeur Charlie Weasley ! (au loin, les cris hystériques de son fan-club résonnèrent dans le stade). On se calme les filles ! A sa suite, ses poursuiveurs : la talentueuse Catriona Balfe, le féroce Colin Temple, et le surdoué William Swann ! N'oublions pas nos deux attrapeurs vedettes : Jeremy Hammond et Richard May ! Et pour finir, je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour le tout nouveau gardien remplaçant : Olivier Dubois !

Du haut de son balai, le jeune Dubois accueillit les vivats par un petit signe de la main.

\- Que le match commence ! s'écria Jordan.

\- Et les Serpentards ? s'exclama McGonagall qui le surveillait. Vous ne les avez pas un peu oubliés ?

\- Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas fait attention. Nous avons donc DerrickBoleHiggsBletcheyPuceyFlint et leur capitaine Holt.

\- Jordan !

\- Oui, professeur ? dit-il, ignorant superbement les sifflets et insultes des Serpentards.

Madame Bibine siffla le coup d'envoi, et les joueurs s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Un frisson d'excitation me parcourut.

\- Catriona Balfe s'empare du Souafle ! Elle le passe à Colin Temple, qui évite adroitement un Serpentard… passe à Will Swann qui fonce vers les buts et…non ! C'est Adrian Pucey qui récupère le Souafle ! Il s'envole vers les buts adverses… passe à Flint qui va marquer ! Et non ! Bravo Dubois ! Reprise des Gryffondors, Swann qui slalome entre les Serpentards. Attention au Cognard ! Bien joué ! Catriona repr…non, c'est Holt ! Et il vole, il s'envole ! Rien de semble l'arrêter ! Il évite un Cognard lancé par un des batteurs de Gryffondors – je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir lequel…Holt s'apprête à tirer et… Dubois évite pour la deuxième fois le but ! Ce type est formidable !

La rage et la colère s'inscrivirent nettement sur le visage de Flint. Tandis que tous les regards étaient tournés sur les Gryffondors qui reprenaient le Souafle, je vis à travers mes Multiplettes le poursuiveur des Serpentards s'emparer de la batte de son coéquipier. Lorsqu'un cognard croisa sa trajectoire, Flint donna un puissant coup de batte, droit sur Dubois. Ce dernier, n'ayant pas eu le temps de l'éviter, se le prit de plein fouet dans l'épaule. Il y eut un craquement terrible.

Je poussai un cri, le doigt tendu vers le pauvre gardien des Gryffondors qui, sous le choc, glissa de son balai et s'écrasa à terre.

Aussitôt, Madame Bibine siffla la faute, et Flint assura avoir simplement voulu montrer à Bole comment bien frapper un cognard. Dans les tribunes, McGonagall était folle de rage, Jordan insultait copieusement les Serpentards, et Rogue semblait s'ennuyer.

Dubois fut emmené hors du stade par Pomfresh, laissant les Gryffondors sans gardien. Je vissai mes Multiplettes sur mon nez, et cherchai Charlie. La détresse se lisait sur son visage.

A la reprise du jeu, il fit voler son balai au dessus de la mêlée, ses yeux à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Je compris aussitôt quelle stratégie il optait : il voulait mettre la main sur le Vif d'Or avant que les Serpentards ne marquent le moindre but.

Tout à mon angoisse, je serrai la main de Bonaparte.

Charlie n'était pas un excellent attrapeur pour rien. Son regard aiguisé ne tarda pas à repérer la petite sphère dorée voletée non loin des buts des Gryffondors. Aussitôt, il piqua un plongeon. Les tribunes, comprenant ce qu'il se tramait, se levèrent comme un seul homme. L'attrapeur des Serpentards se lança à la poursuite des Weasley. Mais il était bien trop tard. Le cœur battant, je sautillai sur place.

\- Allez, Gryffondor, allez ! hurlai-je, reprenant le cri de ralliement des lions.

Charlie libéra toute la puissance de son balai. Il tendit la main, et remonta en chandelle, tenant victorieusement le Vif d'Or dans son poing. La moitié du stade rugit lorsque Jordan annonça que Gryffondor gagnait cent cinquante points à zéro. Je serrai Bonaparte dans mes bras, heureuse d'un tel dénouement.

Les joueurs mirent pied à terre, et Bibine passa un savon aux Serpentards. Holt bouillonnait de colère à cause des Gryffondors – et en particulier son capitaine.

Sur le chemin nous ramenant au château (et surtout au chaud), les triplets Winters et Bony commentèrent le match. Napoléon ne comprenait pas pourquoi Weasley n'avait pas attendu que Gryffondor marque quelques points avant de se lancer à la poursuite du Vif d'Or.

\- Il n'avait pas le choix, expliquai-je. Sans gardien, il devait rapidement mettre un terme au match. Enfin, la bonne nouvelle pour nous, c'est que nous aurons une longueur d'avance sur les lions et les serpents… A la condition, bien sûr, que nous mettions sur la paille les Serdaigles…

Ce qui sous-entendait donc un entraînement intensif lors de nos prochaines cessions. Que de bonnes nouvelles en somme !

Je rentrai dans la Salle Commune pour trouver Tonks exactement à la même place (mais avec vingt centimètres de parchemins en plus). Elle leva un regard fatigué vers moi :

\- Le match est déjà terminé ? s'étonna t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Je pris mes aises, et lui racontai en détail le match.

\- Le Petit Coup de Foudre a bien joué…

\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, m'agaçai-je. Où est Rose ?

\- Elle est partie se coucher, elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, je la trainerais de force voir l'infirmière !

Je rejoignis le dortoir tout en retirant mon manteau. Les rideaux du lit de Rose étaient fermés, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de les tirer.

L'état de Rose m'avait préoccupée ces derniers jours : fatigue, toux, fièvre. J'avais assimilé ces symptômes à un état grippal.

Quelle erreur !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je vis des minuscules boutons couvrir le visage de ma pauvre Rose.

Je me ruai dans la Salle Commune, et tirai Tonks par la manche :

\- Va surveiller Rose, tout de suite ! Je vais aller chercher Pomfresh. Et surtout, ne panique pas !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Tonks.

Je ne lui répondis pas, et quittai la Salle Commune pour l'infirmerie au pas de course, bousculant les élèves qui se dressaient sur mon chemin

Madame Pomfresh s'occupait de Dubois, lui tartinant ses blessures d'un onguent sentant bon la lavande. Le pauvre garçon avait son bras soutenu par une attelle, et semblait souffrir le martyr.

Sans prendre le temps de souffler, je pris l'infirmière à part pour lui expliquer que Rose n'était pas bien du tout.

\- Miss McBee, je suis occupée ! me sermonna Pomfresh.

\- Madame, elle…elle… je crois qu'elle a l'éclabouille, murmurai-je le plus bas possible.

Pomfresh fronça les sourcils. L'éclabouille n'était pas une maladie rare, mais elle était très contagieuse. Elle s'assura que Dubois reste bien au lit, et me donna des directives :

\- Allez chercher le professeur Chourave, McBee. Et surtout, pas un mot.

Chourave n'était pas dans son bureau. Je la trouvais en train de tailler avec amour un filet du diable dans la serre numéro trois. En deux mots, je lui expliquai la situation.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! grommela-t-elle en retirant ses gants en peau de dragon.

Je la suivis jusqu'à la Salle Commune, sous les regards des élèves curieux. Ils savaient que quelque chose se tramait, et s'étaient regroupés tout naturellement près des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

\- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? aboya Chourave.

Dans la chambre, Pomfresh auscultait Rose. Tonks était à son chevet, désespérée.

L'infirmière poussa un soupir.

\- Alors ? demanda Chourave.

\- L'éclabouille, murmura sombrement Pomfresh.

Tonks réprima un sanglot, je lui serrai la main.

\- Je vais placer miss Merryweather en quarantaine. Quant à ces deux là, dit Pomfresh en nous désignant, je vais tout de suite les examiner. Il va falloir demander à Severus de produire en quantité industrielle de l'anti-éclabouille… Et à Rusard de venir décontaminer ce dortoir et la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles.

\- Je vais immédiatement faire évacuer les élèves, dit Chourave en sortant.

Pomfresh sortit sa baguette, et fit apparaître une bulle de protection dorée autour de Rose, la coupant du reste du monde.

oOo oOo oOo

J'enrageais.

Tonks et moi avions été enfermées dans un appartement abandonné du deuxième étage. Un feu craquait dans la cheminée, et les reliefs d'un dîner gisaient sur la table. Pomfresh nous avait examinées de la tête au pied, et nous avait fait avaler de force des philtres et des potions peu ragoutantes, quelques heures auparavant.

Nous n'avions cependant reçu aucune nouvelle de Rose. Pas une seule parole réconfortante, pas une étincelle d'espoir sur une éventuelle guérison !

Seul le silence implacable d'un elfe de maison chargé de veiller à ce que nous ne manquions de rien.

Et, comble du malheur, je partageais l'unique lit avec Tonks – magiquement agrandi – qui avait pris toute la place (je m'étais réveillée en sursaut avec son pied sur ma figure).

J'avais fini par abandonner tout espoir de passer une nuit tranquille. Je me réfugiai sur le canapé devant la cheminée, à caresser distraitement mon écharpe.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Polly ! Tu es là ? chuchota une voix.

Je me levai d'un bon, et allai coller mon oreille contre la porte.

\- Charlie ? chuchotai-je, incrédule. C'est toi ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente d'entendre ta voix !

\- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé, pour ton amie et tout… Dumbledore nous a prévenus. On doit tous prendre demain une potion pour éviter la contagion. Tu vas rester longtemps là dedans ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fulminai-je. Personne ne nous dit rien ! Tu as des nouvelles toi ?

\- J'ai appris que ton amie… Rose, c'est ça ? allait mieux, et qu'ils n'allaient pas la transférer à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Dieu merci ! soupirai-je. Tu l'as vue ?

\- Moi non, mais Dubois a entendu la conversation. Tiens, ça me fait penser que…

Charlie poussa quelque chose sous la porte, et je m'en emparai. C'était le _Quidditch à travers les âges_, en version poche.

\- C'est le mien, m'expliqua-t-il. J'ai pensé qu'un peu de lecture pourrait te distraire!

J'ouvris le livre à la page de garde. En haut, Charlie avait inscrit son prénom. Je souris.

\- Tu me sauves la vie. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Tonks est insupportable au lit.

\- Ah…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! m'enflammai-je.

Je l'entendis ricaner. Je donnai un coup à la porte :

\- Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu es en train de t'imaginer ?

\- Moi, rien, dit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Je me dépêchai de changer de sujet.

\- A propos, bravo pour le match. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te féliciter.

\- Je suis un peu déçu, m'avoua t-il. J'avais bon espoir de gagner quelques points en plus…

\- Ton gardien a fait du bon travail, le rassurai-je.

\- Oui, mais, je… Oh, oh…

\- Quoi ? m'alarmai-je.

\- Je vais avoir des ennuis.

\- Pourq…

\- Weasley ! hurla la voix de McGonagall. Que faites vous dans les couloirs à cette heure ci ? C'est inadmissible ! Cinq points en moins à Gryffondor !

* * *

_Pauvre, pauvre Rose! Qu'est ce que je ne lui fais pas subir! _

_Un petit clin d'oeil à ma chère Beta AppleCherry Pie! Vive les joueurs de Quidditch!_

_Et un immense MERCI à Praxagora, Elorah et Sugafreee pour vos messages qui me touchent énormément! Un vrai rayon de soleil à chaque fois!_

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 12!_

_Citrouille_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 16 – L'Ours des McBee**

_J-12_

Le mois de décembre débuta sous une tempête de neige. Les entraînements de Quidditch étaient épuisants à suivre, car, en plus du mauvais temps, je devais me battre contre la bêtise de mes joueurs : ils trouvaient plus drôle de s'exercer au lancer de boule de neige plutôt que de se perfectionner à l'Attaque du Faucon.

La voix cassée à force de hurler après les triplés, je regagnai en traînant des pieds mon dortoir pour y prendre une longue douche brûlante. Puis, rassemblant devoirs, livres, parchemins et courage, je pris le chemin de l'infirmerie, où Rose m'attendait avec impatience.

Sa peau était toujours marquée par ses horribles boutons rouges, et d'immenses cernes violets lui marquaient les paupières. Pomfresh la gardait toujours en observation sous sa bulle dorée (et avait ainsi pu éviter la propagation de l'Eclabouille). Cependant, je commençais à craindre que mon amie ne puisse rentrer chez elle pour fêter Noël avec sa famille.

Tonks et moi passions le plus souvent possible pour lui remonter le moral et lui apporter les cours.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir attrapé un rhume, remarqua-t-elle quand je pris place sur l'unique chaise.

\- Quidditch, expliquai-je en me mouchant bruyamment.

\- C'est bientôt le match ! se rappela-t-elle. Les entraînements se passent bien ?

\- Bof… Quand mon équipe aura fini de se comporter comme de gros gamins, j'arriverai peut-être à en tirer quelque chose ! Bref. J'ai tous tes cours de la semaine ! Alors, en botanique, nous avons étudié les Rosadents. Tonks s'est fait morde par ces saletés de plantes, c'était hilarant à voir. En Défense contre les Forces du Mal, on va se faire interroger sur les Patronus. Je suis dans le crottin de dragon jusqu'au cou. Voyons voir… Je me perds dans mes propres notes. Ah, j'y suis ! Trelawney m'a dit de te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter pour son cours, et que tu pouvais lui rendre un « journal de rêve ». Quoi d'autre… En cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Charlie m'a dit que vous étiez en train d'étudier les Nérissons, et que vous…

\- Charlie ? demanda Rose en se redressant vivement. Charlie Weasley ?

\- Tu connais beaucoup de Charlie toi ? demandai-je en levant un sourcil.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais…amie avec lui, dit Rose en ignorant ma pique.

\- Je ne suis pas son « amie », grommelai-je. Je lui parle, c'est tout. Je te rappelle qu'il est mon binôme en cours de potion. Et puis, je fais ce que je veux, mince !

Rose n'ajouta rien, mais je détestais le petit sourire qu'elle affichait.

Il suffisait que je me lie d'amitié avec un _garçon_ pour qu'elle s'imagine… des trucs.

Bien décidée à ne plus lui faire lire des romans d'amour à trois noises, je poursuivis ma lecture :

\- En métamorphose, vous avez vu le sortilège de Draconifors, et il parait que ce n'est pas de la tarte à réaliser…

Je quittai ma Rose peu après, le cœur lourd. J'avais compris, au regard que Pomfresh m'avait lancé avant que je ne parte, que mon amie ne sortirait pas d'ici avant un bon bout de temps… Une idée germa alors dans ma tête, et j'en fis part à Tonks lors du dîner.

\- On va fêter un pré-Noël pour Rose ! m'exclamai-je en me glissant sur le banc devant elle.

Tonks finit de mâcher ses pommes de terre avant de me répondre :

\- Pomfresh ne voudra jamais qu'on fasse la fiesta dans son infirmerie.

\- Pas si on fait ça un après-midi et qu'on lui demande gentiment la permission…

Je regardai autour de moi la Grande Salle. Elle était décorée avec soin et brillait de mille feux. Hagrid avait ramené de la Forêt Interdite un magnifique sapin. Rose avait toujours aimé Noël, et il n'était pas juste de l'en priver…Je m'imaginai déjà descendre au cuisine demander aux elfes de maisons de nous préparer un goûter de noël. Et pourquoi ne pas verser une généreuse rasade de Whisky Pur Feu dans le verre de Pomfresh, pour la rendre toute pompette ?

Je me dépêchai de dîner : Tonks m'avait promis de m'aider à réviser le sortilège du Patronus dans la soirée.

\- Tu as fini ta glace ? demandai-je à Tonks. On peut aller à la Salle Commune maintenant ?

Tonks avait toujours eu beaucoup de facilité en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle était parvenue à créer un sortilège du Patronus en seulement trois leçons. Quant à moi, je rencontrai quelques petits soucis magiques avec ma baguette.

\- Je n'y arrive pas ! m'écriai-je, agitant ma baguette sous le coup de la colère.

Tonks se baissa de justesse, évitant un éclair argenté qui foudroya un pot de fleurs derrière elle.

\- Ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu vas réussir à quelque chose, décréta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Concentre toi un peu, Polly. Quel est le souvenir que tu as utilisé cette fois-ci ?

\- A sept ans, quand je me suis gavée de suçacides.

\- Ce n'est pas un souvenir, ça, c'est une crise de foie.

Dépitée, je me laissais tomber sur le canapé.

\- J'abandonne, soupirai-je. Je n'y arriverai pas, c'est tout. J'aurai juste à éviter la route des Détraqueurs à l'avenir, et puis c'est tout.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, dit doucement Tonks. On va y arriver. Je te promets que tu auras au moins un Optimal en cours. Est ce que je t'ai déjà abandonnée ? Jamais !

Je lui souris faiblement. J'avais tout essayé : mes parents, mes amies, mon écharpe, le Quidditch, les sucreries…

\- Sinon, poursuivit Tonks en se raclant la gorge et fuyant mon regard, il y a un souvenir qu'on a pas encore essayé.

\- C'est à dire ? demandai-je, pleine d'espoir.

\- Ton Petit Coup de Foudre…

Je me liquéfiai sur place.

\- Hors de question que je pense à… _tu sais-qui_. Et arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Il n'est pas « mon petit coup de foudre ». C'est un ami, c'est tout. Et encore, « ami » est un bien grand terme. Un copain. Un pote. Une connaissance. La chose à côté de moi en cours de potions.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, railla Tonks. Mais je pense que tu devrais essayer de penser à lui. Qui sait ?

La mâchoire serrée et les mains crispées sur ma baguette, j'obéis. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre évidemment. Mon filet argenté prit sous mes yeux ébahis la consistance d'un ours. J'entendis un Poufsouffle glapir quand l'animal se campa sur ses deux pattes et poussa un terrible mugissement.

Tonks battit joyeusement des mains.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant ! ronronna-elle, malicieuse. C'est quand même un sacré Patronus que tu as là… je suis ridicule avec mon lièvre…

Songeuse, je regardai l'ours qui me semblait étrangement familier.

\- C'est l'ours des McBee ! m'exclamai-je lorsque je le reconnus.

\- Quoi ?

Devant l'air étonné de Tonks, je lui racontai alors l'histoire de ma famille (et, en bonne écossaise, j'adorais faire ça).

L'histoire remontait au premier McBee d'Ecosse, Angus, qui était un animagus : il pouvait se transformer en ours. Un jour, son chemin croisa celui d'une princesse qui était poursuivie par une horde d'abeilles. Angus l'Ours sauva la princesse, et tomba amoureux d'elle. Le roi finit par consentir à donner à Angus la main de sa fille, et donna l'actuelle terre des McBee cadeau de mariage. Ainsi anobli, Angus choisit alors comme armoiries un ours dressé sur ses pattes, entouré de petites abeilles.

Cette histoire a toujours passionné Rose. Son éternelle âme de romantique avait poussé un très long soupir :

\- Tu es la descendante d'une princesse ! avait-elle dit, les yeux brillants.

Ce à quoi je lui avais ri au nez…

oOo oOo oOo

_J-8_

Finalement, j'obtins un Acceptable en cours de Défense – j'eus un formidable éternuement qui fit disparaître mon Patronus prématurément.

L'hiver avait pris ses quartiers dans Poudlard, et les salles de classe avaient du mal à se réchauffer malgré les feux de cheminées (sauf en cours de potion, pour une fois !). Même le lac avait fini par geler par endroit, et j'eus une pensée pour le pauvre calmar géant, contraint à une hibernation forcée.

\- Un gallion pour tes pensées…

Je sortis de ma rêverie, et revins sur terre, à la bibliothèque plus précisément. Charlie était devant moi, son sac à dos sur l'épaule.

\- C'est libre ? demanda-t-il en désignant le siège en face de moi.

\- Oui, vas-y ! dis-je en souriant et ramassant en hâte mes notes éparses.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Cours d'histoire, interro demain. Et toi ?

\- On va commencer à étudier les dragons en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, me répondit-il. Je voulais commencer un peu à les étudier.

\- Quelle drôle d'idée ! fis-je. C'est ta passion ?

\- Absolument ! Depuis que je suis tout petit.

Je grognai : mon père aussi adorait les dragons, surtout ceux qui étaient à deux doigts de le dévorer vivant.

Charlie s'excusa et se leva pour aller chercher des livres sur le sujet. Je le regardai s'éloigner avant de me replonger dans la passionnante biographie de la reine Anne Boleyn, qui avait fait ses études à Poudlard, et qui avait épousé le roi moldu Henry VIII dans l'espoir de protéger la communauté des sorciers de l'époque (mon héroïne !).

Charlie ne tarda pas à revenir, et se plongea aussitôt dans un lourd grimoire : _les Différentes Espèces de Dragon d'Angleterre et d'Irlande_.

Le silence s'installa entre nous, entrecoupé seulement par le grattement de ma plume sur le parchemin. Au bout d'un moment, ma curiosité l'emporta, et je levai les yeux de mon devoir.

Charlie Weasley était beau garçon. Ses cheveux roux lui tombaient négligemment sur ses yeux, et son visage était constellé de taches de rousseur. Il avait une façon de sourire bien à lui, qui me faisait toujours penser à un chaud soleil d'automne. Il n'était pas bien grand (nous faisions à peu près la même taille), mais il était bien bâti. Pendant un cours instant, je me pris à me demander quel effet cela ferait-il d'être prise dans ses bras…

\- Tu m'observes, McBee. Me trouves-tu beau ?

\- Un peu trop poilu et roux à mon gout, me moquai-je. Alors, tu t'es décidé ? Quel dragon préfères-tu ?

Charlie fit tourner le livre vers moi, et me montra du doigt un Norvégien à Crêtes. Je souris.

\- Tiens, ça me fait penser que…

Je me contorsionnai sur ma chaise pour retrouver le dragon que je m'étais fait tatouer quelques années auparavant. Le tatouage faisait tellement partie intégrante de ma vie qu'il m'arrivait de l'oublier pendant de longs mois. Je sentis la chaleur de mon dragon au creux de ma poitrine, et tirai ma robe de sorcière :

\- Ah ! Tu es là ! Viens par ici, je dois te présenter à quelqu'un.

Charlie me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle. Mon dragon m'obéit cependant et se laissa couler jusque sur le dos de ma main. Charlie émit un petit sifflement admiratif.

\- Je ne te savais pas si… rebelle ! déclara-t-il en souriant. Je peux ?

Il prit ma main entre les siennes et admira le tatouage.

\- C'était durant l'été de mes quatorze ans, racontai-je. J'avais emmené mes grands-parents moldus sur le Chemin de Traverse – ils adorent la magie. Ils voulaient me faire un cadeau, et j'ai réussi à les entrainer chez un tatoueur.

\- Tes parents n'ont rien dit ? Ça fait des années que je tanne les miens pour en avoir un !

\- Oh si, ils ont hurlé. Mais ça en valait la peine. J'ai vu mon dragon éclore de son œuf et puis grandir.

Charlie observa encore un peu mon tatouage, qui faisait son intéressant à cracher du feu. Jusqu'à ce que son ami William Swan apparaisse dans mon champ de vision. Comme prise en faute, je retirai vivement ma main.

\- Ah, tu es là Charlot ! Je dérange peut être ?

\- Non, pas du tout, dit celui-ci en fusillant son copain du regard.

Will regarda attentivement les oreilles écarlates de Charlie, puis les miennes.

\- Navré d'interrompre. C'est juste que tu avais dit que tu m'aiderais pour la métamorphose.

\- Tout à fait, grommela Charlie, la mâchoire serrée. J'avais dit ça.

\- Parfait ! dit Will en prenant place à côté de lui. Parce que, pour être franc, je n'ai absolument rien compris au dernier cours.

oOo oOo oOo

_J-3_

La neige avait fini par recouvrir le stade de Quidditch. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de ma robe de sorcière, mon écharpe me tenant au chaud, j'en faisais le tour. Cela m'arrivait souvent ces derniers temps, quand le stress d'avant match se faisait trop lourdement ressentir. La rencontre sportive avait lieu dans soixante-douze heures, et tout Poudlard était prêt pour l'évènement. Les paris allaient bon train – surtout après le petit score de Gryffondor lors du dernier match.

Et les jeux donnaient nettement l'avantage à Poufsouffle. Or, j'en étais son capitaine.

Mon nouvel ami « Nœud dans le Ventre » refit aussitôt son apparition, avec en prime l'arrivée de « Mademoiselle Nausée ».

Mais comment faisaient les autres capitaines pour ne pas éprouver autant de stress ?

Je m'efforçai de respirer profondément pour me détendre, sans résultat concluant. De toute façon, ça n'avait jamais marché sur moi, ces trucs de relaxations.

Tant pis. Au grand maux, les grands remèdes.

Je m'assurai qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le stade, puis me mis à courir et à hurler comme une folle, gesticulant dans tous les sens.

Merlin, que ça faisait du bien !

Comme une gosse, je me laissai tomber sur la neige, et gobai les flocons qui tombaient du ciel.

J'eus alors une idée brillante.

Samedi, je me ferais porter pâle.

Et les Poufsouffles se débrouilleront sans moi.

oOo oOo oOo

_Jour-J_

Du vestiaire, j'entendais les cris d'impatience et d'encouragement venir des tribunes au dessus. Auparavant, ce bruit ne m'avait jamais vraiment dérangée, mais aujourd'hui, je le trouvai absolument terrifiant.

Mes joueurs aussi n'étaient pas dans leurs assiettes. Ils ne cessaient de me jeter des petits coups d'œil, attendant que je donne le signal. Je les regardai chacun à leur tour : mes triplés Winters jouaient à Baguette-Parchemin-Chaudron pour savoir lequel entrerait dans le stade en premier, Bonaparte fixait le bout de ses chaussures d'un air hébété, Tonks faisait dangereusement tourner sa batte entre ses mains, et Kennedy craquait un à un ses doigts.

Je me levai. Tous sursautèrent.

J'avais prévu un petit speech pour encourager mes joueurs. J'avais utilisé pleins de termes nobles et très matures : _esprit du sport_,_ dépassement de soi_,_ valeur humaine_,_ vertus du Quidditch_… Mais ma gorge était tellement nouée que je finis par bredouiller un misérable « allons-y ! ».

Mon balai sur l'épaule, je sortis la première du vestiaire. Dehors, la voix de Lee Jordan résonna dans tout le stade. Je pris une profonde inspiration, enfourchai mon Etoile Filante, et m'envolai sous les flocons de neige. La foule nous accueillit dans une longue ovation, tandis que Jordan fit les présentations :

\- Les Poufsouffles entrent dans l'arène ! La fière équipe des blaireaux est aujourd'hui composée des fameux triplés Winters : Gabriel, Raphaël et Mickael ! Viens ensuite Nymphadora Tonks, la jolie batteuse, Jamie Kennedy, notre Attrapeur au grand cœur, et le tout nouveau gardien de la saison : Napoléon Bonaparte ! L 'équipe est menée par leur féroce capitaine : Polly McBee !

Entendre le cri des supporters à l'annoncée de mon nom fut un délice. Un long frisson parcourut mon corps tandis que je saluai la foule avec ma batte.

\- En face, les non moins courageux Serdaigles, menés par son immense gardien : Steve Evans ! A sa suite, trois poursuiveurs de talents : Clint Renner, Chris Hiddle et Tom Worth ! L'équipe sera protégée des Cognards par leurs deux batteurs imbattables : Tony Downey et Mark Banner. Le Vif d'Or sera quand à lui dans la ligne de mire de la belle et volcanique Natacha Barton !

Je vis Madame Bibine me faire signe ainsi qu'à Evans. J'affrontai le Capitaine des Serdaigles du regard, tout en lui serrant la main.

Madame Bibine siffla, et le match commença.

\- Première attaque des Serdaigles ! s'exclama aussitôt Jordan. C'est Worth qui fonce vers les buts et… Bonaparte bloque le tir ! Passe aux Winters, avec une exécution parfaite de l'Attaque en Faucon…

Contente de savoir que nos entrainement avaient finalement mené à quelque chose ! D'un œil, je regardai mes poursuiveurs mener le match, tandis que de l'autre, je surveillais l'attaque des Cognards. Lorsqu'un se présenta dans ma trajectoire, je le déviai d'un puissant coup de batte afin de stopper l'avancée des Serdaigles.

Tonks, ses cheveux roses flottant dans le vent glacial, redirigea habilement le deuxième Cognard vers l'Attrapeur adverse qui s'était lancé à la poursuite du Vif d'Or, et il le perdit de vue. Au même moment, un des Winters parvint à marquer notre premier but : dix à zéro !

Au bout d'une demie-heure de jeu, nous menâmes le score soixante points à quarante. Bonaparte ne se débrouillait pas trop mal devant ses buts, bloquant parfois les tirs d'extrême justesse. Lorsqu'un des poursuiveurs eut le Souaffle entre les mains, je lui envoyai un Cognard bien placé, et Winters se chargea de récupérer la balle juste sous lui…

\- Soixante-dix à quarante ! Décidément, les Poufsouffles sont en pleine forme aujourd'hui !

Les supporters des Serdaigles nous huèrent en représailles. Tonks leur lança _sans faire exprès_ un Cognard bien senti. Bibine siffla la faute et, tandis que tous les regards étaient tournés vers ma batteuse, je fis un signe discret à mon Attrapeur, qui ne faisait que virevolter sur son balai au dessus de la mêlée.

La chasse au Vif d'Or était ouverte.

Car, si Kennedy parvenait à l'attraper, nous serions en tête du classement…

Tonks et moi changeâmes aussitôt de stratégie : au lieu de défendre nos poursuiveurs et Bony, nous envoyâmes les Cognards vers l'Attrapeur des Serdaigles, la déstabilisant, laissant ainsi le champ libre à Kennedy…

\- Poufsouffle remporte le match, menant une large victoire sur les Serdaigles ! s'exclama bientôt Lee Jordan lorsque le Vif d'Or fut attrapé victorieusement par Kennedy. Les blaireaux l'emportent deux-vingt points à soixante-dix !

Une immense clameur s'éleva du stade. Folle de joie, j'atterris sur la pelouse, suivie par mon équipe. Un par un, je les serrai contre moi. Puis, bras dessus, bras dessous, nous saluâmes la foule en délire.

Le trac avait laissé place à la jubilation, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire largement.

Poufsouffle avait toutes ses chances pour gagner cette année la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons !

* * *

_Je suis fière d'être parvenue au chapitre 12! J'avoue, je ne suis jamais allée aussi loin dans une histoire... Le prochain chapitre clôturera l'année 1989 et embrassera pleinement la nouvelle année!_

_Comme toujours un grand merci à My Apple, qui a en plus eut la bonté de me prêter William Swann, tout droit sorti de son imagination..._

_Et comme toujours, un grand merci à tous les lecteurs du monde entier de lire cette fic!_

_A très bientôt pour la suite!_

_Doc Citrouille_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 – Le Vif d'Or**

\- Joyeux Noël en avance !

Un large sourire se creusa sur le visage fatigué de Rose. Mes bras étaient chargés de cadeaux multicolores, et Tonks portait un lourd plateau où trônait un énorme gâteau.

\- Tout ça pour moi ? demanda Rose, émerveillée.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu croyais vraiment qu'on fêterait Noël sans toi ?

Je sortis de mon sac à dos quelques guirlandes de Noël que j'avais empruntées à la Grande Salle, et me mis à décorer son lit. Sur le mur, j'accrochai le dessin d'un sapin que j'avais peint la veille avec l'aide de Tonks. Cette dernière coupa en quatre morceaux le gâteau qu'elle plaça délicatement dans des assiettes, et versa du jus de citrouille dans des gobelets. Elle me tendit une assiette que je m'empressai d'apporter à Pomfresh avec un grand sourire. Cette dernière apprécia le geste, et nous laissa tranquille en s'enfermant dans son bureau.

Nous mangeâmes toutes les trois le bon gâteau à la citrouille et au chocolat que les elfes de maison nous avait préparé avec beaucoup de dévotion et de courbettes. Tonks fit claquer sa langue après avoir bu une longue gorgée de jus.

\- Et maintenant, les cadeaux !

Je fis passer à Rose la dizaine de paquets soigneusement emballés. Elle rejeta complétement ses couvertures, et s'empara du premier qui lui tomba sous la main, déchirant allègrement le papier.

\- Hé ! râla aussitôt Tonks. Tu sais le temps que ça m'a pris pour emballer tout ça ?

Rose n'écouta pas, tout à son bonheur d'avoir reçu un journal intime.

\- Comme ça, tu pourras écrire que je suis la plus belle ! Plaisantai-je.

Nous lui offrîmes également un petit miroir magique (pour lui répondre à toutes les questions existentielles qu'une jeune fille romantique pouvait se poser), un bracelet que Tonks avait tressé de ses mains (« _pour te porter bonheur !_ »), un roman sentimental (« _oh ! Je l'ai déjà lu celui la… mais merci les filles !_ »), une plume qui changeait de couleurs (à condition de le lui demander très poliment), une quantité astronomique de bonbon, et…

\- Un parchemin ? grimaça-t-elle en ouvrant le dernier paquet.

Je souris, fière de ma trouvaille.

\- Ce n'est pas un vulgaire parchemin ! J'ai trouvé ça chez Zonko. Regarde.

Je tirai de ma poche le même parchemin, à peine plus grand que ma main, et fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche d'une plume. J'inscrivis une phrase quelconque, et le parchemin absorba mon écriture, avant d'apparaître sur celui de Rose.

\- Ingénieux ! fit-elle.

\- Tonks a le même. Comme ça, on pourra s'échanger des petits mots quand on ne sera pas là… Ça te plait ?

Rose fit rouler le parchemin entre ses doigts. Quand elle leva les yeux vers moi, je vis qu'elle pleurait.

\- Oh non, Rose ! s'exclama Tonks, le cœur brisé.

Rose fondit en larmes pour de bon. Je la comprenais : cela faisait maintenant des semaines qu'elle était enfermée dans sa maudite bulle à ne rien faire et à attendre que le temps passe. Ne pouvant quitter l'infirmerie avant plusieurs jours encore, elle restait à Poudlard pour les vacances, sans avoir la possibilité de rentrer chez elle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. L'infirmerie était vide, et Pomfresh était trop occupée à faire bombance.

Le cœur battant, j'avançai timidement ma main au travers de la bulle dorée et tint celle de Rose, qui eut un hoquet de surprise. Tonks s'affola.

\- Mais… Ça va pas la tête ! Et la contagion ? chuchota-t-elle, nerveusement.

\- Je prends le risque, dis-je farouchement.

Tonks se mordit les lèvres, et hésita un instant avant de m'imiter.

Notre goûter spécial se termina ainsi dans les larmes.

oOo oOo oOo

Le Poudlard Express défilait à toute allure à travers la campagne anglaise saupoudrée de neige, qui était tombée durant la nuit.

Je partageais un compartiment avec Tonks et les Nullos. Ces derniers se tenaient tranquille pour une fois, chacun lisant passionnément des bandes-dessinées (enfin, « relisant » plutôt, vu l'état des BD). Mon écharpe ronronnait sur mes genoux, tandis que je défiais Tonks sur une partie d'échec. Je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de mettre son roi en échec, régulièrement interrompu par les déboires amoureux de mon cavalier :

\- Gente Dame au noble cœur, me supplia-t-il, laissez-moi me sacrifier pour ma douce reine !

\- Silence ! grommelai-je en ordonnant à mon fou de se positionner en E4.

\- Mais vous allez condamner la dame de mes pensées !

\- Je ne vais condamner personne. Maintenant, silence !

Mon cavalier bougonna dans sa barbe.

Si les pièces d'échecs se mettaient à avoir des histoires de cœur, où allait le monde ?

Finalement, Tonks réussi à mettre ma reine en échec et mat, provoquant les foudres du cavalier.

\- Ah ! se lamenta-il. Je l'avais bien dit ! Ma Dame ! Ma Reine ! Morte, disparue à tout jamais dans les méandres infernaux de l'oubli ! Montjoie ! Saint Denis ! Que trépasse si je faiblis !

Il sortit une minuscule épée de son fourreau, et entreprit de me taillader les doigts avec.

\- Aïe ! Mais aïe enfin ! m'écriais-je en portant mon index à la bouche. C'est pas un peu fini la crise ?

Le cavalier m'insultant de plus belle, je rangeai en vrac toutes les pièces dans mon sac, étouffant ses plaintes.

\- J'ai encore gagné ! ricana Tonks.

\- Ça va, on a compris que tu étais douée aux échecs. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Tonks s'étira voluptueusement, et regarda par la fenêtre.

\- Tu sais où on est ? demanda-t-elle dans un bâillement.

\- Quelque part au milieu de nulle part, grognai-je, m'emparant d'une des BD des Nullos.

\- Hé ! Fais gaffe ! C'est un collector ! s'exclama Kenway.

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était une simple BD moldue…

Les garçons levèrent vers moi des regards horrifiés, et je compris que je venais de prononcer une énorme bêtise.

\- C'est un Comics ! hurla Miles, outré. Le meilleur d'entre tous en plus ! C'est quand Captain America et Black Widow vont affronter le Soldat de l'Hiver, mais en fait, c'est Bucky Barnes, et puis après, on apprend que le SHIELD a été infiltré par HYDRA depuis des années, mais ça, tu peux pas comprendre, parce que vous les sorciers, vous êtes décidément trop nuls !

\- Parce que tu crois être quoi exactement ? raillai-je. Un Gardien de la Galaxie peut être ?

Miles ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, et finit par m'ignorer superbement, se replongeant dans sa lecture, les oreilles très rouges.

Je croisai le regard de Tonks, qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je finis par hausser les épaules, et feuilletai distraitement la Bande Dessinée – pardon, le Comics.

La lecture m'ennuya profondément. Captain America était vraiment l'archétype du moldu beau, grand, fort et intelligent, sorte de super-soldat amoureux fou des valeurs patriotiques. Cependant, j'étais prête à parier qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à un maléfice de Jambencoton bien maitrisé…

La nuit était tombée quand le Poudlard Express commença à ralentir. Une vive dispute s'empara de notre compartiment quand chacun tenta de récupérer ses effets personnels.

« Tu marches sur mon écharpe, crétin ! »

« Où es ma baguette ? »

« Attends, c'est pas mon manteau ça ! »

« Regardes où tu mets les pieds, enfin ! »

« Les gars est passé ma baguette ? »

« On est arrivé ! ».

Nous collâmes nos cinq visages sur la vitre pour tenter d'apercevoir nos parents respectifs dans la foule. Tonks fut la première à voir les siens.

Le Poudlard Express stoppa net, et nous perdîmes tous l'équilibre. Je parvins à me dégager du fatras de jambes et de bras pour quitter la première le compartiment. Mon sac à dos sur l'épaule, je dus faire preuve de patience avec tout ces cornichons qui bloquaient les sorties, tous essayant de sortir coûte que coûte leurs énormes valises. Après une bataille acharnée avec un groupe de Serdaigle, je réussis à poser un pied sur le quai, et me mis à la recherche de mes parents.

Ce ne fut pas eux que je trouvai.

\- Surprise ! s'exclamèrent mes grands parents en chœur.

\- Papi Moustache ! Mamie Grenouille ! Mais, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? m'étonnai-je en les embrassant.

\- On a voulu te faire une surprise en venant te chercher, ma petite Madeleine ! répondit mamie en remettant un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux.

Je grimaçai en entendant ce surnom ridicule.

\- Où est ta valise, Polly ? demanda papi, détachant enfin son regard émerveillé du Poudlard Express.

Je tapotai mon sac à dos – le strict minium ! (Et surtout un sortilège de Rapetissage que j'avais appris ces derniers jours).

Tonks, qui s'apprêtait à quitter la gare avec ses parents, vint me souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

\- Ton Petit Coup de Foudre te cherchait, me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille alors que ses parents saluaient papi et mamie.

_\- Arrêtes-de-l'appeler-comme-ça _! grondai-je, en saluant Mrs Tonks.

Sa fille me gratifia un petit clin d'œil.

\- On se revoit à la rentrée, Polly. Joyeuses fêtes !

Papi enfonça son béret sur les yeux, et sortit les clés de sa voiture :

\- On y va ? demanda-t-il.

Mamie s'agrippa à mon bras, et nous quittâmes ensemble l'effervescence du quai 9 ¾ (sans croisé Charlie, mal…Heureusement.).

Sur le chemin, mes grands-parents me bombardèrent de question. Ils adoraient tout ce qui avaient attrait à la magie, et regrettaient de ne pas avoir eu la chance d'aller à Poudlard. Je leur racontai tout : le Quidditch, les cours, les profs, et ils étaient sûrement les seules personnes au monde à s'extasier sur les heures de colles passées avec Rogue.

Papi et Mamie habitaient dans une petite ville non loin de Londres, à Harpenden. C'était une maison très simple, typiquement moldue. Maman nous y attendait, préparant le repas du soir (chili con carne !). Je la serrai longuement dans mes bras, heureuse de la retrouver – et elle eut le chic pour essayer de me recoiffer (mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont _tous_ avec mes cheveux ?). Je me tortillai pour lui échapper.

\- Ma petite Madeleine, me dit doucement mamie, je t'ai préparé la chambre du haut. On mange dans dix minutes, n'oublie pas d'aller te laver les mains.

Je cavalai dans les escaliers et entrai dans la chambre. C'était celle de ma mère quand elle était jeune. Elle avait été une petite Serdaigle bien élevée, accrochant les posters de ses chanteurs et acteurs moldus préférés. Je réussis néanmoins à glisser une affiche de l'équipe d'Écosse entre Cary Grant et les Beatles. Je me battais avec un morceau de scotch quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

\- Je peux entrer dans la tanière ? demanda mon père en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Je sautai par dessus le lit et me jetai dans ses bras. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis son accident. Ses cheveux avaient bien repoussé, mais je remarquai quelques traces de brûlures qui n'avaient pas fini de cicatrices.

\- Laisses moi t'admirer, dit il en me faisant tournoyer sur moi-même.

\- Je suis trop quelconque pour être « admirée », ronchonnai-je.

\- Au yeux d'un papa, sa petite fille sera toujours la plus jolie de toute. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien ! Tu as devant toi le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch premier au classement !

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté. Chourave a bien fait de te nommer à ce poste. Et les cours ? Première de la classe ?

Première des dernières, sans aucun doute, grimaçai-je. Je plaisante ! Je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. Mais j'aimerais bien que Rogue arrête d'être sur mon dos, c'est fatigant. Enfin, je ne suis pas mécontente d'être en vacances ! Et toi ?

\- Beaucoup de travail, comme d'habitude. Polly… j'ai quelque chose à te dire, finit-il par dire dans un sourire crispé.

Mon ventre se tordit aussitôt. Lentement, je m'assis sur le lit, dans l'attente de la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Polly, commença-t-il. Tes… grands parents sorciers… Nous allons passer le jour l'an chez eux.

Je le savais. Les yeux ronds, je dévisageai mon père.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? m'écriai-je. Qu'ai-je fait de mal ?

\- Polly, soupira papa, fermant la porte de ma chambre. Pourras tu faire un petit effort, s'il te plait ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais ils sont aussi tes grands-parents, et même si ils sont un peu… durs, ils t'aiment beaucoup. A leur manière.

Je grimaçai. « Dur » n'aurait pas été exactement le terme que j'aurais utilisé. Ils étaient orgueilleux, fiers, et ambitieux. Tout ce que je n'étais pas.

Enfin, je crois.

\- Très bien, finis-je par soupirer. Je me tiendrais à carreaux. A la condition que j'obtienne en échange mon Brossdur 5.

\- Bien joué, jeune fille, mais la réponse est non. A la limite, tu auras un paquet de chocogrenouille, mais c'est tout !

En bas, mamie nous appela pour passer à table. Papa me tira le lobe de mon oreille.

\- Allons-y ! J'ai hâte d'entendre ta grand-mère se plaindre comme quoi sa petite Madeleine est trop maigre !

oOo oOo oOo

Je n'avais plus l'âge de croire au Père Noël. Pourtant, j'eus toutes les peines du monde à contenir mon excitation au matin du vingt-cinq décembre, quand je vis la montagne de cadeau m'attendre sous le sapin.

Sous les regards de ma famille (et surtout du caméscope de papi qui tenait à me filmer échevelée et en pyjama), je déchirai joyeusement mes paquets cadeaux. Je reçus une nouvelle batte gravée à mon nom en lettre d'or, une version illustrée du _Quidditch à travers le âge_s, le maillot officiel de l'équipe Écossaise, mais pas la moindre brindille d'un balai (et ce n'était pas faute d'en avoir fait la demande dans ma lettre au Père Noël !).

Maman me glissa ensuite le cadeau de Rose - un nécessaire pour l'entretien d'un balai – et celui de Tonks, qui me fit extrêmement plaisir : un album d'autocollant sur le Quidditch. Et, à la différence des images moldus, la version sorcière était animés.

Mon déballage terminé, je m'empressai d'offrir à mon tour mes cadeaux. A papa, une nouvelle écharpe, à maman, un assortiment de plume et d'encre. Quand à mes grands-parents…

\- Un album photo ! s'exclamèrent-ils, ravis.

\- Et c'est moi qui l'ai fait !

J'avais passé les précédentes semaines à prendre des clichés de Poudlard, puis à les développer une par une, utilisant la salle de bain comme chambre noire – et provoquant les foudres de Tonks par la même occasion.

\- Ça, c'est le château ! Voici la fameuse Grande Salle, et là, c'est mon dortoir. Bon, d'accord, c'est un peu fouilli, mais on l'a rangé avant de partir (_menteuse !_). Le terrain de Quidditch – oui, c'est mon équipe de guignols que vous voyez passer à toute allure…

J'avais même réussi l'exploit à prendre mes professeurs en photo (dont une bien nette de Rogue, prise en douce). Dumbledore avait accepté de prendre la pause, Tonks avait failli se faire pincer par McGonagall, je ne m'étais pas gênée pour prendre Binns en plein cours, j'avais pris beaucoup de recul pour photographier Hagrid, et Peeves m'avait poursuivie dans tous le château après que j'eus pris un cliché de lui.

\- Voici mes copines, poursuivis-je, Nymphadora Tonks que vous avez vu l'autre jour, et ma petite Rose, encore confinée à l'infirmerie. Ça, ce sont les Nullos, et là, mon équipe au grand complet: les triplés Winters, Jamie Kennedy, encore Tonks, et mon valeureux gardien, Napoléon Bonaparte.

\- Comment ? s'écria papi.

\- Napoléon Bonaparte, mais on l'appelle Bony. Je te rassure, il n'a rien à voir avec l'empereur. Enfin, je crois.

\- Enfin, quand même, s'appeler ainsi ! s'exclama papi, ses moustaches frémissant d'indignation.

Ancien professeur d'histoire, mon grand-père mettait un point d'honneur a dénigré le petite caporal corse, « l'ogre sauvage et sanguinaire ». Sentant l'orage arrivé, maman ferma l'album d'un coup sec, et déclara qu'il était temps de manger avant que ça ne refroidisse.

J'ai toujours adoré la tradition du petit-déjeuner de Noël. La table de la salle à manger croulait de nourriture, assez pour nourrir tout le quartier : bagels, scones, muffins, œufs brouillés, bacon, roulé de jambon aux endives, brioche, cake aux légumes, chaussons aux pommes, lait à la cannelle, clafoutis, crumble, porridge, chocolat chaud aux épices, gloubiboulga… En fond sonore, papi avait lancé une K7 de chanson de Noël par Franck Sinatra, et la télévision retransmettait un vieil épisode de _Doctor Who_.

J'en étais à mon troisième croissant quand quelque chose cogna violemment contre la fenêtre, nous faisant tous sursauter.

\- Un hibou ! s'exclama mamie.

Papa se leva aussitôt et ouvrit la fenêtre. Un gros hibou au plumage gris entra, voleta un instant au dessus de la table, et se laissa tomber lourdement dans le porridge. Le pauvre hibou, visiblement épuisé par son voyage, sembla rendre son dernier souffle. Papa le recueillit délicatement et l'essuya avec sa serviette.

\- Eh bien, mon bonhomme, d'où viens tu pour être dans cette état?

Papi recracha une plume tombée dans sa tasse de café, et fit remarquer qu'un paquet était tombé dans les céréales.

\- C'est pour toi, Polly, dit maman en me tendant le paquet.

Étonnée, je le pris dans les mains. Le papier cadeau, orné de Vifs d'or, laissait à désirer – nul doute que celui qui l'avait fait une quiche. Mon nom était inscrit dessus. Mon cœur se mit aussitôt à battre avec violence quand je reconnus l'écriture en patte de mouche : je savais de qui provenait le colis.

J'aurais préféré l'ouvrir seule, sans le regard pesant de ma famille. Je retirai les morceaux de scotch et déchirai le papier qui recouvrait une boite. A peine ouvrai-je les battants qu'un vif d'or en jaillit.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ? grommela mamie, protégeant les restes du petit déjeuner.

\- Ma parole, on dirait un vif doré !

Vif d'Or, papi, dis-je en attrapant habilement la petite boule virevoltant.

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler d'un vif d'or, mais plutôt une peluche, grosse comme mon poing. La petite chose se débattit vainement et je la relâchai.

\- Qui t'a offert ce cadeau ? finit par demander maman, curieuse. Il n'y a pas de nom. Un admirateur secret ?

Soudain, j'eus très chaud.

\- Une connaissance, finis je par dire, la voix très rauque.

\- Ce Bonaparte ? gronda papi, prêt à en découdre.

\- Non, quelqu'un d'autre, murmurai-je, rougissant de plus belle.

Je sentais sur moi le regard perçant de maman. Je pouvais presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en route et s'imaginer des choses. Pire que Rose, ma mère …

Mamie, sentant ma gêne, me tira d'embarras :

\- Ce pauvre petit hibou m'a l'air d'être très mal en point ! Polly, peux tu aller dans la remise voir si il n'y a pas une boite en carton ? On va lui préparer un petit nid douillet pour qu'il puisse de reposer.

Le hibou dut comprendre ce qu'elle dit, puisque, en guise de remerciement, il hulula faiblement.

oOo oOo oOo

Les jours suivants, je ne réussis pas à taire cette petite voix en moi. Maman me fit remarquer que j'étais trop souvent dans la lune, et que je devais redescendre sur terre si je ne voulais pas que mes doigts finissent en vinaigrette dans la salade que je préparais.

Mes pensées me ramenaient invariablement à Charlie.

Pourquoi m'avait-il offert un cadeau ? Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions très proche ! Je l'appréciais énormément mais de là à s'offrir des présents pour Noël… Quelle serait la prochaine étape ? Les anniversaires ? Je ne savais même pas quand tombait le sien !

Et puis, est-ce que cela signifiait que je devais faire la même chose ? Mais quoi ? Des bonbons ? Un nouvel hibou ? Un abonnement au Quidditch Magazine ?

Ou autre chose de plus personnel ?

Je n'osais même pas en toucher un mot à ma mère. Mais je voyais bien, aux regards qu'elle me jetait sans cesse, qu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur « l'Affaire du Vif d'Or ». Quand à en parler à Tonks ou à Rose, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y songer. C'était déjà très éprouvant de les entendre parler à longueur de journée du « Petit Coup de Foudre », je n'étais pas d'humeur à alimenter leurs ragots…

Papa vint me trouver un après-midi, et m'annonça que le pauvre petit hibou avait repris assez de force pour repartir au Terrier.

Je pâlis.

\- Comment sais-tu que… bégayai-je.

\- Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où ce hibou a fait une entrée fracassante au Ministère! Enfin, je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être glisser un mot au destinataire de ton colis…

Je rougis bien malgré moi.

\- Et… tu crois que ça suffira ? murmurai-je.

Papa ne me répondit pas, se contentant de sourire comme un idiot.

Je m'enfermai seule dans ma chambre, à regarder voler le Vif d'Or en peluche. Je trempai pensivement ma plume dans l'encre, un parchemin vierge devant moi. Le problème était que je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui écrire. Je retirai un cheveu qui était tombé sur la feuille, puis pris une profonde inspiration.

_Cher Charlie,_

_J'ai bien reçu ton hibou qui a causé un sacré chambardement pendant le petit-déjeuner de Noël. Comme il était trop fatigué pour faire le voyage du retour, papa l'a soigné. Je te le renvoie aujourd'hui, en espérant qu'il parvienne en un seul morceau chez toi._

_J'ai, bien entendu, reçu ton colis. J'avoue avoir été franchement surprise ! Mais, même si il s'agit d'une erreur, et que ton paquet était destiné à une autre Polly de ta connaissance, je garde le Vif d'Or ! Il est décidément trop chou, et bien élevé (je veux dire par là qu'il a arrêté de me réveiller à quatre heures du matin pour jouer). Et il s'entend très bien avec mon écharpe, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance. Pour le coup, je te joins une photo de moi avec la peluche, pour te prouver ma bonne foi (désolée pour la qualité, mais j'ai pris la photo avec un appareil moldu). _

_J'espère que tu vas bien, et que tes vacances ne se passent pas trop mal. On se revoit à la rentrée, en cours de potion. Au fait, as-tu pu faire les vingt centimètres de parchemin que Rogue a demandés sur les propriétés de la Pierre Philosophale ? Je n'ai pas écrit une ligne. Je ferais sûrement ça en catastrophe dans le Poudlard Express…_

Ma plume resta suspendue au dessus de ma feuille. Que pouvais-je bien écrire en conclusion ? Après beaucoup de tergiversions, je finis par écrire :

_Je t'embrasse bien fort,_

_Polly_

Le cœur battant, je contemplai mes dernières lignes, et finis par plier la lettre en deux avant de la glisser dans une enveloppe.

Advienne que pourra, alea jacta est, et tout le tralala !

* * *

_Joyeux Noël très en retard (ou super en avance, ça dépend...). L'année 1989 s'est terminée, place à 1990! Excellente année en plus: toujours plus de quidditch, des prophéties qui se réalise, des heures de colles, et des histoires d'amitiés..._

_Comme toujours, un énorme merci à vous qui me lisez! Ainsi qu'à my Cherry, qui trouve toujours le temps de corriger mon texte!_

_A très bientôt pour le quatorzième chapitre!_

_Citrouille_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 – Caisteal Maithan**

Je ne voulais vraiment pas me lever au petit matin du 1er janvier 1990. Enfouie sous mes couvertures, mon écharpe dormant à mes pieds, et le Vif d'Or sommeillant près de ma taie d'oreiller, j'écoutai les bruits de la maison. Une bonne odeur embaumait l'air, et mon ventre cria famine. J'entendis bientôt les pas de ma mère dans l'escalier. Peu désireuse d'affronter cette horrible journée, je me roulai en boule et me cachai sous mes couvertures.

\- Debout Polly ! annonça maman dès qu'elle mit un pied dans la chambre.

Au fond de mon lit, je grognai. Maman tira les rideaux.

\- Tu as cinq minutes pour aller prendre ta douche, ma poupette.

Grognant, je rejetai vivement mes couvertures, provoquant la pagaille : mon écharpe se hérissa, et le Vif d'Or se réfugia sous mon lit.

\- Je suis vraiment obligée d'y aller ? boudai-je, prenant mon écharpe adorée dans mes bras.

\- Tu as promis de faire un effort, Polly, dit doucement maman.

Je poussai un profond soupir de protestation pour bien faire comprendre mon manque de motivation, et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, prenant le plus de temps possible.

A mon retour, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de voir que maman m'avait préparé mes affaires. Et moi qui voulais y aller en jean et basket !

\- Vraiment ? demandai-je, lasse.

\- Tu seras toute mignonne dans cette tenue, et ça va faire plaisir à tes grands-parents. Allez, habille-toi, maintenant ! ajouta-t-elle en claquant des doigts.

J'enfilai donc en grimaçant une robe bleu canard qui m'arrivait aux genoux, et chaussai une paire de bottines marron. Puis maman drapa autour de ma taille et sur mon épaule le tartan aux couleurs des McBee, le bleu et le brun.

Ce n'était plus un déjeuner chez mes grands-parents, mais carrément une Cérémonie du Serment !

Mon calvaire ne s'arrêta pourtant pas là quand maman me présenta mon ennemi juré : le peigne.

Mes cheveux rebelles étaient bruns, épais, et frisés. C'était une torture que de les coiffer tous les matins… Alors, autant dire qu'il y avait parfois du laisser aller…

Agrippée aux accoudoirs d'une chaise, je serrai les dents quand maman démêla les nœuds de ma chevelure.

\- Et voilà, chantonna-t-elle une fois terminée. Tu es jolie comme un Gallion neuf !

Je me regardai dans le miroir : j'étais tout, sauf jolie. Mon cuir chevelu me faisait souffrir, le tartan me grattait, et j'étais mal à l'aise dans mes chaussures. Je tendis la main vers mon écharpe, mais maman me devança :

\- Hors de question que tu emmènes cette chose avec toi !

J'eus beau la supplier, elle ne céda pas d'un pouce. La mort dans l'âme, je finis par confier mon écharpe à mes grands-parents, qui me promirent d'en prendre grand soin jusqu'à mon retour.

Lorsque mon père eut fini de se battre avec son kilt, et que maman arrêta de tripoter mes cheveux, il fut l'heure du grand départ. Rien qu'à l'idée de voir mes autres grands-parents, j'en avais des sueurs froides.

D'un coup de baguette, papa alluma un grand feu de cheminée, et sortit de son _sporran_ un sachet de poudre verte.

Je haussai un sourcils : par poudre de cheminette ? Sérieux ? Dans ce cas, j'allai me faire un plaisir de rater mon entrée !

Papa donna ses dernières recommandations à Papi Moustache, et Mamie Grenouille me serra dans ses bras, me murmurant à l'oreille des paroles encourageantes (et me promettant, entre autres, de faire un gros gâteau au chocolat rien que pour moi).

Papa me tendit la Poudre de Cheminette. Je pris une profonde inspiration et en jetai une pincée dans le feu. Les flammes vertes m'enveloppèrent et je criai :

\- Caisteal Maithan !

oOo oOo oOo

Sans grâce, je trébuchai à l'arrivée, et tombai à genoux sur l'élégant tapis. Quelqu'un me prit par le bras et me força à me relever. Je tombai nez à nez avec mon cousin, Domhnall.

\- Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle une entrée fracassante, dit-il en souriant et époussetant la cendre tombée sur mes épaules.

Papa arriva juste derrière moi, trébuchant un peu. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son neveu.

\- Ils vous ont invités ? s'étonna papa en lui serrant la main.

\- Oui, répondit Domhnall. Nous non plus, on a pas compris…

Il y eut une vive lueur verte, et maman sortit de l'âtre comme si de rien n'était.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en retard ? Polly, ta robe ! Tu t'es roulée dans la cendre ou quoi ?

Un coup de baguette magique plus tard, et elle salua à son tour Domhnall.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle doucement à mon cousin. Quant pensez-vous venir à la maison ?

Mon cousin ouvrit la bouche, mais un cri strident nous fit tous sursauter :

\- Le jeune monsieur est arrivé ! Il est là !

Une petite créature fonça vers mon père et encercla ses jambes de ses minuscules bras, tout à son bonheur.

\- Chipie ! Comment vas-tu ?

L'elfe de maison leva des yeux pleins d'adoration vers mon père. C'était une petite créature tout en rondeur, vêtue elle aussi des couleurs des McBee.

Quand ma mère la salua, Chipie recula d'un pas et se tint très droite.

\- Madame, salua-t-elle froidement.

Je souris. Chipie jalousait énormément maman…

\- Allons voir les Maitres, Monsieur Callum !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Callum, Chipie.

\- Oh non, monsieur Callum, je n'oserais jamais ! gloussa l'elfe en nous entrainant tous dans la salle de réception.

Prise de trac, je m'agrippai au bras de mon cousin, le priant de ne pas m'abandonner. Il posa une main réconfortante sur la mienne.

Le Caisteal Maithan – le château de l'ours en gaélique – était une grande bâtisse de pierre qui avait abritée des générations de McBee. Mon grand-père l'avait lui-même reçu en héritage à la mort de son père une dizaine d'année auparavant – « la patience est une vertu », comme on dit chez nous.

Et, depuis le jour où il avait été proclamé « _Laird du Clan McBee _», mon grand-père dirigeait tout son beau monde d'une poigne de fer.

Moi, il me terrifiait.

Notre petit comité entra dans la salle de réception, là où les membres de la famille bavardaient tranquillement : des oncles, des tantes, des petits-enfants, des gendres, des brus, des cousins et cousines à la mode de Bretagne, et une vénérable trisaïeule à moitié sourde. Beaucoup parmi eux était présents aujourd'hui pour butiner sans complaisance autour du _Laird_ \- et surtout protéger leurs propres intérêts…

Parmi eux, nous trouvâmes ma tante Julilla (sœur aînée de mon père), qui nous salua mollement, un verre à la main.

J'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour elle : elle était la seule McBee qui osait dire tout haut ce que les autres disait tout bas.

Papa prit sa sœur dans ses bras, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que je n'entendis pas. Elle se contenta de ricaner et de hausser les épaules.

\- Tu devrais aller saluer Père, dit-elle en vidant son verre d'un trait. Nul doute qu'il a beaucoup de chose à te dire…

Mes grands-parents se tenaient sur une estrade, et recevaient leurs invités avec beaucoup de pompes. A leur vue, je regrettai aussitôt la chaleur et la gentillesse de Papi Moustache et de Mamie Grenouille.

Grand-Père ouvrit grand ses bras pour accueillir son fils cadet, et lui donner l'accolade. C'était un grand homme chauve et à la barbe blanche, aussi aimable qu'un Scroutt à Pétard. Ne sachant comment me comporter, je m'inclinai devant lui. Grand-père éclata d'un rire tonitruant et descendit de son estrade :

\- Laisses moi te regarder, _lass_, dit il en me faisant tourner sur moi même. Tu portes nos couleurs, c'est très bien. Tu es devenue très jolie aussi! Jolie travail, ma bru.

Il s'inclina courtoisement devant maman et lui fit un baisemain, avant de s'intéresser aux invités suivants. Grand-Mère secoua la tête et nous rejoignit. Rien qu'à la regarder, je fus prise de migraine. Ma charmante Grand-mère avait la déplorable habitude de lire dans les pensées des gens, étant une Occlumens accomplie.

\- Ne faites pas attention à lui, c'est son heure de gloire. dit-elle dans un sourire. Je suis très contente de vous accueillir à Caisteal Maithan. Polly, ajouta-t-elle en me pinçant la joue, je te suggère d'aller ouvrir tes cadeaux sous le sapin.

Pourquoi me parlait-elle comme si j'avais quatre ans ? J'eus toutes les peines du monde à lui rendre son sourire et à être une gentille petite fille bien docile, alors que je sentais son pouvoir entrer dans ma tête pour y lire mes pires secrets.

Le grand sapin de Noël avait été installé à l'entrée. A ces pieds, une dizaine de paquet m'attendaient.

A genoux, je me mis à les ouvrir sans joie particulière. Ce n'était qu'une série de bouquins sans grande importance. Domhnall me rejoignit, et me regarda empiler sans rien dire mes cadeaux.

\- Tu as reçu quelque chose toi ? demandai-je.

\- Moi ? Non… je ne suis pas assez bien né pour avoir des cadeaux de Noël, tu sais…

Du coin, de l'œil, je l'observai. A bien des égards, nous nous ressemblions : même chevelure indomptable, même nez en trompette, même caractère… Il n'y avait aucun doute : il était bien un McBee.

\- Où étais-tu ? finis-je par demander, laissant tomber sur le sol _Mœurs et Traditions Magiques de l'Ecosse_.

\- Tu t'es inquiétée ?

\- Un peu oui. Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un hibou !

\- Tu n'es pas culottée toi ! dit-il en éclatant de rire. Pas une lettre de toi depuis ton retour à Poudlard ! J'ai fini par croire que tu m'avais oublié pour de bon !

\- J'ai été… occupée.

\- Oui, j'ai appris que tu avais été sélectionné au poste de Capitaine. Grand-Père l'a hurlé haut et fort juste avant vous n'arriviez.

\- Je suis désolée, Domhnall, je ne voulais vraiment pas…

\- Laisses tomber, Polly. Je te taquinais, c'est tout. Et puis, sache que je me moque pas mal de ce que ce vieux fou peut dire.

Je savais bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait toujours de l'aigreur dans sa voix. Je laissai tomber mes cadeaux pas intéressants pour un gallion, et me tournai vers lui :

\- Comment ça va, à ton école ?

\- Pas trop mal. Je me suis décidé à faire carrière dans la politique. Pour l'indépendance de l'Ecosse, et tout ça.

\- Mais c'est formidable !

\- Tu es bien la seule à me le dire ! Mais, même si je finissais par restaurer le trône d'Ecosse et à me couronner roi, la famille s'en ficherait comme d'une guigne !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! dis-je, avec le sourire. Moi, je serais toujours fière de toi…

Nous fûmes interrompu par Chipie qui nous signala qu'il était l'heure de passer à table. Domhnall m'aida à me relever et me présenta son bras.

\- On reprendra notre petite conversation après, dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

La grande salle me faisait toujours penser à celle de Poudlard, sauf que, au lieu des quatre grandes tables, il n'y en avait que deux. Entre chaque fenêtre étaient suspendus les écussons et étendards des McBee, et au dessus de la grande cheminée avait été accrochées les armoiries de la famille : l'ours et les trois abeilles.

Grand-Mère s'approcha de nous, altière.

\- Tes cadeaux t'ont plu, Polly ?

\- Oui, merci Grand-Mère. Je les emporterai à Poudlard pour les… étudier.

Elle me sourit, pas dupe de mon mensonge pour une Noise, et me prit par le bras sans accorder un seul regard à mon cousin.

\- Viens t'asseoir près de moi, ma chérie. Tu me raconteras comme se déroule ta scolarité.

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de la suivre. Grand-Père siégeait en maitre en bout de table. A ses côtés étaient placés mes parents, tous deux en grande conversation avec lui. Grand-Mère me fit asseoir en face d'eux. Avec un pincement au cœur, je vis ma tante Julilla et Domhnall relégués au fonde de la salle.

Les elfes de maison passaient entre les invités et leur présentaient des victuailles et des brocs de vins des elfes (bien sur, je n'eus pas droit d'y toucher). La salle résonnait du brouhaha joyeux des conversations, interrompu parfois par un grand éclat de rire. Quelqu'un jouait de la musique quelque part dans la salle.

Je picorai sans grand appétit dans mon assiette, écoutant distraitement la conversation de mes parents.

Soudain, il y eut un raclement de siège : mon Grand-Père leva son verre pour un discours. Toute la salle l'imita, et j'empoignai à mon tour mon verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Mes chers amis, merci d'être venus si nombreux aujourd'hui pour fêter dignement ce premier jour d'une nouvelle année. C'est avec une immense fierté que je vous accueille à Caisteal Maithan. Santé !

La famille le lui répondit. Je ne fis que tremper mes lèvres dans la boisson. Nous nous rassîmes tous, sauf Grand-Père, qui n'avait manifestement pas fini son discours :

\- Le clan McBee a connu des hauts et des bas ces dernières années. Je veux bien sûr faire référence à ces années noires qui nous ont tant couté. Mais ces jours de terreur nous ont appris une chose : que les liens de la famille sont sacrés. Et c'est de notre famille à qui je veux rendre hommage aujourd'hui. Nous avons tous perdus un être cher. J'ai moi-même pleuré un fils aimé, assassiné. Il m'a fallu du temps pour taire mon chagrin et me rendre compte qu'il me restait un enfant à aimer…

Je me tortillai sur ma chaise, soudain mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure du discours…

Grand-Père leva son verre et poursuivit :

\- Le clan McBee s'est relevé plus fort que jamais. Et c'est vers l'avenir, maintenant, que je me tourne et sur qui je fonde tous mes espoirs.

Il me fallut du temps pour me rendre compte que c'était de _moi_ que Grand-Père parlait. A ma grande consternation, tous les visages étaient tournés vers moi.

\- Ma petite fille Polly incarne ce futur plein de promesse. Elle est une vraie McBee, et a su montrer ces deniers temps certaines qualités essentielles pour un futur _Laird_… C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de nommer aujourd'hui ma petite Polly, l'unique héritière de Caisteal Maithan…

Les yeux écarquillés, je vis la salle entière se lever pour boire en mon honneur. Je vis mes parents consternés par l'horrible déclaration. A coup sur, on ne leur avait pas demandé leur avis... Ma Grand-Mère savourait ce qui semblait être une victoire personnelle. Elle me força à me lever et à me placer à côté de Grand-Père.

Un peu plus loin, je vis ma tante Julilla reposer brutalement son verre et agrippée la main de Domhnall avant de se diriger rageusement vers la sortie.

oOo oOo oOo

Quel cauchemar !

La tête me tournait atrocement, mais je parvins à échapper aux félicitations des membres de mon étrange famille, qui ne manquèrent pas de chuchoter derrière mon dos dès que l'occasion se présenta. Je n'avais qu'une envie : reprendre de la poudre de Cheminette et m'enfuir très loin.

Je trouvai refuge sous le grand escalier, désespérée, et ressassai de sombres pensées.

Moi ? Laird de Caisteal Maithan ? Mais ils avaient fumé ou quoi ? Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu pour mon avenir ! Et est-ce que quelqu'un avait demandé une seule fois mon avis ?

Bien sur que non, pourquoi faire ?

J'étais tellement furieuse contre le monde entier que je n'arrivais même pas à pleurer. J'entendis alors des éclats de voix provenir de la bibliothèque. En catimini, je m'approchai de la porte et y collai mon oreille :

\- Par Merlin, Callum, ne me fait pas la morale ! hurlait ma tante. Ce vieux bouc savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait ! C'est pour cette raison qu'il nous a fait venir, mon fils et moi…

\- Julilla, je t'en prie…

\- Non, Callum, ça suffit ! Sais-tu ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Il a renié publiquement mon fils ! Domhnall ne méritait pas ça ! Mon garçon n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire !

\- Polly aussi est innocente ! tonna papa. Tout ce que je souhaitais pour elle, c'était qu'elle ait une vie normale, loin de toutes ces histoires de clan ! Elle ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire être Laird ! Elle n'est que Capitaine de Quidditch, nom de Dieu… Pas assez forte pour faire partie de l'Ordre quand l'heure viendra…

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, Callum! hurla ma tante, hystérique.

Il y eut un bruit de vase cassé.

L'Ordre de quoi ? Quand l'heure viendra ?

J'en eus des sueurs froides.

J'eus la sensation que cette famille cachait des choses…

Soudain, quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de ma Grand-Mère – ou pire, de Grand-Père – je fis volte-face, les oreilles rouges. Domhnall posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et me fit signe de le suivre. Il m'entraina dans une pièce vide et ferma doucement la porte.

\- Ce n'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes, me sermonna-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée, balbutiai-je.

\- Aucune importance, Polly. Mais il y a des choses qui devraient rester secrètes.

\- Tu sais de quoi ils parlaient ?

Mon cousin me regarda longuement, ne sachant pas trop si il devait m'en dire plus.

\- Non, finit-il par dire. Je ne suis au courant de rien.

« _Menteur_ », pensai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, finis-je par dire. C'est toi qui aurait du être son héritier.

\- Je savais que ça devait un jour arriver. J'aurais simplement apprécié qu'il ne le fasse pas devant tout le monde.

Je fulminai :

\- Pour moi, ça n'a aucune importance si tu es un… tu sais quoi.

\- Un Cracmol. Tu peux le dire, Polly. Moi, je n'ai plus honte.

Atterrée, je m'effondrai sur le premier siège venu.

C'était ça, la grande tragédie de Domhnall. Il avait eu la malchance de naitre sans Magie dans le Sang… Et c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle notre Grand-père l'évinçait sans état d'âme de sa succession.

\- Bah ! Ne pleure pas, petite cousine. Je m'en sortirai, dit-il laconiquement.

Sur ces mots fatalistes, la porte s'ouvrit et ma tante Julilla entra.

\- Nous partons, déclara-t-elle froidement, sans m'accorder un regard.

Domhnall se contenta de hocher de la tête et la suivit. En passant il me tapota gentiment la tête :

\- Ne m'oublie pas, petite cousine. Et envoie un hibou entre deux séances de Quidditch, d'accord ?

Julilla bouscula sans ménagement mon père et quitta la salle. Je me jetai alors dans les bras de papa.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Polly. Tu n'auras jamais à endosser cette responsabilité, d'accord ?

Il sécha mes larmes et m'annonça qu'il allait essayer de raisonner au moins Grand-Mère ce soir.

Seule, je n'éprouvai aucun désir à retourner dans la Grande Salle, et l'atmosphère du château m'oppressait. Je choisis alors d'aller de prendre l'air. Je resserrai mon tartan sur mes épaules et quittai discrètement la demeure.

Le jour commençait à décliner. Mes pas connaissaient le chemin vers la colline. Mes bottines n'adhéraient cependant pas à l'herbe mouillée, et je menaçai de tomber plus d'une fois. Une fois que je fus en haut avec un formidable point de côté, je portai mon regard au loin.

Tout là-bas se dessinaient les tours de Poudlard.

En partant maintenant, j'avais des chances d'arriver à l'école avant que la nuit ne tombe… Et qui sait ? Peut être que Rose était enfin sortie de sa bulle !

Au lieu de ça, je fis l'effort surhumain de faire demi-tour, et je rentrai à Caisteal Maithan la tête basse…

* * *

_Chapitre un peu plus sombre, mais je vous rassure mes chers lecteurs, ça redevient plus joyeux dans le prochain chapitre! Ça parlera de chaussettes et de balais..._

_Je me suis pas mal aider de la série (et des romans, bien sûr) Outlander, pour les coutumes d'Écosse. _

_D'ailleurs, voici un petit vocabulaire:_

_Le _Sporran_ est une petite sacoche en cuir_

_Le _Laird_ est le chef de clan_

Lass_ veut dire jeune fille_

_Et _Caisteal Maithan_ veut dire le Château de l'Ours. Je ne parle pas un mot gaélique, mais j'espère avoir fait une bonne traduction!_

_Comme toujours, je souhaite remercier mes chers lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire! Ainsi que ma chère ApplePie et sa patience de dénicher les fautes dans le texte._

_A très bientôt pour la suite!_

_Et vive les chaussettes!_

_Citrouille_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 – Les Chaussettes**

Bien décidée à profiter de mon dernier jour de congé, je ne daignai ouvrir que les yeux que lorsque maman finit par hausser le ton, en me promettant de me sortir du lit à grand coup de sortilège.

J'avais hâte de retourner à Poudlard. D'abord, parce que je serai à l'abri à l'intérieur du château, et ensuite, parce que je n'entendrai plus parler autour de moi de Laird, de clan, de responsabilité, et débilités dans le même genre…

Papi Moustache et Mamie Grenouille insistèrent pour m'amener à la gare. Maman finit par donner son consentement du bout des lèvres (elle détestait toujours autant me voir partir loin d'elle).

A neuf heures, nous embarquâmes tous les trois dans la minuscule Fiat de mes grands-parents, et prîmes la direction de King's Cross.

Il faut savoir que papi avait appris à conduire dans sa jeunesse avec une jeep américaine sur les routes françaises en 1945. Autant dire qu'il pensait depuis ce jour conduire un tank dans les rues de Londres. A mon humble avis, il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir… Cela aurait évité bien des ennuis, comme les embouteillages un dimanche matin, les hurlements intempestifs de ma grand-mère, ou les créneaux ratés de papi quand, _oh miracle_, une place de parking se libérait :

\- Tourne, tourne, tourne ! Recule ! Avance ! Non, je t'ai dit de reculer. Mais avance, tu vois bien que ça ne passe pas ! Tu vas taper le trottoir ! Qu'est ce que j'avais dit !

\- Eh bien ! si tu es si maligne, tu n'as qu'à le faire, ce… de créneau !

Je poussai un énorme soupir de soulagement quand papi arrêta la voiture. Question conduite, il se situait au même niveau que le conducteur du Magicobus, c'était pour dire!

Dehors, il neigeait. Le nez dans l'écharpe, je suivis mes grands-parents, et entrai dans la gare bondée de londoniens revenant de leurs week-ends.

Il y avait du monde entre les voies neuf et dix. Un sorcier vêtu d'un blouson en cuir, d'espadrilles, et d'un pantalon en patte d'eph' était chargé de faire passer par petits groupes les familles accompagnant leurs enfants, dans le but de ne pas éveiller les soupçons (sans commentaire). Mamie regardait fascinée les sorciers se faire engloutir par la barrière magique.

Alors que nous attendions notre tour, quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule.

\- Bony ! m'exclamai-je, ravie de revoir mon gardien de but préféré.

Papi faillit avaler sa moustache quand il se rendit compte à qui je parlais.

\- C'est toi « Napoléon Bonaparte » ? demanda-t-il, ladite moustache frémissante d'indignation.

\- Oui, monsieur ! dit Bony, ravi de savoir que j'avais parlé de lui à ma famille.

Papi marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à « _une honte _», « _homonyme scandaleux_ », ainsi que «_et Waterloo alors ? On y pense à Waterloo ?_».

Mon papi était irrécupérable.

Napoléon fut très heureux de me présenter ses parents, Monsieur et Madame Bonaparte. Ils furent ravis de faire ma connaissance, et me remercièrent d'avoir permis à leur fils d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

\- Oh ! Je n'ai presque rien à voir dans sa nomination, dis-je, flattée. Il a fait un excellent travail durant le dernier match, je suis très fière de lui !

\- Pourvu que ça dure ! prophétisa Madame Bonaparte.

Ce fut la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le chaudron : papi lui lança un regard furibond et ouvrit la bouche, prêt donner un cours d'histoire aux pauvres Bonaparte (ils sont fous, ces anglais). Heureusement, le sorcier chargé de la barrière magique nous fit signe d'avancer : je pris fermement mon papi par le bras et le forçai à avancer.

Prenant négligemment appui contre la barrière, je fus aussitôt engloutie par le monde de la sorcellerie.

Suivi d'un grand-père bougon et d'une mamie en extase, je remontai le quai à la recherche de Tonks. Cette dernière était assise sur sa valise à l'autre extrémité du train et sauta dans mes bras quand elle me vit.

\- Polly ! Tu es là! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Elle salua ensuite mes grands-parents et, rien que eux, changea la forme de son nez en bec de canard. Mamie applaudit:

\- Ça doit quand même être très pratique de pouvoir changer de tête à volonté ! soupira-t-elle, un brin envieuse.

Puis, comme l'heure du départ approchait, j'embrassai à profusion mes grands-parents, leur promettant de leur envoyer fréquemment des hiboux (promesse que ne tiendrais pas, me connaissant).

Avec Tonks, nous montâmes précipitamment dans le train lorsque le chef de gare siffla le départ imminent. Accoudée à une fenêtre, je lançai à mes grands parents des baisers jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de ma vue.

Je suivis Tonks pour trouver un compartiment libre. Nous ne trouvâmes pas les Nullos en chemin (ouf !), et prîmes place dans un compartiment occupée par des petites Poufsouffles de premières années. Elles ouvrirent de grands yeux en nous voyant, nous des grandes, prendre place parmi elles (et Tonks ne put s'empêcher de crâner en changeant sa couleur et coupe de cheveux plusieurs fois. Irrécupérable celle là aussi).

Nous parlâmes évidemment de nos vacances respectives (je passais sous silence la partie « Laird »), puis, quand la conversation s'épuisa, Tonks sortit le roman moldu que Rose lui avait offert pour Noël (_Les Hauts du Hurle-Vent_) tandis que je regardai d'un œil morne le paysage défiler sous mes yeux, tout en caressant distraitement mon écharpe.

A midi, il y eut un peu d'animation quand passa l'Auguste Dame au Chariot de Bonbons.

Mamie Grenouille m'avait préparé avec amour un panier repas que je partageai avec Tonks : jambon à la sauce brune, petit pain fait maison, œufs durs, cake aux légumes, et clafoutis.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Tonks quand je lui versais de la boisson dans un verre en plastique.

\- C'est du _Coca-Cola_, expliquai-je. Ça pique un peu, mais c'est super bon.

J'en avais gouté durant mon séjour, et depuis, je ne m'en passais plus. J'éclatai de rire à la vue de Tonks tousser quand elle but une gorgée.

\- Mais c'est horrible à boire ce truc ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Et les moldus adorent ça, tu dis ? Je préfère nettement avoir du jus de citrouille !

Une fois les assiettes vides, Tonks ne tarda pas à sommeiller. Je la regardai dodeliner la tête et finir par s'endormir pour de bon. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, je récupérai mon sac à dos et fouillai dedans à la recherche du paquet. Le cœur battant, je me dirigeai vers la sortie, marquant un temps d'arrêt :

\- Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles, dis-je aux premières années, si la fille bizarre là-bas se réveille, pourrez-vous lui dire que je suis simplement partie me promener ? Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps…

Elles hochèrent de la tête et reprirent leur conversation.

Il y avait peu de monde dans les couloirs. Serrant mon paquet entre les mains, je me mis à la recherche de Charlie Weasley.

Je regardai à chaque fenêtre des compartiments. Je croisai les jumeaux Fred et Georges lançant des Bombasouses par la fenêtre, j'eus l'outrage de déranger le jeune Percy pendant la lecture d'un épais grimoire, et je finis par dénicher leur frère dans un des compartiments à l'avant du train.

Charlie était assis avec William Swann et des amis que j'avais vaguement aperçus à Poudlard : une grande blonde un peu trop bronzée, une fille un peu louche qui ressemblait à Swann et un Serdaigle à l'air paumé.

Cela n'arrangeait pas mes affaires : j'aurais préféré l'accoster seul… Si seulement ses amis pouvaient devenir subitement sourds et aveugles quelques instants…

Je pris une profonde inspiration, toquai à la porte, et passai ma tête dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Hé, Weasley ! Je peux te dire un mot ? demandai-je, essayant d'être la plus naturelle possible.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : je crus avoir jeter un grand froid dans la compartiment. Charlie se leva sous les sifflements du Serdaigle, et William Swann essaya de lui faire un croche-patte, tout en l'affublant du ridicule surnom de « Don Juan ».

Oh, quel bande de craignos !

\- Oh, laissez-le tranquille, gronda la fille louche (bel élan de solidarité féminine !).

Charlie referma la porte derrière lui, et m'entraina un peu plus loin.

\- Je m'excuse pour la bêtise de mes amis, commença-t-il par dire.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai les mêmes avec moi. Je voulais… euh… encore te remercier pour ton cadeau de Noël. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, et euh…j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop su comment le prendre.

Charlie rougit et passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, aussi gêné que moi.

\- Quand je l'ai vu, ça m'a fait penser à toi. Avec le dernier match de l'année dernière et tout ça, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Ah ! en effet, je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça, dis-je sur le même ton (faisait-on un concours de bégaiement ?). Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, je voulais te dire merci et t'offrir une petit quelque chose en retour.

Mail à l'aise, je lui tendis mon cadeau. J'avais longuement hésité sur quoi lui offrir, mais je ne voulais pas non plus passer pour une ingrate en ne lui donnant rien. Et comme il avait été hors de question de demander de l'aide à mes amies ou – pire – à ma mère… Heureusement que les sociétés de vente par hibou existaient !

\- Des chaussettes, constata Charlie, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. C'est assez… inhabituel comme cadeau. Mais toujours pratique !

Il y avait en tout trois paire de chaussettes bien épaisse : une ornée de vif d'or, une autre avec des dragons, et la dernière ornée de petits hiboux très mignons.

\- Merci Polly, dit-il en souriant. Je ne te promets pas de les chérir éternellement, je suis plutôt du genre à perdre les chaussettes. Mais je ferais un effort, promis.

Il y eut un long silence où Charlie étudia ses chaussettes, et où je me triturais les méninges à la recherche d'un sujet de conversation.

\- Alors, finis-je par demander, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Oh oui ! Mon frère Bill est revenu de son stage en Égypte pour passer Noël avec nous. Et les jumeaux nous ont préparé un chouette feu d'artifice.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, mais tu as combien de frères et sœurs en tout ?

\- Avec moi, on est sept… dans deux ans, c'est mon plus jeune frère Ron qui va entrer en première année, et après, ce sera le tour de ma petite sœur adorée, Ginny.

Sept ! Et dire que j'étais enfant unique ! Je me demandai ce que cela faisait d'être dans une maison toujours en mouvement.

Nouveau silence… heureusement que le Quidditch nous tira d'embarras ! Charlie amorça la conversation sur le Noble Sport. Il ne m'en fallut pas moins pour sauter à pieds joints dans le chaudron, et nous pûmes déclamer haut et fort notre amour inconditionnel pour le Quidditch. Nous finîmes même par nous asseoir carrément par terre, bloquant l'accès aux toilettes (et qu'est ce que les gens peuvent avoir une petite vessie !). Mon écharpe finit par délaisser mes épaules pour se lover sur les genoux de Charlie.

Hélas ! Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et Tonks finit par nous dénicher, un peu mécontente.

\- C'est ça que tu appelles cinq minutes d'absence ? gronda-t-elle en me voyant. Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Salut Weasley.

Elle nous regarda chacun notre tour.

\- Je dérange peut être ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Tonks ? lui demandai-je.

\- Oh ! trois fois rien : on arrive bientôt à Poudlard.

Je poussai un soupir. Charlie fut le premier à se lever, et m'aida faire de même. Aïe mes fesses ! Après être restée si longtemps par terre, je ne les sentais plus…

\- A plus tard Polly, me dit Charlie. On se retrouve demain en cours de potion ?

Je hochai de la tête et retournai à mon compartiment.

\- Surtout pas un mot, grondai-je à l'adresse de Tonks.

\- Mais, je n'ai rien dit !

oOo oOo oOo

Rose nous attendait sur le perron du château. Lorsqu'elle nous vit, elle nous sauta au cou. J'étais aussi très heureuse de la voir en si bonne santé.

Le temps de faire un saut dans la chambre pour poser nos affaires et nous rafraichir un peu, et nous descendîmes à la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Rose, intarissable bavarde, nous raconta son Noël enchanté qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard. Ils n'avaient été que cinq étudiants à rester pour les fêtes de d'années, et pourtant, ils s'étaient amusés comme des petits fous. Dumbledore avait osé venir durant le festin déguiser en Père Noël, et même MacGonagall y avait mis du sien en s'installant au piano pour entamer les chants de Noël.

\- Je ne savais pas que la vieille chouette savait chanter ! dis-je, perplexe.

\- A vrai dire, elle ne sait pas chanter… C'était même un peu l'enfer de l'écouter. Mais vous auriez vu la tête de Rogue !

\- Parce que Rogue aussi était de la fête ? s'étonna Tonks

\- Tout à fait ! Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire grand plaisir…

C'était officiel, j'étais jalouse de Rose ! Elle avait passé d'excellentes vacances finalement (et moi qui avait eu peur qu'elle s'ennuie ! Il s'avéra qu'elle avait même participé à une bataille de boule de neige et à un grand cache-cache dans Poudlard !). Triturant ma tourte à la viande, je finis par raconter l'étrange repas familial à laquelle j'avais participé le jour de l'an.

Tonks s'étrangla avec ses petits pois.

\- Chef de clan ? s'étonna Rose, tapotant le dos de Tonks. Pourquoi toi et pas ton père ?

\- Peut-être parce que Grand-Père a attendu toute sa vie pour accéder au titre de Laird, et qu'il ne veut pas que ça recommence…

\- Tu es sûre ? C'est un peu poussé comme explication, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je haussai les épaules. Je ne leur avais jamais encore parlé de mon cousin Domhnall.

\- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer chef de clan, déclara alors Tonks, remise de ses émotions. Déjà que c'est le fouillis dans ta partie de dortoir, alors je n'imagine même pas à l'échelle d'un clan !

oOo oOo oOo

Je repris le chemin des classes dès le lundi matin, avec deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie. Le cours portait sur la Révolution Française. Contrairement à mon habitude, je tendis l'oreille durant la leçon.

Binns nous raconta le rôle du monde de la sorcellerie durant la Terreur, et comment le Conseil des Mages sauva le fils du Roi Louis XVI, injustement emprisonné au Temple. Le jeune garçon avait eu des prédispositions à la Magie, et la Communauté Magique avait vu en lui le symbole de la réconciliation entre les sorciers et les moldus.

Hélas, le coup d'état ne marcha pas, et celui qui ne devint jamais Louis XVII termina sa vie comme professeur de botanique à l'Académie de Beaubâtons.

Le sujet me passionna tellement que je décidai d'aller me documenter plus longuement après l'heure du déjeuner. Fouinant dans la section « Histoire » de la bibliothèque (et sous le regard acéré de Mrs Pince, qui s'imaginait que j'avais trempé mes doigts dans la vinaigrette avant de venir dans son antre), je finis par choisir _Venues et Déconvenues du monde la Sorcellerie au XVIIIème siècle_, _le Crédo des Sorciers : Unité_, et la _Vérité, rien que la vérité et toute la vérité sur l'affaire Louis XVII_.

Je retrouvai Tonks et Rose dans le dortoir : la première potassait ses Métamorphoses en essayant de changer ma brosse à cheveux en hérisson, et la deuxième feuilletait distraitement _Jeune et Jolie Sorcière_. Je pris mes aises sur mon lit, et entamai la lecture de mes grimoires, une plume à porter de main pour annoter sur un parchemin quelques notes.

Au bout d'un moment, Rose leva le nez de son magazine, et demanda :

\- Vous n'entendez pas un bruit bizarre ? On dirait quelque chose qui tape, non ? Ça vient de ta valise, Polly…

Me dépêtrant de mes couvertures, je ne fus pas assez rapide. Tonks me devança, pointant sa baguette magique vers ma valise, et l'ouvrant d'un sortilège. Aussitôt, mon Vif d'Or en jaillit, affolé. Rose poussa un cri, et se réfugia de l'autre côté de son lit.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce machin ? hurla Tonks qui se protégeait le visage des attaques du Vif d'Or.

Je sautai de mon lit et réussis à attraper ma peluche. Tremblante au creux de mes bras, je lui murmurais des paroles réconfortantes pour la calmer.

\- C'est quoi ce truc, Polly ? demanda une nouvelle fois Tonks.

Penaude, je leur montrai le cadeau que Charlie m'avait offert pour Noël. N'ayant pas voulu subir les éternelles moqueries de mes amies, j'avais choisi de planquer ma peluche dans la valise, ce qui ne lui avait visiblement pas plu.

\- Pauvre petite chose ! dit Rose, avançant une main timide pour caresser le Vif d'Or. Espèce de sang cœur, Polly McBee ! Comment as-tu osé l'enfermer ? En plus, elle est trop mignonne !

\- Je n'avais pas envie que vous vous moquiez de moi ! me défendis-je.

Tonks fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Rose l'en dissuada d'un regard.

\- Et euh… tu lui as offert un truc, en retour ? me demanda Rose.

\- Des chaussettes.

Tonks se fit violence pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- C'est très bien comme cadeau, ça ! Ça fait très… « pollyesque » ! dit-elle, souriant largement.

Heureusement que la cloche vint me délivrer ! Tonks empoigna son sac et déclara qu'elle m'attendait dans la Salle Commune. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte du dortoir que je l'entendis exploser de rire.

J'en fus terriblement froissée. C'était pour cette raison que je ne voulais plus parler de Charlie à mes amies. J'en avais assez d'entendre parle à longueur de journée du « _Petit Coup de Foudre_ ».

Ce que je faisais avec Weasley ne regardait que moi, non ?

Et puis d'ailleurs, je n'étais même pas amoureuse de lui.

En colère, je confiai mon écharpe et mon Vif d'Or à Rose. Celle-ci me regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Ne fais pas attention à Tonks. C'est très original des chaussettes. Mais il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement, Polly.

\- Non merci. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai cours de potion. On se voit au dîner.

Je claquai la porte du dortoir et descendis dans la Salle Commune, passant devant Tonks.

\- Polly ! Attends-moi enfin !

Je n'échangeai pas une parole avec elle sur le trajet menant aux cachots, bien décidé à montrer mon mécontentement.

Mais bien sur, qui m'attendait comme un sombre idiot dans le couloir menant à la salle de classe ?

\- Salut Polly ! Prête pour nos deux heures d'emprisonnement ? s'exclama Charlie avec entrain.

Je ne lui accordai pas un regard et me postai devant la porte, bien décidé à ignorer le monde entier, et à faire exploser la salle de classe si nécessaire. Même les Nullos n'osèrent engager la conversation avec moi. Quand Rogue ouvrit la porte, j'entrai la première.

\- Tout va bien, Polly ? s'inquiéta le Weasley quand il me rejoignit.

\- Oui. Je pètes le feu comme le derrière d'un dragon, m'énervai-je en sortant mon manuel de potion et posant brutalement mon chaudron.

\- Tu peux me parler, si tu veux…

\- Lâches moi un peu le balai, Weasley.

Il le prit plutôt mal, mais je m'en moquai. Je passai mes deux heures de potions à broyer du noir, écoutant à peine la leçon du prof (peu intéressant en plus, l'étude portait sur une potion d'amnésie). Rogue remarqua mon manque d'attention, et décida de me donner une punition (vingt centimètres de parchemins sur les propriétés des ongles de l'hippocampe !).

Tonks m'attendit à la fin du cours, mais je répliquai sèchement que j'avais beaucoup de devoirs à faire, et je la plantai royalement, ignorant ses appels.

Au lieu de me rendre à la bibliothèque, je décidai d'aller faire le tour du lac pour me changer les idées. Le jour commençait à décliner, et l'air était glacial. Je regrettai aussitôt l'absence de mon écharpe.

Mes pas me portèrent tout naturellement vers le terrain de Quidditch. Les Serdaigles s'y entrainaient, et je les regardai jouer toute la soirée. J'étais complétement gelé, et commençai à claquer des dents, mais au diable si j'attrapai un rhume !

A vrai dire, j'avais honte de ma conduite. Tonks me tapait vraiment sur les nerfs en ce moment, mais elle était après tout mon amie, et elle aussi devait supporter mes sautes d'humeur…

Quand à Charlie, il ne méritait pas le traitement que je lui avais réservé. C'était un gentil garçon, au fond…

Moi, et ma maudite fierté ! Parfois, je me demandai vraiment si le Choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé de maison en m'envoyant à Poufsouffle…

Quand le froid devint vraiment trop insoutenable, je décidai de rentrer au château. Sur le perron, quelqu'un m'attendait :

\- Ah, tu es là ! s'exclama Tonks, soulagée de me voir. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Et Rose aussi d'ailleurs : elle était à deux doigts d'appeler la Brigade des Stupéfix ! Tiens ton écharpe, tu dois être gelée. Quelle idée d'aller se promener dehors avec un temps pareil !

Mon écharpe se coula tout naturellement autour de mes épaules et me communiqua sa chaleur. Je regardai Tonks sans bouger, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Quand Tonks commençait à parler pour ne rien dire, c'était mauvais signe : ma poursuiveuse était mal à l'aise.

\- Écoute Polly, dit elle, de la buée sortant de la bouche, je suis désolée. Je suis allée un peu trop loin, c'est vrai. Je n'aurais pas du me moquer de toi. Je te promets qu'à l'avenir, je ne t'embêterai plus. On fait la paix ?

\- Excuses acceptées, Nymphadora Tonks, dis-je après un temps de réflexion. Mais tu vas devoir te racheter…

\- Très bien, que veux tu que je fasse ?

\- Fais la poule.

Tonks râla un peu pour la forme, mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Elle transforma son nez en bec, colora ses cheveux en rouge dressé en épis sur le crane, et fit la poule.

\- Plus fort, Tonks, je ne t'entends pas ! m'exclamai-je, éclatant de rire.

\- COT COT COTDAC !

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de se ridiculiser, je la pris par le bras, et nous rentrâmes ensemble au château pour nous réchauffer.

Ma gorge commençait sérieusement à m'irriter.

oOo oOo oOo

J'attendis le lendemain midi pour accoster Charlie dans la Grande Salle. Surpris de me voir, il faillit s'étouffer avec sa cuillère de lentilles.

\- Polly, salut ! Que… Je peux t'aider ?

Je pris une grande inspiration, et débitai mon petit discours que j'avais préparé :

\- Je m'excuse pour ma conduite d'hier. C'était très mal poli de ma part. Alors voilà. Bon bah, bon appétit, hein ! A plus tard !

Je saluai William Swann qui me regardait d'un air éberlué, et fis demi-tour.

\- Polly attends ! cria Charlie derrière mon dos.

Il se leva un peu trop rapidement, se cognant violemment les genoux contre la table. Le contenu de son assiette de lentilles se répandit sur sa robe de sorcier.

\- Je voulais te dire un truc aussi, dit-il, ne prenant pas garde aux lentilles qui terminaient leur courses sur le sol. Tu es toujours partante pour l'expo sur les balais ? On avait dit qu'on irait ensemble. Tu n'as pas oublié, j'espère !

Bien sur que non, je n'avais pas oublié ! La date était entourée en rouge sur mon calendrier, avec pleins de petits cœurs autour.

\- Oh ! Euh… Je ne préfère pas t'embêter. Tonks et Rose m'ont souvent dit que j'étais casse pieds avec mon obsession sur les balais…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Will est pareil. Je suis sur que vous vous entendrez très bien tout les deux… Enfin…Alors ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil au ledit Will. J'eus la nette impression qu'il préférait s'enfoncer sa baguette dans le nez plutôt que de parler balai avec moi…

\- Je ne sais pas trop, Charlie…

\- Allez, Polly ! Ça va être bien ! C'est mieux d'y aller en groupe que toute seule, non ?

\- Bon d'accord, finis-je par consentir.

\- Parfait ! On se donne rendez-vous devant les grilles de Poudlard samedi prochain ? Vers 10 heures ?

\- Ok !

\- Super, j'ai hâte d'y être ! dit-il, souriant largement.

\- Moi aussi. Bon… Je te laisse, j'ai cours d'Etudes des Moldus.

\- Ah ! Ok. Bon cours alors !

\- Merci… a plus !

Je vis Will secouer la tête et lever les yeux au ciel, complétement désespéré.

Question conversation, j'avais fait mieux, je le concède.

Lui souriant une dernière fois, je quittai Charlie pour rejoindre le cours de Quirrell, le cœur léger. Sur le chemin, je rattrapai les Nullos, en pleine discussion sur le transplanage.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je, avec l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose.

\- Chourave a affiché les dates pour les leçons de transplanage dans la Salle Commune, m'expliqua Kenway.

\- Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas fait attention. Ça commence quand ?

\- Début févier, et les tests auront lieu fin avril.

Parfait ! J'aurai atteint la majorité à ce moment là ! Je laissai les Nullos s'extasier sur le fait de pouvoir apparaître et disparaitre en un simple claquement de doigt.

Finie pour moi les transports en Magicobus !

* * *

Prochain chapitre: l'exposition! les choses sérieuses vont peut être enfin commencer...

Je voulais remercier ApplePie Cherry de m'avoir gentiment prêté ses personnages de William Swann et sa joyeuse bande de Craignos qui viendront faire une petite tour lors du chapitre 16... J'espère que vous les rencontrerez très bientôt dans une de ses fics...

Encore merci à tous mes petits lecteurs de suivre cette fic! Chaque encouragements me donnent toujours du baume au coeur, et me forcent à poursuivre dans cette histoire... Merci, merci, merci! Je vous adore tous!

A très bientôt!

Citrouille


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 - Cent ans de balai**

Pas de panique, surtout pas de panique. Je n'avais pas perdu mon billet d'entrée quand même ! Je l'avais forcément rangé quelque part !

Toutes mes affaires étaient retournées sur mon lit, sans que je mette la main sur ce fichu bout de parchemin.

Rose sortit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux blonds enrubannés dans une serviette. Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue de mon désordre :

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

\- Oui, mon ticket d'entrée ! Je ne sais plus où je l'ai mis !

\- Ah c'est vrai ! C'est aujourd'hui ton exposition ! dit-elle en s'affairant près de ses livres.

\- Oui, mais sans billet, je ne vais pas pouvoir aller très loin ! me lamentai-je.

\- Calme toi, c'est moi qui l'ai. Je te connais, Polly, tu perds toujours tes affaires.

Elle tira mon précieux pass de son agenda et me le tendit.

\- Je t'adore, Rose, tu es la meilleure ! Zut ! Je suis drôlement en retard moi !

J'enfilai à la hâte ma paire de bottes, rangeai mon appareil photo dans mon sac, et donnai quelques tours d'écharpe autour du cou.

\- Profite bien de ta journée ! cria Rose tandis que je me ruai hors du dortoir.

Je courus à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Poudlard, passai à la hâte le contrôle de Rusard, et piquai un sprint jusqu'aux grilles du château. Charlie m'attendait, et son visage afficha un profond soulagement quand il me vit arriver. Essoufflée, je parvins à sa hauteur, un point de côté me terrassant.

\- Pardon… réveil… pas sonné, bafouillai-je.

\- Je vois ça. Hé ! Respire un coup, McBee !

Il attendit que je reprenne mon souffle, puis nous rejoignîmes Pré-au-Lard à pied.

Ses amis nous y attendaient : son poursuiveur William Swann (brun, les yeux clairs, assez mignon dans son genre), et un Serdaigle que Charlie me présenta sous le nom de Aidan Rosebud (l'air paumé et timide, mais lui aussi mignon dans son genre). Ce dernier me serra la main, ravi de faire enfin ma connaissance (j'en fus flattée), et Swann grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « bonjour ».

\- Je crois que Swann ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup, soufflai-je à Charlie quand son copain s'éloigna.

\- Je te promets qu'il ne mord pas ! me rassura-t-il, amusé.

L'exposition avait été installée sous une grande tente blanche magiquement agrandie, à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver l'entrée à la vue de la queue qui serpentait jusque devant chez Zonko. Des élèves de Poudlard discutaient joyeusement, attendant patiemment leur tour d'entrer. Malgré le soleil timide qui perçait derrière les nuages, les températures frôlaient le négatif, à tel point que je sentis mes orteils se glacer au fond de mes bottes. Les garçons s'étonnèrent de voir mon écharpe bouger : elle accepta de se faire caresser par Aidan, mais battit furieusement la queue quand William approcha sa main. Quand arriva notre tour, un sorcier vérifia nos billets d'entrée. J'étais tellement excitée que je sautillai sur place, incapable de me contenir.

\- J'espère qu'il y aura le prototype du prochain Nimbus ! s'exclama Will, les yeux brillants. J'ai lu tellement de choses sur lui… La future génération des balais de courses !

\- Je préfère nettement les Brossdur, répliquai-je. Ils sont maniables, et moins lourds.

\- Attends, tu compares Nimbus, fleuron de l'industrie des balais, à ces minables de Brossdur ? s'offusqua Will en ouvrant de grands yeux hébétés.

\- Tu as vu le prix d'un Nimbus ? remarquai-je.

\- Tu as vu la qualité d'un Brossdur ? rétorqua-t-il.

\- Enfin bref, nous coupa Charlie, me prenant par l'épaule pour me forcer à avancer. Un balai est un balai, on ne va pas se disputer pour si peu, non ?

\- Tu peux parler toi, tu as un Comète 260 ! rouspétai-je.

\- Et il me convient parfaitement. Oh, regardez, ils prennent des photos ! On y va ?

Charlie me tint fermement par la main, et m'entraina vers un stand où une sorcière prenait les visiteurs en photo, devant des balais usagés, empilés les uns sur les autres.

\- Serrez-vous un peu plus! Nous demanda la sorcière en levant son appareil photo.

Charlie passa un bras sur mes épaules, Aidan se tint sur ma gauche, et Will se plaça à côté de Charlie.

\- Allez, fit la sorcière, dites « Suçacides ! ».

Au milieu des garçons, je fis mon plus beau sourire Quelqu'un me chatouilla les côtes (Charlie ? William ?), et je me tordis de rire au moment où la sorcière prit une série de photos.

\- Merveilleux, dit-elle en inscrivant un numéro sur un bout de parchemin qu'elle me tendit. Le tirage des photos se fera à la fin de l'exposition. Suivant !

Nous nous replaçâmes dans la file. Seuls des petits groupes d'une quinzaine de personnes entraient dans l'exposition. Il fallut encore attendre avant de pouvoir entrer dans le Saint du Saint. Je fis basculer mon sac à dos pour récupérer mon appareil photo, donnant au passage un coup à William (sans faire exprès !). Il me lança un regard contrarié en serrant les lèvres.

Enfin arriva notre tour.

L'exposition avait été habilement conçue : présentée sous la forme d'un retourneur de temps, la visite commençait en 1890, avec l'apparition des premiers vrais balais de compétition. Des plans et des maquettes étaient exposés, et, si le balai n'était pas trop détérioré, on pouvait voir les modèles voleter très légèrement (mais cela leur demandait beaucoup trop d'effort). Armée de mon appareil photo, je mitraillai l'exposition. Je pris tout mon temps, étudiant méticuleusement chaque balai et lisant chaque écriteau. Charlie me suivait, m'interpellant parfois sur tel ou tel objet.

A cause de ma lenteur (j'avais prévenu Charlie !), nous finîmes par perdre de vue Swann et Aidan dans la foule.

Poursuivant notre exploration, il fallut convenir que les balais avaient connu une nette amélioration avec le temps : manche en bois plus fin, plus travaillé et plus résistant, brindilles choisies selon la légèreté et la vitesse voulue. Il fallait voir la tête des premiers balais utilisés, qui servaient à la fois au ménage et au transport !

A partir des années 20, le Trio – Brossdur, Comète, et Nimbus – commencèrent à fabriquer des balais pour tous les genres : modèles de courses (Brossdur 5, _quoiqu'en dise Swann)_, familiales (Bombe Bleue : une fois papa avait loué ce balai trois places quand j'avais dix ans pour faire le trajet Londres-Godric's Hollow : bonjour les secousses !) ou de luxe (ce bijou de Tombétoile !).

\- Hé, McBee, tu devrais venir jeter un coup d'œil par ici ! s'exclama Swann, se faufilant dans la foule pour nous rejoindre. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'ils ont exposé !

Je le rejoignis dans la partie « _Prototype et Avenir du Balai _». Le souffle coupé, je n'osai croire à ce que je voyais : les premières esquisses et maquettes d'un balai révolutionnaire: un Éclair de Feu !

\- Mais… je croyais que la société avait fait faillite ! soufflai-je, médusée.

\- Il faut croire que non, dit Will. Ça, c'est du balai !

Nous soupirâmes de concert.

\- Quand sera commercialisée cette merveille ?

\- Dans trois ans.

\- Donc, en admettant que je mettes mon gallion d'argent de poche de côté, sans oublier les petits extras des anniversaires…

\- Cherche pas, se moqua Will. Tu ferais mieux de t'acheter le porte-clefs officiel !

Je lui tirai la langue, vexée.

La visite se termina, à mon grand regret. Nous nous arrêtâmes quand même à la boutique qui grouillait de monde. Y étaient vendus des balais miniatures, des tee-shirts à l'effigie des plus célèbres marques, des bijoux, des livres, des bonbons…

Je m'arrêtai d'abord pour prendre la photo. Je grimaçai un peu à l'annonce du prix (2 gallions, 1 mornille et 16 noises), mais je n'étais pas mécontente du cliché. Bon, d'accord, j'avais l'air d'être une idiote finie, mais ce n'était pas plus mal que Charlie tirant la langue à l'objectif, ou Will faisant les oreilles d'âne derrière la tête du rouquin. Seul Aidan se tenait à peu près correctement.

Je m'offris en passant un mini Brossdur 5 qui tourna autour de ma tête dans l'espoir d'être acheté (bonjour la stratégie commerciale ! Mais il était si mignon, comment le laisser sur place ?). Aidan choisit un porte-clefs, quand à Will, il s'offrit carrément l'encyclopédie. Je me tournai vers Charlie, qui avait les mains vides.

\- Et toi, lui demandai-je, tu ne prends rien ?

\- Non, ça ira.

\- Menteur ! Je suis sure que tu meures d'envie d'acquérir cette merveilleuse serviette de bain des Comètes !

\- Quelle horreur ! Mais je décline l'offre… Tiens, c'est à ton tour, dit-il en me poussant vers la caisse libre.

Munis de nos sacs, nous sortîmes affronter de nouveau le froid.

\- Où va-t-on ? demanda Aidan, claquant des dents.

\- Aux Trois Balais, dit aussitôt William. Ma sœur et Ivy nous y attendent. Tu viens, McBee ?

\- Oh… c'est gentil, mais je préfère rentrer à Poudlard.

\- N'importe quoi. Allez viens ! C'est moi qui offre… (je fronçai les sourcils : quel changement par rapport à ses remarques désagréables de tout à l'heure ! Il se tourna alors vers Charlie, un brin moqueur) Tu remarqueras l'effort que je fais !

\- Bravo, railla celui-ci. Tu veux une friandise, peut être ?

\- Je n'accepte que les Gommes à la Limace. Bon, on y va ?

Nous rejoignîmes donc le pub sorcier, rempli d'étudiants de Poudlard. Qu'il faisait bon à l'intérieur ! Je dénouai mon écharpe, et suivi les garçons au fond de la salle. Une fille était attablée, seule devant sa chope de Bièraubeurre, et semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. William prit aussitôt ses aises, et Charlie se chargea de faire les présentations :

\- Polly, je te présente Abigail Swann de Serdaigle. Abby, voici Polly McBee.

La fille me détailla de la tête aux pieds, sans sourire. Je réprimai un frisson.

\- Où est Ivy ? s'enquit Aidan.

\- A Poudlard, répondit Abby. Elle a préféré rentrer pour terminer sa dissertation de botanique.

\- Bon, qui veut quoi ? demanda Will en se frottant les mains. On dit quatre Bièraubeurres ? C'est parti. Tu viens Charlie ? Je ne pourrais pas tout porter tout seul.

Aidan déclara vouloir lui aussi rentrer à Poudlard, rejoindre ladite Ivy. Je me retrouvai alors seule avec la fille qui me rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Il dégageait d'elle une telle froideur ! Charlie choisissait bizarrement ses amis…

Je pris place devant elle, osant à peine respirer, mon écharpe sur les genoux. La fille trempa brièvement ses lèvres dans sa boisson, et croisa mon regard. Je lui fis un timide sourire.

\- Alors… tu es la sœur de William, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes jumeaux ?

\- Non.

\- Ah… J'aurais cru. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, quand même.

\- Oui.

Super la conversation. Je m'enhardis pourtant, et essayai une autre approche : le Quidditch, sujet de prédilection de tous les sorciers.

\- Serdaigle a une très bonne équipe de Quidditch cette année !

\- Peut être, répondit-elle d'un air tout à fait désintéressé.

\- Tu aimes le Quidditch ?

\- Non.

Bon d'accord, peut être pas _tous_ les sorciers. Elle retourna à la contemplation du dehors. Heureusement que Charlie et William revinrent rapidement, trois verres de Bièraubeurre dans les mains. Will poussa sa sœur qui lui lança un regard glacial, et Charlie s'installa à côté de moi. Je serrai mes doigts autour du breuvage pour me réchauffer un peu.

\- Vous avez fait connaissance toutes les deux ? demanda Charlie.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça… dis-je, dubitative. Alors, qu'avez vous penser de l'expo ?

\- Très intéressant, répondit aussitôt William. Même si je persiste à dire que Nimbus fait de bien meilleurs balais que Brossdur.

\- Pour le bien de la société, Swann, je ne relèverai même pas les bêtises que tu viens de profaner, dis-je sèchement, remettant mon écharpe autour du cou.

Il me tira la langue, et se tourna vers sa sœur pour s'enquérir de son après-midi.

Le problème quand je m'incrustais dans un groupe d'amis, c'était que je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter, ni quoi dire (comme par exemple, avec les Nullos). J'aimai bien discuter avec Charlie, mais je ne faisais pas partie de son groupe…

Aussi finis-je par me taire quand Charlie et Will se lancèrent dans un débat passionné sur les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques (cours que je ne suivais pas, naturellement). Abby répondit aux questions par onomatopées, sans que les garçons ne s'en formalisent.

Quand (enfin) mon verre fut vide, je rassemblai mes affaires, et déclarai rentrer à Poudlard. Charlie se leva, étonné :

\- Maintenant ?

\- J'avais promis à Tonks que je l'aiderai en…potion, mentis-je (très mal). Merci beaucoup pour cette journée, c'était vraiment super ! Je développerai les photos en double pour vous les donner, si vous les voulez… Merci Will pour la Bièraubeurre et… à un de ces jours, Abigail.

Je souris une dernière fois à Charlie et m'échappai du pub, marchant sur quelques pieds au passage. J'avais hâte de prendre une douche bien chaude pour me débarrasser de cette sensation de froideur qui me glaçait le corps. Je marchai d'un bon pas, bravant une bise glaciale, quand j'entendis Charlie crier derrière mon dos :

\- Polly attends moi ! Où fuis-tu comme ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit : Tonks, potion, etc…

\- On ne me la fait pas à moi. Laisse moi au moins te raccompagner à ta Salle Commune !

\- Et tes amis ?

\- Ils vont survivre, crois moi !

\- Très bien. De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle dans ce cas ?

Charlie enfonça ses mains dans les poches, et nous nous mîmes en route.

\- C'est quand ton anniversaire ?

\- Le vingt-neuf février.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? dit-il dans un éclat de dire.

\- Tout à fait. Mon anniversaire tombe tous les quatre ans. Tu connais mon grand secret maintenant : j'ai en fait à peine trois ans…

\- Ça explique beaucoup de chose.

\- Hé !

Il me posa beaucoup de questions : que voulais-je faire après Poudlard ? (Aller à l'Université de Bretagne pour devenir Archéomage), quel était le dernier livre que j'avais lu ? (_Amour sur un Balai_, que j'avais fini par jeter par la fenêtre tellement c'était sirupeux : merci maman !), Etais-je prête pour le match Poufsouffle/Gryffondor ?

\- Je suis surtout prête à te mettre une raclée ! plaisantai-je.

Nous atteignîmes enfin le château. Je regardai les portes de chênes, sans vraiment avoir l'envie d'entrer.

\- Faisons le tour du lac, veux-tu ? proposai-je. Profitons de ces derniers instants de grands froids…

\- Mais, et Tonks alors ?

\- Elle va survivre, crois-moi, répondis-je, espiègle.

* * *

_Comme le temps passe vite! Cela va faire déjà 6 mois que j'ai commencé à poster cette fic sur ffnet, et voilà que le 16ème chapitre est clôt! Il reste encore une dizaine de chapitres avant la fin..._

_Mais n'allons pas trop vite en besogne._

_Tout d'abord, je souhaites remercier AppleCherry Pie pour son fantastique travail de correction. Ensuite, pour m'avoir autoriser à employer ses petits personnages de William Swann, Abby Swann et Aidan Rosebud, tous les trois issus de son imagination, pour sa fic en cours d'écriture _De Neige et d'Aulne_. J'en profite par ailleurs pour vous encourager à aller sur sa page afin de lire les premiers chapitres d'une autre fic, _Amélia Greenwood et le Balai Enchanté_._

_Ensuite, je tiens à remercier tous mes chers lecteurs de suivre les aventures de Polly. C'est pour moi toujours une grande joie que de voir ma fic suivie dans le monde, et je suis toujours aux anges quand je reçois une petite review! _

_Et pour finir, je vais faire un peu de teasing en révélant le titre du prochain chapitre: ce sera _Amortentia_..._

_A très bientôt pour la suite!_

_Citrouille_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 – L'Amortentia**

Les cours de botanique pouvaient parfois être une vraie partie de plaisir.

Comme ce vendredi après-midi, par exemple.

Le leçon du jour portait sur une étrange plante, appelée « le Concombre du Dragon ». Elle mesurait près d'un mètre, était garnie de magnifiques fleurs jaunâtres dégageant – pour une fois – un parfum exquis, ainsi que des baies toxiques, qui explosaient dès qu'on les détachait de la plante.

Les mains gantées, le professeur Chourave nous montra comment recueillir les graines, tout en délicatesse. Le fruit, sous pression, fit un formidable bruit ressemblant à … enfin voilà, ce qui déclencha des ricanements de la part de ces crétins de Nullos.

Lorsque Chourave nous fit signe que c'était à notre tour de procéder, je pris une profonde inspiration, et imitai mes camarades.

Quoi de mieux que de terminer sa semaine en faisant éclater des graines, le tout dans la bonne humeur? (Parce que oui, cet exercice était très drôle).

Nos seaux se retrouvèrent bien vite remplis, et Chourave déclara que le professeur Rogue allait être ravi d'avoir de quoi remplir son stock.

\- Oh oui, ricana Tonks à mon oreille, Rogue va sauter de joie !

Le fin du cours sonna : nous étions en week-end ! Et quel week-end : demain matin aurait lieu le premier cours de transplanage, et l'après-midi, le match opposant les Serdaigles aux Serpentards.

Bien sûr, j'aurais aussi quelques devoirs à rendre, et certainement un ou deux contrôles à réviser. Mais je verrais ça dimanche. Soir.

Chourave haussa la voix pour nous dicter son devoir à rendre. Je le gribouillai à la hâte sur un morceau de parchemin qui se perdit aussitôt dans les méandres de mon sac à dos. Puis, en compagnie de Tonks et Rose, je quittai la moiteur de la serre numéro 6 pour affronter le froid de ce mois de février.

Toutes les conversations étaient centrées sur les fameux cours de transplanage. Ceux qui savaient à quoi s'attendre expliquèrent leurs propres expériences – en version édulcorées, bien sûr !

Rose et les Nullos, venant tous les quatre de famille de moldus, nous bombardèrent de questions, à Tonks et moi. Je compris bien vite que Rose n'était pas du tout emballée par l'idée de transplaner.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurai-je. Tout ira bien !

\- Oui, mais toi, tu l'as déjà fait !

\- C'était du transplanage d'escorte, rectifiai-je, ce n'est pas la même chose.

Rose haussa les épaules, sceptique.

Le lendemain donc, les sixième année se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle. Nous étions tous très excités de commencer, et le silence de se fit que lorsque l'instructeur se racla bruyamment la gorge. Dans la foule, j'aperçus Charlie me faire un clin d'œil.

Notre instructeur passa l'heure à nous expliquer les règles du transplanage. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cette méthode de transport était aussi compliquée à réaliser ! Et moi qui croyais en plus que transplaner me viendrait naturellement…

La salle se concentrait tellement qu'on entendait seulement les mouches voler (avec parfois le bruit d'une chute quand un élève tombait). J'étais tellement obnubilée par ce maudit cerceau que je commençais à avoir mal à la tête.

Tonks n'était pas mieux : sous l'effort intense de la concentration, ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte rouge vif.

Quant à Rose, elle avait lâché l'affaire depuis cinq minutes, et s'était assise au milieu de son cerceau à regarder les autres se vautrer lamentablement.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, rien ne se produisit durant cette première leçon, et nous retournâmes dans nos Salles Communes respectives en traînant des pieds.

\- Sale bonhomme, grommelai-je en sortant de la Grande Salle derrière un groupe de Serdaigles particulièrement venimeux à l'encontre de l'instructeur. Il croit que c'est simple lui, de transplaner ? Mon œil ! Rien de tel qu'un bon balai, si vous voulez mon avis !

\- Ouais, d'abord, renchérit Tonks.

\- Je m'en moque éperdument, je ne transplanerais jamais de ma vie, déclara Rose, le plus sérieusement du monde.

La séance de Quidditch qui suivit nous permit de décompresser un peu. Il faisait frais, mais le soleil était au rendez-vous. Sur mon Étoile Filante, je surveillai la progression de mes joueurs. Dans les gradins avaient pris place des élèves venus voir notre entraînement. Parmi eux, Charlie et ses cheveux roux brillant au soleil. Il me fit signe dès qu'il vit que je l'avais aperçu. J'en perdis aussitôt tous mes moyens, et finis mes explications de la tremblante de Woollogong en mode bégaiement.

\- Oui, donc, la tremblante de Woolly, pardon, de Woollgong, enfin la tremblante quoi, consiste à réaliser une trajectoire en zig - zag, mais le plus rapidement possible. Donc… euh… montrez moi ce que vous savez faire en matière de zig-zag.

Les Winters me regardèrent, un peu perdus. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas zieuter vers les gradins. Les triplets firent ce que je leur avais demandé, mais ce n'était pas fameux…

Le sifflement d'un Cognard me parvint à l'oreille. Je levai ma batte prête à le renvoyer au loin… Hélas ! Je calculai très mal mon coup, et ce fut ce pauvre Bonaparte qui se reçut ma batte en plein nez.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! m'affolai-je en le voyant se raccrocher de justesse à son balai. Je suis tellement désolée, Bony !

Mortifiée, j'examinai son visage ruisselant de sang. Incapable de parler, il leva un pouce. J'étais sûre qu'il voyait des étoiles partout. J'entendis dans les tribunes les rires des spectateurs.

\- Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, déclarai-je, pressant la manche de ma robe contre le nez de Bony pour atténuer le flot sanguin. Kennedy, peux-tu emmener Bonaparte voir Pomfresh ? Les Winters, vous pouvez aller au vestiaire. Tonks aide moi à récupérer les Cognards.

Mes joueurs m'obéirent. Je regardai mon attrapeur soutenant un Bony à la limite de l'évanouissement.

Tonks me tapota l'épaule, compréhensive.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton Napoléon est un gardien coriace. Il encaissera tous les coups de batte du monde, rien que pour toi !

Je rendis visite à Bonaparte à l'infirmerie avant d'aller déjeuner. Pomfresh me lança un regard plein de reproches, que je choisis d'ignorer – je me sentais assez coupable comme ça ! Elle avait réparé le nez de Bony d'un coup de baguette, et il attendait que l'infusion à la sauge agisse contre les sons de cloche qui martyrisaient sa tête.

\- Ca va ? demandai-je doucement.

\- Je survivrais.

\- Je suis terriblement désolée Bony ! m'excusai-je une fois de plus. Tiens, un petit quelque chose pour me faire pardonner.

Je lui fourrai dans la main une Chocogrenouille. Il l'accepta avec ravissement, et s'empressa de déchirer la boite pour découvrir la carte de Dumbledore (une chance, il ne l'avait pas).

\- Ca te dirait d'aller voir ensemble le match Serdaigle/Serpentard avec moi cet après-midi ? proposai-je.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Eh bien… Pourquoi pas !

\- Parfait ! Et si tu es suffisamment remis, on peut aller déjeuner ensemble. Ma copine Rose nous attend.

Pomfresh nous donna son accord – à la condition que moi et mon équipe arrêtions de martyriser ce pauvre Bonaparte.

\- Vieille chouette ! grondai-je tout bas alors que nous quittions l'infirmerie. De toute façon, elle n'a jamais rien compris au Noble Sport.

Bonaparte éclata de rire.

Il était tard, et la Grande Salle commençait à se vider. Bonaparte se retrouva tout rougissant quand je lui présentai ma petite Rose. Je me servis copieusement de gratin d'épinard et de saucisses, tout en engageant la conversation avec un Bony un peu intimidé. A vrai dire, je le connaissais à peine. J'appris ainsi que c'était un excellent élève qui rêvait de faire carrière dans la botanique, et qu'il faisait partie d'un groupe de musique à ses heures moldus, les _Zim Zam Zombies_.

\- Vraiment ? m'étonnai-je. Et tu joues quel instrument ?

\- De la trompette.

\- C'est… peu commun.

\- Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire cet été, venez me voir ! nous proposa-t-il.

\- J'en serais ravie ! dit alors Rose.

Non, mais pincez-moi ! Rose la timide, acceptant de se mêler à la foule pour assister à un concert ? Confuse, je croisai le regard de Tonks, qui sirotait son jus de citrouille. Elle me gratifia d'un clin d'œil complice.

A quatorze heures, l'école se dirigea vers le stade, certains arborant les couleurs bleu et bronze, d'autres vert et argent. Bien entendu, j'espérais beaucoup du résultat du match. Pour le moment, Poufsouffle menait la danse avec les 220 points gagnés lors de notre précédent match, talonné de près par les Gryffondors (150 points), puis les Serdaigles (70 points), et enfin les Serpentards (0).

J'espérai évidemment une victoire minime des Serpentards – même si je ne portais pas cette équipe sur mon cœur. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas que les Serdaigles grappillent les points leur permettant de se hisser devant moi.

Devant Poufsouffle, je voulais dire.

Je regardai donc le match se dérouler devant mes yeux en parfaite supportrice des Serpentards. Ces derniers n'étaient pas tendres avec les Aigles, choisissant une attaque brutale pour déséquilibrer le jeu de leurs adversaires.

Je poussai un énorme soupir de soulagement à l'issue du match, lorsque les Serpentards remportèrent 180 à 100.

Ouf ! J'étais toujours la première !

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je devais me reposer sur mes lauriers ! Dans un mois aurait lieu la confrontation avec les Gryffondors…

Les jours suivants, Bonaparte commença à prendre l'habitude de venir partager ses repas avec nous. Non pas que je m'en plaignais, Bony était un gentil garçon, mais j'avais la nette impression qu'il était en train de voler le cœur de ma Rose. A les voir rire ensemble, j'en étais un peu jalouse. J'en fis part à voix basse à Tonks, qui me conseilla de les laisser tranquille.

\- Alors, quand Weasley est dans les parages, j'en prends plein la tronche, mais quand il s'agit de Rose, c'est tout à fait normal ! m'offusquai-je.

\- Toi, ce n'est pas la même chose tu n'as pas les yeux en face des trous.

\- Que veux tu dire par là ?

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel, franchement exaspérée.

\- Exactement ce que j'étais en train de dire ! s'agaça-t-elle.

Un bruissement d'aile m'empêcha de lui répondre : Archimède venait de se poser devant moi. Il me tendit d'un air ennuyé sa patte. Je décrochai le courrier joint, et lui offris un morceau de muffin ainsi qu'un peu de café pour le revigorer avant qu'il ne reparte.

C'était un courrier de ma mère :

_Ma poupette,_

_J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer : mon éditeur m'a donné la date de parution de mon prochain roman. Ce sera pour début mars !_

_Je suis à la fois soulagée et inquiète : j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur des attentes de mes lecteur ! _

_Bien sur, je ne t'enverrai __pas__ de livre puisque tu refuses toujours autant de lire le travail de ta maman… En revanche, je suis sûre que tes amies seront ravies de recevoir l'exemplaire que je leur signerais…_

_Je te fais d'énormes bisous ma Polly chérie !_

_Maman_

Je fermai les yeux, dépitée par la mauvaise nouvelle. Rose fut toute excitée quand je lui annonçai.

\- Oh, mais c'est formidable ! s'exclama-telle, les yeux brillants. J'ai tellement hâte !

\- Ta mère est écrivain ? s'étonna Bony, un peu perdu.

\- Oui, mais je te défends d'en parler à quiconque, c'est compris ? le menaçai-je. Sinon… je te vire de l'équipe !

\- Tu y vas un peu fort, Polly, me dit Tonks. Où vas tu ?

\- Bruler cette lettre, rétorquai-je, en me levant de table. On se revoit en cours de Défense !

Alors que je quittai la salle, je vis Charlie déjeuner tranquillement, et opérais un demi-tour pour le rejoindre la table des Gryffondros.

\- Je peux ? lui demandai-je en me glissant sur le banc à côté de lui.

\- Hé ! Tu n'es pas une Gryffondor à ce que je sache ! s'insurgea William.

Je lui tirai la langue, et piquai un morceau de croissant dans l'assiette de Charlie.

\- Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en observant mon visage.

\- Oh si, tout baigne ! Je voulais savoir si tu avais le temps pour qu'on se voie ce soir ? Pour le devoir de potion ?

Rogue avait eu l'idée saugrenue de nous faire étudier une potion mystère par équipe de deux. J'avais tout naturellement proposé à Charlie, ce qui avait beaucoup contrarié Tonks.

\- Oui. On se retrouve à 18h à la bibliothèque ?

\- Parfait ! C'est la Gazette du Sorcier que tu as là, Swann ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire mon horoscope ce matin…

\- Tu crois à ces bêtises ? demanda Will en me passant le journal.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis une fille : bien sûr que je crois à ces bêtises ! Alors, poisson : « _Dès le réveil, vous étiez sûre de passer une bonne journée. Mais au bout de quelques heures, on vient vous chercher des poux, et gâcher votre enthousiasme_. » Tout a fait vrai ! Tu es quel signe, Charlie ?

\- Sagittaire.

\- « _Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer d'elle plus d'une heure et vous la hibouez toute la journée ! Le simple son de sa voix vous rassure et vous rend heureux… _» Tu me caches quelque chose, petit coquin ! Depuis quand as tu une petite amie dans ta vie ? Quel est son nom ?

\- Tu n'es pas censée aller en cours, toi ? demanda t-il pour changer de sujet, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Je souris, et reposai le journal.

\- Et toi alors ? Tu as quoi après ?

\- Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

\- Je ricanai : le plafond de la Grande Salle était chargé de gros nuages gris.

\- Prévois ton parapluie dans ce cas ! Allez, à ce soir !

\- Hé ! Et moi alors ? Personne de lit mon horoscope ? s'exclama Will.

Le soir venu, je retrouvai Charlie dans l'antre de Madame Pince.

\- Excuse moi, mais Picwic nous a retenus, expliquai-je en déballant mes affaires.

Il avait déjà réuni quelques grimoires poussiéreux.

\- Alors, on procèdes comment ? demanda-t-il. Tu fais les recherches pendant que je me tourne les pouces ?

\- Ah, ah, très drôle, Weasley. Sache que je compte beaucoup sur ce devoir pour remonter un peu ma moyenne.

Je tirai vers moi la feuille où il avait inscrit l'énoncé du devoir. Je lus :

« _La corne du loup entre dans la composition de plusieurs potions, dont une en particulier qui entraine un cas de dépendance du donneur. Trouvez la potion en question expliquez sa composition et ses effets, et fabriquez là _». Tu as une idée sur la question ?

\- Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé dans la rubrique « corne du loup », dit Charlie en tournant vers moi _Mille Herbes et Champignons Magiques_.

La corne du loup entrait dans la composition d'une vingtaine de potions : potion d'enflure, potion de confusion, solution de force, philtre du mort-vivant… Je trempai ma plume dans l'encrier.

Nous décidâmes de les étudier une par une, ce qui nous prit une bonne demi-heure.

\- Donc, nous pouvons supprimer la potion de repousse-dent, dis-je en réprimant un bâillement. Il nous reste quoi ?

\- La potion de Tue-loup, dit Charlie.

\- Tu crois que c'est celle là ? Elle a l'air d'être difficile à préparer... demandai-je en lisant son résumé. Écoute : « _la potion de Tue-Loup permet de soulager les symptômes des loups garous : elle permet à l'esprit de rester lucide, et le sujet reste ainsi inoffensif… _» Connaissant Rogue, il serait bien capable de nous faire étudier cette potion.

Charlie se pencha vers moi, songeur, et relut l'énoncé.

\- Rogue a bien dit « _la potion entraine un cas de dépendance de la part du donneur_ »… J'ai bien peur que non, Polly.

\- Tu es sur ? grimaçai-je. Parce que la dernière potion de la liste, c'est l'Amortentia, et je doute que Rogue veuille nous apprendre à fabriquer un philtre d'amour !

\- Il est dit cependant dans _les Potions pour les Nuls_ que l'Amortentia est l'un de philtres les plus dangereux du monde.

\- C'est une blague ? demandai-je en me levant.

Je fis le tour de la table et me penchai par dessus son épaule pour lire. Je sentis Charlie frissonner. Devant mon regard étonné, il expliqua :

\- Tes cheveux… Ils me chatouillent le cou.

\- Mon pauvre biquet, dis-je en prenant le siège à côté de lui. Je reste dubitative quand même. Une potion d'amour ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un piège… On parle de Rogue quand même… Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais de la barbe ! Pas très soigné tout ça !

\- Et moi, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu pouvais être une peste quand tu t'y mettais, rétorqua-t-il en passant une main sur ses joues.

\- Moi ? Je suis un vrai ange.

\- Ça reste à prouver.

\- Bon, tu peux être sérieux deux minutes ?

\- C'est toi qui me déconcentres avec tes potions d'amour !

Je pris le premier livre qui me tombait sous la main – en l'occurrence mon _Manuel des potions avancées_ – et l'assommai avec. Madame Pince eut malheureusement la mauvaise idée de passer au même moment, et me passa un savon. Charlie riait encore quand elle regagna son bureau.

\- Merci d'être venu à ma rescousse !

\- Je me fais taper dessus, et je devrais en plus prendre ta défense ?

\- Oh, ca va ! Je n'ai pas tapé si fort non plus !

\- Si. Je vais avoir une grosse bosse maintenant. Touche un peu pouvoir !

Il guida ma main dan sa chevelure rousse, et je palpai les prémices d'une bosse qui se formait.

\- Tu exagères ! C'est à peine plus gros qu'un vif d'or !

\- C'est douloureux !

\- Arrête de pleurnicher et aide moi à finir ce fichu devoir plutôt.

\- Pas tant que tu ne seras pas excusée.

\- Dans tes rêves, Weasley !

\- Très bien, tu l'auras cherché !

Il me chatouilla les côtes. Je me tordis aussitôt dans tous les sens pour lui échapper, jusqu'à ce que mon genou cogne violemment la table, renversant le contenu de mon encrier.

\- Aïe ! m'écriai-je. Je vais avoir un beau bleu par ta faute Weasley !

\- Ah ah ! Bien fait. Arrête de geindre et aide moi, dit-il en épongeant les dégâts que j'avais causés. On va se faire désartibuler par Pince si elle voit ça.

Je sortis ma baguette et lançai un sort de disparition.

\- C'est malin, il va falloir que je rachète de l'encre, c'était ma dernière bouteille. Bon, on fait l'Amortentia ?

\- Hein ? Ah, oui.

Il prit un parchemin vierge, inscrivit nos noms et prénoms, souligna l'énoncé, et me regarda.

\- Je t'écoute, dit il très sérieusement.

\- Parce que c'est à moi de faire tout le boulot ? m'insurgeai-je.

\- Oui. Ça te changera un peu.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

Charlie me chatouilla le cou avec sa plume. Grimaçant, je finis par changer de place pour me remettre devant lui et commençai à lui dicter les généralités de la potion d'amour la plus puissante du monde, tout en ignorant les coups de pieds répétitifs qu'il me donnait sous la table.

oOo oOo oOo

Il était reconnu que je ne sois pas une lève-tôt. Le volume du radioréveil avait beau être mis au maximum, je pouvais très bien en ignorer sa sonnerie stridente.

Je fus pourtant la première à me lever en ce matin du 29 février.

Bien entendu, Tonks ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de moi, mais elle me souhaita quand même un très joyeux anniversaire, avant de me piquer la place dans la salle de bain.

J'adorai le jour de mon anniversaire. Je me sentais importante, et comme sur un petit nuage. Il faut dire aussi que je suis née un jour un peu particulier, qui n'arrive que tous les quatre ans... Mes « vrais » anniversaires étaient donc extrêmement rares, et se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Je savais que mes copines m'avaient préparé une surprise – j'avais fait semblant de ne pas voir leurs messes basses ces derniers jours.

Seule Rose descendit avec moi à la Grande Salle, Tonks nous ayant précédées quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement le long du chemin, tout en étant dévorée par la curiosité.

Que m'avaient-elles préparé ?

J'eus la surprise de voir tous mes amis réunis au bout de la table des Poufsouffles : Tonks, qui me fit de grands signes quand elle me vit, mon équipe de Quidditch au complet, les Nullos, ainsi que mes deux Gryffondors préférés, Will et Charlie.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Je rosis de plaisir. Les élèves des autres maisons se tordirent le cou pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Même Madame Chourave vint personnellement me féliciter pour mon entrée dans la dure vie des adultes (selon ses termes), et Quirell leva son verre de jus de citrouille dans ma direction.

Tonks me fit asseoir à côté d'elle, là où une montagne de cadeau n'attendait que moi pour s'ouvrir.

Je fus bien gâtée cette année : je reçus un joli bracelet clairsemé de vif d'or, une paire de chaussettes bien chaude, un abonnement à Quidditch magazine, un tee-shirt aux couleurs de ma maison avec mon nom inscrit derrière, ainsi que le jeu de société « _Attrape le Vif !_ ».

\- Oh, merci, vous êtes tous adorables !

Émue, je me levais pour leur faire à chacun la bise, les yeux embués, tandis qu'ils chantèrent tous très faux « joyeux anniversaire, petite sorcière !».

Je tartinai allégrement mes petits pains d'une bonne couche de marmelade, toute en écoutant les bêtises débitées par Williams et les Nullos, quand une expédition de cinq hiboux fonça droit sur moi, portant un énorme colis.

Le paquet, dûment ficelés, contenait, à ma plus grande joie, un tout nouveau balai : un Brossdur 5 !

J'eus beaucoup de mal à reprendre ma respiration sous le coup de l'émotion, oscillant entre l'éclat de rire et la crise de larmes. Pourtant, il était bien là, le balai dont je rêvai tant !

Posé au milieu de la table des Poufsouffles, il fit aussitôt des envieux. Certains élèves grimpèrent sur les bancs pour mieux le voir. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, l'essayer immédiatement.

Tonks me ramena à la réalité en me faisant remarquer que j'avais reçu un autre cadeau : une très jolie montre en argent que j'accrochai aussitôt à mon poignet.

Elle était accompagnée d'une carte, représentant une sorcière soutenant un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire qui menaçait de s'effondrer. L'astuce consistait à souffler sur l'unique bougie pour ouvrir la carte :

_Polly,_

_Dix-sept ans ! Une bougie de plus à mettre sur ton gâteau. Ferme les yeux, prends une grande inspiration et souffle ! Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Nous espérons que tu prendras grand soin de ton tout nouveau balai, et qu'il te mènera à la victoire que tu espères tant…_

_Nous t'embrassons très fort, ma fille chérie, de tout notre cœur._

_Avec toutes notre tendresse,_

_Tes parents aimants._

_PS : la montre est un cadeau de tes grands parents qui ont tenus à te la léguer. Ils l'avaient offerte à ton oncle Hamish à sa propre majorité…_

Je regardai une nouvelle fois la montre : elle était certes très jolie, mais représentait un héritage un peu lourd à porter…

Heureusement que le petit mot de Papi Moustache et de Mamie Grenouille me dérida ! Ils m'envoyèrent une carte d'anniversaire bien moldue, accompagnée d'un jolie billet de banque.

_Comme on ne savait pas ce qui ferait plaisir à une petite sorcière, nous avons pensé qu'un cadeau plus traditionnel serait le bienvenu._

_Bon anniversaire, _

_Papi et Mamie._

La cloche sonna le début des cours et je soupirai : deux heures d'études de runes m'attendaient.

Je me fis un peu tirer les oreilles par Rose : l'envie d'essayer mon Brossdur flambant neuf dépassait de loin celui d'aller en cours !

* * *

Et voici le chapitre 17. Qu'en avez vous pensez? Ca se précise entre les deux zigotos, non?

A très bientôt pour le chapitre 18!

Citrouille

PS: toujours un grand merci à ApplePie Cherry, et sa chasse au "S"! (pas tapé!)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 – Le Maître des Potions**

Pour la première fois depuis dix-sept ans d'existence, je ne pus rien avaler au petit-déjeuner. L'estomac noué, je ne cessais de fixer le plafond de la Grande Salle, angoissée à l'idée d'entendre le bruissement d'ailes des hiboux apportant courriers et colis divers.

Aujourd'hui sortait le dernier roman de ma mère.

Le secret avait été bien gardé : même moi en ignorait le contenu (et ce, malgré les insistances de Rose, persuadée que je devais savoir _quelque chose_). Ces derniers jours, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et le _Sorcière Hebdo_ avaient faits beaucoup de publicité sur l'événement, et avaient même réimprimé, pour l'occasion, l'interview qu'avait donnée Rita Skeeter, en octobre dernier.

Il semblait que la Communauté Magique attendait fébrilement la parution de ce roman sentimental à deux noises.

Maman m'avait même informée dans son dernier courrier que les précommandes avaient dépassés les deux mille exemplaires, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Rose poussa un cri et me montra le plafond du doigt.

Le courrier arrivait.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que autant de hiboux délivrent des paquets provenant de la librairie Fleury &amp; Bott. Fébrile, Rose attendit que le grand duc qui lui était destiné se pose devant elle. Les doigts tremblants, elle essaya sans grand succès de détacher le paquet, sous le regard hautain du hibou, qui claqua du bec de mécontentement.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, ce n'est qu'un livre ! finit par s'exaspérer Tonks.

Je lui vins en aide, et donnai au hibou un morceau de brioche en guise de remerciement. Celui-ci l'avala tout rond, me mordilla brièvement les doigts, et reprit son envol. Rose, émue, déchira le papier kraft. Délicatement, elle écarta le papier, et nous nous penchâmes toutes les trois au dessus.

Pour une fois, la couverture ne montrait pas une sorcière en émoi, se pâmant dans les bras d'un homme fort peu vêtu. Celui-ci présentait une élégante couverture noire, avec, imprimé en lettres d'or :

_Le Maître des Potions_

Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Ouvre le, conseilla Tonks à Rose. Il doit bien y avoir un résumé à l'intérieur !

Je me penchai tellement que je renversai mon jus de citrouille dans mon porridge. Rose prit une profonde inspiration, et lut :

\- « _Timide jeune étudiante de l'école de sorcellerie des Iles de Skye, Amy Rivers a toujours été une élève médiocre en potions. Et l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur aussi sombre que la nuit, et froid comme la glace, ne va pas arranger les choses _». Ooooh ! soupira t-elle. J'ai toujours adoré ce genre de romans !

Mue par un terrible pressentiment, je lui arrachai des mains son livre, et feuilletai avidement les premières pages.

Comme je m'y attendais, cette Amy Rivers était l'être le plus pur de la Terre. Elle avait dix-sept ans, possédait de « _longs cheveux blonds comme le miel _» et ses yeux avaient « _la couleur du ciel_ ». Dès les premières phrases, il était dit que « _son cœur était_ _d'une timidité maladive »_,et qu'elle n'avait jamais _« éteint l'écho du chagrin qui lui broyait le corps après la mort de ses parents _» (mais _qui_ écrit comme ça, sérieux ?).

Je sautai pas mal de chapitres pour trouver une description du fameux « Maître des Potions ». Ce que je lus me glaça le sang :

« _Le Professeur Septimus Silver était un sorcier de grande taille, aussi ténébreux que la nuit. Ses longs cheveux, noirs comme les ailes du corbeau porteur de malheur, étaient ramassés en un élégant catogan, et dégageait un visage lugubre où un pli de mécontentement barrait un front soucieux, et qui semblait ployer sous une fatigue perpétuelle. Les yeux de cet homme avaient la couleur de l'orage, où la colère semblait vouloir éclater à chaque instant. Amy frissonna : cet homme lui faisait peur _».

Merlin ! Ma mère s'était inspirée de Rogue pour écrire son fichu bouquin ! C'était une catastrophe !

Je regardai autour de moi : personne ne semblait avoir fait le rapprochement. Pour le moment. Je n'osais même pas imaginer les conséquences si Rogue apprenait qu'on l'avait pris comme modèle pour écrire un roman d'amour !

Je finis par rendre le livre à Rose, qui le serra amoureusement contre elle, et enfournai dans ma bouche un muffin. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer.

\- Déjà ? soupira Tonks en reposant sa tasse de thé.

Je confiai mon écharpe à Rose, et elle nous souhaita bonne chance. C'était aujourd'hui le dernier jour pour rendre le devoir en potion. Tonks avait éclaté de rire quand je lui avais annoncé que Charlie et moi préparions de l'Amortentia…

Je commençai à avoir de sérieux doutes aussi, mais il était trop tard maintenant pour préparer une potion de Tue-Loup !

Charlie nous attendait devant les portes de la Grande Salle et nous fîmes le trajet jusqu'au cachot ensemble. Je mangeai sans appétit mon muffin, toujours préoccupée par cette histoire de livre.

\- Vous savez de quoi il s'agit, vous ? demanda subitement Charlie, son sac se balançant négligemment sur son épaule. Ce bouquin dont tout le monde parle...

Je faillis m'étouffer. Tonks me jeta un coup d'œil, et répondit à ma place.

\- C'est juste un roman euh… sentimental, qui vient de paraître.

\- Ah ! Je vois.

Mon œil ! Je vis bien, à la tête qu'il faisait, qu'il ne comprenant comment il pouvait exister un tel engouement pour un simple livre.

Moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Rogue nous laissa entrer dans son cachot, visiblement très mécontent. Nos potions bouillonnaient joyeusement dans les chaudrons. Je humai délicatement le nôtre, où un délicieux parfum s'échappait: cela sentait bon mon Brossudur 5, mon écharpe, ainsi qu'une odeur dont je n'arrivais pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus (de l'ambre peut être ?). Je me sentis aussitôt incroyablement bien, oubliant aussitôt toutes mes tracasseries du petit-déjeuner, et sentant même des petits papillons virevolter dans mon ventre.

Hélas, ce moment de félicitée fut interrompu par la mauvaise humeur de Rogue. Je m'imaginai aussitôt qu'il avait lu, lui aussi, ce maudit bouquin…

Il passa entre les rangs pour récupérer les devoirs, et poser quelques questions sur les potions réalisées.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la plupart d'entre nous avaient fabriqué la potion du Tue-Loup (dont Tonks). J'échangeai un regard inquiet avec Charlie.

\- On n'aurait jamais dû faire cette potion ! lui dis-je entre les dents.

Charlie posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Quand Rogue passa à notre bureau, il fronça un sourcil devant notre chaudron avant de tendre la main pour recevoir notre devoir écrit. Je le lui donnai, les mains moites.

Il lut rapidement notre compte-rendu. Sous la table, je croisai les doigts.

\- De l'Amortentia… Pourquoi avoir choisi cette potion ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

J'ouvris plusieurs la bouche comme un poisson. Voyant que j'étais incapable de répondre, ce fut Charlie qui parla :

\- La Corne du Loup entre dans la composition de l'Amortentia. Il s'agit même de son ingrédient principal. Et l'Amortentia procure un sentiment de dépendance vis-à-vis du donneur, puisque, sans cela, le receveur ne serait plus « amoureux » du donneur.

Rogue grogna, et renifla la potion. Je me demandai alors ce qu'il pouvait bien sentir.

\- Particularité de la potion ? aboya-t-il.

\- Son odeur, répondit aussitôt Charlie. Elle dégage une odeur différente pour chaque personne. Pour moi, elle sent l'odeur des balais, les tartes de ma mère, et les poireaux.

Des poireaux ? En voilà une drôle d'odeur pour une potion d'amour !

Apparemment, Rogue se moquait éperdument de ce que Charlie pouvait bien sentir, et ne songea même pas à me le demander. Il se contenta de retourner à son bureau (« _sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui_ », aurait écrit ma mère…).

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de cornichons, incapables de lire correctement un énoncé ! annonça-t-il. Il s'agissait bien de l'Amortentia qu'il fallait préparer, une des potions les plus dangereuses au monde. Pour la semaine prochaine, je veux quarante centimètres de parchemines sur les caractéristiques de cette potion. Tout le monde.

Même nous ? Alors que nous avions rendus un bon travail ? J'ouvris la bouche pour me plaindre, mais Charlie posa sa main sur la mienne, m'intimant au silence.

\- Ne vas pas l'énerver plus que ça, me chuchota t-il.

Rogue nous ordonna d'ouvrir nos livres à la page 193, et de préparer en silence la potion indiquée, pendant qu'il corrigeait nos copies (ce qui fut assez rapide, puisque la majorité des élèves eurent un T). A la fin de cette heure éprouvante, Rogue nous redonna nos copies. Charlie et moi eurent droit à un D. J'examinai le devoir, et vit que Rogue s'était donné un malin plaisir à nous retirer un point à chaque fautes d'orthographes.

\- Non, mais quel Troll celui là ! m'exclamai-je une fois le cours terminé.

\- Tu crois que c'est à cause de… tu-sais-quoi ? demanda Tonks.

Je fis signe à mon amie de baisser le ton, Charlie étant encore dans les parages.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais elle va me la payer !

\- Polly ! Où vas-tu encore ? s'exclama Tonks en me voyant me diriger vers les grandes portes de chêne de Poudlard.

\- Envoyer un hibou à ma mère ! grommelai-je, furieuse que maman me place dans une telle situation.

\- Mais, on a cours de Défense ! cria Tonks derrière mon dos.

\- M'en fiches !

oOo oOo oOo

Les jours suivants, il semblait que tout Poudlard ne parlait que de ce livre. Il n'était pas rare de voir des filles assises par terre dans les couloirs pour lire. Les sujets de discussion ne tournaient qu'autour de ce professeur Silver. Bien sur, il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour se rendre compte que Silver était Rogue, mais en plus mystérieux, romantique et attirant. Et, par la force des choses, les filles se mirent à fantasmer sur le vrai Maitre des Potions. J'entendis même dire un jour, alors que j'étais aux toilettes, que Rogue était en fait un grand incompris, qui cachait sous son air maussade et sa rancœur habituelle, une âme romantique. Et pour sûr qu'il avait connu une grande histoire d'amour qui lui avait brisé le cœur en mille morceaux dans sa jeunesse !

Le principal concerné ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'il était au centre de toutes les conversations (je crois qu'il commença à avoir des doutes quand les filles commencèrent à glousser durant ses cours).

J'en étais devenue malade. Surtout que je savais que la seule chose qui me sauvait de la fureur de Rogue s'il apprenait un jour que c'était ma propre mère qui avait écrit ce roman, était le pseudonyme qu'elle avait utilisé…

Le pire fut sans doute de savoir que certains professeurs de Poudlard reçurent eux aussi ce maudit bouquin. Je l'aperçus sur le bureau de Chourave, caché sous une liasse de parchemins, et Dumbledore me fit un clin d'œil complice quand il me croisa une fois dans les couloirs (je crus en mourir de honte).

Rose lut étonnamment vite le livre, et elle me poussa à le lire à mon tour, ce que je refusai tout net.

\- C'est une belle histoire ! s'extasia-t-elle. Rien à voir avec que ta mère, pardon, _l'auteur_, a écrit avant ! Tu devrais essayer.

\- Merci, mais non! Je préfère nettement m'immoler par le feu.

Ne souhaitant pas poursuivre cette conversation, je rangeai en vrac mes affaires dans mon sac, et sortis de la bibliothèque.

Broyant du noir, je décidai d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Une chance, les Gryffondors s'entrainaient ce soir. Je m'installai dans les tribunes, et les regardai s'entrainer.

Je n'étais pas la seule à regarder les performances des lions sur balais : un groupe de filles encourageait vivement l'attrapeur. Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'avais toujours eu en horreur les groupies. Dieu merci, je n'en avais pas (enfin, pas à ma connaissance). Comment me serais-je comportée si un groupe de garçons s'était mis en tête de me suivre partout où j'allais, à m'écrire de longues lettres d'amour, et à m'encourager devant tout le monde ?

D'ailleurs, comment Charlie faisait-il pour les supporter ?

Quand l'entrainement prit fin, Charlie s'aperçut enfin de ma présence, et dirigea son balai vers moi.

\- Tu m'espionnes, McBee ? demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

Je lui souris. Ses cheveux roux lui tombaient négligemment sur ses yeux, et son visage avait rougi sous l'effort de l'entrainement.

\- Espionner quoi, exactement ? me moquai-je. Quoi qu'il advienne, je te mettrais la patate lors du prochain match !

\- On rentre ensemble ? me proposa-t-il en souriant.

\- Ok.

Il retourna auprès de son équipe. William Swann m'aperçut à son tour, et grimaça.

Sympa.

Je n'attendis pas longtemps Charlie. Quand il me rejoignit, son balai sur l'épaule, je notai un doux parfum d'ambre qui se dégageait de lui. Je m'en étonnai : c'était cette odeur que j'avais sentie dans l'Amortentia ! Un peu déboussolée, je dus faire répéter la question que Charlie me posait :

\- Je te demandais si tu avais passé une bonne semaine ?

\- Oui… non…

\- Hé, Polly, tu es dans la lune ou pas ?

\- Désolée, mais… non, rien.

Je baissai les yeux, et continuai d'avancer. C'était bientôt le printemps, et déjà, il faisait plus doux.

\- Que se passe t-il, Polly ? insista Charlie en me rattrapant. Tu peux me parler, tu sais ?

J'entendis derrière nous des gloussements. C'était le fan-club de Charlie qui rentrait elles aussi à Poudlard.

\- Tu me jures que tu ne diras rien ?

\- Promis.

\- Très bien. Tu sais, ce livre dont tout le monde parle, en ce moment ? chuchotai-je.

\- Oui.

\- Il se trouve que je connais très bien l'auteur.

\- Ah ?

\- C'est ma mère.

Charlie s'arrêta sur le chemin, et me retins par le bras. Derrière, les groupies s'arrêtèrent aussi.

\- Comment çà, c'est ta mère ?

\- Chut ! Pas si fort ! Oui, ma mère, c'est Mary Blythe. Elle a pris un pseudonyme pour que personne de vienne l'embêter.

\- Mary Blythe, qui a écrit _le Maître des Potions_, c'est ça ?

Je hochai la tête. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui en parlais en fait, mais j'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un, sans que cette personne ne s'extasie longuement sur les prouesses littéraires de ma famille, ou s'en contrefiche royalement…

Charlie se racla la gorge.

\- Je n'ai pas lu le livre, mais on raconte que le héros, c'est Rogue.

\- Oui, c'est moi qui ai décrit Rogue à ma mère. Sans le vouloir.

Je lui racontai alors tout. Dans les hiboux que j'envoyais à mes parents, j'avais plusieurs fois émis des plaintes envers notre professeur de potions. Je leur avait tout dit : sa façon si particulière d'enseigner, à quoi il ressemblait… Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ces informations auraient été détournées de cette manière !

Charlie eut un mal fou à ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Tout va bien, McBee, me rassura-t-il en me tenant la porte. Je doute que Rogue ne devine un jour que ta mère est derrière ce livre… Et d'ailleurs, que peut-il faire ? S'il s'en prend à toi, ça voudrait dire qu'il se sent visé, donc qu'il s'est renseigné sur le personnage, donc qu'il a lu le livre…

Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

\- Tu crois ? demandai-je, d'une toute petite voix.

\- Mais oui.

\- Et s'il s'en rend compte ?

\- Alors, je viendrai personnellement lui coller mon poing sur son pif tordu, proposa-t-il, très sérieusement.

J'éclatai de rire, un peu rassurée. Il passa un bras autour de mon cou et entreprit de me chatouiller.

\- Arrête ça, tout de suite ! m'écriai-je en me tortillant.

\- Maintenant que je sais que tu es chatouilleuse ? Même pas en rêve, McBee !

oOo oOo oOo

Les jours suivants, ce fut comme si j'étais sur un petit nuage, même si j'en ignorais la raison.

Je finis même – à la grande stupéfaction de Rose – par lire _le Maître des Potions_.

J'acceptai de feuilleter le premier chapitre « pour voir ce que ça donnait ». Et puis, comme j'accrochais bien, je poursuivis le deuxième chapitre. Et, sans m'en rendre compte, je finis ma soirée à bouquiner tranquillement au coin de la cheminée, mon écharpe somnolant autour de mon cou. Même les Nullos s'inquiétèrent de mon silence.

\- Polly, va te coucher, m'annonça à un moment Tonks.

Je levai les yeux vers elle, et fus surprise de la voir en pyjama, ses cheveux en broussaille. Elle se frotta les yeux, et réprima un bâillement. Autour de moi, la Salle Commune s'était vidée depuis longtemps.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demandai-je.

\- Minuit passé, me réprimanda-elle. Allez, va au lit.

\- Je termine mon chapitre, négociai-je. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

\- D'accord, mais ne traine pas trop ! Je te rappelle que demain, on a contrôle de Sortilèges !

\- Oui, oui.

Tonks retourna au lit, et moi à ma lecture.

Il était près de deux heures du matin quand je posai le livre, avec la constatation qu'en effet, ce roman n'était pas si nul que ça.

En revanche, Rogue avait du mouron à se faire.

Je ne dis pas non plus que j'aurais aimé être à la place de cette Amy Rivers. Mais leur histoire était vraiment très belle…

J'ignorais que ma mère avait une telle imagination !

Je trainai des pieds jusqu'à mon lit et m'y effondrai, encore toute habillée.

Ma courte nuit fut extrêmement mouvementée. Je rêvai d'une romance à la Silver (et je priai pour ne pas avoir parlé – ou pire- durant la nuit). Quand Rose vit mes cernes sous les yeux, elle éclata de rire, et Tonks me lança un regard plein de reproches.

Rose m'embêta durant le petit déjeuner pour savoir si oui ou non j'avais apprécié ma lecture (j'en conclus donc que j'avais pas parler – ou pire – durant mon sommeil). Le nez dans ma tasse de café pour ne pas m'endormir, je feignai la surdité.

J'avais toujours horreur quand Rose affichait son petit air de « _je l'avais bien dit ! _».

Le courrier arriva, et un hibou déposa deux enveloppes dans mon assiette. Je priai pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de mes grands-parents, qui avaient pris l'habitude, ces derniers temps, de m'envoyer des « comptes rendus » de Caisteal Maithan. J'avais ainsi appris que le Caisteal comportait 7 830 hectares de terre, qu'en plus de la demeure, le laird supervisait trois villages, un vaste parc, une large foret, et des terres agricoles, ainsi qu'un cheptel de 500 races bovines, ovines, chevalines et porcines.

Allais-je terminer ma vie comme éleveuse de moutons dans les Highlands ?

Toujours est-il que je redoutais de recevoir un courrier de la part de me grands-parents. Me méfiant donc, j'ouvris le premier courrier qui m'était destiné. Son contenu me laissa perplexe :

QUI VOLE UN CHAUDRON VOLE UN GALLION.

JE TE RENDRAI LA MONNAIE DE TA NOISE !

TE CROIS-TU SORTIE DE LA BAGUETTE DE MERLIN ?

VA VOIR À LA VOLIERE SI J'Y SUIS !

ET VA TE FAIRE CUIRE UNE BOUSE DE DRAGON !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Non, mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

J'ouvris le deuxième courrier. Un parchemin y était plié en quatre. Comme je le défroissais, un liquide verdâtre sentant très mauvais s'en échappa, et coula sur mes mains, provoquant aussitôt de gros furoncles jaunâtres. Je poussai un cri de douleur.

\- Du pus de Bubobulb ! s'exclama Tonks.

Elle prit l'initiative d'entourer mes pauvres mains dans des serviettes de table, et me défendit d'y toucher.

\- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, décréta t-elle. Rose, tu préviendras Flitwick.

Je quittai la Grande Salle, courant à moitié, et pleurant de douleur.

Heureusement que Pomfresh n'était pas encore descendue prendre son petit déjeuner ! Elle jeta un regard à mes mains cloquées, et prépara aussitôt un bol d'essence de Murlap. Je trempai mes mains, et la douleur s'atténua instantanément.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Pomfresh.

\- Quelqu'un a envoyé à Polly une lettre anonyme contenant du pus, expliqua Tonks, tout en essuyant mes larmes.

\- Des menaces ?

Je hochai la tête. Vu le courrier que j'avais reçu, un peu que c'étaient des menaces ! Mais de la part de qui ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

Pomfresh renvoya Tonks avec un mot d'excuse de ma part, et me garda à l'infirmerie, le temps que les cloques disparaissent.

\- Quelqu'un vous veut-il du mal, miss McBee ? demanda-t-elle une fois que Tonks eut quitté l'infirmerie.

\- Non ! Enfin, je ne crois pas…

Je lui parlai du courrier que j'avais reçu.

\- Vous devriez en parler au professeur Chourave, me recommanda-t-elle. Et si vous recevez encore ce genre de lettre, bruler les immédiatement.

\- Ça arrive souvent ce genre d'incident ?

Pomfresh sortir une serviette propre et m'essuya les mains, avant de mes les enduire de lavande.

\- Ça arrive, finit-elle par dire.

\- Quelles en sont les raisons ?

\- Toujours la même chose : chagrin d'amour, cœur brisé, jalousie...

Elle m'autorisa à aller en cours, les mains bandées. Flitwick me dispensa du contrôle ce jour là, et me demanda si tout allait bien.

\- Oui, oui, m'entendis-je, répondre.

Cet incident aurait pu en rester là, si je ne perçus pas, les jours suivants, un changement d'atmosphère autour de moi. Par exemple, on me bousculait sans cesse dans les couloirs, et j'avais l'impression qu'on parlait beaucoup derrière mon dos.

Etait-ce à cause du prochain match de Quidditch ? Essayait-on de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

Mais alors, pourquoi étais-je seulement la cible de la population féminine de Poudlard ? Je m'étais renseignée auprès de mes joueurs, et aucun n'avait subi des menaces ou tentative d'intimidations.

J'aurais vraiment pu en rester là, et classer l'affaire du Bubobulb, si Rose n'était pas venue me chercher un jour après un cours d'Étude des Moldus.

Effrayée, elle m'emmena dans les toilettes du troisième étage. Tonks nous y attendait. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, et elle me désigna le mur des toilettes.

Des graffitis, partout, me vouant une haine tenace. Il y avait même des caricatures de moi – reconnaissable par la touffe de cheveux dessinée -, me promettant une lente et terrible agonie.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demandai-je.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? s'étonna Rose.

Tonks passa un bras rassurant autour de mes épaules.

\- Non, dis-je, sentant la moutarde me monter au nez. Mais toi apparemment oui. Alors, dis moi !

Mes amies s'échangèrent un long regard. Ce fut Tonks qui m'expliqua :

\- Eh bien… il y a des rumeurs qui courent en ce moment.

\- Des rumeurs ? Quelles rumeurs ?

\- Que toi et Charlie Weasley seriez ensemble.

Je fus tellement choquée que je ne sus quoi dire. Tonks poursuivit :

\- Et comme en ce moment, vous êtes presque toujours collés ensemble… Eh bien, les gens ont commencé à dire que vos sortiez ensemble.

Je fixai le mur, et lus : « va crever, McBee », « tu mérites de te faire piétiner par un troupeau de Sombrals », « va te mettre un balai là où je pense », « Pipi McBee », et autres délicatesses dans le même genre.

J'éclatai en sanglot. Les filles m'entourèrent aussitôt, et me réconfortèrent, disant que, quoiqu'il advienne, elles seraient toujours là pour moi.

\- Tu devrais peut être en parler à Charlie, me suggéra doucement Rose.

Je pétai alors un chaudron :

\- Mais quand allez-vous comprendre que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Weasley ? Que je ne l'aimerai _jamais_ ?

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimez lire ce chapitre! Pour moi, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, surtout la partie "Maître des Potions"! Sacré maman de Polly!_

_Lors de sa relecture, ma beta, ApplePie Cherry, m'a dit qu'il serait amusant d'écrire un jour les romans de la maman de Polly... A votre avis? Ce pourrait être un petit bonus! Bon, je n'écrirais pas non plus 25 chapitres, peut être sous forme de one-shot... Quelle histoire aimeriez-vous découvrir? Amour sur un Balai? Le Maître des Potions?_

_La lettre de menaces que reçoit Polly est tiré de proverbe à la mode sorcière, que j'ai trouvé sur le site . _

_Et voilà pour cette semaine! A très bientôt pour la suite, intitulé "les petits mots"!_

_Citrouille_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 – Les Petits Mots**

La situation était si grave que Rose se décida à enfin utiliser le petit parchemin que je lui avais offert à Noël. Résultat, elle ne cessait de me harceler sur « _l'affaire Petit Coup de Foudre_ », comme finit par plaisanter Tonks.

J'aurais vraiment préféré parler d'autre chose, comme le menu du midi, de la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Tonks (en mode punk ces derniers temps), ou du dernier article sur le scandale des chaudrons paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier la semaine dernière…

Mais Rose était obnubilée par cette histoire avec Charlie.

Même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre ouvertement, cette histoire de menaces me minait le moral. A tel point que j'en dormais mal la nuit, rêvant sans cesse qu'une horde de filles me poursuivait dans les couloirs de l'école.

Je finis par ne plus fréquenter Charlie – autant accrocher une cible dans mon dos. Cela se révéla cependant assez ardu, car il cherchait absolument à me parler. Il réussit néanmoins à me coincer pendant une heure du déjeuner :

\- Salut Polly ! s'exclama-t-il alors que j'enfournais sans grâce une énorme cuillerée de hachis Parmentier dans la bouche. Je voulais te demander si ça te disait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble samedi prochain ?

Je déglutis péniblement, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Non, je n'avais pas franchement envie de sortir avec lui, tout en sachant qu'une horde de folles furieuses m'assassinerait sûrement à mon retour.

Mais comment le lui dire sans le vexer ? Je me raclai la gorge :

\- C'est gentil, mais j'ai déjà réservé ma journée avec Rose et Tonks… Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait une journée entre filles…

\- Oh ! Je vois. Très bien. Bon, à plus tard Polly et… bon appétit.

La tête basse, il regagna la table des Gryffondors. Rose me donna une tape derrière la tête :

\- Polly McBee, espèce de menteuse ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller avec lui ?

\- Parce que, soupirai-je, ne souhaitant pas me lancer encore dans cette conversation.

\- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas ! Charlie est un gentil garçon, bien comme il faut ! Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à le rejeter ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, maugréai-je, triturant les raisins secs qui s'étaient glissés traîtreusement dans le hachis.

Tonks posa une main sur le bras de Rose pour l'enjoindre à se calmer. Cette dernière fulminait, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de me lancer des regards assassins.

Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Rose que de rester très longtemps fâchée après quelqu'un (elle était ascendant balance, en plus d'être du signe de la balance). Notre petite dispute fut bien vite oubliée, même si elle continuait de désapprouver mon attitude.

La seule chose qui me gardait le moral était le Quidditch. Le prochain match se jouait dans un peu moins de trois semaines, et j'y mettais toute mon ardeur durant les entraînements (au grand désarroi de mon équipe). Et puis, c'était un véritable plaisir que de pouvoir voler sur mon flamboyant Brossdur 5. J'avais l'impression de laisser tous mes soucis sur Terre quand je m'envolais.

Le seul petit bémol, c'était le mauvais temps. Il ne cessait de pleuvoir du matin au soir. Et il n'était pas rare que l'équipe rentre de ces séances complètement trempée.

De ce fait, je finis par attraper un gros rhume.

\- Polly, soupira Tonks alors que je donnais quelques tours d'écharpe supplémentaires autour du cou le samedi matin, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester au lit ? On fera notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard une prochaine fois !

\- Non, dis-je en me mouchant bruyamment le nez. Je veux y aller. C'est notre sortie aujourd'hui.

Elle échangea un regard avec Rose, qui haussa les épaules, et s'empara de son horrible parapluie bleu avec de grosses fleurs.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, bougonna-t-elle en sortant du dortoir, mais il pleut toujours quand on va à Pré-au-Lard.

Bonaparte nous attendait dans la Salle Commune. Je lui avais proposé de venir avec nous quelques jours plus tôt, et il s'était empressé d'accepter. Il eut un sourire timide à l'encontre de Rose quand il l'aperçut.

oOo oOo oOo

Malgré mon rhume persistant, je passai une agréable matinée.

J'achetai des plumes en sucre à Honeydukes pour ma maman afin de la féliciter de son récent succès littéraire, accompagnée d'une jolie petite carte qui tirait un vrai feu d'artifice quand on l'ouvrait, provenant de chez Derviche et Bang.

Entre deux éternuements, je proposai à mon trio d'aller se réchauffer un peu dans le pub sorcier.

\- Oh oui, allons chez Madame Pieddodu ! s'exclama Rose.

\- Ah non alors ! se fâcha Tonks. Nous y sommes déjà allées la dernière fois ! En plus, je suis sûre que Bony n'a pas du tout envie de mettre les pieds dans ton fichu salon de thé !

\- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, répondit celui-ci d'une toute petite voix.

Tonks le fusilla du regard, lui agrippa le bras, et le traîna de force jusqu'au Trois Balais.

Qu'il faisait bon à l'intérieur du pub ! Je me dévouai pour aller prendre les boissons, les filles et Bony se mirent en quête d'une table libre. Mon écharpe s'ébroua, et desserra ses anneaux tandis que je faisais la queue.

Madame Rosmerta me servit quatre chopes pleines à ras bord de Bièraubeurres mousseuses, et je me frayai un chemin à travers la foule d'étudiants pour rejoindre mes amis.

Sauf que devant leur table se tenait Charlie.

J'eus tout juste le temps de me cacher derrière un groupe de Serpentard avant qu'il ne me voie, serrant contre moi les boissons.

Je pus cependant entendre toute la conversation :

\- Polly va bien ? s'enquit Charlie. Je la trouve… distante en ce moment.

\- Elle va bien, le rassura Tonks. C'est juste qu'elle est un peu nerveuse en ce moment. Avec le match qui approche et tout ça.

\- Ah ! Je comprends. C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, renchérit Rose. On lui dira qu'on t'a vu.

\- Merci. Et… vous pourriez lui dire que…enfin… dites-lui que parler avec elle me manque beaucoup, finit-il par bredouiller.

J'étais prête à parier mon Brossdur que les narines de Rose palpitaient de colère.

\- Aucun souci, lui répondit-elle, la voix crispée. Je suis sûre que c'est réciproque.

\- Tu crois ? demanda Charlie, plein d'espoir.

\- Certaine.

Je le vis enfoncer son bonnet sur la tête, et rejoindre son ami Will qui l'attendait dehors. Je quittai alors ma cachette et les rejoignis.

\- Et voilà, chantonnai-je, faisant mine de rien. Et sans renverser une goutte !

\- Tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu nous voir, railla Rose.

\- Je sais, je vous ai entendu. Bon, on fait quoi après ? Ça vous dirait d'aller faire un petit tour jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante ?

Ma tentative pour changer de conversation ne plut pas du tout à Rose, qui revint aussitôt à la charge.

\- Va le retrouver Polly ! me somma-t-elle. Et tant pis si les autres parlent sur votre dos ! Cette histoire ne vous concerne que tous les deux !

\- J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda Bony, un peu confus. Qui doit parler à qui ?

\- Polly à Charlie. Suis un peu Bony ! dit Tonks d'un air détaché.

\- Le capitaine des Gryffondors ? Je trouve qu'il est super cool !

\- Ah tu vois ? Même Napoléon le dit ! Triompha Rose.

\- Espèce de sale traître à ta maison, maugréai-je, le nez dans ma Bièraubeurre.

\- Bon, on peut parler d'autre chose ? s'exclama Tonks. Je commence à en avoir un peu marre de tout ça!

Rose alla bougonner dans son verre. De mon côté, je lançai à Tonks un regard plein de gratitude, avant de me tourner vers Bonaparte :

\- Alors, Bony, prêt pour tes BUSE ? lui demandai-je, joyeusement.

\- On n'est pas non plus obligé de parler de ça, gémit-il.

La pluie ayant redoublé d'intensité, les filles décidèrent de rentrer au château plus tôt que prévu. Je choisis de suivre Bonaparte au magasin de Quidditch (il avait besoin de crème à polir pour le manche de son balai).

\- Ne traînez pas trop ! nous enjoignit Rose. On se retrouve dans la Salle Commune.

Les filles nous saluèrent et se dépêchèrent de rentrer au château, à l'abri sous le parapluie de Tonks.

\- On fait la course? proposai-je à Bony. A trois ! Un… deux… trois !

Je me ruai sous l'averse, sautant au-dessus des flaques d'eau. La capuche de mon manteau ne tint pas en place, et nous parvînmes à la boutique complètement trempés, mais hilares.

\- Ça va être joyeux quand on va devoir retourner à Poudlard ! râla Bony.

Je secouai mon épaisse chevelure pour chasser les gouttes de pluie, et le suivis jusqu'au rayon « Entretien ».

Bonaparte était comme moi : il adorait flâner dans la boutique de Quidditch. Nous prîmes donc tout notre temps, traînant surtout du côté des balais. Il m'avoua ainsi que son rêve serait de voir un jour un vrai match de Quidditch :

\- Comment ? m'étonnai-je. Tu n'es jamais allé voir un match ?

\- Non. Mes parents ne comprennent pas trop le Quidditch. Alors, aller voir un match !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Il va y avoir cet été la coupe du monde de Quidditch, et mon père aura certainement des billets pour aller voir l'Ecosse. Je lui demanderai de te réserver une place en plus, et on ira le voir ensemble !

\- C'est vrai ? Tu pourrais faire ça ?

\- Évidemment !

\- Bon, j'aurais préféré aller soutenir une autre équipe, mais je me contenterai de ça !

\- Comment oses-tu dire du mal de l'Ecosse ? il s'agit de la meilleure équipe !

\- Ouais, bof quand même… me taquina-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Napoléon Bonaparte, retire ça tout de suite ! M'exclamai-je, faisant mine de vouloir l'étrangler.

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Je stoppai cependant net quand je vis Charlie nous observer, les lèvres pincées. Je repris contenance, et proposai à Bony d'aller payer son achat.

Le regard ombrageux du Gryffondor ne me quitta pas un seul instant, et je me sentis mal à l'aise.

oOo oOo oOo

Un mauvais pressentiment plana sur moi le restant du week-end. J'eus l'impression d'avoir commis quelque chose de grave, sans vraiment savoir quoi.

En plus, je sentis ma gorge s'enflammer le dimanche matin.

\- Va voir Pomfresh, rouspéta Rose en me voyant tousser sur mon devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Non, marmottai-je. Je ne veux pas prendre de Pimentine. Ce n'est qu'un petit rhume de rien du tout. Ça ira mieux demain !

Sauf que je m'endormis pour de bon sur mon manuel d'Etude des Moldus dans la soirée. Les filles, prévenantes, me mirent au lit de force.

Le lendemain, je n'avais plus de voix pour la reprise des cours. Les Nullos se moquèrent de moi, et me surnommèrent « Robocop » (je ne compris pas vraiment la blague sur le coup).

Pour couronner le tout, les professeurs semblèrent s'être mis d'accord durant le weekend pour nous interroger sur leurs matières (en vue de la préparation aux ASPICS prétendirent-ils… Bah voyons !).

La tête dans le chaudron, je fis ce que je pus pour rendre des devoirs plus ou moins acceptables (les profs auraient sûrement à passer un Sortilège de Décontamination sur toutes mes copies).

Après un cours particulièrement éprouvant d'Histoire de la Magie, je finis par rendre les armes et acceptai d'aller voir Pomfresh.

\- Miss McBee, me sermonna-t-elle, vous auriez dû venir me voir plus tôt !

Comme je m'y attendais, elle me prescrit de la Pimentine, et je me retrouvai avec de la fumée sortant des oreilles.

Je haïssais cette potion.

La fumée s'estompât juste avant d'aller en potion, le cours que j'appréhendais le plus. Charlie ne m'accorda pas un regard quand nous entrâmes tous dans le cachot, et je regrettai vivement de ne pouvoir changer de place.

Je me fis toute petite dans mon coin, et écoutai la leçon de Rogue (la préparation du Veritaserum).

Dans ma trousse, mon petit parchemin magique se mit à briller.

Rose : « _Tu vas mieux ? _»

Le plus discrètement possible, je trempai ma plume dans l'encrier et répondis à Rose :

Polly : « _Oui. Mais Merlin que je déteste cette potion ! _»

Rose : « _Tu n'aurais pas dû traîner !_ »

Polly : « _Oh arrête, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Pomfresh ! Maintenant, chut, j'essaye de suivre ce que Rogue raconte ! _»

Rose : « _Depuis quand écoutes tu les cours de Rogue ? _»

Polly : « _Depuis que j'ai eu un Acceptable aux BUSE, je te ferais dire ! Et d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas cours de divination, là ?_ »

Rose : « _Si. On étudie la numérologie. J'ai d'ailleurs dressé ton plan astral _».

Polly : « _Je ne veux pas le savoir _»

Rose : « _Tu es le chiffre deux. Ça veut dire que tu es le balancier des extrêmes, ce qui te rend lunatique. Tu passe__s__ très facilement du rire aux larmes, de la colère à la passivité. C'est tout toi franchement. _»

Polly : « _À quel moment tu n'as pas compris que je m'en moquais éperdument ?_ »

Rose : « _J'en ai profité pour faire celui de Charlie. Lui est le chiffre trois _».

Polly : « _Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Le. Savoir. _»

Rose : « _Pourquoi ? Charlie est un gentil garçon ! Et puis il est mignon_. »

Polly : « _Tu vas me lâcher avec cette histoire ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse du Weasley, d'accord ? Il ne m'intéresse pas !_ »

\- MACBEE ! hurla un Rogue en colère.

Prise en faute, je sursautai violemment, et le regardai, penaude.

\- J'ai demandé à ce que vous m'écoutiez attentivement. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

\- Rien, monsieur, murmurai-je, cachant le petit parchemin dans ma trousse.

Ma réponse ne sembla pas convenir à Rogue, car, tel un oiseau de proie, il fondit sur moi, sans me lâcher du regard, avant de tendre sa main. Je le regardai dans comprendre.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, McBee, gronda-t-il.

Et, comme je ne faisais rien, il s'empara de ma trousse pour y dénicher le petit parchemin magique.

\- Non ! m'écriai-je, épouvantée, et essayant de le reprendre coûte que coûte.

\- Donnez-moi ça, McBee ! Grinça le professeur.

Le papier m'échappa hélas des mains.

\- Cinq points en moins à Poufsouffle, cracha-t-il.

On n'entendait plus une mouche volée dans le cachot. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi. Au premier rang, Tonks me regardait, épouvantée.

Rogue étudia longuement mon petit parchemin, le triturant dans tous les sens à la recherche de ses secrets. J'eus bon espoir que l'incident s'arrêterait là.

Hélas, c'était très mal connaître Rogue !

Il tira sa baguette de sa poche, et je sus aussitôt que j'étais foutue. Il marmonna un sortilège qui fit apparaître l'encre. Horrifiée, je vis toute ma conversation avec Rose défiler sous ses yeux.

\- Je vois, dit-il un peu trop calmement. Plutôt que d'être attentive à mon cours, vous préférez jouer les courriers du cœur.

Tout se déroula ensuite comme dans un très mauvais rêve. Rogue lut, devant la classe entière, mes propos tenus avec Rose. Et sortant de sa bouche, c'était une catastrophe. A l'entendre, je haïssais cordialement Charlie Weasley.

Rogue finit par se tourner vers ce dernier, qui semblait complétement perdu, et susurra :

\- Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, Mr Weasley, mais Miss McBee a une très mauvaise opinion de vous. C'est écrit là, noir sur blanc. En revanche, vous auriez plus de chance avec Miss Merryweather.

Je sentis la nausée me soulever le cœur, et je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas prendre les jambes à mon cou. Charlie devint très rouge.

Rogue me dévisagea longuement, tenant toujours serré dans son poing mon parchemin.

\- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure, McBee.

Je tremblai encore quand Rogue regagna le tableau et poursuivre son cours comme si de rien n'était. Blessé, Charlie ne m'adressa pas la parole de tout le cours. Il fit même fondre son chaudron sans faire exprès.

Jamais je n'avais eu aussi honte de moi.

oOo oOo oOo

A la fin du cours, je rangeai le plus lentement possible mes affaires, le cœur serré. Charlie jeta ses plumes et parchemins en vrac dans son sac, et quitta le cachot sans m'accorder un seul regard. Tonks passa à côté de moi, et m'encouragea d'un petit sourire.

\- Je t'attends dehors, me souffla-t-elle.

Je me retrouvai seule avec Rogue. Il était derrière son bureau à écrire quelque chose.

\- Approchez, McBee, dit-il sèchement.

Je rassemblai le peu de courage qui me restait, et lui obéis, le cœur battant à toute allure, et l'estomac au fond de mes chaussettes. Je levai les yeux vers lui et attendis la sentence. Il posa sa plume, joignit ses doigts sous son menton, et me dévisagea avec mépris.

\- J'ai horreur des gens comme vous, McBee. Savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes plus obnubilée par votre petite personne que de vous concentrer sur les choses importantes. Vous êtes censée représenter l'avenir du monde de la Sorcellerie, et pourtant, vous ne faites rien pour vous en montrer digne.

Je ne dis rien et préférai fixer le bout de mes chaussures.

\- Vous avez obtenu une bonne note à vos BUSE dans ma matière, poursuivit-il, ce qui vous a permis de suivre ce cours. Si les potions ne vous intéressent pas, vous pouvez prendre la porte immédiatement, je ne vous retiens pas. Alors ?

\- Je… je suis désolée, monsieur, répondis-je d'une toute petite voix et au bord des larmes. Je ne recommencerai plus.

\- J'enlève trente points à Poufsouffle et vous aurez une semaine de retenue. Votre directrice de maison sera bien évidemment informée, ainsi que le professeur qui a dispensée le cours de Miss Merryweather. Sortez maintenant.

Je quittai précipitamment le cachot. Fidèle à sa promesse, Tonks m'attendait, soucieuse.

\- Polly ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je passai devant elle sans la regarder. Je marchai très vite, la tête baissée, et bousculant les élèves qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin. Aucun doute que la rumeur commençait déjà à se propager. La cloche annonçant la reprise des cours sonna retentit dans les couloirs.

Je réussis à atteindre sans encombres les toilettes du premier étage – heureusement vides – Tonks sur mes talons.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, je me passai de l'eau froide sur le visage. Tonks me regarda faire, impuissante. Je voyais son reflet dans le miroir.

Nous entendîmes le bruit de pas des retardataires rejoignant leurs salles de classe. J'avais cours d'Etude des Moldus, mais je ne me sentais pas le courage d'y aller. Pas après tout ce venait de se passer.

Je fis enfin face à Tonks et ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Alors, je me mis à sangloter.

\- Oh, Polly ! s'exclama Tonks.

En deux enjambées, elle me rejoignit, et me prit dans ses bras. J'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule et pleurai à chaudes larmes, incapable de reprendre ma respiration entre chaque sanglot.

\- Polly, me supplia Tonks, la voix brisée, calme toi !

Il me fallut une heure pour me calmer. Elle voulut appeler l'infirmière, mais je réussis à l'en dissuader.

\- Polly, reprit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient en abondance sur mes joues, il faut que tu te calmes ! Ça va aller. Tu sais comment est Rogue, ce n'est qu'un enfoiré. Un autre prof aurait laissé couler, mais lui, c'est dans sa nature que d'être comme ça !

Au prix d'un immense effort, je réussis à chuchoter « Charlie ».

Tonks poussa un profond soupir et passa un peu d'eau froide sur mes joues.

\- Ne pense pas à lui pour le moment, d'accord ?

Je compris alors le sens de sa phrase : j'avais brisé le cœur de Charlie Weasley en un milliard de morceaux.

Tonks insista pour que j'aille me mettre au lit. J'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je la suivis sans protester, vidée.

A cette heure-ci de la journée, il n'y avait quasiment personne dans les couloirs, et nous rejoignîmes la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles sans encombre.

Tonks m'aida à me mettre en pyjama et me borda dans mon lit, me caressant doucement les cheveux.

\- Dors maintenant. Je m'occupe de tes cours, me promit-elle. Je passerai après, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête et me roulai en boule. Mon écharpe, sentant ma détresse, vint se coller à moi pour me réconforter.

\- Repose-toi maintenant, dit Tonks. A tout à l'heure.

Quand je fus seule, je pleurai, étouffant mes sanglots dans ma taie d'oreiller. Timidement, le Vif d'Or que Charlie m'avait offert vola près de moi et vint se réfugier dans mes bras.

oOo oOo oOo

Tonks et Rose passèrent me voir dans la soirée, mais je fis semblant de dormir, et elles n'insistèrent pas. Je continuai ma petite comédie après dîner quand elles revinrent se coucher. Je les entendis néanmoins chuchoter entre elle, à la lueur de leurs baguettes :

\- On fait quoi si demain elle ne va pas mieux ? demanda Rose.

\- On l'emmènera voir Pomfresh. Je lui en ai déjà touché un mot. Mais elle ne pourra pas éternellement rester au lit. Tu sais comment fonctionne Poudlard.

\- Oui… L'histoire s'est très vite propagée. Quel connard ce Rogue !

\- Ça va aller pour toi ? S'enquit Tonks.

\- Oh, ne t'en fait pas, ricana Rose sombrement. Rogue était furieux que Trelawney ne me punisse pas. Et comme il n'est pas un de mes professeurs… C'est surtout Polly qui m'inquiète.

\- Fais-moi une faveur, veux-tu ? demanda Tonks. Ne lui fait pas la morale demain. Elle n'en a vraiment pas besoin.

\- Promis. Mais… as-tu vu Charlie ?

\- Oui, je l'ai vu. Il était complétement brisé, le pauvre…

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses, puis se décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Il était minuit passé quand mes amies s'endormirent pour de bon. Alors seulement, je quittai mon lit, et descendis à la Salle Commune.

J'avais terriblement mal à la tête, mais au moins, je ne pleurais plus. Je dénichai un paquet de Patacitrouilles trainant dans un coin, et le dévorait sans appétit, pelotonné au coin de la cheminée, ruminant de sombres pensées.

Charlie !

Qu'avais-je fait ?

* * *

Aïe aïe aïe, les choses se corsent un peu pour Polly...

Qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre?

Un grande merci à tous mes reveiwers, vous êtes vraiment super! J'ai toujours le sourire quand je lis vos si gentils commentaires! (et un grand merci à guest, et pour ta gentille review!).

Et un autre grand merci pour AppleCherry Pie! (petite pub en passant: aller lire son superbe et mémorable Amelia Greenwood et le Balai Enchanté, si vous aimez le Quidditch et les romances avec notre Charlie international!).

A très bientôt pour la suite!

Citrouille


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 – La Fierté d'une Poufsouffle**

Quand le réveil sonna le lendemain, il me fallut un certain temps pour me rappeler pourquoi je me sentais si malheureuse.

Puis, les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire, et je préférai m'enfouir sous mes édredons plutôt que d'affronter cette journée.

Tonks fut la première à se émerger totalement de son sommeil, et vint aussitôt prendre de mes nouvelles. Ses cheveux en bataille se dressaient en épi tout autour de sa tête. Elle s'installa au bord de mon lit, et m'appela doucement.

\- Je finis par sortir la tête de sous mes couvertures.

\- Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête. Non. Je n'allais pas bien du tout. Et si le monde entier pouvait me laisser tranquille, ce serait fabuleux.

\- Tu dois te lever, Polly, m'encouragea-t-elle. On est là pour toi, tu sais ?

Je fermai très fort les yeux. Rien que l'idée de me retrouver dans la Grande Salle, sous les feux des projecteurs, me donnait envie de vomir. Tout le monde connaissait dorénavant l'histoire des petits parchemins. Et ces maudits adolescents en mal de ragots ne devaient attendre que mon apparition pour se délecter de ma détresse.

\- Je crois, croassai-je, que je vais rester au lit.

« _Jamais je ne retournerai en cours _», songeai-je, une grosse boule dans la gorge.

\- Polly, dit alors Rose, tu ne pourras pas rester éternellement au lit !

Bien sûr que si ! Et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, l'école oubliera mon existence jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Après, je pourrais toujours demander à mes parents de changer d'école. Peut être aller aux États-Unis, ou alors dans cette académie française dont j'avais oublié le nom…

Les filles m'encouragèrent à me lever, mais je ne les écoutai pas, avant de les ignorer carrément en me roulant en boule dans mon lit et en me bouchant très fort les oreilles.

De guerre lasse, les filles finirent par soupirer, et me laissèrent tranquille. Je fermai les yeux et m'abandonnai dans un demi-sommeil. Je les écoutai se préparer, chuchotant entre elle. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'elles se disaient.

Têtue, Tonks essaya une nouvelle fois de me tirer du lit, sans parvenir à un résultat très concluant.

\- Comme tu voudras, finit-elle par dire. Mais en agissant ainsi, tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses.

Enfin, elles descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Je sortis ma tête de sous mes édredons (mine de rien, il faisait une chaleur étouffante la dessous !). Je profitai de l'absence des filles pour aller prendre une douche.

L'image que renvoya le miroir ne fut guère flatteuse : j'avais d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, le bout du nez tout rouge et qui commençait à peler, et mes cheveux étaient tellement emmêlés que je finis par abandonner l'idée de les peigner.

Je me recouchai une fois ma toilette achevée, et me rendormis aussitôt.

Ce fut l'odeur du riz qui me réveilla. Rose avait eu la gentillesse de me rapporter un plateau repas. Comme je mourrais de faim, je dévorai tout son contenu, tandis que Rose me faisait un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la matinée.

Tonks avait parlé à Chourave : elle lui avait menti en lui disant que j'avais été malade toute la nuit. La prof avait plus ou moins accepté cette excuse, mais elle avait émis le souhait de me voir à mon « rétablissement ».

Mon ventre se tordit aussitôt, et je reposai ma cuillère de flan.

\- Et euh… enfin, « tu-sais-qui », demandai-je.

Rose se racla la gorge.

\- Eh bien… je l'ai aperçu dans les couloirs.

\- Et ?

\- Il n'avait pas l'air d'être en très grande forme.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Franchement, Polly, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée pour être franche. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Penser à lui était décidément très douloureux.

La cloche de la reprise des cours retentit, et je rendis le plateau à Rose.

\- Tu vas être en retard sinon, lui dis-je, des trémolos dans la voix. Vas-y.

Rose voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais elle se contenta de me déposer un léger baiser sur le front avant de partir.

Une fois seule, j'inondai une nouvelle fois mon pauvre oreiller de larmes.

Je me sentis barbouillée une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Recroquevillée sur moi-même, je tentai désespérément de calmer mes affreux maux de ventre qui me donnaient des nausées.

Je n'aurais pas dû manger autant de riz.

Je me rendormis une nouvelle fois, rêvant cette fois-ci que les elfes des cuisines ne cessaient de m'apporter des plateaux croulant sur des pâtisseries au chocolat, à la crème, aux fruits gélatineux...

Tonks et Rose revinrent de leurs cours, et s'alarmèrent en voyant mon état :

\- Polly, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Tonks en touchant mon front brûlant.

\- Pas exactement, non, haletai-je. Je crois que je vais…

J'eus tout juste le temps de me mettre à quatre pattes sur mon lit pour vomir l'intégralité du déjeuner.

\- Ah ça va mieux, dis-je, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Beurk, fit Rose.

Dans ce genre de situation, je pouvais toujours compter sur Tonks. Elle demanda à Rose d'aérer la chambre, de m'aider à changer de pyjama et de nettoyer les dégâts, tandis qu'elle même irait chercher Pomfresh.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider, proposai-je à Rose en cherchant ma baguette.

\- Laisse, je m'en occupe. _Recurvite !_

Tonks ne tarda pas à revenir avec l'infirmière. Cette dernière m'ausculta attentivement.

\- Vous avez attrapé une belle gastro, miss McBee, diagnostiqua-t-elle. Vous allez venir avec moi à l'infirmerie.

\- Oh… Je ne pourrais pas rester ici plutôt ? suppliai-je.

Pomfresh me regarda, et je voyais bien, à sa moue réprobatrice, qu'elle était en désaccord total avec ma demande.

\- Très bien, finit-elle par consentir. Il vous faut du repos, et boire beaucoup d'eau. Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien cette nuit, vous m'appelez immédiatement, c'est compris ?

Je hochai la tête, quittai en catastrophe mon lit, et vomi à nouveau, dans les toilettes cette fois ci.

Malheureusement, nous étions la veille du week-end, ce qui voulait dire que je ne pouvais pas profiter de mon excuse de gastro pour échapper au cours. Les filles furent cependant au petit soin pour moi. Je passai mon samedi et dimanche au lit – selon les instructions de Pomfresh. Hélas, dimanche soir arriva trop vite, et les copines me firent encore la guerre pour que je retourne en cours le lendemain.

\- Je ne veux pas ! m'exclamai-je.

Polly, ça suffit ! s'emporta Tonks en tirant sur mes couvertures que j'agrippais férocement. Tu n'es plus malade ! Comporte toi en adulte responsable, nom d'un petit bonhomme !

Je remportai cette bataille en m'enfermant à double tour dans la salle de bain. Tonks tambourina à la porte :

\- Polly ! cria-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement dans cette chambre ! En plus, ça commence à sentir les pieds d'un troll là-dedans !

\- Je refuse !

\- POLLY MCBEE ! Sors d'ici tout de suite, espèce de sale dégonflée !

\- Heum, heum…toussota une voix masculine. Je peux parler à Polly ?

Surprise, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Polly ? Est ce que je peux te parler ? demanda très calmement Napoléon Bonaparte.

\- Comment as tu réussi à entrer ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Peu importe. S'il te plait, Polly, ouvre cette porte.

J'hésitai longuement avant de déverrouiller la porte. Bony grimaça un peu en me voyant : après trois jours à être restée au lit, je ne devais pas être très fraîche.

Patiemment, Napoléon me prit par la main et me guida à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand (j'en conclus que je ne devais pas sentir la rose non plus).

\- Polly, dit-il d'une voix très douce sans me lâcher les mains, je sais que ces derniers jours n'ont pas été très simples à vivre pour toi. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que tout Poudlard a beaucoup parlé de ces récents événements. Rose m'a aussi dit que tu refusais de retourner en cours. Permets-moi de te dire que tu as tort de te comporter ainsi. Polly – et arrête moi tout de suite si je me trompes – n'es tu pas Capitaine de l'Équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle ?

Honteuse, je fuis son regard et me tortillai dans tous les sens. Bony, serrant un peu plus fort mes mains de peur que je ne songe à m'enfuir – poursuivit :

\- Ce n'est pas un très bon exemple que tu nous offres là. En tant que Capitaine, tu es un modèle à suivre, pour nous tous ! Tu ne peux pas faire l'autruche et te planquer dès que ça tourne au vinaigre !

D'une toute petite voix, je finis par admettre qu'il avait raison :

\- Mais je n'y arriverai pas…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu es aussi teigneuse qu'un Cognard ! Et puis, nous serons tous là avec toi pour te soutenir !

Il tira le lobe de mon oreille, achevant de me rassurer :

\- Je te donne donc rendez-vous demain matin à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner : ne sois pas en retard !

La nuit fut courte, mais, j'eus tout le temps de réfléchir à ce que Bony m'avait dit, pour en conclure qu'il avait raison. Alors, quand le réveil sonna le lendemain, je fus la première à me lever (prenant bien soin de poser d'abord le pied droit : autant bien commencer la journée).

Je passai un long moment sous la douche (et me lavai même les cheveux, quel exploit !) et sortis de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur, une serviette enroulée autour de moi, tout en me brossant les dents.

\- Chalut les filles, bien dormi ?demandai-je aux filles, la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

\- Ça va, répondit Rose, légèrement étonnée. Et toi ?

\- Che ne dirais pas que che pète le feu, mais ch'est tout comme. Vous n'auriez pas vu mon autre paire de chauchette ? Ah ! la voilà, la coquine !

\- Polly, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Tonks tandis que j'allais me gargariser la bouche.

\- Oui je vais bien, râlai-je. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce qu'hier tu étais à la limite de te métamorphoser en veracrasse, et aujourd'hui, tu m'as tout l'air d'être un Boutefeu Chinois.

\- C'est gentil, ma petite Tonks, mais je t'assure que ça va aller (sentant leurs regards interrogateurs, je finis par rajouter :) Écoutez, si vous passez la journée à vous inquiéter, je n'y arriverai pas, d'accord ?

Une fois que je fus habillée et que mon écharpe s'enroula amoureusement autour de mon cou, je descendis de la Salle Commune. Fidèle à sa promesse, Bony m'y attendait. Il m'accueillit avec un large sourire.

\- Prête ? me demanda-t-il en m'offrant son bras.

Je hochai la tête, un nœud dans l'estomac.

Il y avait du monde dans la Grande Salle. Beaucoup tournèrent leurs têtes quand je passai près d'eux et chuchotèrent, mais je fis mine de ne pas m'en apercevoir.

Je pris place à la table des Poufsouffles, Bony en face de moi. Tandis qu'il papotait tranquillement du dernier match qui avait opposé les Catapultes au club de Flaquemare (270 à 50), je noyai mes céréales dans du lait. J'eus vraiment l'impression de manger du carton trempé dans du vinaigre, mais je me forçai à manger. Me connaissant, je mourrai sans doute de faim sur le coup de onze heures.

Les Nullos nous rejoignirent, et se mirent de part et d'autre de moi. Ils parlèrent du film _Terminator_. Les écoutant à moitié, je ne cessai de me réciter un mantra dans la tête : « _Tu es en sécurité. Rien ne peut t'arriver. Tu es en sécurité… _».

Tout se déroula selon mes plans, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Chourave.

\- Miss McBee, vous allez mieux ? Bon, très bien. Je souhaiterais vous voir dans la journée, j'ai à vous parler.

Je déglutis péniblement, et hochai la tête.

Un des Nullos me tapota l'épaule pour me réconforter, et Bony eut un sourire encourageant.

Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais y arriver.

« _Tu es en sécurité. Rien ne peut t'arriver _», récitai-je, les dents serrées.

Tonks et Rose nous rejoignirent à leur tour et la discussion reprit comme si de rien n'était. Je participai du mieux que je pus à leur conversation complètement siphonnée (« qui choisirez-vous pour repeupler la terre en cas de fin du monde ? »), quand le courrier arriva. Je reçus un courrier de mes parents.

Evidemment.

« _Polly,_

_Le professeur Chourave nous a écrit il y a quelques jours pour nous avertir de ton comportement lors d'un cours de potion._

_Bien entendu, nous avons été extrêmement choqués et déçus. Tu as toujours été une élève discrète et studieuse, et de savoir que tu avais été aussi inattentive en cours nous a profondément… _»

Bla bla bla.

Le courrier était sur le même ton pendant deux pages. Le moral au fond des chaussettes, je préférai ne pas poursuivre sa lecture. Je finis par le plier et le ranger au fond de mon sac, essuyant discrètement la petite larme qui menaçait de tomber.

\- Moi, je choisirais Dumbledore pour repeupler la terre, finis-je par dire, disant le premier nom qui me passait par la tête. Vous imaginez nos enfants ? Ils seraient de vrais petits génies !

Les Nullos firent mine de vomir dans leur bol de chocolat, et Tonks éclata de rire.

\- Une chose est sûre, renchérit Bony. Si je suis le dernier humain sur terre, je m'installe à Poudlard !

\- Tu devrais vivre avec Mimi Geignarde jusqu'à la fin des temps, fit remarquer Tonks. Ainsi qu'avec Peeves! On dit qu'il est increvable !

\- Ça mettra un peu d'ambiance, hein Polly ! Polly ?

Je ne les écoutais plus : Charlie venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Malgré moi, mon cœur se mit à battre très fort pour lui dans ma poitrine.

Interdite, je remarquai aussi qu'il s'était coupé les cheveux très courts. Rose, qui avait suivi mon regard, toussota :

\- Ah oui, je ne t'ai pas dit, marmotta-t-elle. Weasley est comme ça… depuis vendredi.

Une stupide tradition à Poudlard voulait qu'à chaque déception amoureuse, la personne se coupe les cheveux pour conjurer le sort. Charlie avait ainsi sacrifié sa chevelure rousse à cause de moi.

Jamais je n'aurais dû quitter mon dortoir.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, me réconforta Tonks.

Il était trop tard : la vue de Charlie dans cet état me brisa le cœur.

J'allai en cours à reculons. Mes amis furent néanmoins formidables : jamais ils ne me laissèrent seule une minute (ce qui fut aussi contraignant, les Nullos mettant un point d'honneur à m'attendre à la sortie des toilettes).

La journée se passa donc assez bien, même si j'entendais assez fréquemment des chuchotements derrière mon dos. J'appréhendais le double cours de potion. D'abord, parce qu'il y aurait Rogue (l'être que je haïssais le plus au monde dorénavant) et aussi à cause de Charlie. Je songeai même un instant de me faire porter pâle, mais Rose m'obligea à y aller avec la tête haute et le sourire.

\- Profites en pour lui parler un peu, me conseilla-t-elle.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas devant les cachots quand je m'y rendis avec Tonks.

\- Il a peut être été retenu, dit cette dernière.

Rogue nous fit entrer, et je sentis sur moi son regard d'immonde limace.

Je me forçai de l'ignorer royalement en passant devant lui, m'imaginant les pires sévices que je pourrais lui infliger.

Je m'installai à ma paillasse comme d'habitude et sortis mes affaires guettant fébrilement l'arrivée de Charlie.

Ce dernier arriva en retard, et présent un mot d'excuse à Rogue. Mais, au lieu de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi, il choisit de prendre place à coté de Tonks.

Je n'en revenais pas.

Charlie Weasley ne voulait même plus m'adresser la parole.

J'en étais tellement bouleversée que j'en fis part à Rose dès que je retournai au dortoir.

\- Il ne veut même plus me parler !

Rose fronça les sourcils. Elle était occupée à découper des articles sur Johnny Depp dans ses magazines moldus, et à les coller dans un cahier dédié.

\- Qui ?

\- Charlie ! m'exclamai-je, m'effondrant sur mon lit.

\- C'est peut être normal non ? Vous étiez en cours !

\- Je l'ai attendu à la fin pour essayer de m'excuser !

Tonks remua le couteau dans la plaie :

\- Il a complétement ignoré notre Polly, expliqua-t-elle à Rose.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui… En tout cas, tu avais raison, il sent divinement bon !

\- Oh ça va, hein!

Les jours suivants, je ne trouvai pas une seule opportunité pour lui parler. C'était devenu une idée fixe pour moi : il fallait que je m'excuse, il fallait qu'il comprenne !

Hélas, il m'évitait comme la dragoncelle. J'allais le voir à ses entraînements de Quidditch, il m'ignorait. J'allais le voir à ses sorties de cours, il ne m'accordait pas un regard. Je lui envoyai même un hibou, il déchira la lettre sans même la lire.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! soupirai-je un soir dans la salle commune.

\- Et si tu laissais tomber ? dit Tonks. Tu commences vraiment à me faire peur à le poursuivre comme ça. Il va finir par porter plainte pour harcèlement.

\- Tant mieux. Comme ça, il alignera peut être deux mots à la suite, grinçai-je, en colère.

Rose me força à me calmer en me faisant asseoir de force sur le canapé. Elle se mit à genoux devant moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Polly, arrête. Laisse lui le tranquille. Le Temps guérira ses blessures et il reviendra vers toi !

\- On dirait une phrase sortie d'un roman de ma mère, maugréai-je.

\- En tout cas, se mit à rire Tonks pour détendre l'atmosphère, ta maman pourra s'inspirer de toi pour écrire un roman ! J'imagine déjà le titre : _les Pensées Pittoresques d'une Poufsouffle _!

\- Ah ah ah. Je suis morte de rire, grinçai-je.

Je fixai désespérément le feu de cheminée, entourant mes genoux de mes bras.

Ma vie ne se résumait pas un roman sentimental à deux noises. Aucune des héroïnes de ma mère ne rejetaient leurs soupirants. Et le type cherchait par tous les moyens de récupérer le cœur de sa belle.

Une idée germa dans mon esprit.

\- Où vas tu ? demanda Rose en me voyant me lever d'un bond.

\- Débusquer le lion dans sa tanière !

\- Qu… Quoi ? Polly, enfin, tu es en pyjama !

Le couvre-feu n'avait pas encore sonné, j'avais tout mon temps. Je regagnai au pas de course la tour des Gryffondors. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie du château, et j'eus un peu de mal à trouver l'entrée de leur Salle Commune, gardé par le portrait d'une Grosse Dame.

\- Vous n'êtes pas de la maison des lions, constata-t-elle. Vous vous êtes perdue ?

\- Non, je dois juste parler à quelqu'un…

\- Vous me prenez pour quoi ? un hibou peut être ?

\- Non, mais vous êtes un tableau, alors peut être que vous pourriez aller à l'intérieur et dire à Cha…

\- Et qui gardera l'entrée, je vous prie ?

\- C'est une affaire de deux minutes, madame la Grosse Dame, ce n'est pas la mort non plus ! commençai-je à m'énerver.

La Grosse Dame poussa un grand cri d'indignation et décida de m'ignorer.

\- Non mais je rêve ! maugréai-je. Je suis désolée, mais… quoi ?

Une fillette de première année me tirait la manche de mon pyjama.

\- On aimerait bien passer, s'il vous plaît…

\- Derrière elle, deux autres petits Gryffondors me regardaient bizarrement.

Je m'écartai en rouspétant du tableau, quand j'eus la deuxième bonne idée de la soirée.

\- Hé, petite ! Attends ! Je peux te demander un service ? Est-ce que tu peux aller voir Charlie Weasley – tu vois qui c'est ? – et lui dire que quelqu'un veut lui parler ? C'est très important. Mais surtout ne dis pas que c'est moi, d'accord ?

La fillette me regarda, intriguée, mais consentit à y aller. Le tableau s'ouvrit pour elle, et elle disparut. Les mains moites, je fis les cent pas sous les yeux de la Grosse Dame qui déclara que, si je continuais à faire, j'allais la rendre malade.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe !

Il me sembla que j'attendais depuis une éternité quand le tableau s'ouvrit. William Swann en sortit.

\- Salut Polly, dit-il poliment. Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais Charlie ne veut pas te parler.

\- Pas ou plus ? demandai-je du tac au tac.

La Grosse Dame écoutait notre échange d'une oreille très intéressée. Will me prit le bras et m'emmena un peu plus loin.

\- Je dois lui parler, Swann, m'entêtai-je. J'ai fait une énorme bêtise et je dois m'excuser. Venant de toi, il acceptera de me voir non ? Dis lui juste…

\- McBee, arrête ! Tu ne sais pas… Charlie m'a tout raconté (_qui, dans ce château n'était pas au courant de cette histoire ?_). Il était dévasté. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as dit ça. Tous les deux… il pensait que tu l'aimais bien ! lâcha-t-il avec colère.

\- Mais c'est le cas ! C'est juste que…

\- Il t'a vu rire avec ce type quand vous étiez à Pré au Lard !

Je fronçai les sourcils. Quel était le rapport ? Je me remémorai cette journée, et me revis rire avec Bony dans le magasin de Quidditch.

\- Ah, Bonaparte tu veux dire ? C'est un ami, c'est tout. Et puis, il n'a d'yeux que pour Rose, d'abord.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais pour Charlie, dit Will. Et il l'a assez mal pris.

Je regardai Will, médusée. Il s'excusa une nouvelle fois, me souhaita une bonne soirée, et repartit vers le tableau.

Alors c'était tout ? Tout s'arrêtait ici, dans ce fichu couloir glacé ?

Will donna le mot de passe et le tableau pivota. Sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences, je me mis à courir et m'engouffrai dans le trou avant que le tableau ne se referme. J'entendis à peine Swann me crier de ne pas y aller.

Tous les Gryffondors présents dans la Salle Commune me regardèrent, sidérés. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, j'aperçus la tête de Charlie qui n'en revenait pas de me voir là. Il était assis sur le canapé devant la cheminée, un épais grimoire sur les genoux.

\- Il faut qu'on parle ! m'exclamai-je en m'avançant vers lui.

Ce n'était cependant de son avis : il se leva d'un bond et contourna le canapé.

\- Charlie Weasley, toi et moi allons avoir une petite discussion ! dis-je, me lançant à sa poursuite.

La suite, ce fut du grand n'importe quoi, digne d'un match de Quidditch. Il était le Vif d'Or et moi l'Attrapeur. Il était doué cependant, et les Gryffondors l'encourageaient vivement. Il réussit à me filer entre les mains, et grimpa les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Je sautai par dessus le canapé, renversant à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage.

Furieuse, j'allai cogner à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Ouvre-moi ! rouspétai-je en tambourinant à la porte.

\- Laisse moi tranquille ! dit-il de l'autre côté.

\- Ou bien tu m'ouvres cette porte, ou je la démolis !

\- Essaye un peu pour voir !

Derrière moi, les Gryffondors s'étaient regroupés pour ne pas manquer une miette du spectacle.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Weasley ! m'exclamai je en remontant mes manches et sortant ma baguette. Je compte jusqu'à trois ! Un… deux… trois ! Destructum !

Je devais vraiment être en colère : la sortilège explosa la porte du dortoir. Dans la chambre, Weasley me fixait, abasourdi.

\- Miss McBee ! s'égosilla MacGonagall. Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Venez ici, tout de suite !

Si près du but ? Je fis mine de l'ignorer et voulus entrer dans la chambre. Mais la baguette de MacGonagall fut plus rapide, et mes jambes subirent un sortilège de Jambencoton.

oOo oOo oOo

\- En quarante ans de carrière, c'est la première fois que je vois ça ! rugissait McGonagall.

Elle m'avait emmenée à son bureau de force et avait envoyé un message à Chourave. En attendant l'arrivée de ma directrice de maison, la vieille chouette passait ses nerfs sur moi.

\- Où vous croyez vous exactement, miss McBee ? En colonie de vacances ? Dans une école moldue ?

\- Je suis désolée, professeur, annonçai-je. Je ne le ferai plus.

\- En êtes vous sûre ? Le professeur Rogue nous a fait part de votre conduite durant son cours_._ Je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas assagie !

L'arrivée de Chourave m'épargna. Je fronçai du nez : elle apportait avec elle un fort parfum d'engrais.

\- Miss McBee, soupira-t-elle. Qu'avez vous encore fait ?

MacGonagall se fit un plaisir de raconter mes dernières performances, ses narines frémissantes de colère. J'eus la bonne idée de paraître honteuse, les yeux fixés sur mes chaussures.

\- Très bien, finit par dire ma directrice. Merci infiniment, Minerva, je m'en occupe à présent. Allons, venez, McBee !

Je quittai soulagée la vieille MacGonagall.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un cadeau, Polly, me morigéna Chourave. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

\- Je voulais discuter, c'est tout ! me défendis-je.

\- Vous êtes aussi têtue à qu'un troll, à ce que je vois.

Elle me fit entrer dans son bureau et m'obligea à m'asseoir.

\- Il me semble vous avoir demandé de venir me voir en début de semaine, non ?

\- J'ai oublié.

\- Je vois ça. Très bien, allons-y. Expliquez-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Depuis le début.

Je racontai à ma directrice ce que j'avais subi : les menaces par hibou, les graffitis, les petits parchemins… Chourave m'écouta jusqu'au bout, sans m'interrompre. Lorsque j'eus fini, elle décroisa ses mains, et m'annonça :

\- Pour les graffitis, je demanderai à Mr Rusard de s'en occuper, et je signalerai aux autres professeurs le comportement de certaines élèves. Quant à vous…

Je me raidis sur mon siège, prête à recevoir le sermon.

\- Je dois vous avouer que vous me décevez, miss McBee. Je vous avais nommée à la tête de l'équipe en pensant vous étiez une forte tête. Je ne dis pas que j'ai eu tort, après tout, vous avez hissé Poufsouffle à la tête du classement. Mais votre comportement ces derniers jours m'a beaucoup déçue. Vous allez être très sévèrement sanctionnée. Le professeur Rogue vous a mis en retenue pendant une semaine, tout comme le professeur MacGonagall. Pendant deux semaines, tous les soirs, même les week-ends – oui, vous m'avez bien entendue ! Quant à moi, je ne vous mets pas en retenue, mais vous allez faire des travaux d'intérêts : vous assisterez Mr Rusard dans ses travaux, une heure par jour, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Bien sûr, je retire 50 points à Poufsouffle pour votre conduite totalement inacceptable ! Vos parents seront informés, et tout cela sera consigné dans votre dossier scolaire. Non, ne soupirez pas, miss McBee, vous l'avez bien cherché !

* * *

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le précédent chapitre aurait déchainé les passions! J'ai même fini par penser que j'étais allée trop loin. J'espère que ce chapitre aura rectifier (un peu) le tir. Bon, peut être pas, en effet. Mais je vous promets que Polly va s'en mordre les doigts de sa conduite. Moi aussi je suis très fâchée contre elle. _

_Alors, si vous voulez envoyer des Beuglantes, allez-y!_

_Petite précision: la "tradition" de la coupe de cheveux lors d'une déception amoureuse vient du manga _Marmalade Boy_. L'idée m'est restée, et je l'ai utilisé pour cette scène._

_Une petite chose: j'ai crée un LiveJournal pour suivre les coulisses des aventures de Polly à Poudlard. Ici aussi seront les réponses aux reviews anonyme, que je posterais le même jour que le nouveau chapitre (pensée pour Lyrass, Lena, Mello et Didi-Fan-Anonyme-et-membre-du-Charlie-Club). Voici le lien: .com_

_Dernier point: un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires! Je vous adore tellement, si vous saviez! C'est vous qui me donnez l'envie de poursuivre l'écriture de cette fic, alors un milliard de merci!_

_Et dernier dernier point, promis, après, je vous laisse tranquille: Comme toujours, un trilliard de merci à AppleCherry Pie et sa patience à toute épreuve pour traquer les méchantes fautes qui se cachent dans mes textes et pour me soutenir et pour ses conseils et pour être là, tout simplement._

_A mercredi prochain prochain!_

_Citrouille_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 – La Théorie de l'Attraction**

_La nuit était tombée,_

_Quand le blaireau a décidé,_

_Tout seul de débusquer,_

_Le Vieux Lion dans sa tanière._

_Pas à pas, il a avancé,_

_Dans les couloirs mal éclairés,_

_Tout ça pour retrouver,_

_Le Vieux Lion dans sa tanière._

_« Mot de passe » a demandé_

_La Grosse Dame dans son portrait._

_« Je veux juste chasser,_

_Le Vieux Lion dans sa tanière »._

_« Hors de question de passer !_

_Retourne dans ton terrier,_

_Et laisses sommeiller,_

_Le Vieux Lion dans sa tanière._

_La blaireau, très indigné,_

_La Grosse Dame a insulté :_

_Il voulait simplement étrangler,_

_Le Vieux Lion dans sa tanière._

_Arriva alors le cygne mandaté_

_Par le lion pour rembarrer_

_Le blaireau qui voulait tuer_

_Le Vieux Lion dans sa tanière._

_« Blaireau, je suis désolé,_

_Mais il est très fatigué._

_Alors, arrête d'embêter,_

_Le Vieux Lion dans sa tanière »._

_Le blaireau fut dépité,_

_Mais, au lieu de s'en retourner,_

_Préféra seul affronter,_

_Le Vieux Lion dans sa tanière._

_Le blaireau a feinté,_

_De force, il est passé,_

_Et violemment, a menacé_

_Le Vieux Lion dans sa tanière._

_La colère l'a emporté,_

_Les sortilèges ont fusé,_

_Et tout ce grabuge a choqué,_

_Le vieux Lion dans sa tanière._

_L'auguste chat est arrivé,_

_Abasourdi il était :_

_« Pourquoi vouloir tourmenter,_

_Le Vieux Lion dans sa tanière ? »_

_« Monsieur le chat, écoutez,_

_Il ne veut pas me parler !_

_Je voulais seulement effrayer,_

_Le Vieux Lion dans sa tanière »._

_« Est ce une façon de se comporter ? »_

_S'exclama le chat très énervé._

_« Il faut laisser en paix,_

_Le Vieux Lion dans sa tanière »._

_« Pour la peine, vous serez collé_

_Et des points seront enlevés,_

_Tout ça pour avoir importuné,_

_Le Vieux Lion dans sa tanière »._

_Pour conclure, une moralité :_

_Un blaireau, il ne faut pas énerver,_

_Et jamais il ne faut chahuter_

_Le Vieux Lion dans sa tanière !_

Il y eut des applaudissements dans la Grande Salle. Cet idiot de Gryffondor de troisième année, auteur de ce poème ridicule, s'inclina pour remercier son public. Tonks revint à son assiette, hilare:

\- C'était vraiment super !

Elle croisa mon regard furibond, et son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt:

\- Oui, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire… grommela-t-elle.

Heureusement qu'il existait des personnes encore fidèles à l'esprit de la maison des Poufsouffles ! Les Nullos huèrent copieusement le piètre poète, ce qui me remonta un peu le moral :

\- Attends un peu de voir les performances du L.C.E. lors du prochain match, menaça Kenway entre ses dents.

\- Le quoi ? demanda Tonks, intriguée.

\- Le L.C.E. : la Ligue des Chansons Encourageantes. Avec les copains, on a décidé de créer un groupe qui va composer nos propres chansons de soutien. Ca va être du tonnerre. Bon, on a encore quelques petites difficultés pour trouver certaines rimes. Comme « bande de veracrasses ». Si vous avez des idées…

Rose suggéra « audace », « coriace » et « efficace », mais les Nullos voulaient quelque chose de plus poétique comme « chi… », « merd… » ou « pouf… ».

\- Je doute que Chourave accepte ça, dit Rose, fronçant des sourcils.

J'éclatai de rire. Ah, les Nullos ! Une chance qu'ils soient dans ma maison, ceux là !

Tonks tapota sa montre pour me rappeler l'heure, et je soupirai :

\- Avec qui es-tu en punition, ce soir ? demanda Rose, compatissante.

\- On est en jour impair : avec MacGonagall. Allez, à tout à l'heure, les jeunes.

Je trainai des pieds tandis que je regagnai l'étage des métamorphoses. Vivement que mes deux semaines de punition se terminent !

La vieille MacGonagall m'attendait à son bureau. Elle corrigeait des copies avec une grande plume d'oie, et me regarda par dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires. Du bout de sa plume, elle me désigna la pile de parchemins recouverts de mon écriture, ma punition depuis une semaine.

Elle me faisait copier des lignes, tâche ingrate et totalement inutile. Mais je préférais ça que le récurage des chaudrons dans le cachot glacial de Rogue !

Je trempai ma plume dans l'encrier et commençai à écrire :

« _Je suis une Poufsouffle, et je ne ferai plus irruption dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors en pyjama _».

Une heure passa dans le silence le plus complet. Parfois, MacGonagall poussait un soupir désolant devant les âneries de ses élèves.

Le poignet douloureux à force d'écrire, je posai ma plume et me massai.

\- Vous avez fini ? me demanda MacGonagall sans lever les yeux de ses parchemins.

\- Non, soupirai-je.

_« Et je doute pouvoir terminer un jour »_, pensai-je, en aparté.

Elle regarda sa montre à gousset et m'autorisa à partir.

\- Bonne fin de soirée, miss McBee.

\- Merci, vous aussi, maugréai-je, faisant craquer mes articulations.

Hélas, ma soirée était loin d'être terminée : il me fallait encore aller à l'entrainement. Après un rapide détour à mon dortoir pour récupérer mon balai, je regagnai le terrain de Quidditch. Il faisait encore jour dehors et les températures étaient agréables pour un mois d'avril.

Au loin, je vis mon équipe évoluer dans les airs, sous la houlette de Bonaparte, à qui j'avais confié les entrainements durant mes heures de colles. Je dus avouer qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal : je pouvais être fière de lui.

Je le hélai avant d'enfourcher mon Brossdur et de venir à sa rencontre.

Le match nous opposant aux Gryffondors avait lieu dans un peu moins de deux semaines. Je devais avouer qu'une certaine pression pesait sur mes épaules. Il fallait à tout prix empêcher les Lions de grappiller des points supplémentaires pour espérer rester premiers dans le classement. Du coup, les paris allaient bon train, et beaucoup d'élèves assistaient aux séances d'entraînement pour se faire une idée de nos performances. Zieutant parmi la foule amassée, j'aperçus deux ou trois Gryffondors, sans nul doute envoyés par Weasley pour nous espionner. Mais c'était de bonne guerre, j'avais envoyé moi aussi les Nullos à leur propre entrainement (avec des résultats calamiteux, les Nullos n'y connaissant rien au Quidditch).

Mon équipe se rassembla autour de moi, et je proposai une simulation de match, qui se passa bien dans l'ensemble (c'est à dire que personne – pas même Bonaparte – ne se prit un coup de batte sur le nez).

Quand le soleil commença à décliner et qu'il fut impossible de distinguer le Souafle, je déclarai qu'il était temps de rentrer. Tout le monde quitta le terrain joyeusement, tandis que je restai pour ranger.

L'entrainement m'avait épuisée et j'avais encore mes devoirs à terminer, dont une dissertation sur le Sortilège de Traduction Instantanée pour Flitwick. De retour à mon dortoir, je pris une bonne douche, enfilai mon meilleur pyjama et redescendis dans la Salle Commune. Je choisis la table la plus à l'écart du brouhaha ambiant, et potassai le _Grimoire Enchanté des Enchantements Enchantés qui Enchantent_, emprunté le matin même à la bibliothèque.

Au bout d'une heure à essayer de déchiffrer la calligraphie excentrique du livre, je reposai ma plume et me frottai rigoureusement les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, les Nullos me cernaient

\- Salut Polly, on peut te parler ? demanda Fey, triturant un parchemin.

\- Euh … d'accord, dis je lentement, méfiante. C'est à quel sujet ?

Les Nullos s'assirent de part et d'autre de ma table.

\- Eh bien, voilà. Tu te souviens du LCE ? On a fini de composer nos chansons pour le match, et on aimerait avoir ton avis.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bon, en fait, non. C'est Rose qui nous a dit de venir te voir avant. Alors, tu veux entendre ?

\- Allez-y, dis-je, m'attendant au pire.

Kenway se racla la gorge et commença à chanter une reprise assez convaincante de la Marseillaise version Quidditch :

_Au Souaffle ! Poufsoufflien !_

_Ensemble, nous attaquerons !_

_Volons, Volons,_

_Et tous ensemble, nous les vaincrons !_

\- C'est super ça ! J'aime beaucoup !

Les Nullos se regardèrent, un peu gênés.

\- On a travaillé sur autre chose, mais Rose a dit que ça n'allait pas forcément te plaire, dit Kenway en se dandinant. Ça donne ça

_Weasley, si tu savais,_

_Ton balai, ton balai !_

_Weasley, si tu savais,_

_Ton balai ce qu'on en fait !_

\- Mais vous êtes malades ! m'écriai-je. Vous n'allez pas chanter ça quand même !

Kenway grimaça :

\- Ouais, mais avoue que c'est bien trouvé, non ?

\- Absolument pas ! Donnez moi ça tout de suite ! m'énervai-je en tendant la main. Allez !

Les Nullos ronchonnèrent un peu mais obtempérèrent. Je sortis ma baguette et enflammai le bout de papier, sous leur regard contrit.

\- Et que je ne vous reprenne pas à écrire ce genre de chose, compris ?

Je jurai avoir entendu au moins grogner un « oui, maman » avant qu'ils se regagnent leurs dortoirs en grommelant.

Sales gosses.

oOo oOo oOo

Les journées se déroulaient dans une morosité lassante. Le réveil sonnait, j'allais en cours, je mangeais, j'allais à mes heures de colle puis à mes entrainements de Quidditch. En plus de ça, il fallait que je glisse quelques instants dédiés à Rusard pour mes « Travaux d'Intérêts Généraux » (aka mes glorieux moments de torture passés avec notre Concierge bien-aimé).

Je toquai à la porte de Rusard un mercredi midi. Ce dernier m'ouvrit, la mine revêche comme à son habitude, et occupé à grignoter un pilon de poulet. Derrière lui, sa chatte cracha à la vue de mon écharpe, qui battit furieusement de la queue.

\- Ah, « Miss-Briseuse-de-porte », grinça la voix du concierge. Combien de fois vous ai-je dis de ne pas ramener votre traîne-poussière avec vous ? Vous savez pertinemment que ma Miss Teigne l'a en horreur !

J'offris mon sourire le plus aimable et rajustai mon écharpe autour du cou.

On se venge comme on peut dans la vie.

Rusard grogna et m'ordonna de me rendre à l'étage des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal pour taper la causette à Marie-Antoinette.

\- Pardon ?

\- La dame s'ennuie. Prenez un siège et allez-lui parler. Moi, je n'en peux plus de celle là, toujours à se plaindre. Fichez le camp maintenant !

Rusard me claqua la porte au nez. Je lui tirai la langue et me rendis au premier étage. Il me fallut un certain temps avant de trouver le bon tableau, tout au bout du couloir.

« _La Reine Marie-Antoinette dit à la rose _» était inscrit sur le cadre.

Comment diable s'adresser à une reine ?

\- Euh… bonjour Madame ?

Le tableau me regarda avec dédain. Il s'agissait du portrait d'une jeune femme à la vaporeuse chevelure un peu trop poudrée, au visage un peu trop fardé, portant une robe un peu trop décolletée et tenant délicatement une rose.

\- Est-ce Argus qui vous envoie ? demanda l'ancienne reine, un sourcil levé.

\- Oui. Il m'a demandé de vous tenir compagnie.

\- Votre nom ?

\- Polly McBee.

\- Cela me dit quelque chose.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- J'y suis. N'êtes vous pas celle qui est entrée de force dans la tour des Gryffondors pour courir après un garçon ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Cette histoire me poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Marie-Antoinette m'expliqua que la Grosse Dame l'avait raconté à son amie Violette, qui s'était empressée à son tour de raconter l'anecdote à tous les tableaux.

Merveilleux.

\- Est-ce vrai ? demanda la reine, curieuse.

\- Oui, grommelai-je. Peut-on parler d'autre chose, s'il vous plait ?

Elle sourit et décréta que nous allions bien nous entendre. Elle voulut ensuite en savoir plus sur ma personne. Et moi qui pensais que nous causerions de la pluie et du bon temps !

Pourtant, Marie-Antoinette se révéla être une personne très sympathique, mais un peu trop curieuse, qui s'ennuyait profondément dans son tableau, à confectionner des bouquets de rose à longueur de journée.

\- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas dans les autres tableaux ? m'enquis-je.

Elle fit la moue et dit que les autres tableaux n'étaient pas intéressants du tout. Je souris :

\- En fait, vous avez peur d'y aller, c'est ça ?

\- Non, m'avoua-t-elle en triturant sa fleur. C'est juste que pour y aller je dois passer par le portrait de Igor le Terrible, et que c'est un calvaire d'y aller. Il est tellement impoli ! Et puis, c'est une infection là dedans.

J'allai jeter un coup d'œil au tableau sur sa droite. En effet, un bonhomme peu aimable, occupé à se curer le nez me jeta un regard menaçant. Je revins à Marie-Antoinette.

\- Vous savez quoi ? lui proposai-je. Je vais demander à Dumbledore si on peut vous déplacer.

\- Vous feriez ça ? demanda t–elle, pleine d'espoir.

\- Bien sur !

Elle eut un sourire éclatant et me remercia à profusion, avant de me raconter sa vie de reine à Versailles.

\- Et la guillotine ? demandai-je, curieuse. Ça fait mal ?

Ma question n'eut pas l'air de plaire à la reine, qui s'empressa de changer de sujet. Notre conversation fut interrompue quand une porte du couloir s'ouvrit à la volée. Le professeur Picwic en sortit, le visage pâle et les yeux exorbités. Il me vit et tendit une main vers moi. J'accourus vers lui, inquiète.

\- Professeur, vous allez bien ?

\- Au secours ! Mon cœur ! souffla-t-il en s'agrippant avidement à moi.

De grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et il semblait avoir des soucis pour respirer normalement. Je me forçai à ne pas paniquer (il n'allait quand même pas mourir dans mes bras !) et le réconfortai du mieux que je pus :

\- Professeur, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie ! décrétai-je en le soutenant.

Picwic hocha la tête et appuya de tout son poids sur moi. Je le trainai avec beaucoup de mal jusqu'au troisième étage. Bien sur, je ne croisai pas une âme qui vive ni aucun fantôme dans les parages, et j'en fus réduite à hurler le nom de Pomfresh lorsque j'aperçus enfin les deux grandes portes menant à l'infirmerie. Picwic en profita pour s'effondrer pour de bon sur le sol, inconscient. Par miracle, l'infirmière entendit le chahut et sortit de son antre :

\- Ça ne va pas de hurler comme ça ? Il y a des… Mais, qu'est ce que ? s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Picwic à terre.

Elle accourut et se pencha sur lui. Je lui expliquai rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquiez dans ce couloir, McBee ? s'étonna-t-elle en sortant sa baguette pour faire léviter le professeur Picwic jusqu'à son infirmerie.

\- Longue histoire. Ça va aller pour lui ?

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas la première crise cardiaque qu'il nous fait. Je vais m'en occuper maintenant, McBee, vous pouvez y aller. Et surtout, ne dites rien à personne!

Picwic se remit de son malaise. Tous ses cours furent annulés pour cause de « mauvaise grippe ». Je revins régulièrement à l'infirmerie prendre de ses nouvelles (ou plutôt, Pomfresh discuta avec Chourave concernant mes Travaux d'Intérêt, et on m'obligea à tenir compagnie à Picwic). Le professeur de Défense semblait ravi de me voir à chacune de mes visites, même si il avait la fâcheuse manie de se tromper avec mon prénom.

\- Molly ! Vous avez le journal ?

\- C'est Polly, et oui, je vous l'ai ramené, dis-je en agitant la Gazette du Sorcier. Je commence par quoi ?

\- Par l'horoscope, Olly.

\- Polly. Vous êtes quel signe ? Sagittaire ? Alors : « _Votre vie prend un tournant inattendu. Vous prenez des initiatives dans votre vie sentimentale. A votre grand étonnement, vous renouez certains liens affectifs _». Vous me cachez des choses, professeur ?

\- Si seulement. Et santé ?

\- « _Vous avez le moral dans les chaussettes. Vous accumulez la fatigue et votre sommeil s'en ressent _».

\- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais sortir, n'est ce pas Ellie ?

\- Polly. Je crains que non, professeur.

\- Tant pis. La page des sports, maintenant, ma petite Amy.

J'avais un double cours d'histoire qui m'attendait après. Je regagnai mon dortoir pour récupérer mon grimoire.

Mon chemin eut alors le malheur de croiser celui de Peeves (ce n'était pas possible, je les accumulais aujourd'hui !). Celui-ci était occupé à tripoter quelque chose au plafond. Prudemment, je rasai les murs, dans l'espoir que l'esprit frappeur ne me remarque pas.

\- Oooh ! Mais qui voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en m'apercevant. C'est la petite abeille !

\- Bonjour Peeves, dis je essayant de paraître aimable. Comment ça va ?

Peeves me fixa de ses petits yeux méchants :

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? T'es docteur ?

Ne souhaitant pas aggraver la situation, je le saluai, et fis mine de vouloir poursuivre mon chemin. Lui ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et je sus que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade.

\- J'ai composé une jolie petite chanson pour toi, petite abeille ! caqueta-t-il. Voudrais-tu l'entendre ?

\- J'en serais ravie…soupirai-je.

Peeves fit une cabriole dans les airs, et se posta devant moi. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et improvisa une chanson ridicule sur l'air de _Frère Jacques _:

_Petite Abeille, Petite Abeille,_

_Que fais-tu ? Que fais-tu ?_

_Je vois une fleur, je butine la fleur,_

_La bouche pleine, j'fais du miel_

Il éclata d'un rire graveleux. Poliment, j'applaudis son interprétation.

\- C'était très joli, Peeves. Est ce que je peux passer maintenant ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir, et finit par donner son consentement, à mon grand étonnement.

Je ne fis pas dix pas que je sentis sa présence derrière mon dos.

\- Un problème ? demanda-je.

\- Un problème ? répéta-t-il.

\- Peeves, tu n'es pas drôle !

\- Peeves, tu n'es pas drôle !

\- Arrête ça tout de suite !

\- Arrête ça tout de suite !

Je soupirai, il soupira. Je fis un pas à gauche, il m'imita. Je n'eus d'autres choix que de prendre la fuite.

Je traversai ainsi tout Poudlard, ce maudit esprit à mes trousses, jusqu'à me retrouver au deuxième étage. Au détour d'un couloir, je bousculai malencontreusement quelqu'un :

\- Polly ? s'étonna Charlie.

\- Peeves… derrière… réussis-je à dire, à bout de souffle.

\- Petite abeille ! Où es tuuuuu ? chantonna l'esprit frappeur.

Charlie m'attrapa le bras et me cacha derrière la statue de Gwendoline la Fantasque. Il m'intima le silence en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. J'essayai de respirer le plus doucement possible, mais un point de côté me labourait les côtes.

Heureusement, Peeves passa à coté de nous sans nous voir. Je poussai un profond soupir de soulagement, avant de m'apercevoir que Charlie me tenait fermement serrer à la taille. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je rougis aussitôt. Je voulus me dégager, mais lui ne me laissa pas partir : au contraire, il raffermit son emprise sur moi, se pencha et m'embrassa doucement. Je me serrai instinctivement contre lui, appréciant la chaleur et la plénitude du moment. Sur le moment, je trouvai que c'était là la chose la plus agréable au monde.

Hélas, il mit fin à notre baiser bien trop tôt. Presque à regret, il se détacha de moi, et quitta la cachette, me laissant seule, à la fois bouleversée et euphorique.

\- Charlie ! criai-je, la gorge nouée.

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda très longuement. Il avait l'air d'être triste, lassé, et brisé.

\- Je… je suis désolée, soufflai-je, retenant difficilement mes larmes. Pour tout.

\- Je sais, répondit-il doucement.

Je m'enhardis en me rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Il évita soigneusement mon regard.

\- Écoute Polly, finit-il par dire, je ne peux pas. Je ne te comprends pas. Tu m'épuises, à vrai dire. A chaque fois que j'essaye de me rapprocher de toi, tu me rejettes, brutalement. Je ne veux pas aller plus loin avec toi. Alors… restons en là, d'accord?

J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche, sans qu'aucun son ne réussisse à en sortir. Je savais que pleurer ne résoudrait rien. Tout avait été de ma faute, j'étais la seule à blâmer. Je pris une profonde inspiration et hochai lentement la tête.

Il tourna les talons.

\- Weasley ! le rappelai-je.

Il tourna la tête.

\- Bonne chance… pour le match.

\- Ouais, toi aussi, McBee.

oOo oOo oOo

Autant être franche, j'étais morte de trouille. Seule dans les vestiaires, je faisais les cent pas, tout en me demandant une nouvelle fois comment j'avais réussi à me mettre dans un tel pétrin. Le match commençait dans quarante-cinq minutes, et mon niveau de stress était à son comble.

Tonks fut soulagée de me trouver là :

\- On t'a cherchée partout ! me sermonna-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules et continuai de me mordiller l'ongle du pouce. Le reste de l'équipe arriva à son tour et je dus faire un immense effort pour paraître enjouée.

Mes joueurs se changèrent en silence pour revêtir leur robe de Quidditch jaune et noir. Au dessus de nous, nous entendions les élèves prendre place dans les gradins. J'attendis que mon équipe se tienne tranquille pour faire mon petit discours :

\- Bon, les enfants… Aujourd'hui est le grand jour, celui que nous avons attendu, pour lequel on s'est entrainé. Jusque là, on a fait du bon boulot, et ce serait dommage qu'on termine mal notre odyssée. On n'a pas à avoir peur des Gryffondors. Ils ont des qualités mais on peut renverser la tendance. On est une équipe soudée, ça va faire presque un an qu'on est ensemble, c'est notre moment à nous. On va leur montrer ce que l'équipe des Poufsouffles est capable de faire !

Revigorée, mes joueurs poussèrent des cris de joies, et nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la sortie des vestiaires. Tonks me retint cependant le bras et me fit remarquer que j'avais légèrement oublié de mettre ma robe de Quidditch.

\- Bien vu, marmonnai-je en m'empressant de corriger cette erreur.

Une fois dans le stade, je fis un rapide examen météorologique. Le temps était clément, mais le soleil allait sans doute gêner Bony dans les buts. Je lui en glissai un mot, avant de rappeler à mon attrapeur qu'il était impératif d'attendre une nette avancée de notre part avant de songer à récupérer le Vif d'Or.

\- Et surtout, empêche Weasley de s'en approcher, le priai-je.

\- T'inquiète, Cap'. Je m'en occupe.

Nous enfourchâmes tous nos balais et nous envolâmes vers le ciel, sous les cris et vivats des élèves. La voix du commentateur couvrit le bruit :

\- Et voici les fiers Poufsouffles qui entrent sur le terrain ! Les blaireaux, qui, rappelons le, sont en tête du classement. Menée par la féroce et très intrusive Polly McBee, l'équipe se compose de sa partenaire de choc, Nymphadora Tonks, les triplés les plus célèbres de Poudlard, Winters, Winters et Winters, le génialissime Napoléon Bonaparte et la coqueluche de ces dames, Jamie Kennedy !

Jamais encore les supporters n'avaient eu un tel enthousiasme pour notre équipe. Je les saluai avec ma batte, et ils hurlèrent mon nom. Je croisai le regard de Bony et éclatai de rire. Merlin, que ca faisait du bien !

\- Les Gryffondors ne sont pas en reste ! Leur courageux capitaine et attrapeur Charlie Weasley à leur tête, l'équipe rugissante des lions défendra son honneur avec la toujours aussi merveilleuse Catriona Balfe, le toujours aussi dangereux Colin Temple et le toujours aussi beau gosse William Swann ! Quant aux Cognards, ils n'auront qu'à bien se tenir avec nos batteur imbattables : Jeremy Hammond et Richard May ! Quant aux buts, ils seront sous la haute protection du tout jeune Olivier Dubois !

Madame Bibine nous fit signe à Charlie et moi de nous serrer la main. Je soutins son regard tandis que je glissai ma main dans la sienne et lui adressai un sourire, auquel il ne répondit pas.

Notre arbitre siffla alors le début des hostilités.

Je sillonnai le terrain, batte à la main, protégeant mes poursuiveurs des attaques des Cognards, tout en gardant un oeil sur le bon déroulement du match. Mes joueurs se débrouillaient comme ils pouvaient : il se révéla que les Gryffondors semblaient être en pleine forme et coriaces aujourd'hui. Plus d'une fois, ils nous mirent en difficulté, et ce ne fut qu'au bout de la vingt-quatrième minute que les Winters parvinrent à égaliser les scores. Dans les tribunes, nos supporters se lancèrent dans une holà improvisée, mais l'angoisse m'étreignit le cœur : le match se déroulait clairement en notre défaveur.

Je décidai de changer de stratégie et donnai l'ordre à Tonks de protéger à tout prix nos buts. Peine perdue hélas ! Swann réussit à déjouer les Cognards lancés, et marqua son deuxième but.

\- Vingt à dix pour les Gryffondors ! s'exclama joyeusement le jeune Lee Jordan dans son magnétophone magique. Le Souaffle revient aux Poufsouffles et c'est un Winters qui s'en empare ! Avec ses frères, il forme une majestueuse attaque du faucon, escortée par la batte de McBee! Souafle à Winters, qui le passe à Winters… Il va marquer ! Non ! Balfe lui coupe la route et Temple récupère la balle !

J'enrageai. Un Cognard me choisit pour cible et je l'envoyai au loin en un coup de batte. Dans ma tête, je réfléchissais à toute allure. Si Kennedy parvenait à attraper le Vif d'or sous le nez de Weasley, alors nous gagnerions le match cent-soixante à trente, ce qui était tout à fait honorable. Sauf si les Serpentards nous mettaient la pâté lors de notre prochaine rencontre, et connaissant leur style de jeu…

Je cherchai du regard Kennedy et lui fis signe de se lancer à la poursuite du Vif d'Or. Il fila aussitôt au dessus de la mêlée, et chercha avidement la petite balle dorée.

\- Polly, derrière toi ! cria une voix, au loin.

Je tournai la tête, mais trop tard : un Cognard, que je n'avais pas vu arriver, fonçait droit sur moi et vint s'écraser sur mon visage dans un craquement sinistre.

La violence du choc me projeta hors de mon balai et la pesanteur m'attira irrésistiblement vers le sol. Quelqu'un réussit néanmoins à me rattraper de justesse et voulut me hisser sur son balai. Sonnée, je levai mon regard, mais n'entrevis qu'une masse de cheveux roux. La voix de Charlie, si lointaine, me hurla de me cramponner à lui…

Mon esprit s'envolait au loin. Je n'entendis plus rien, ne vis plus rien. Un brouillard opaque occultait mes pensées.

Je lâchai prise.

* * *

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre! Bon, je sais, je laisse Polly en très mauvaise posture._

_Franchement, je me suis éclatée à écrire les poèmes. un grand merci à ApplePie qui m'a grandement aidé pour la Marseillaise version Quidditch!_

_Merci à tous mes petits reviewers qui attendent avec impatience les chapitres! Vous êtes trop chou!_

_Si vous aller sur mon LJ dans les prochains jours, vous aurez droit à une scène coupée de ce chapitre, que je n'ai pas réussi à intégrer au récit. Ça concerne les Nullos, encore une fois, et leurs idées tellement...nullos!_

_Je vous retrouve le 2 septembre pour le chapitre 22!_

_Citrouille_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 – Interlude**

\- POLLY !

La voix de Charlie Weasley résonna dans tout le stade. Épouvanté, l'attrapeur vit le capitaine des Poufsouffles s'écraser sur le sol. Le silence s'abattit dans les tribunes, les élèves s'étant tous figés dans la stupéfaction. Charlie resta un long moment suspendu dans les airs, à fixer le corps inerte de Polly.

\- Non, souffla-t-il.

Quelqu'un poussa un cri. Charlie propulsa son balai, et atterrit à côté d'une Polly inanimée. Un frisson glacé le parcourut : le visage de la jeune Poufsouffle n'était plus qu'un amas de chair et d'os, et ses bras et ses jambes formaient un angle inquiétant. Madame Pomfresh et Bibine arrivèrent en courant vers eux, suivies de Chourave. Les deux équipes posèrent à leur tour le pied au sol, seuls les batteurs de Gryffondors restèrent dans les airs pour éloigner les Cognards.

Charlie vit Nymphadora Tonks tomber à genoux près de son amie, et refréner un sanglot.

Chourave, en état de choc, regarda son élève gisant au sol comme un pantin désarticulé. Elle reprit contenance, et obligea tout le monde à reculer pour faire de la place à Pomfresh. Cette dernière se pencha vers Polly et lui prodigua les premiers secours.

\- Mr Weasley, s'il vous plaît ! Reculez ! gronda Chourave.

Charlie ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de la Poufsouffle. Ce n'était pas possible. Une telle chose n'avait pas pu se produire ! Il sentit William Swann le prendre par le bras et le forcer à se lever.

\- Le match! Il continue ! dit-il, lui aussi en état de choc.

Charlie cligna des yeux comme un hibou. Le match ? Il s'en fichait pas mal du match ! Il fit mine de vouloir se dégager de l'emprise de son ami, mais Bibine siffla la reprise.

C'était une blague ! Comment pouvait-il songer à jouer quand Polly, _sa Polly_, était inconsciente ?

\- Viens Charlie, il faut finir le match ! Hurla Swann. On n'a pas le choix !

Tiraillé, le capitaine regarda Pomfresh faire léviter le corps de Polly avec sa baguette magique. Il croisa alors le regard de Tonks qui pleurait. Bibine leur fit signe de remonter sur leurs balais. Débordant de colère, Charlie obéit.

La voix de Lee Jordan résonna dans le stade :

\- Après cet épisode dramatique, le jeu reprend. Le Souafle revient aux Poufsouffles…

La mâchoire serrée, le capitaine s'envola au dessus de la mêlée. Le jeu des Poufsouffles était irrégulier. Le jeune Bonaparte laissa entrer deux fois de suite le Souafle dans ses buts. Les blaireaux étaient en train de se faire laminer.

Il aperçut enfin le Vif d'Or non loin des propres buts des Gryffondors. Il libéra toute la puissance de son balai, et attrapa la petite boule dorée d'un geste, mettant un terme à la rencontre.

Il n'y eut aucun vivat quand Bibine siffla la fin du match. Sans prêter attention au score annoncé par Jordan, Charlie quitta précipitamment le stade, le Vif d'Or se débattant dans son poing.

Il entra dans le château et courut jusqu'aux portes de l'infirmerie. La petite Rose Merryweather, le visage peinturluré de jaune et noir, était déjà là.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? bredouilla Charlie, au bord de l'angoisse.

Rose secoua la tête et dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Madame Pomfresh n'a rien voulut me dire, dit-elle, la voix brisée. Mais je crois que… c'est grave. Je… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Pas Polly ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Et elle pleura pour de bon. Charlie lui tapota l'épaule. Il se retourna en entendant du bruit, et vit l'équipe des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors au grand complet arriver, ainsi que les amis de Polly. Tonks se faufila parmi eux, et serra Rose dans ses bras.

Il s'adossa aux murs et ferma les yeux, priant pour que Polly revienne à elle. Will posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Courage, dit-il simplement.

Le professeur Chourave ne tarda pas à arriver, accompagnée des parents de Polly. Mr McBee sembla reconnaître Charlie : il le salua en passant. Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent un court instant, et il tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose avant que Chourave ne les referme.

Un cri déchirant s'éleva de l'intérieur, suivi de sanglots.

oOo oOo oOo

Il fallut pourtant continuer: se lever, aller en cours, manger, faire ses devoirs, peut être une séance de Quidditch. L'esprit embrumé, Charlie avançait comme un automate. Ses rêves étaient ponctués de cauchemars dans lesquels Polly tombait encore, et encore, et encore, sans qu'il ne parvienne à la rattraper.

Sa culpabilité se raviva lorsqu'une équipe de Médicomages débarqua à Poudlard le mardi suivant afin d'emmener Polly à Sainte Mangouste, ses blessures étant beaucoup trop graves pour les compétences de Pomfresh.

\- Bon sang, Charlie, ce n'était pas de ta faute ! s'exclama Will, irrité par le comportement de son ami.

Au bout d'une semaine sans nouvelle, il se décida à aller voir la petite Rose à la sortie d'un cours. Il eut un pincement au cœur, en voyant l'écharpe de Polly à son cou.

\- Salut, dit-elle.

\- Salut. Je peux te parler ?

Elle hocha la tête, et ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble.

\- Tu as… tu as eu des nouvelles, récemment ? demanda-t-il en tripotant nerveusement la bretelle de son sac à dos.

\- Elle est encore à Sainte Mangouste, répondit doucement Rose. Les Médicomages l'ont placée sous COMA le temps qu'elle guérisse. Ça peut prendre du temps.

\- Ah, fit-il simplement, le regard perdu au loin.

\- Elle va s'en remettre. C'est une coriace notre Polly. Les… euh… enfin, nous, on les appelle les Nullos… Bref, les Nullos ont fabriqués une carte pour elle. Tu voudras mettre un petit mot ?

\- Ah, euh… oui d'accord, pourquoi pas ?

Ils marchèrent ensemble en silence. Charlie se creusa les méninges pour trouver un sujet de conversation, mais Rose s'en chargea :

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui…

\- Depuis quand exactement es-tu amoureux de Polly ?

Il la regarda, surpris. Il eut l'impression que cette question la taraudait depuis quelque temps.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Disons qu'il y a certains signes qui ne trompent pas.

\- Tu te souviens du match où elle a jeté son balai par terre ? finit-il par dire. Eh bien, ce jour là, je me suis dit qu'elle avait quand même un sacré caractère de dragon.

Rose sourit. Il aurait payé cher pour savoir à quoi elle pensait exactement.

\- Tu as cours de quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

\- Oh ! Alors, je te laisse, j'ai cours de défense. Et ne t'en fait pas, si j'ai des nouvelles de Polly, je t'en fais part immédiatement, d'accord ?

\- Merci, dit Charlie, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

oOo oOo oOo

Callum McBee ne quittait pas le chevet de sa fille. Les cheveux en pagaille et les yeux cernés, il se demanda encore comment une telle chose avait pu arriver.

Il avait toujours considéré sa Polly comme une espèce de Cognard ambulant. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas vue se cogner, tomber, glisser, se pincer, mais toujours se relever avec le sourire, pour mieux recommencer ?

Cette fois, elle était allée trop loin.

Polly était enveloppée d'un plâtre épais qui lui recouvrait tout le corps, ne laissant que le bout des mains, des pieds et du nez à l'air libre.

Les Medicomages leur avaient annoncé avec beaucoup de douceur que Polly avait fait une chute de quinze mètres qui lui avait fracturé la colonne vertébrale, sans parler du Cognard qui lui avait brisé le nez, la mâchoire et une bonne partie de sa dentition.

\- Nous avons mis votre fille dans le COMA afin de réparer les dégâts. Cela risque d'être long, mais nous avons bon espoir de guérison.

\- Souffre-t-elle ? avait demandé Mrs McBee, stoïque, tandis que Callum pleurait sans retenue.

\- Nous faisons notre maximum pour atténuer ses souffrances.

Callum poussa un soupir, se leva et prit place sur le lit de sa fille. Il ne pouvait même pas caresser sa chevelure hirsute. Il se contenta de serrer le bout de ses doigts.

\- Ta maman est partie chercher le journal, dit-il. Elle tient à ce que tu sois au courant de l'actualité. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te lirai la page des sports. Tu as reçu du courrier de tes amis, mais, promis, on ne les pas ouverts. Papi Moustache et Mamie Grenouille sont passés te voir hier, ainsi que ton cousin Domhnall. C'est lui qui t'a ramené la boîte de Chocogrenouilles. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en ai piqué un…

On toqua à la porte, et Mrs McBee entra, la gazette sous le bras et deux tasses de thé à chaque main.

\- Je crois avoir trouvé le sujet de mon prochain roman !

Callum leva les yeux au ciel. Mrs McBee posa tout sur la petite table, tapota inutilement la taie d'oreille de Polly et lissa les draps blancs du lit.

Des deux, c'était elle qui ne perdait pas espoir.

\- Ça va se passer à Sainte Mangouste, et racontera l'histoire d'une jeune sorcière qui va avoir un grave accident, et qui aura perdu la mémoire. Elle va rencontrer un jeune guérisseur très sexy, mais, quand elle aura retrouvé ses souvenirs, se rendra compte qu'elle est fiancée… Bon, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de titre. Peut être _un Irrésistible Guérisseur_, ou alors _pour le Cœur d'un Guérisseur_… Qu'en pensez vous ?

Portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, Callum pensa surtout qu'il devrait sans doute empêcher son épouse d'aller trop souvent se promener dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste pour importuner les médecins…

oOo oOo oOo

Le réveil fut brutal.

Son corps entier explosa dans une souffrance infernale. Le choc de l'impact lui coupa le souffle. Ses muscles n'étaient plus qu'une masse douloureuse. Péniblement, elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux.

La première question qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de savoir comment elle avait atterri dans la Grande Salle. Au dessus d'elle, les bougies flottaient sous le grand ciel étoilé. Elle perçut le murmure des conversations animées ainsi que le cliquetis des couverts dans les assiettes. Douloureusement, elle essaya de se lever. Une violente migraine cognait à tout rompre dans ses temps, et la nausée lui souleva le cœur. Lorsque le calme revint dans sa tête, elle étudia l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Étrangement, les visages étaient tous flous. Elle chercha parmi eux ses amis, sans grand succès.

A la table professorale, quelqu'un demanda le silence, et ce fut avec stupeur qu'elle vit son grand-père à la place de Dumbledore. Sa voix résonna dans la Grande Salle quand il prit la parole.

\- Le clan McBee est plus fort que jamais. C'est vers l'avenir que je me tourne et sur qui je fonde mes espoirs. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pris la décision de nommer ma petite fille Polly unique héritière de Caisteal Maethan.

\- Ce serait une erreur, décréta Rogue qui se tenait non loin derrière. Elle est plus obnubilée par sa petite personne que de se concentrer sur les choses importantes. Elle est censée représenter l'avenir du monde de la Sorcellerie, mais elle ne fait rien pour s'en montrer digne.

Rogue se tourna vers elle, flamboyant de colère.

\- Deux cent vingt points en moins à la maison McBee !

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas juste ! J'ai gagné tous ces points au Quidditch !

Rogue tira de sa poche un petit parchemin, et lut à voix haute :

\- Je n'aime pas Charlie Weasley, et je ne l'aimerai jamais ! Je n'aime pas Charlie Weasley et je ne l'aimerai jamais !

Une ombre la bouscula et quitta la Grande Salle. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les cheveux roux de Charlie.

\- Charlie, attends moi ! hurla-t-elle. J'ai menti ! S'il te plait, reviens !

Il marchait vite, et elle ne parvint pas à le rattraper. Ses jambes semblèrent être fait de plomb. Se retournant, elle se rendit compte que Peeves s'agrippait à sa robe de sorcière.

\- Lâches moi, Peeves ! Je dois le rejoindre !

\- Pourquoi ? tu ne l'aimes pas ! caqueta-t-il.

\- Si, je l'aime ! Lâche moi maintenant, je dois lui dire que…

Charlie lui prit la main et la tint serrée contre lui, fort, si fort qu'il l'étouffait. Il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser, mais changea d'avis et la repoussa avant de reprendre sa course.

Elle se remit péniblement de ses émotions et se lança à sa poursuite. Derrière elle, Rose et Tonks lui hurlèrent de se dépêcher de le rattraper.

Elle arriva dans le couloir de Gryffondor, où William Swann l'empêcha de passer.

\- Il ne faut pas énerver le vieux lion dans sa tanière, il ne faut pas réveiller le vieux lion dans sa tanière, il ne faut pas embêter le vieux lion dans sa tanière…

Elle réussit à le contourner, et passa le portrait de Marie-Antoinette. Charlie était dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles, et la regarda d'un air si lasse qu'elle en eut le cœur brisé. Au bord des larmes, elle réussit à lui murmurer qu'elle était désolée.

\- Je sais, répondit-il doucement.

Il enfourcha son balai et s'envola pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Elle voulut le suivre, mais un Cognard s'écrasa sur son visage et elle tomba, tomba…

Le réveil fut brutal.

Son corps entier explosa dans une souffrance infernale. Le choc de l'impact lui coupa le souffle. Ses muscles n'étaient plus qu'une masse douloureuse. Péniblement, elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux.

La première question qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de savoir comment elle avait atterri dans la Grande Salle…

oOo oOo oOo

Le docteur Frédéric Next consulta la fiche de soins de Polly McBee. Il se tourna vers son interne, le docteur Carter – un jeune homme débordant de bonnes volontés (un peu trop d'ailleurs) – et lui annonça que la période des vingt jours étant terminée, il était temps de réveiller la petite.

\- Comment allez-vous procéder ? demanda Carter, toujours prêt à prendre des notes sur son minuscule calepin.

\- Grâce à la legilimencie, je vais pénétrer dans son esprit pour l'extraire de ses pensées.

Next lui expliqua que le COMA variait en fonction des patients, et que cet pratique pouvait parfois se révéler dangereuse.

\- Une fois, un sorcier a rêvé être dans les sous-sols de Gringotts. Ce n'était qu'une succession de montagnes russes. Imaginez un peu le tableau ! J'ai horreur de ça en plus.

Les deux médecins entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, toujours plongée dans le COMA. Next se plaça au chevet de Polly, inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, sous le regard studieux de Carter, qui griffonna activement quelques notes.

Quand Next ouvrit les yeux, il laissa échapper un « oh ! », surpris : il se trouvait à Poudlard. Il eut bien envie d'aller faire un petit tour pour se remémorer ses bons souvenirs, ses classes remontant à bien trop longtemps.

Il se reprit cependant, et chercha sa patiente parmi la multitude de visage flou qui passait devant lui. Il ne tarda pas à la retrouver : elle venait de se faire bousculer par un jeune homme.

\- Charlie, attends moi ! hurla-t-elle. J'ai menti ! S'il te plaît, reviens !

Elle se lança à sa poursuite, et Next eut tout juste le temps de lui agripper le bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Mais qu'est ce que…

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise.

\- Par tous les slips de Merlin, qui êtes vous ?

\- En voilà une façon de parler ! répondit-il, en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis le docteur Frédéric Next. Et je dois dire, miss McBee, que votre Poudlard est une franche réussite !

\- Mon Poudlard ? répéta-t-elle, dubitative.

Il acquiesça. La jeune fille regarda attentivement autour d'elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas à Poudlard? demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes dans votre subconscient. Nous vous avons plongés dans le COMA suite à votre accident. Vous souvenez vous de quelque chose ?

Elle réfléchit, mais finit par secouer la tête. Next lui raconta comment elle s'était pris un Cognard en pleine figure. Polly se toucha le visage, perplexe.

\- Je me disais aussi que mon nez me faisait drôlement mal… Alors, si j'ai bien compris, rien de tout ceci n'est vrai ?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis fatiguée de lui courir après, dit-elle, tristement.

\- Je vais vous ramener dans le vrai monde, si vous voulez bien, lui proposa-t-il avec douceur

\- Et ça marche comment ? Vous allez me coller une grosse baffe ?

Next lui montra les portes du château :

\- Inutile d'arriver à de tels extrémités : la sortie suffira amplement.

oOo oOo oOo

Ce fut à peine si je pouvais remuer les orteils. Les Médicomages n'avaient pas fait semblant : j'étais emplâtrée de la tête au pied. Seules mes extrémités étaient à l'air libre. Et puis, mon nez me grattait terriblement. Voyant que le Médicomage, qui avait eu l'amabilité de me sortir de mon Poudlard imaginaire, se tenait à mes côtés, je lui demandai gentiment :

\- Ça vous dérangerait de me grattouiller le nez, s'il vous plait ?

Ce qui, sous mon plâtre, donna :

\- Mmmh mmh mh mmmh mh mh ?

Le Médicomage leva un sourcil, ne comprenant visiblement pas ma demande. Il fit signe à son collègue, qui se pencha sur moi, tenant entre ses mains ce qui ressemblait à un très gros sécateur :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, miss McBee. Je vais simplement enlever vos plâtres.

Une heure après, j'étais libre. Une étrange sensation de légèreté me fourmilla le corps. Le Médicomage me déconseilla de bouger. Il me fallut un certain temps pour parler normalement, ma voix s'était éraillée :

\- Quand pourrais-je sortir ? balbutiai-je.

\- Nous allons procéder à quelques examens pour commencer, dit-il en tirant un siège. Et vous verrez aussi un psychomage. Très bien. Je suppose que vous avez des questions ?

\- Oui. Je peux aller faire pipi ? J'en ai vraiment envie là. Et prendre une douche aussi ? J'ai l'impression de sentir le troll. Mes parents vont-ils venir ? Ils ne se sont pas trop inquiétés ? Vous savez si Poufsouffle a gagné ? Ça fait combien de temps que je me suis absentée de Poudlard ?

Le Médicomage répondit patiemment à toutes mes questions: une infirmière allait faire ma toilette, mes parents avaient été prévenus et n'allaient pas tarder à venir, ils allaient être ravis de me savoir réveillée, non, il ne savait pas si Poufsouffle avait gagné, mais quelle coïncidence, lui aussi avait fait ses études dans cette maison ! Et cela faisait vingt jours que j'étais à Saine Mangouste.

\- Vingt jours ! m'effondrai-je. Mais…

Le Médicomage – le Docteur Next, comme il se présenta - m'expliqua alors que j'avais été placée sous COMA (_Confinement Obligatoire pour Magicien Accidenté_), le temps que la Magie repart mon corps.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance, me dit le Docteur Next avec douceur.

\- Et je vais pouvoir remarcher ?

Il hocha la tête. Mais ça pouvait prendre du temps. Un coup d'œil sous mes couvertures confirma ses dires : j'avais beaucoup maigri.

Heureusement que quelqu'un d'attentionné m'avait apporté une boite de Chocogrenouilles !

* * *

_J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer: il reste trois chapitres avant la fin! La bonne nouvelle, en revanche, c'est que je suis déjà en train de préparer le tome 2 des aventures de Polly! Mais je vous raconterais ça une autre fois._

_Bon, faisons les choses correctement! _

_D'abord, les excuses: je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donner de ne pas avoir répondu à tous vos gentils messages! J'ai eu deux semaines de folies, entre écriture et boulot. Ça va être plus calme les prochaines jours. Mais je réponds aux reviews une fois ce chapitre posté, promis juré! Pour les reviews anonymes, n'hésitez pas à aller sur mon LJ pour les réponses!_

_Ensuite, les remerciements: merci à ma Tartopom qui a prit le temps de me corriger, malgré le fait qu'elle soit en vacances! Merci à mes reviewers aussi, si vous saviez comme je vous adore! J'ai toujours un immense sourire en lisant vos adorables commentaires! Et merci aussi à tous les lecteurs anonymes, pleins de bisous sur vos têtes!_

_Et pour finir, les petites notes: _

_Pour la guest qui a demandé quand je postais les chapitres, c'est toutes les deux semaines, le mercredi soir, sans faute! Le prochain chapitre sera donc dispo le 16 septembre!_

_Et pour Didi-Fan-Anonyme: dès réception de ta review, j'ai mis à jour ma bio avec l'adresse du LJ! Sinon, le revoici: drcitrouille . livejournal . com_

_A très bientôt!_

_Votre Citrouille, pour toujours et à jamais!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 – Guess who's back ?**

\- C'est une blague ? m'écriai-je en voyant le Magicobus débouler dans une allée annexe de Sainte-Mangouste.

Le bus pila net devant nous, renversant au passage des poubelles, et faisant fuir les chats de gouttières. Seuls Papi Moustache et Mamie Grenouille exprimèrent des gloussements ravis. Je me tournai vers mes parents :

\- Pourquoi devons-nous prendre ce maudit bus ? me lamentai-je.

\- Pour faire plaisir à tes grands-parents. Allez, monte ma poupette, m'enjoignis maman en posant une main dans mon dos.

Je suivis mes grands-parents, remplie d'appréhension.

Papi tint absolument à faire la transaction, et fut enchanté quand Stan Rocade lui rendit la petite monnaie et les billets compostés. Quant à Mamie, elle admira l'intérieur du bus, poussant divers petits cris de ravissement.

\- Oh, regardez le joli point de broderie ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt un morceau de dentelle.

Papa me fit signe de m'asseoir à côté de ma grand-mère, afin « qu'elle ne panique pas ». Je regardai Mamie Grenouille qui saluait joyeusement chaque sorcier présent dans le bus. La seule qui paniquait en ce moment même, c'était moi.

\- Tout le monde est assis ? demanda Stan. Oui, monsieur, vous avez le droit de vous asseoir derrière le chauffeur, si vous le souhaitez.

Papi, heureux, s'installa confortablement sur un gros divan, et leva les pouces dans ma direction.

Mes grands-parents sont fous.

Stan fit signe à Ernie, et le bus décolla en pétaradant. Je m'agrippai férocement aux accoudoirs, tandis que le Magicobus nous secouait dans tous les sens. Seule Mamie prenait un immense plaisir d'être dans cet engin démoniaque.

\- YOUPIIIIIIII ! hurlait-elle à chaque virage.

Papi, lui, tapait tranquillement la causette avec Stan, lui posant toutes sortes de questions techniques et magiques. Je me concentrai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas vomir.

J'échangeai un regard terrorisé avec mes parents, tous deux à la limite de faire un malaise.

Le Magicobus fit un large détour par Cardiff pour déposer un couple de sorciers, remonta ensuite jusqu'à Manchester, refit marche arrière pour récupérer des gobelins à Oxford, repartit en direction de Halifax, et fit un crochet par Edimbourg.

Entre deux arrêts, je consultai ma montre. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais en un seul morceau pour le dîner.

Enfin ! Après un dérapage raté, le bus s'arrêta devant la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les jambes flageolantes, je descendis. Ma mère avait le teint verdâtre, et s'appuya sur moi lorsqu'elle toucha la terre ferme.

\- Plus jamais, chevrota-t-elle.

Les seuls qui semblaient avoir passé le meilleur moment de leur existence furent mes grands-parents.

\- C'est vraiment très astucieux, ce bus ! Et quelle rapidité ! s'extasia Papi en rajustant son béret.

Maman lui jeta un regard noir.

J'étais impatiente de retourner à Poudlard, mais mes grands-parents décidèrent plutôt de jouer les touristes à Pré-au-Lard. Ils voulaient aller partout, et papa finit par leur promettre de leur payer une Bièraubeurre _après_ m'avoir déposée à l'école.

Il nous fallut une bonne demi-heure pour monter jusqu'au château, le clou du spectacle.

\- Prodigieux ! s'exclama Papi en apercevant Hagrid qui nous attendait derrière les grilles de Poudlard.

Le géant accepta de serrer la main de mes grands-parents, au comble du bonheur.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, plaisanta mon père. Rien d'illégal chez vous ces derniers temps ?

\- Moi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Mr McBee ! répondit le géant, d'un air innocent.

Il était l'heure des adieux. J'embrassai à profusion ma petite famille, en leur promettant de donner de mes nouvelles le plus tôt possible.

\- Tu seras sage, n'est-ce pas Polly ? me dit maman.

\- Oui oui.

\- Non, pas « oui oui », gronda-t-elle. Je ne veux pas recevoir de hibou du professeur Chourave me disant que tu as défoncé une porte ou passé des petits mots en cours, c'est compris ?

\- Oui, maman, répondis-je, piteusement.

Elle me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, et je les quittai. Plusieurs fois, je me retournai pour leur faire signe, tout en essayant de ne pas me laisser distancer par Hagrid qui m'escorta jusqu'aux portes du château.

\- Merci Hagrid ! dis-je, à bout de souffle.

Il me donna une petite tape à l'épaule, qui m'envoya dans le décor. Je me relevai péniblement et époussetai mon jean, avant de rentrer.

Nous étions dimanche soir, et le château était plutôt calme. Je ne croisai pas grand monde dans les couloirs, hormis le Moine Gras, qui me salua d'un air affable.

\- Miss McBee ! De retour parmi nous ?

\- Tout à fait !

\- J'en suis très heureux. Vous nous avez fait une belle peur la dernière fois! Comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Ma jambe me tire un peu, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec ma nouvelle dentition, mais sinon, tout baigne !

\- Fort bien ! Je suppose que vous êtes pressée de retrouver vos amis ? Il me semble les avoir vus dans la Salle Commune. Hâtez-vous de les rejoindre ! De mon côté, je vais prévenir le professeur Chourave de votre retour.

Je le remerciai vivement et poursuivis ma route.

Le Moine Gras ne s'était pas trompé : ils étaient tous là, Tonks, Rose, Bony et les Nullos, à se griller des chamallows au coin du feu.

Mon écharpe fut la première à s'apercevoir de ma présence : elle quitta aussitôt les genoux de Rose pour se ruer vers moi, folle de joie. Les filles tournèrent leurs têtes vers moi, et poussèrent un cri, avant de se précipiter. Tonks me serra si fort dans ses bras, que je crus que mes côtes allaient se briser une nouvelle fois. Rose oscillait entre le fou rire et les sanglots.

\- Ça fait des heures qu'on t'attend ! rouspéta-t-elle en se mouchant le nez.

\- Désolée, mes grands-parents ont tenu à m'accompagner, expliquai-je en claquant une grosse bise sur les joues des Nullos et de Bony.

Je regardai ma petite bande au complet, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Bony fit alors remarquer que ça sentait drôlement le cramé, et ils retournèrent à leurs brochettes de chamallows.

\- Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demandai-je, la bouche pleine de sucre et mon écharpe ronronnant de plaisir autour de mon cou. D'abord les mauvaises.

\- Eh bien, commença Rose, Picwic est décédé.

\- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je, choquée.

Je savais que Picwic était en mauvaise santé, mais je ne m'attendais pas à sa mort.

\- Il est parti durant son sommeil, d'un arrêt cardiaque.

\- Qui s'occupe des cours alors ?

\- Chourave nous distribue des poly-parchemins, préparés par Rogue.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. On savait tous que Rogue souhaitait par dessus tout s'occuper des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Au lieu du poste tant convoité, il récoltait les miettes. Bien fait pour lui.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- On t'a récupéré tous tes cours.

\- Oh ! Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire vous savez ! souriai-je.

\- Une nouvelle figure de Quidditch a été inventée: ça s'appelle la Feinte de McBee.

\- Ah ah, très drôle, grimaçai-je. Et… le match ?

Ils baissèrent tous la tête.

\- Merlin ! On est si mal que ça ?

Bonaparte se racla la gorge et prit la parole sous mon regard insistant.

\- C'est à dire que… Je suis désolé, Polly. Nous avons perdu.

Il me raconta comment Gryffondor avait gagné le dernier match 170 à 10.

\- Il nous reste le match contre les Serpentards, le rassurai-je.

\- Il a eu lieu hier.

Je dus pâlir, car Tonks entoura mes épaules de son bras et me serra contre elle.

\- Comment ça, il a eu lieu hier ?

\- Les Serpentards se sont arrangés pour avancer la date du match, expliqua-t-il sombrement. Rogue a appuyé leur demande, évidemment. Du coup, nous avons été obligés de trouver un batteur en catastrophe.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? m'écriai-je.

\- Tes parents nous ont interdit de t'en parler. Ils avaient peur que tu rejoignes l'école par tes propres moyens, expliqua Rose.

Je me massai les temps, pas très sûre de savoir à combien se montait le score final.

\- Allez-y, combien ?

\- 250 à 20.

Poufsouffle avait donc obtenu un total de 250 points cette année.

\- Aucune importance, soupirai-je. Le principal, c'est d'avoir participé, non ?

oOo oOo oOo

La reprise se passa tout en douceur. Je commençai le lundi matin par deux heures d'Histoire. Binns nous fit son cours soporifique comme toujours. Il s'arrêta cependant au milieu d'une phrase et me demanda qui j'étais :

\- Euh… Polly McBee ? répondis-je, dubitative.

\- Et ça fait longtemps que vous suivez mon cours ?

\- Oui, monsieur ! Depuis ma première année…

\- Ah ? Très bien, poursuivez donc…

Binns reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était. A côté de moi, Kenway pouffa de rire, et je lui donnai un coup de coude.

Les cours de potions étaient ceux que j'appréhendais le plus. D'abord à cause de Rogue, que je haïssais dorénavant au plus haut point. Ensuite – et surtout – parce que je craignais la réaction de Charlie que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis mon retour.

Il m'avait secourue lors du match nous opposant : ce n'était pas rien ! Avait-il fini par me pardonner ? Mon orgueil féminin me disait que oui, mais la petite voix de ma conscience me chuchotait que je pouvais toujours courir.

J'essayai de me donner une certaine contenance tandis que je regagnais les cachots avec Tonks et les Nullos. Je parlai avec désinvolture de météo avec eux (les Nullos voulant savoir si ma jambe deviendrait effectivement douloureuse en cas de pluie, et avaient hâte de l'expérimenter), tout en jetant des coups d'œil discrets autour de moi, mais sans voir la moindre trace d'un Weasley dans les parages.

Nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps que les portes du cachot s'ouvrent pour laisser s'échapper les 7ème année, puis un professeur Rogue de mauvaise humeur. Son regard se posa sur moi, et il eut un rictus méchant :

\- Tiens, tiens… le retour du Poufsouffle prodige, ricana-t-il.

Je soutins son regard, mais abandonnai vite : inutile de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui pour le rendre de plus mauvais poil qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Où sont les autres ? gronda Rogue en n'apercevant que quatre misérables Poufsouffles devant sa salle de classe.

Nous haussâmes les épaules. Rogue nous fit signe d'entrer. J'allai prendre ma place au fond du cachot. Voyant qu'aucun Gryffondor ne passerait le pas de sa porte, Rogue commença son cours.

Il s'agissait d'une potion de rétrécissement. Il nous enseigna d'abord la partie théorique de la chose (que j'écoutai d'une oreille distraite), avant de passer à la partie pratique.

Les Gryffondors n'arrivèrent toujours pas.

Tonks profita du fait que Rogue inscrive les ingrédients au tableau pour se tourner vers moi. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Ce qui devait sûrement signifier : « _Ils sont passés où ? _».

Je haussai les épaules : « _Aucune idée _».

Elle fronça les sourcils : « _Tu crois que quelque chose leur est arrivé ? _»

Je levai les yeux au ciel : « _Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?_ »

Elle eut un grand sourire : « _Tu as certaines affinités avec une certaine personne… _».

Je lui tirai la langue : « _Non, je ne crois pas !_ ».

\- Tonks ! McBee ! Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Mon amie se retourna, et déglutit péniblement.

\- On se demandait juste où étaient passés les autres, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos oignons. Deux points en moins à Poufsouffle. Et si vos collègues de Gryffondors daignent franchir le pas de cette porte, ce sera une semaine de punition. Et en parlant de punition…

Il darda son regard sur moi.

\- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure, McBee.

Et il poursuivit son cours.

Je passai le restant de l'heure à me demander ce qu'il me voulait. Peut-être s'enquérir de mon état de santé ?

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les Nullos et Tonks s'enfuirent littéralement du cours, et je me retrouvai seule avec Rogue. Traînant des pieds, je me postai devant son bureau, et attendis qu'il lève les yeux.

\- McBee, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Vous me devez encore une soirée de punition, je vous rappelle.

\- D'accord.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez été absente que vous échapperez.

\- D'accord.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

\- Non, professeur. Quand devrais-je faire ma punition ?

Rogue me regarda longuement cherchant à savoir si oui ou non, je me payais sa tête.

\- Demain soir, lâcha-t-il finalement.

\- D'accord.

Il grommela et fit signe que je pouvais partir.

Ouf ! J'avais eu chaud !

\- Et alors ? s'enquit Tonks quand je la rejoignis.

\- Il a fait son Rogue, comme d'habitude, soupirai-je. Des nouvelles des Gryffondors ?

\- Aucune. J'espère qu'ils vont bien !

Le plus dur après tant de journées d'absence était de tout rattraper. Perplexe, je jetai un regard à la montagne de cours qui m'attendait. J'hésitai entre tout mettre au feu ou tout balancer par la fenêtre, accidentellement bien sûr. Sentant le regard de Rose peser sur moi, je m'obligeai à prendre le premier cours qui me vint : étude des runes.

C'était les Nullos qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour me recopier le cours. Je soupirai : j'allai passer ma soirée à essayer de déchiffrer leurs écritures microscopiques.

Mon écharpe sur les genoux, je travaillai sur la traduction d'un poème runique assez ardu :

_Feoh byp frofur fina gehwylcum_

Ce qui pouvait se traduire par : « Être riche est toujours un réconfort».

Je levai les yeux de mon dictionnaire quand Tonks prit place devant moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais ce qui est arrivé aux Gryffondors. Il paraît qu'un filet du diable a fait des siennes dans la serre n°6 et à essayer de les étouffer.

\- C'est horrible ! m'écriai-je. Ils vont bien ?

\- Oui. Quelques contusions, mais ça va dans l'ensemble.

\- Tant mieux. En plus, ils ont évité le cours de potion, une chance !

Tonks s'affala sans grâce sur son siège, sans me lâcher du regard.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je bosse, ruminai-je.

\- Je pensais que tu serais allée faire un petit tour dehors… Vers le stade. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Pas exactement non, lui répondis-je, dubitative.

Tonks poussa un profond soupir et secoua ses boucles bleues.

\- Charlie Weasley est en train de s'entraîner sur le terrain, me traduisit-elle.

\- Oh ! Et tu crois que… bredouillai-je.

\- Tu meurs d'envie de lui parler, Polly, gronda-t-elle. Tu crois qu'on ne t'a pas vu le chercher des yeux désespérément ?

Je grimaçai. Et moi qui pensais être discrète! Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

\- Bon, me décidai-je, en rajustant mon écharpe qui ne me quittait plus, je crois que je vais aller faire un petit tour dehors.

\- C'est ça.

\- Mais tu es sûre qu'il voudra bien me parler ?

\- Fais-moi confiance ! dit-elle avec un sourire. Vas y, je te couvre auprès de Rose.

Dehors, il faisait doux, ce qui était assez agréable. Bientôt, nous pourrions organiser de nouveau des pique-niques au bord du lac et d'autres joyeusetés dans le même genre. J'avais toujours adoré ces moments-là.

Les Gryffondors s'entraînaient dans le stade, sous l'œil vigilant de leur capitaine. Je montai tout en haut des tribunes, et pris place sur les gradins pour regarder leur jeu. Charlie ne tarda pas à m'apercevoir, mais je ne fis aucun geste pour l'appeler. C'était à lui de décider s'il voulait me parler ou pas.

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon quand Weasley décida de stopper l'entraînement. Ses joueurs rangèrent le matériel et quittèrent le stade en papotant gaiement. Je n'attendis pas longtemps cependant. Je sentis une présence prendre place derrière moi.

\- Tu devrais dire à Swann de s'entraîner à tirer de la main gauche, dis-je calmement. Les Serdaigles ne s'y attendront pas.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais accepté le poste d'entraîneur des Gryffondors, plaisanta Charlie Weasley.

\- J'ai signé tout à l'heure. J'ai même négocié mon salaire avec MacGonagall : cinq chocogrenouilles et trois paquets de Patacitrouilles.

Il éclata de rire, ce qui me fit chaud au cœur. Enfin, il se décida de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai survécu.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Parfois. Ma jambe droite surtout. Elle m'élance. Surtout quand il pleut.

\- Comme une petite vieille ! Swann va se faire une joie de te surnommer Mamie Polly.

\- Qu'il essaye et je lui fais manger son balai brindilles par brindilles.

Je me tus, et nous finîmes par regarder le soleil se coucher. Je ne cherchai à m'excuser à profusion. Il m'avait pardonnée, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Tu m'as manqué, finit-il par dire.

\- Toi aussi

oOo oOo oOo

Une grande frénésie de révision s'empara de Poudlard à la fin du mois de mai. Les examens de fin d'année approchaient à grand pas. Celui que nous avions le plus de mal à calmer était Bonaparte, qui passait ses BUSE. Nous lui prodiguions tous nos conseils, mais la seule qui parvenait à lui faire lever le nez de ses grimoires et parchemins était Rose.

Ils disparaissaient souvent pendant des heures, et il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour savoir que c'est deux là étaient amoureux.

\- Ça dure depuis combien de temps ? demandai-je à Tonks, en voyant Rose disparaitre un soir de la Salle Commune sur la pointe des pieds.

Tonks sourit.

\- Un bout de temps. Ils pensent qu'on n'a rien deviné, ils sont adorables ! Et toi, au fait? Ça avance avec le Petit Coup de Foudre ?

Je haussai les épaules. Oui et non. Notre relation était cordiale et nous apprenions à nous connaître (j'appris par exemple que son anniversaire était le 12 décembre et qu'il avait horreur des choux de Bruxelles). Je devais avouer cependant que les cours de potion étaient plus agréables à suivre.

Heureusement que ces révisions intensives furent interrompues par le dernier match de l'année, opposant les fiers lions aux Serdaigles.

D'un commun accord, nous décidâmes de soutenir les Gryffondors (il y eut cependant un débat houleux avec les Nullos, qui refusèrent, par principe, de se ranger du côté de ceux qui nous avaient mis une raclée la dernière fois. Poufsouffle jusqu'au bout ! J'étais fière de mes Nullos).

Ce fut ainsi que, peinturlurés de jaune et rouge, nous nous dirigeâmes tous les sept jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.

\- Ca va, déclarai-je en prenant place dans les tribunes. Pas de vent et beaucoup de nuages. Ca va cacher le soleil.

\- Tu vas toujours nous faire la miss météo maintenant ? ronchonna Tonks.

Je l'ignorai et regardai les tribunes colorées. Beaucoup scandaient « Allez les Aigles », les autres « la Coupe aux Lions ».

\- L'équipe des Serdaigles arrive sur le terrain, crachota la voix de Jordan dans le magnétophone. Evans, Renner, Hiddle, Worth, Downey, Banner et Barton ! Ils sont suivis par ceux qu'on ne présente plus… D'ailleurs on va pas les présenter : les Gryffondors !

Madame Bibine convia les deux capitaines à se serrer la main, avant de laisser le Souafle, les Cognards et le Vif d'Or en liberté.

\- C'est parti ! s'époumona Lee. Le Souafle à Swann qui passe à Balfe ! Temple ! Renner ! Swann à nouveau ! Temple ! Hiddle ! Temple !

Parmi les supporters, l'excitation était à son comble. Nous vîmes Swann s'emparer de nouveau du Souafle, filer vers les buts adverses. L'un des batteurs de Serdaigle frappa avec sa batte un Cognard sur la trajectoire de Swann, qui se baissa de justesse et marqua.

\- Dix zéro en faveur de Gryffondors ! jubila Lee.

Je hurlai de joie tandis que Swann faisait le tour d'honneur du stade en distribuant des baisers du bout des doigts.

\- Non mais franchement, grommelai-je en voyant Tonks faire mine d'en attraper un.

Je dus reconnaître cependant que les lions étaient en pleine forme. Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient marqué deux autres buts, déclenchant des vivats et des applaudissements chez leurs supporters. Les Nullos entamèrent une holà qui fut reprise par tout le stade (même McGonagall s'y mit !).

En revanche, l'équipe des Serdaigle prit assez mal le fait de se voir malmener par les lions. Leur Capitaine Evans donna certaines instructions à ses joueurs leur jeu devint aussitôt plus défensif.

\- Je suis bien contente de ne pas jouer aujourd'hui ! commenta Tonks, en voyant les deux batteurs Tony Downey et Mark Banner envoyer férocement les Cognards sur les poursuiveurs adverses.

Deux fois, les Gryffondors manquèrent de marquer. Clint Renner finit par récupérer le Souafle et marqua le premier but.

\- Renner ! Hiddle ! Renner ! Worth ! rugit Lee. ILS ONT VU LE VIF D'OR !

Le stade retint son souffle en voyant Charlie et Natasha Barton au coude à coude piquer une descente en piquée derrière le Vif d'Or. Je serrai la main du premier Nullos venu. Un Cognard les sépara cependant, et les deux attrapeurs perdirent de vue la petite boule dorée. La déception gagna les supporters, et nous reportâmes tous notre attention sur le Souafle, détenu par Renner. Celui-ci s'élança jusqu'au but gardé par le jeune Dubois qui laissa entrer le Souafle dans le cercle du milieu.

\- Reprise des Gryffondors. Swann passe à Temple, passe à Balfe, de nouveau Swann… Swann marque !

Je souris : Swann avait tiré avec la main gauche, et Evans ne s'y attendait pas du tout. J'avais raison !

\- 40 à 20 ! hurla Lee. Allez les Lions !

\- Lee ! Un peu de partialité ! entendit-on dire MacGonagall.

\- Regardez Weasley ! s'écria Bonaparte.

Charlie avait libéré la puissance de son balai. Il avait vu le Vif d'Or.

\- WEASLEY ! WEASLEY ! hurla la foule surexcitée.

Tout le monde se leva en poussant des cris d'encouragements. Barton le suivait de près, mais son balai n'était pas assez rapide.

\- Il l'a eu ! Weasley a eu le Vif d'Or ! rugit Lee. 190 à 20 ! LES GRYFFONDORS ONT GAGNÉ!

Ces derniers firent le tour du stade, sous les applaudissements de la foule. Oubliant toute dignité, je sautillai sur place et embrassai tous ceux qui m'entouraient.

Les Gryffondors s'envolèrent vers les gradins où Dumbledore les attendait avec la Coupe de Quidditch.

Charlie souleva la Coupe, pleurant de joie.

Sur le chemin du retour, je commentai le match avec Bonaparte. Nous étions d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agissait sûrement là du meilleur match de la saison, avant de nous lancer dans les calculs : les Poufsouffles arrivaient en troisième place du classement.

\- On s'en tire avec les honneurs, fit remarquer Bonaparte, alors que nous entrions dans la Salle Commune.

\- On aura notre revanche l'année prochaine, promis-je avant de monter dans le dortoir pour me débarbouiller.

Le soir, au dîner, Dumbledore donna le classement des équipes : les Gryffondors arrivait en tête avec 500 points, puis les Serpentards avec 430 points, les Poufsouffles avec 250 points, et enfin les Serdaigles avec 190 points.

Les Nullos, à l'annonce de notre maison, tapèrent des mains et des pieds en hurlant :

\- WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU !

Peu de monde comprit la référence évidemment.

Lorsque la dernière part de tarte aux pommes eut été engloutie par mes soins, nous décidâmes de regagner la Salle Commune. J'enfilai au préalable mon meilleur pyjama et pris les derniers mots croisés de la Gazette avant de les rejoindre. Je dus cependant interdire à Bonaparte de toucher à un seul de ses cours pour ce soir.

\- Après une telle journée, tu as quartier libre ! déclarai-je en m'affalant sur le canapé.

Les Nullos entreprirent d'expliquer à Tonks les subtilités de la musique moldue et lui firent écouter une cassette sur leur petite radio magiquement bidouillée. La Salle Commune résonna bientôt au son de Queen, the Police, Madonna et U2.

\- J'aime bien ce moldu, déclara Tonks en écoutant Mickael Jackson.

\- Aaah ! fit un des Nullos. Le roi de la pop. Attends, je vais te montrer sa façon de danser le Moonwalk.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Le Moonwalk. Comme ça.

Curieuse, je levai les yeux vers Hastings qui entreprit de faire le célèbre pas glissé de Jackson, brillamment effectué qui plus est !

\- Des années de pratique, nous confia–t-il, sous les applaudissements.

Soudain, un petit de première année se matérialisa devant moi. Intimidé, il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

\- Il y a un garçon qui veut parler à Polly McBee.

\- Pardon ?

\- Un garçon, dehors, qui veut parler à Polly McBee, répéta—t-il.

Je jetai un regard étonné à Rose, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Et comment est ce garçon ?

\- Roux.

Mon cœur s'emballa aussitôt. Je m'efforçai de sourire au petit et le remerciai. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, Rose me donna un coup de coude.

\- Ne le fais pas attendre ! m'encouragea-t-elle.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, passai une main dans ma chevelure, rajustai mon écharpe et sortis, les jambes flageolantes.

Charlie m'attendait patiemment devant les tonneaux et eut un large sourire moqueur en me voyant.

\- En pyjama, dit-il. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Je lui tirai la langue.

\- Il parait que tu veux me parler ?

Charlie me tendit sa main. Je la regardai sans comprendre.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer…

* * *

_J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. La bonne (pour moi), c'est que je pars en vacances deux semaines en Floride. La mauvaise (pour vous), c'est que je ne pourrais pas poster le chapitre 24 le 30 septembre, vu que je n'aurais pas écrit une ligne._

_Le prochaine épisode sera donc posté le 14 octobre. Oui, je sais, c'est long! En plus, voilà le cliffhanger que je vous ai gratifié pour ce dernier chapitre! _

_Comme toujours, je vous remercie, charmants petits reviewers pour vos si gentils messages! Un petit mot pour Lypopette: la réponse à ta review se trouve dans mon Live Journal! Et si vous avez la moindre remarque à faire, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des hiboux ou des beuglantes!_

_Et un autre grand merci aux 63 mails envoyés par AppleCherry Pie, ainsi que pour ses corrections sur ce chapitre! Pluie de fleurs! Un peu de pub aussi pour annoncer une nouvelle fic crée et posté par ses soins _De Neige et d'Aulne_. Vous y rencontrerez la famille Swann au grand complet, son lot de mystère, de drame et un brin d'humour..._

_Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite!_

_Votre Citrouille_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 – Une histoire de Papillons et de Grenouilles**

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Je n'hésitai pas un instant, et pris la main que me tendait Charlie. Il m'entraîna dans les couloirs, sans se départir de son air de conspirateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu complotes ? chuchotai-je, tandis que nous gravissions l'escalier de marbre.

\- C'est un secret, me répondit-il sur le même ton. Mais ne fais pas de bruit, je ne voudrais pas tomber nez à nez avec Rusard !

Nous longeâmes le long couloir jusqu'à une large tapisserie cachant un étroit escalier de bois qui grinça sous nos pas. Je brûlais de savoir où il m'emmenait, mais m'abstins de tout commentaire. Arrivés au troisième étage, nous eûmes tout juste le temps de nous cacher derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne : Rogue faisait sa ronde dans les couloirs. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, nous nous terrâmes dans un coin sombre, retenant nos respirations. Une chance, Rogue passa sans nous voir. Charlie s'assura que la voie était libre, et nous poursuivîmes notre route, toujours en silence.

Ce fut lorsque nous passâmes devant la statue de Lachelan le Maigre que je compris où il m'emmenait :

\- Non Charlie ! m'exclamai-je en stoppant net. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller ! MacGonagall m'a interdit d'approcher la Tour des Gryffondors jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité !

\- Personne ne le saura, chuchota-t-il. Allez viens ! On est en train de célébrer la victoire des lions !

\- Non, Weasley ! me débattis-je. Je n'ai pas envie de passer toutes mes soirées en retenue avec l'autre grincheuse ! Tu as abusé de la Bièraubeurre ou quoi ?

\- Mais je tiens à ce que tu viennes ! marmonna-t-il, visiblement déçu.

\- Une autre fois, peut-être, mais pas…

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit, et un Gryffondor en sortit :

\- Ah ! Te voilà ! s'exclama William Swann, soulagé de voir son ami. Mais où étais-tu passé ? Je me faisais… McBee ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? (il me regarda plus attentivement) Charlie t'a sortie du lit ou quoi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tes cheveux, c'est naturel ou tu es tombée du lit ?

\- Mais ça va oui ? m'exclamai-je, outrée.

\- Moi oui, c'est pour tes cheveux que je m'inquiète.

\- Ne fais pas ton malin, Swann ! grondai-je.

\- Des menaces, Touf'Touf' ?

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! tempêta Charlie. Will, dans la Salle Commune, et il faudra qu'on ait une discussion tous les deux.

Swann me jeta un regard mauvais, mais fit ce que Charlie lui demandait, tout en ronchonnant et trainant des pieds.

Puis Charlie se tourna vers moi, et poursuivit notre conversation comme si de rien n'était :

\- Polly, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je voulais juste…Enfin, dans l'euphorie du moment, je… Bon, c'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais…

\- Charlie ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tais-toi.

J'entourai mes bras autour de son cou, l'attirai vers moi, et l'embrassai. Il posa ses mains autour de ma taille, et nous nous tînmes ainsi, étroitement enlacés. Ce fut à regret que nous nous séparâmes.

Tendrement, je posai ma tête contre lui, et il passa une main dans ma chevelure. Je respirai son odeur, sentis sa chaleur contre moi, et fis courir mes doigts sur sa nuque. Je me sentais si bien!

\- Je devrais y aller, lui murmurai-je au creux de son oreille, tout en me serrant un peu plus contre lui. Si la vieille chouette m'attrape, je vais avoir de sérieux ennuis.

\- Encore un peu, s'il te plaît.

Nous restâmes un long moment dans les bras de chacun à savourer ce moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un violent frisson me prenne.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Charlie.

\- J'ai froid. Je te rappelle que je suis en pyjama et que les couloirs sont très mal chauffés.

Il sourit et retira son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondors qu'il noua par dessus la mienne.

\- Tu me la rendras demain, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le bout de mon nez. Viens, je vais te raccompagner à ta Salle Commune.

Nous fîmes demi-tour, son bras passé autour de mes épaules.

\- C'est vrai que MacGonagall t'a interdit de venir ici ?

\- Oh oui. Elle m'a promis le pire quart d'heure de mon existence si elle me trouvait dans les parages.

\- Super. J'adore les défis.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas encore aller m'inventer ?

\- Moi ? Rien.

De retour devant ma Salle Commune, il me fut très difficile de le quitter.

\- On se retrouve demain matin en bas des escaliers ? me proposa-t-il alors que je refusais de le quitter.

Je hochai la tête en poussant un soupir fataliste, et l'embrassai encore. Il me semblait que je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser...

Je le quittai pourtant, à la fois triste et euphorique, et ne repris mes esprits que lorsque le panneau se referma sur lui.

La Salle Commune était vide – pas étonnant, il était presque minuit – et je regagnai mon dortoir, le nez dans son écharpe, qui sentait délicieusement bon.

Aucune lumière ne filtrait sous la porte, j'en déduisis que les filles devaient dormir. Mais, à peine posai-je un orteil dans la chambre qu'elles me sautèrent dessus comme deux affamées :

\- Tu étais où ?

\- C'était Charlie, hein ?

\- Vous avez fait quoi ?

\- C'est son écharpe ?

\- Il t'a embrassée ?

\- Allez, dis nous tout !

J'aurais aimé m'enfouir sous mes couvertures pour ne penser qu'à lui, mais, connaissant Rose et Tonks, elles ne me lâcheraient pas de la nuit. J'entrepris de leur raconter ma soirée. Cependant, j'aurais bien pu dire qu'il m'avait emmenée dans le lac en passant par les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, elles s'en moquaient éperdument. Tout ce qui les intéressait, c'était de savoir si Charlie Weasley embrassait bien.

\- Je ne m'en plains pas, confiai-je, rougissante.

\- Oh, tu es trop chanceuse! lâcha Tonks, s'affalant sur son lit. J'aimerais avoir mon instant romantique, moi aussi…

\- Et moi donc ! soupira Rose.

\- Tu ne l'as pas déjà avec Bonaparte ? m'étonnai-je en me fourrant sous mes couettes, l'écharpe de Charlie toujours autour du cou.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut éloquent. Rose nous regarda surprise :

\- Pardon ?

\- Bonaparte, répéta Tonks. Tu crois qu'on ne vous a pas vus disparaitre tous les soirs ?

\- Alors c'est à ça que vous pensez ? dit Rose. Je me disais bien que ça chuchotait derrière mon dos.

J'étais presque sûre d'entendre les rouages de Tonks se mettre difficilement en route.

\- Attends… Tu ne sors pas avec Bonaparte ?

\- Non.

\- Mais alors… Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux ?

\- Oh ça… C'est parce que j'ai un projet, et que Bony m'aide à le mettre en place. Il est très gentil, vous savez ? Attention les filles, j'éteins la lumière.

Elle agita sa baguette et la chambre se retrouva plongée dans le noir.

\- Tu nous expliques ou je te lance des maléfices ? menaça Tonks.

\- Mmh… Non. Allez, bonne nuit les filles, dormez bien ! Surtout toi Polly ! ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Elle tira les rideaux de son baldaquin, nous laissant dans le flou total.

Enfin, Tonks surtout.

J'avais d'autres dragons à fouetter.

oOo oOo oOo

Au petit matin, ce fut une vive douleur dans la jambe qui me réveilla. J'étais prête à parier mon Brossdur qu'il allait pleuvoir aujourd'hui.

Il me fallut ensuite un certain temps pour me rappeler la raison pour laquelle j'étais si heureuse. J'eus alors un large sourire et rejetai mes couvertures, faisant fi de la douleur.

Pour la première fois en six ans, je me levai tôt un dimanche matin. Je me claquemurai dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche tout en chantonnant gaiement. Armée de mon peigne, je tirai sur mes boucles rebelles pour les démêler un peu, avant de les rassembler en un chignon, puis de les relâcher.

J'esquissai quelques pas de danse en cherchant dans les méandres de mon armoire un jean propre et un tee-shirt repassé (une espèce en voie de disparation). Je pliai délicatement l'écharpe rouge et or de Charlie – la mienne refusant de se lever, avant de quitter la chambre.

\- Ça va être comme ça tous les matins ? ronchonna Tonks quand je fermai la porte.

Seuls les plus téméraires s'étaient levés tôt pour réviser les examens de fin d'année. Je saluai Bonaparte au passage – il me répondit à peine -, et quittai la Salle Commune.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Charlie m'attendait au pied des escaliers de marbre. Je me jetai dans ses bras.

\- Oh ! Tu es lourde ! s'exclama-t-il en me réceptionnant.

Je nouai son écharpe autour du cou avant de l'embrasser.

\- Quel est le programme de la journée ?

\- Petit déjeuner d'abord, on verra après.

\- Ca me convient parfaitement !

Je passai un agréable moment, ne prêtant aucune attention aux commérages des élèves qui nous entouraient. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en le regardant, ni lui de vouloir absolument me prendre la main.

\- Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! s'exclama une voix devant nous.

Je levai les yeux vers William Swann qui nous regardait alternativement.

\- Enfin réveillé Swann ? demandai-je en. Dis-moi ta tête, c'est naturel ou tu es tombé du lit ?

\- Et on va l'avoir avec nous tous les matins ? se plaignit Will en regardant son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

\- Bien sûr que non. Les jours impairs, c'est moi qui rejoindrai Polly à la table des Poufsouffles.

Swann se laissa tomber sur le banc et me fusilla du regard en me voyant jubiler. Et rien que pour le faire enrager un peu plus, j'enroulai mon bras autour de celui de Charlie et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Swann fit mine de vomir dans son bol de céréales.

Lorsque Rose et Tonks passèrent les portes de la Grande Salle, je leur fis signe, et elles nous rejoignirent.

\- Il y a du bacon ? Parfait, je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Tonks en se glissant à côté de moi.

\- Attends, on va pas se taper toute la tablée des Poufsouffles non plus! s'exclama Swann.

\- Arrête de râler Swann. Ça n'a pas l'air d'embêter les professeurs de toute façon, rétorquai-je en beurrant mes toasts.

Il fut sur le point de me contredire, croisa le regard de Charlie, et préféra bougonner dans la barbe - qu'il n'avait pas - que « la prochaine fois, il irait déjeuner avec sa sœur ».

\- Arrête de marmonner, Will, soupira Charlie. Et Polly, pourrais tu faire un effort ? Il est mon meilleur ami après tout.

\- Ouais, j'étais là avant, d'abord,

Je ravalai l'insulte qui me venait et sourit à Charlie :

\- Ça te dirait d'aller faire une tour dehors? Lui proposai-je.

\- Ok.

Rose nous regarda par dessus sa tasse, les yeux pétillants de malice et Tonks me fit un clin d'œil.

Je me levai du banc pour faire face aux Nullos :

\- C'est la journée des échanges intra-maison aujourd'hui ? Sympa, vous auriez pu prévenir !

oOo oOo oOo

\- Tes amis ont l'air… Sympa, dit doucement Charlie tandis que nous faisions le tour du lac.

\- Une bande de craignos tu veux dire. Je songe sérieusement à les abandonner. Ou mieux à les vendre : un gallion la paire ! Une bonne affaire !

C'était très agréable de se promener main dans la main avec Charlie. Il faisait bon dehors malgré l'humidité qui me tirait affreusement la jambe. Mais rien ne pouvait venir gâcher cette journée. Pas même le gros nuage noir qui grondait au dessus de la Forêt Interdite.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas que Charlie se tienne à mes côtés, à me parler de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. J'avais l'impression d'évoluer dans un de mes rêves. Plusieurs fois, je me pinçai pour me prouver que tout ceci était bien réel.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse, me fit-il remarquer.

\- Je savoure, c'est tout. Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Depuis combien de temps songes-tu à… enfin, je veux dire, je n'ai pas exactement été très gentille envers toi…

\- Tu veux parler de ce fameux cours de potion où j'ai bien cru que tu m'avais arraché et piétiné le cœur ?

\- Je n'aurais pas exactement utilisé ces termes, mais l'idée est là, grimaçai-je.

Il s'arrêta et me fit face, replaçant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas été tendre avec moi, Polly, ça, c'est sûr. Will m'a souvent dit que tu n'étais qu'une « échevelée hystérique » - ce sont ses mots, pas les miens – et que tu avais très mauvais caractère – non, ne le nie pas ! Mais, pour une raison que j'ignore, tu me plais énormément et ça fait un bout de temps que je songe à toi. Ça te va comme réponse ?

\- Oui.

Il m'attira contre lui et j'enfouis mon visage au creux de son cou.

\- Alors, c'est officiel ? demandai-je. On sort ensemble ?

\- Oui.

Le visage rayonnant, je le regardai longuement, avant de me mettre à hurler et à danser :

\- YOUPI! JE SORS AVEC CHARLIE WEASLEY !

oOo oOo oOo

Il fallut malheureusement abandonner mon petit monde de papillons et de paillettes dès le lundi matin pour la reprise des cours.

Et quelle journée ! Les examens pour le passage en septième année commençaient la semaine prochaine, et le professeur Chourave nous distribua les horaires durant le petit déjeuner.

\- Neuf heures : sortilèges. Treize heures : défense contre les forces du mal. Ça commence plutôt bien ! lut à voix haute un des Nullos.

Je poussai un soupir : les soirées et le week-end seraient consacrés aux révisions. Adieu les tendres moments avec Charlie ! Un coup d'œil dans sa direction m'informa qu'il pensait la même chose.

Mais il était hors de question de rater mes examens pour autant !

Durant l'heure du déjeuner, Rose proposa un programme de révision :

\- Ce soir, on révise nos options et demain, la botanique. Vous préférez réviser où ? Dans le dortoir ou la bibliothèque ?

Je préférai la deuxième option : il y aurait moins de tentation à la procrastination…

Ma motivation se retrouva balancée aux orties lorsque Rogue me fit savoir au début de son cours que je devais effectuer ma dernière heure de punition avec lui le soir même.

Il fallut prendre sur moi – et une pression de la main de Charlie - pour ne pas l'envoyer balader. Même le professeur Chourave me laissait tranquille avec ses Travaux d'Intérêt !

Il me fallut donc affronter une nouvelle fois les cachots après le dîner. J'y allais en traînant des pieds, mais accompagnée de Charlie, qui se proposa de m'attendre au bas des escaliers.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, mais non. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure exactement je vais terminer, et je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves collé à cause de moi !

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui ! On se retrouve demain au petit déjeuner, d'accord ? dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

L'instant d'après, je toquai à la porte du cachot.

Rogue m'ouvrit, de mauvaise humeur et me toisa de la tête aux pieds.

\- Ah oui, grogna-t-il. Suivez-moi.

Il me fit entrer dans la salle de classe et m'indiqua un tonneau plein de grenouilles mortes.

\- Vous allez m'éviscérer tout ça, dit-il, et mettre le foie et les intestins de côté. Vous saurez faire la différence ? Bien. Bonne soirée, McBee.

Je regardai avec horreur le tonneau. Rogue l'avait fait exprès, j'en étais sûre ! Je détestai manipuler les grenouilles visqueuses. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et, armée d'un petit couteau en argent, je m'emparai du premier batracien poisseux.

Réprimant un haut de cœur (je n'aurais pas dû tenter le deuxième muffin lors du dîner), je plantai le couteau dans le ventre de la bestiole et incisai sans douceur, dévoilant les organes grisâtres et puants.

Merlin, j'allais vomir.

Lorsque je réussis à retirer le foie et les intestins (sans me tromper), je jetai la grenouille morte sur la table, avec un long frisson de dégout.

En voilà une de faite!

La tâche se révéla ardue, et je dus déployer des trésors d'imaginations pour ne pas dégobiller dans le tonneau. J'allais même jusqu'à chanter cette stupide réclame entendue à la radio :

\- Patata – Patata – Patatacitrouille ! chantonnai-je entre les dents.

Rogue ne revint que deux heures plus tard, très mécontent : je n'avais même pas fait la moitié du tonneau.

\- C'était ça ou je vomissais sur vos grenouilles, expliqua-je, innocemment.

\- Fichez-moi le camp, McBee.

Je filai aussitôt hors du cachot.

Heureusement que j'avais dit à Charlie de ne pas m'attendre : l'odeur insupportable des tripes de batraciens me collait à la peau. J'avais les mains tellement poisseuses que je n'osais toucher les objets autour de moi.

Arrivée devant ma Salle Commune, je galérai pendant cinq bonnes minutes pour enclencher l'ouverture de la porte sans la toucher de mes mains, quand quelqu'un m'interpella dans le couloir. Je me retournai, et fis face à une silhouette encapuchonnée, qui tenait fermement sa baguette entre ses doigts gantés. Je fronçai les sourcils :

\- Oui ? dis-je, méfiante.

\- Je t'avais prévenue, dit la silhouette à voix basse, de sorte que je ne la reconnaisse pas. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher de lui.

\- Qui ça, lui ?

\- Charlie, pauvre cloche.

Je restai un long moment sans rien dire, à essayer de deviner qui était cette siphonnée.

\- Alors, c'était toi le pus de Bulbobub ? dis-je, lentement.

\- Oui. Et tu subiras pire si tu continues de te pavaner à son bras.

\- Écoute, petite, je ne suis pas d'humeur, d'accord ? soupirai-je. Je sens excessivement mauvais, et je…

\- Tais-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant sa baguette magique sur moi. Ne t'approche plus de lui, compris ?

\- Sinon quoi ? demandai-je, froidement. Tu vas me faire pousser des poireaux dans les oreilles? Je... Non!

J'eus tout juste le temps de me baisser avant qu'un maléfice ne m'atteigne. Il vint réduire la torche qui se trouvait derrière moi en cendres. Lorsque je me relevai, la fille s'était volatilisée.

\- Cinglée… maugréai-je en frottant la poussière sur mes épaules.

Je n'avais malheureusement pas vu son visage, et encore moins un signe d'appartenance à l'une des quatre maisons.

Je finis par rentrer dans la Salle Commune, où Rose et Tonks m'attendaient.

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda aussitôt Rose.

\- Rien, mentis-je. Juste moi qui essaye de rentrer dans cette fichue Salle Commune depuis cinq minutes.

\- Merlin, c'est quoi cette odeur ? demanda Tonks en se pinçant le nez.

Je racontai la délicieuse soirée que j'avais passée en tête à tête avec les grenouilles de Rogue, mais je ne dis rien sur ma rencontre avec la furie anonyme. Je ne souhaitais pas alerter mes amies. Du moins, pas encore.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche, m'exclamai-je, et je redescends pour réviser. Vous avez avancé ?

\- Euh, non, fis Tonks. On a préféré t'attendre.

\- Feignantes, gloussai-je en rejoignant le dortoir.

Une petite surprise m'attendait sur mon lit, accompagnée d'un mot de Charlie :

_« Après l'effort, le réconfort ! _

_J'ai hâte de te voir demain. _

_Je t'embrasse, Charlie »._

Je triturai le parchemin, songeant aux menaces de la fille.

Je me pris à me demander jusqu'où elle était prête à aller... Après tout, elle m'avait envoyé déjà menacer par le passé. Je pris cependant la résolution de ne pas me laisser faire cette fois-ci, et mordillai joyeusement dans la Chocogrenouille...avant de tout recracher.

Vraiment dégueu les tripes de grenouilles...

* * *

_Je suis de retour! J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de la (trop) longue attente. Je tiens par avance à m'excuser sur la longueur, mais je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre, ça, je peux vous l'assurer!_

_En parlant du prochain, j'ai la très grande tristesse de vous annoncer qu'il s'agira du dernier du tome 1. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai concocté de belles surprises en attendant la parution du tome 2. Je vous en parlerais dans deux semaines! Rendez vous donc le 28 octobre!_

_Cette fic n'aurait jamais pu continuer sans vous, mes chers lecteurs. Je me répètes sans doute, mais c'est grâce à vos reviews que j'ai tenu bon, et le fait aussi de savoir que je suis lue partout dans le monde! Alors, un milliard de mercis à vous tous et toutes, et tout particulièrement à la Mandragore de Nantes, Delfine NotPadfoot, Elorah, Didi-Fan-Anonyme, Miss Virginie, et mes deux petites guests pour vos adorables commentaires. Et je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à vos derniers messages! Mais je m'y attelle très vite!_

_Un autre merci à AppleCherry Pie! La petite chanson de la Patacitrouille provienne de sa superbe fic Amelia Greenwood. Un hommage de moi à toi! Sans toi non plus, cette fic n'aurait pas vu plus loin que le chapitre 5 ou 6... Alors, merci pour ta disponibilité! Et d'être toi aussi..._

_Bon, je sens que je pars dans le mélo, je vais m'arrêter là je pense..._

_A très bientôt pour le grand final! _

_Votre Citrouille_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 – Une Poufsouffle nommée Polly**

_Quelle potion déclenche chez le buveur un flot de paroles insensées ? _

Le philtre de confusion

_Quel usage fait-on de la potion tue-loup ?_

Elle permet aux loups garous de rester inoffensifs durant la pleine lune.

_Enoncez la troisième loi de Golpalott._

L'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chaque composant.

_Quels effets secondaires peut produire un élixir d'euphorie ? Comment les atténuer ?_

Il peut donner l'envie de chanter. Ses effets diminuent si on ajoute de la menthe lors de la préparation.

_Quel ingrédient ajoute-t-on en dernier durant la préparation de la potion du Polynectar ?_

Un cheveu ou un ongle de la personne dont on prend l'apparence.

_Combien de propriétés connaît-on du sang de dragon ? Citez-en deux._

Je trempai longuement ma plume dans l'encrier en quête d'inspiration. Autour de moi, les élèves avaient le nez penché sur leurs copies. C'était MacGonagall qui nous surveillait : croyant que je rêvassais, elle me fixa du regard. Je baissai aussitôt les yeux, et écrivis sur mon parchemin :

_On connaît douze propriétés du sang de dragon, dont le récurage des fours et la guérison des aphtes._

Bon, je n'étais pas trop sûre pour le dernier, et, à vrai dire, je n'en avais aucune idée.

Je posai ma plume et relus une dernière fois mes réponses pour y dénicher des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe. La voix de MacGonagall rompit alors le silence :

\- Il vous reste cinq minutes.

L'effet fut instantané : le bruit de la plume grattant le papier se fit plus pressant.

Lorsque le temps fut écoulé, MacGonagall fit un ample mouvement de baguette, et les parchemins volèrent jusqu'à son bureau. Je me laissai tomber sur mon siège, et me massai les tempes, fatiguée.

Je croisai le regard de Charlie qui me demanda silencieusement si tout s'était bien passé. Je levai mes deux pouces – symbole universel de « j'ai raconté n'importe quoi, mais ça devrait le faire ! ».

MacGonagall recompta ses copies, tança Tonks qui se balançait mollement sur sa chaise, et nous autorisa enfin à sortir.

Inutile de nous le dire deux fois !

Je ramassai mes affaires en un tournemain et bondis de mon siège pour rejoindre tout le monde dans le couloir.

\- C'est fini ! s'exclama Tonks, brandissant un poing en l'air.

\- Parle pour toi ! ronchonnai-je. J'ai Etude des Moldus cet après-midi !

Voyant que Charlie regardait ses notes de cours, je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas :

\- L'élixir d'Euphorie, marmonna-t-il. Je crois que j'ai confondu.

Je lui pris gentiment la main :

\- Tu verras ça plus tard ! Allons déjeuner, d'accord ?

\- Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Inutile de refaire le devoir ! Et puis, connaissant Rogue, il va trouver _la_ minuscule erreur pour nous coller à tous un T…

Arrivés devant les portes de la Grande Salle, je lui demandai si on mangeait ensemble ce midi. Charlie grimaça et m'expliqua qu'il avait promis à Will de lui faire réviser le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Je lui souris, lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, l'embrassai, mais, dès qu'il eut rejoint la table des Gryffondors, je fusillai Swann du regard, qui leva son verre vers moi.

\- Je vais tuer ce type ! grondai-je en me laissant tomber sur le banc en face de Tonks.

\- Qui ?

\- Ce crétin de William Swann, pardi ! Il fait exprès de me voler mon petit ami ! maugréai-je en en me servant de purée. Hier, c'était parce qu'il devait absolument revoir un sortilège en métamorphose et avant ça, parce qu'il n'avait soit disant pas compris le principe d'un filet du diable ! Ce sera quoi demain ? « _Tu peux venir m'aider Charlie ? Je ne sais pas comment marche ma baguette !_ ».

\- Tu l'imites vachement bien, me félicita Tonks.

\- Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas intentionnel, dit doucement Rose. Et puis, je le comprends dans un sens!

J'interrompis mon geste et regardai Rose.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Tonks, voulant donner un coup de pied à Rose, se trompa de destinataire et m'explosa le tibia à la place.

\- Aïe ! Mais ça ne va pas la tête? m'exclamai-je. Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes les deux à la fin ?

\- C'est juste que, commença Rose en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Tonks, que tu passes plus de temps avec Charlie. Ou à parler de lui à longueur de journée. On a compris à quel point il était merveilleux et tout ça, mais à force…

\- C'est fatiguant, Polly, l'interrompit Tonks.

Tout en me massant la jambe, je regardai mes amies tour à tour, franchement surprise.

\- Tant que ça?

\- Un peu, avoua Tonks. Ne le prends surtout pas mal ! Enfin, vu comment ça a commencé vous deux… Enfin voilà quoi.

Je baissai la tête et triturai le contenu de mon assiette, pensive. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que j'étais sur mon petit nuage. Charlie était le plus adorable des petits amis et, comme le disait si bien l'adage, je vivais en ce moment d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Même la semaine d'examens n'avait pas été si éprouvante que ça.

Bon, il se pouvait aussi que je me sois un peu laissé emporter devant mes copines.

Je me demandai alors si Charlie parlait lui aussi continuellement de moi à ses amis (ce qui expliquerait le comportement de Swann envers moi), mais, le connaissant, sans doute devait-il garder ses pensées pour lui. Il était si réservé !

\- Le TARDIS à Polly, le TARDIS à Polly, est ce que tu nous reçois ?

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour voir que les Nullos essayaient de capter mon attention depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

\- Oui ?

\- Etude des Moldus, maintenant ! dit Fey en tapotant sa montre. On va être en retard sinon.

Ma purée avait refroidi, et les plats avaient laissés place aux desserts.

\- Partez devant, je vous rejoins ! m'exclamai-je en me servant de la dernière part de tarte à la citrouille.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la table. Je demandai aux filles ce qu'elles allaient faire de leur après-midi de liberté.

\- Rien ! s'exclama Rose. Je prends un bon livre et je vais me détendre près du lac. Tu es partante Tonks ?

\- Ça me va !

\- Ok. Je vous retrouve là-bas alors, proposai-je en glissant un muffin dans ma poche. A tout à l'heure !

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, mais changeai d'avis et fis un crochet par la table des Gryffondors. Charlie eut un franc sourire en me voyant.

\- Bon courage pour ton examen ! Et toi aussi Swann, dis-je poliment.

\- Ouais, et joyeux noël, marmonna-t-il dans son assiette.

\- On pourra se voir après ? Il faut que je te demande quelque chose, me dit Charlie.

\- D'accord. Je serai avec les filles près du lac.

\- Je te rejoins là-bas alors !

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et sortis de la Grande Salle, tout en regardant mon emploi du temps : l'examen sur l'Etude des Moldus se situait à l'autre bout du château ! Ne prenant pas garde où je mettais les pieds, je percutai sans faire exprès une élève qui venait en sens inverse. Elle tenait un pot d'encre dans les mains, et tout son contenu se déversa sur ma robe.

\- Oh ! Je suis tellement maladroite ! s'exclama la fille.

Je regardai les dégâts s'égoutter sur le sol. Je ne l'avais pas loupée !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassurai-je.

Elle sortit un large mouchoir et voulut m'essuyer, mais ce fut l'effet inverse qui se produisit.

\- Je suis confuse, vraiment ! ne cessa-t-elle de dire.

\- Ca va aller ! lui dis-je. Un coup de baguette et ça va disparaître.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Oui !

Elle s'excusa encore et fila. Je la regardai s'éloigner au petit trot.

Ma robe de sorcière était bonne à laver, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'aller me changer. Tant pis ! Ca attendra !

J'arrivai devant la salle d'examen et les Nullos me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Accident d'encre. Vous pouvez…?

Kenway agita sa baguette pour enlever les taches, mais rien de se produisit.

\- Tiens, c'est bizarre… On dirait que ça ne part pas !

Les deux autres Nullos essayèrent à leur tour, sans résultat concluant.

\- De l'encre perpétuelle, grommelai-je.

Ce n'était pas un accident, pensai-je brusquement. Cette fille m'avait délibérément bousculée ! Et si c'était la folle au pus ? Mince, je n'avais pas fait attention à son visage.

L'arrivée du professeur Flitwick chargé de nous surveiller interrompit mes pensées. J'entrai dans la salle de classe à la suite des Nullos et des autres élèves et pris place à une table. Je déballai mes affaires et Flitwick nous distribua les copies.

\- Tout va bien, miss McBee ? demanda-t-il, en voyant l'encre.

\- Oui, oui ! éludai-je.

Il me tendit ma copie et lança de sa petite voix fluette que nous avions deux heures devant nous. Lorsqu'il donna le top départ, je tournai ma feuille et lus les questions. J'entendis les Nullos ricaner dans leur coin. Aucun doute que ces trois-là décrocheraient la note optimal !

1) Observez le dessin représentant les différents éléments d'un avion, et complétez la légende en plaçant au bon endroit les mots suivants :

Dérive – aileron – réacteur – fuselage – soute – train d'atterrissage – cabine de pilotage

2) À quelle époque a-t-on commencé à parler d'aviation ? Citez deux grands exploits de l'histoire de l'aviation.

3) Expliquez comment un avion peut voler dans les airs.

4) A quoi sert un avion aujourd'hui ?

5) Expliquez en quoi l'avion est le mode de transport le plus sûr pour un moldu.

Je trempai ma plume dans l'encrier et commençai à écrire les réponses.

oOo oOo oOo

\- Par tous les mages d'Angleterre, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est encore arrivé ? s'exclama Tonks en me voyant arriver.

Je posai mon sac sur l'herbe, retirai mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, et allai tremper mes orteils dans l'eau du lac.

\- Ça fait du bien ! dis-je poussant un soupir de soulagement.

\- Polly !

\- Quoi ? Bon d'accord. J'ai renversé sans faire exprès mon encrier sur moi. J'irais me changer après.

Les filles acceptèrent à moitié mon mensonge.

\- Vous avez vu Charlie ?

\- Derrière toi, dit Tonks en se replongeant dans la lecture de son magazine.

Il venait dans notre direction, son sac se balançant sur son épaule. Je remarquai aussitôt des traces de cendre sur son visage et ses vêtements.

\- Serpencendre, expliqua-t-il quand il parvint à ma hauteur.

\- Tu as réussi ?

\- Moi oui, mais Brulôpot y a laissé sa barbe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- De l'encre, rien de grave. Tu voulais me dire un truc, éludai-je.

Charlie rougit aussitôt, et jeta un coup d'œil à Rose qui ne ratait pas une miette de la conversation. Il me prit la main et m'entraîna à l'écart.

\- Voilà, j'aimerais… Si tu es disponible bien sûr. Je comprendrais si tu ne pouvais pas… Enfin voilà : ça te dirait d'aller pique-niquer ce soir ? Rien que tous les deux ?

\- Oh ! Euh… Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?

Pourquoi pas ? _Pourquoi pas _? Charlie organisait rien que pour moi une soirée romantique, et tout ce que je trouvais à dire, c'était « pourquoi pas » ?

Je me serais donné des gifles.

\- J'en serais ravie, rectifiai-je.

Il me donna rendez-vous dans le hall à l'heure du dîner, m'embrassa avec ardeur et me quitta, le pas léger.

Je revins auprès des filles, et Tonks ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de moi tellement je souriais :

\- Tu as avalé un cintre ou quoi ?

\- Tais-toi, la sermonnai-je.

\- Et tu vas y aller comment ? demanda Rose en tournant distraitement une page de son livre.

\- Je vais mettre un tee-shirt propre avant d'y aller, je ne suis pas une sauvage non plus !

Je sus aussitôt que j'avais dit une grosse bêtise : mes copines poussèrent un énorme soupir de désespoir, se levèrent d'un bond et m'entrainèrent de force jusqu'à l'intérieur du château.

Notre dortoir se retrouva noyé sous un flot de vêtements. Je me tenais en petite tenue au milieu de la chambre, tandis que Tonks et Rose se disputaient pour savoir de quelle couleur devait être la robe :

\- Bleue ! tempêta Tonks. Ça ira très bien à son teint !

\- Rose ! trancha Rose. Ça fera ressortir son côté féminin. Et Merlin sait qu'on a beaucoup de boulot de ce côté-là !

\- Hé ! m'insurgeai-je.

\- Et pourquoi pas en jaune ? songea Tonks.

\- Mouais, pas bête.

Rose prit une de ses robes d'été au hasard et me la tendit :

\- Euh, la robe est noire ! hasardai-je.

\- T'occupe et mets ça !

Je m'habillai prestement et Rose leva sa baguette. Un sortilège plus tard, et la robe se colora en jaune.

\- Parfait ! les cheveux maintenant !

\- Ah non ! Vous les laissez tranquille ! Charlie les aime comme ça !

\- Bah voyons ! ricana Tonks. Maintenant, tu restes tranquille, ou je t'attache ! Et j'en suis capable !

Lorsqu'elles eurent finis de me torturer, elles m'entrainèrent dans la Salle Commune pour demander l'avis des Nullos qui glandaient sur le canapé.

\- T'as l'air d'une fille ! s'étonna l'un d'eux.

\- C'est parce que j'en suis une, imbécile !

\- Ouais, mais ça fait bizarre de te voir comme ça !

J'étais on ne peut plus d'accord avec eux : ma robe m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux, le chignon me tirait la peau du visage, et je portai une paire de ballerine qui me faisait vivement regretter mes converses.

Rose et Tonks me regardèrent comme si j'étais leur petite fille adorée, et les Nullos reluquaient un peu trop mes jambes.

\- Bon, bah, j'y vais hein !

\- Passe une bonne soirée ! s'égaya Rose. Et sois gentille avec lui !

\- Dis donc, t'es pas censée me dire autre chose ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi… Fais attention à toi ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ?

\- Te connaissant, ce serait plutôt à lui que je dirais ça…

Je levai les yeux au ciel et sortis de la Salle Commune, gênée par ma robe beaucoup trop courte, et sentant le regard des Nullos sur moi.

Charlie m'attendait en bas de la Salle Commune, un sac sur l'épaule. Il fut franchement surpris de me voir comme ça.

\- Polly ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es… ravissante!

\- C'est vrai ? demandai-je en rougissant.

\- Je me sens un peu nul à côté, déclara-t-il en tirant sur son tee-shirt et en passant une main sur ses joues qu'il n'avait pas rasées.

\- Mais non, m'exclamai-je en lui prenant la main, tu es parfait comme ça !

Il m'entraina alors au dehors, en direction du stade de Quidditch.

\- On ne va pas au lac ? m'étonnai-je.

\- J'ai pensé que le stade te ferait plus plaisir.

\- C'est original, concédai-je en grimpant les escaliers qui menaient aux tribunes.

La vue y était superbe d'en haut. Nous nous installâmes dans les gradins, et Charlie déballa de son sac deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurres, des sandwichs à la dinde et aux cranberries, des petites tourtes au poulet et au cheddar, et un assortiment de petits gâteaux aux fruits. Nous mangeâmes de bon cœur, parlant de choses et d'autres.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini, il sortit une large couverture et nous nous y emmitouflâmes tous les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu sais, dis-je en réprimant un bâillement, on devrait faire ça plus souvent.

\- Ça te plait ?

\- Enormément… Oh regarde, on commence à voir l'étoile du berger !

\- Tu es sûre ? On dirait un avion moldu.

\- Mais non ! regarde bien !

\- Polly, ton étoile bouge ! c'est définitivement un avion. Rappelle-moi sur quoi portait ton examen de cet après-midi ? ricana-t-il.

\- Oh, ça va hein !

Il posa sa tête sur le sommet de mon crâne et me tint fermement serrée.

\- Polly ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Si je t'invite à passer quelques jours au Terrier, tes parents n'y verront pas d'objections ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Tant mieux. Tu viendras ?

\- Bien sûr ! dis-je en souriant.

Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que les premières étoiles apparaissent pour bon, l'étoile du berger inclus.

oOo oOo oOo

J'ai toujours détesté la dernière semaine à Poudlard : c'était d'une tristesse !

Avec les filles, les Nullos et Bony, nous profitâmes de ces derniers jours pour paresser un peu, dans le parc ou dans la Salle Commune quand le temps ne s'y prêtait pas. Même les professeurs - pour certains - arrêtèrent de faire cours (sauf Rogue, toujours fidèle à lui-même). Nous jouâmes ainsi à un ASPIC (le baccalauréat moldu) lors d'un cours de Sortilèges, et il se révéla que Flitwick était imbattable.

Durant un cours de botanique, Chourave nous adressa les résultats de nos examens : je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sortie, et avais la confirmation que je passais en 7ème année. Je comparai mes résultats avec les autres durant le déjeuner, et Bony fut le seul à bouder : il aurait aimé qu'au moins l'un de nous les rate.

Je le consolai comme je le pouvais :

\- Il nous reste encore un an à passer ensemble ! Et puis, si ça se trouve, un des Nullos va louper ses APSIC !

\- Sympa, merci, grommelèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Le jeudi, Quirell nous fit la surprise en préparant un goûter dans sa salle de classe. Il s'agissait de son dernier cours à Poudlard : il avait décidé de prendre une année sabbatique pour faire le tour du monde :

\- Et où irez-vous ? s'enquit Kenway.

\- L'Europe d'abord, j'aimerais beaucoup visiter la France, l'Italie et l'Allemagne. Et pourquoi ne pas pousser jusqu'en Transylvanie ! Ce pays m'a toujours fasciné !

Quirrell allait me manquer. C'était un bon professeur qui connaissait très bien le monde des moldus. Je lui souhaitai un excellent voyage :

\- J'espère que vous verrez pleins de choses fascinantes !

Quirrell ne fut pas le seul à qui je dus faire mes adieux : mon valeureux attrapeur Jamie Kennedy avait terminé sa scolarité. Ses ASPIC en poche, il allait commencer une carrière d'Attrapeur en intégrant l'équipe de Quidditch des Catapults.

\- Ça a été un honneur de t'avoir pour capitaine, dit-il en me serrant la main. J'espère que tu trouveras un nouvel attrapeur !

\- Je pourrais toujours demander à Chourave l'autorisation de te faire revenir pour les matchs ! plaisantai-je. Bon courage pour la suite, Kennedy. Et donne-moi de tes nouvelles !

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, cap'.

Pour la dernière soirée, la Grande Salle était décorée de bannières vert et argent pour célébrer la victoire des Serpentards à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Les tables étaient pleines à craquer de nourriture, et j'engloutis le plus possible de part de tartes aux pommes (décidément mon dessert préféré). Les Nullos étaient partis dans un de leurs éternels débats :

\- Végéta est le meilleur personnage de Dragon Ball Z.

\- Non, c'est Broly.

\- Mais non, c'est Gohan adolescent.

De son côté, Tonks essayait quant à elle de savoir quel était le projet secret de Rose :

\- Je ne te dirai rien !

\- Allez ! S'il te plait ! Je promets que je ne moquerais pas de toi !

\- J'ai dit non !

A côté d'elles, Bonaparte secoua la tête, amusé.

Apaisée, je regardai mon petit monde se disputer joyeusement. J'avais des amis vraiment formidables. En plus de Tonks et Rose, j'avais appris au cours de l'année que je pouvais aussi compter sur ces crétins de Nullos (qui n'étaient pas si nuls que ça en vérité : ils vivaient juste dans leur petit monde), ainsi que sur Napoléon Bonaparte. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir intégré à mon équipe : en plus d'être un valeureux gardien, il était aussi devenu par la force des choses un ami que j'estimais (et ce malgré les nombreux coups de batte qu'il s'était reçu au cours de l'année).

Puis, je levai les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors pour croiser le regard de Charlie qui me souriait tendrement. Mon cœur bondit dans la poitrine, comme à chaque fois que je le voyais.

Dumbledore demanda alors le silence, et les conversations s'évanouirent :

\- Une autre année s'achève, commença-t-il, et demain, vous allez tous reprendre le chemin des vacances ! Alors, à tous ceux pour qui ce soir est leur dernier soir à Poudlard, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur dans votre futur ! Quant à ceux qui reviennent l'année prochaine, je vous dis à très bientôt ! Et essayez de ne pas oublier toutes les connaissances acquises durant cette année !

Le banquet toucha à sa fin, et les élèves se levèrent de concert pour quitter par petits groupes la Grande Salle, riant et chahutant. J'agrippai Rose et Tonks par le bras et nous suivîmes le mouvement.

Je remarquai que Rose avait le nez baissé, et lui demandai ce qu'elle avait :

\- Rien, dit-elle, en essayant de nous cacher ses larmes. C'est juste qu'une nouvelle année se termine.

\- Oh, Rose ! s'apitoya Tonks.

\- Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas rentrer chez moi, poursuivit Rose en reniflant, c'est juste que…

\- Poudlard est ta maison, finis-je.

Elle hocha tristement la tête. Je la comprenais. Encore une année de bonheur dans l'enceinte de l'école magique et puis, ce serait terminé. Je fis apparaître un mouchoir de ma baguette et le lui tendis pour qu'elle essuie ses quelques larmes.

\- Comme je le disais à Bony, on a encore un an devant nous ! On va en profiter un maximum ! Allez, venez ! On va aller se griller des chamallows avec les Nullos ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit : une chocogrenouille, et ça repart !

oOo oOo oOo

Le lendemain, les armoires furent complétement vidées et les valises presque prêtes. Comme chaque année, Tonks avait perdu la moitié de ses affaires (comme une paire de ses chaussettes fétiches, « les bleues avec des pois roses dessus ». Il y en a pour tous les goûts !). Elle eut du mal à boucler sa valise, et nous nous mîmes à trois dessus pour la fermer.

\- L'une de vous deux pourrait au moins apprendre à maitriser le sortilège de Failamalle ! pesta-t-elle.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? m'offusquai-je, le souffle court.

Lorsque notre dortoir se vida enfin (et que Rose eut fait un dernier tour pour voir si on n'avait rien laissé, trouvant au passage la fameuse paire de chaussette sous mon matelas), j'enroulai mon écharpe autour de mon cou et quittai la chambre, le cœur un peu lourd.

\- A bientôt, chuchotai-je, en fermant doucement la porte.

Bonaparte nous attendait dans la Salle Commune, et nous prévint que les Nullos étaient partis les premiers pour réquisitionner un compartiment dans le train (typique des Nullos).

Une fois dehors, Tonks déploya sur nous quatre son parapluie

\- A chaque fois qu'on part en vacances, tu peux être sûr qu'il pleut ! pestai-je. Chaque année c'est la même chose !

Nous attendîmes patiemment notre tour avant de pouvoir grimper dans une calèche, tout en devisant sur nos congés (triste constat : j'étais la seule qui restais sur le territoire britannique cet été). Bonaparte ferma la porte de la calèche, qui se mit aussitôt en marche. Je regardai Poudlard s'éloigner lentement, avant de disparaître dans un virage.

Nous arrivâmes à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, et je faillis me rompre le cou en glissant sur une flaque de boue :

\- Ça commence bien ! ronchonnai-je.

Les Nullos nous firent de grands signes par l'une des fenêtres du train et nous les rejoignîmes prestement.

\- Quelqu'un a vu Charlie ? demandai-je en m'installant sur la banquette.

\- Il a dit qu'il passerait te voir plus tard, me répondit Fey.

\- C'est vrai ça ? demandai-je, suspicieuse.

\- Non, ricana ce dernier. Mais au fait, Polly, il se passe quoi exactement entre vous deux ?

Tonks, Rose et moi le contemplèrent longuement. Le faisait-il exprès ? Se moquait-il de nous ? Mais, comme les deux autres attendaient eux aussi une réponse, je répondis :

\- On sort ensemble…

\- Aaah ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson, comme si la plus grande énigme de l'univers venait d'être résolue.

Je regardai Tonks :

\- Laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle.

Je retirai mon écharpe, qui se roula en boule sur mes genoux, laissant les Nullos chuchoter entre eux.

A onze heures, le chef de gare siffla le départ du train. Le Poudlard Express s'ébroua et se mit en marche, avant de prendre de la vitesse.

Pour éviter l'ennui durant le long voyage du retour, les Nullos avaient pensé à ensorceler un jeu de Monopoly moldu.

\- Très ingénieux, fis-je remarquer. Vous devriez songer à le commercialiser chez les sorciers, ça aurait beaucoup de succès !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui ! Bon, allez qui commence ?

Le voyage tira à sa fin, et la nuit commençait de tomber quand nous arrivâmes à King's Cross. Nous collâmes nos sept visages contre la vitre pour tenter d'apercevoir nos parents sur le quai. Le train s'immobilisa enfin, et nous tombâmes tous à la renverse, dans une confusion de bras et de jambes.

\- Bouge tes fesses, Hastings ! grondai-je à l'adresse du Nullos qui était tombé sur moi.

Je réussis à récupérer mon écharpe et mon sac, et nous quittâmes le compartiment. Quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras et je me retournai pour voir Charlie :

\- Tu étais passé où ? lui demandai-je en me faisant bousculer.

\- Je voulais tester un truc, expliqua-t-il. Regarde :

Il sortit sa baguette, fit un geste ample, et un superbe bouquet de fleurs apparut.

\- C'est pour moi ? demandai-je, enchantée.

\- Oui. Pas mal hein ? C'est Abby – tu sais, la sœur de Will - qui m'a appris ça.

Je respirai le parfum délicat du bouquet de roses, aux anges.

\- Je suis désolée, Charlie, la seule chose que je sais faire apparaître, c'est les mouchoirs.

Il se mit à rire. Je tripotai mon bouquet, un peu triste. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le quitter tout de suite. Il allait tellement me manquer ! Je le dévorai du regard pour me rappeler chaque détail de son visage.

Il allait parler quand Tonks hurla mon nom :

\- Polly ! Tes parents te cherchent !

Je soupirai et répondis que j'arrivais dans deux minutes. Charlie me prit dans ses bras, et me chuchota à l'oreille des choses très agréables que je choisis de garder pour moi…

\- Passe de bonnes vacances, Polly, me dit-il en embrassant très doucement mes lèvres.

\- Toi aussi. On se revoit très vite !

Je le quittai, le cœur gros et dus battre très vite des yeux pour éviter qu'ils ne pleurent tout seul.

Mes parents m'attendaient sur le quai. Tirant ma lourde valise, je me précipitai vers eux, heureuse de les retrouver. Maman haussa un sourcil en voyant le bouquet de fleurs.

\- C'est une longue histoire, dis-je en souriant.

Je pris Tonks et Rose dans mes bras, leur promettant de leur écrire pendant les vacances. Même les Nullos et Bony n'échappèrent pas à nos embrassades. Je rajustai mon écharpe, et suivis mes parents qui traversaient la barrière magique

\- A l'année prochaine ! m'exclamai-je une dernière fois, avant de rejoindre à mon tour le monde moldu.

FIN DU TOME 1

* * *

_SURPRISE !_

_Oui, j'ai avancé la date de parution du dernier chapitre de Pensées Pittoresques. D'abord, parce que je viens de prendre un an aujourd'hui, et ensuite, eh bien, parce que c'est le dernier chapitre…_

_Pour être franche, ça me fait bizarre de savoir que j'ai terminé cette histoire. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle cogite dans ma tête ! Et encore, le personnage a tellement changé au fils des années, que ce soit de nom, de physique et de caractère…_

_J'espère néanmoins que vous avez apprécié de lire cette fic autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire._

_Un grand merci en particulier à AppleCherry Pie pour m'avoir conseillé, lu et corrigé, et pour m'avoir gentiment prêté quelques personnages de sa fic « d'Aulne et de Neige » (dont William Swann fait partie)._

_Je tiens à vous remercier, mes chers lecteurs du monde entier qui avez suivis les aventures pittoresques de Polly, et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai tenu bon !_

_Donc, un grand merci à Elorah, Neifheim, AppleCherry Pie, Praxagora, Sugarfree, Hey Sappho, Elenweee, Wasa, m13a, Eylae, Khatanou, lyras zabooza, Yaml, DelfineNotPdfoot, Maia 30, Sissi Gina, Carolily29, Didi Fan Anonyme, la Mandragore de Nantes, BellarkeBB, Hogwartslife, Miss Veriginie, Katna, mes guests anonymes, Aventure, Lena, mello et Lypopette…_

_Les aventures de Polly ne s'arrêtent pourtant pas là : vous la retrouverez dans le Tome 2, les Secrets Saugrenus d'une Sorcière, à partir du 1er janvier 2016 !_

_Et comme je n'ai pas envie de vous faire trop attendre, je posterais entre Novembre et décembre 4 petites histoires qui annonceront la couleur du Tome 2, ainsi qu'un « épisode spécial » pour Noël._

_Il y aura de quoi lire !_

_Il est temps maintenant de vous quitter – hélas !_

_Je vous fais à tous un milliard de bisous et vous dit à très bientôt !_

_Citrouille_


	26. Bonus 1

**Premier Bonus – Futur **

Autrefois, les Buchanan comptaient parmi les plus féroces clans sorciers rattachés à l'Ecosse. Ils avaient combattu vaillamment par le passé pour redonner à leurs terres leur indépendance perdue. Malheureusement, au fil du temps, le clan s'était étiolé – au même titre que leur héritage. Trop de trahisons et d'exécutions avaient fini par condamner cette famille trop fière. Les espoirs de la vieille génération – ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait – reposaient désormais sur les frêles épaules d'un jeune garçon d'à peine dix-sept ans. C'était un jeune homme grand et mince, au visage long et austère, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris.

Il s'appelait James Buchanan, et il s'ennuyait à mourir.

Le petit manoir des Buchanan se dressait au milieu d'une vaste plaine venteuse et déserte. L'inquiétante vieille bâtisse aux pierres grises était vétuste et poussiéreuse, et semblait être trop souvent laissée à l'abandon.

La seule pièce qui semblait être un peu chaleureuse était la bibliothèque, qu'un feu de cheminée réchauffait. Au dessus du manteau en marbre, les armoiries de la famille étaient accrochées : une main tenant fermement une épée, et les mots gravés _Nihil verum est, omnia licitia_.

Assis sur un fauteuil en mauvais état, James Buchanan lisait distraitement les _Mille et Une Vies d'un Retourneur de Temps_, quand sa mère, Claire Buchanan, entra dans la pièce. Elle avait l'aspect aussi sévère que son fils unique, de sa robe de sorcière vert bouteille boutonnée jusqu'au menton, jusqu'à son chignon impeccablement tiré. Un vieil elfe de maison ridé et vouté la suivait de près, et recueillit la cape dégoulinante de pluie qu'elle lui tendit.

—J'ai une excellente nouvelle ! claironna-t-elle en s'installant bien droite sur le divan, faisant face à son fils.

James ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner la page de son roman.

—Tu ne veux pas savoir ? Insista-t-elle.

—Je vous écoute, maman, répondit-il, agacé.

—Je t'ai trouvé une fiancée potentielle ! Jubila-t-elle.

La nouvelle ne surprit pas James. Depuis peu, sa mère s'était mis en tête de lui dégoter une future épouse, et cela ne l'enchantait pas. Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Celle-ci avait sur son visage une expression de triomphe.

—Vraiment ? Articula-t-il du bout des lèvres.

—Oui. La chose n'a pas été simple à négocier, mais je ne suis pas mécontente de moi.

Elle marqua une pause pour mieux savourer son effet de surprise. James savait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas avec ça: aussi ferma-t-il d'un coup sec son livre et la fixa attentivement.

—Allez-y, dit il en joignant ses longs doigts sous son menton.

—La fiancée que je te destine a toutes les qualités requises pour redorer notre blason : un beau nom, une bonne éducation et une excellente position dans la société. Que demander de plus ? Je me demande même pourquoi je n'avais pas pensé à cette alternative auparavant…

—Et cette… « perfection » a un nom ? Railla James.

—C'est la petite fille du vieux McBee, Molly ou Holly, je ne sais plus. Elle fait ses études à Poudlard, en même année que toi.

—Polly McBee ? S'étonna James.

—Oui, c'est ça !

James fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se souvenir des gens, étant plutôt du genre solitaire, mais il avait déjà entendu parler de cette fille : elle avait fait scandale l'année précédente en entrant de force dans la Tour des Gryffondors.

Et puis, il était difficile de rater l'impressionnante masse capillaire qui ornait sa tête !

Il eut un sourire moqueur qui n'échappa pas à sa mère :

—Une alliance avec les McBee serait une excellente opportunité pour notre famille ! insista-t-elle. A sa mort, ton père nous a légué de vilaines dettes cachées sous un nom prestigieux. Ce nom est notre meilleur atout pour nous assurer un avenir confortable !

James ne releva pas les propos de sa mère et reprit son roman.

—Vos intrigues matrimoniales ne m'intéressent pas, maman. Je ne veux pas épouser n'importe qui.

Sa mère leva haut un sourcil et lui donna une tape sur le genou :

—Là n'est pas la question, dit-elle d'un ton pincé. Je sais de source sûre que le vieux McBee fiancera sa petite fille au premier clan venu qui lui fera la meilleure offre. A nous de tirer notre épingle du jeu. Après tout, elle est son héritière !

Claire Buchanan se leva et alla se poster près de la fenêtre pour contempler le parc laissé à l'abandon.

—J'ai réussi à nous faire inviter pour l'anniversaire du vieux McBee. Je compte sur toi pour faire bonne impression sur la matriarche !

James fut à deux doigts de lui dire qu'il n'en ferait rien, mais retint sa langue.

Il savait que la fille avait mauvais caractère : sans nulle doute ferait-elle un esclandre devant le ridicule de la situation, et ces prétendues fiançailles n'auraient ainsi jamais lieu.

James n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir…

* * *

_Mes chers petits lecteurs, bienvenue dans le premier des quatre bonus qui clôturera le Tome 1 des aventures de Polly! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter l'un des nouveaux personnages qui fera son apparition dans le tome 2 : James Buchanan! Certes, ce bonus n'est pas bien long, mais il fait office d'aperçu pour la suite des évènements..._

_Encore une fois, je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu ce premier tome et ceux qui ont laissés de gentils commentaires! Et, comme toujours, je remercie AppleCherry Pie pour ses encouragements/corrections/conseils!_

_J'ai crée un compte facebook sous le nom de Docteur Citrouille (facile à trouver: l'avatar est au couleur du blaireau de la maison des Poufsouffles!), beaucoup plus simple et intuitif que le LiveJournal... (je dis ça, je dis rien). Je mettrais dedans l'avancement des chapitres, quelques infos, bref, ce genre de chose!_

_Et pour finir: le prochain bonus sera posté dans deux semaines, le 27 novembre!_

_A très bientôt!_

_Citrouille_


	27. Bonus 2

**Bonus 2 – Passé**

_30 juillet 1990_

Assis derrière son bureau jonché de parchemins et de grimoires, le professeur Dumbledore était occupé à lire un courrier reçu quelques instants plus tôt, par hibou spécial.

Le contenu de la lettre l'intriguait au plus haut point, et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il la relut une deuxième fois :

_Londres,_

_Le 24 mars 2016 _

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser d'avance pour l'envoi tardif de ce courrier. Vous conviendrez avec moi pour dire que, parfois, le temps file plus vite que l'on voudrait._

_Je suis informée de source sûre qu'il va vous manquer un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour l'année 1990-1991._

_C'est l'objet de ce présent courrier : je tiens à vous recommander une personne que je tiens en haute estime et qui conviendra parfaitement pour ce poste. Il s'agit de Mr Tom Morrow. Peut être vous souviendrez-vous de lui : il était étudiant à Poudlard dans les années 70, à Serdaigle._

_Si vous souhaitez le rencontrer, je vous propose un rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard le 23 octobre 1976 à 10h37 précises aux Trois Balais._

_J'espère que notre collaboration a été/est/sera des plus fructueuses. _

_Bien sincèrement,_

_La Directrice du Service des Retourneurs de Temps_

_Département des Mystères_

_Ministère de la Magie_

_PS : vous trouverez ci-joint un retourneur de temps temporaire, valable pour un aller-retour._

Dumbledore reposa sa lettre, contemplant l'étrange montre à gousset qu'il avait trouvée dans l'enveloppe.

C'était un bel objet délicatement ouvragé. Sur le cadran horaire principal où trottaient trois aiguilles, quatre petits cadrans y était incorporés : un chronographe, un calendrier, une boussole, et un dont il ne comprit pas la fonction.

Il caressa distraitement sa barbe, plongé dans ses interrogations : voilà qui était fort incongru !

Une lettre du futur pour un rendez-vous dans le passé !

Dumbledore relut une nouvelle fois la signature de l'étrange lettre. Qui était cette mystérieuse Directrice des Retourneurs de Temps ? Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais entendu parler d'un tel service ! Du moins, pas encore…

La curiosité le poussa pourtant à prendre la montre entre ses mains. Il hésita un court instant, et finit pas déclencher le mécanisme de l'appareil. Les aiguilles se mirent alors à trotter dans les sens inverses pour remonter dans le temps. Autour de lui, le décor se fit flou et sembla rajeunir. Le soleil se coucha et se leva, et les saisons se succédèrent à une allure affolante.

Quand enfin le temps ralentit et se stabilisa, Dumbledore se cramponna à son bureau, pris de vertige. Quand tout arrêta de tanguer dangereusement, il se leva péniblement, sous le regard surpris des tableaux qui ornaient les murs de son bureau.

Il ne leur accorda pourtant aucun regard et s'empressa de quitter son bureau : il ne souhaitait surtout pas tomber sur une version de lui plus jeune.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la montre qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main : il lui restait une quinzaine de minutes pour rejoindre Pré-au-Lard.

Il s'aventura dans les couloirs de Poudlard, croisant seulement un Rusard qui le regarda passer d'un air étonné. Le directeur poursuivit calmement son chemin et franchit la grande porte d'entrée.

Le temps était glacial pour un mois d'octobre, et Dumbledore regretta de ne pas avoir prit une cape plus chaude. Il traversa le parc du château d'un pas alerte et rejoignit la route qui menait à Pré-au-lard.

Comme il s'y attendait, tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblés dans le village sorcier. Il aperçut parmi eux quelques Aurors de sa connaissance qui patrouillaient avec vigilance, baguette à la main.

Plus d'une fois Dumbledore sentit son cœur se serrer en reconnaissant parmi eux des visages disparus beaucoup trop tôt.

Il parvint devant la devanture de Derviche et Bang quand deux Gryffondors le percutèrent de pleins fouets, les bras chargés de feu d'artifice, qu'ils s'empressèrent de cacher quand ils virent à qui ils avaient affaire.

\- Excusez-nous, professeur ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson, d'un air un peu trop innocent.

\- Je vous en prie, répondit celui-ci en souriant.

James Potter donna un coup de coude à Sirius Black, et les deux garçons se hâtèrent de disparaitre, se demandant à vois basse si Dumbledore avait deviné ce qu'ils allaient faire comme bêtises.

\- Il faut bien que jeunesse passe ! murmura le professeur, amusé.

Il poursuivit néanmoins son chemin, affrontant une vive bourrasque de vent. Quand enfin il pénétra dans le pub des Trois Balais, la chaleur du feu de cheminée le réchauffa d'un coup. Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers Mme Rosmerta, qui fut surprise de le voir ici, et lui demanda si un certain Tom Morrow l'attendait. La gérante lui répondit qu'en effet quelqu'un l'attendait, et lui désigna une table au fonde de la salle.

\- Je vous remercie, ma chère Rosmerta.

Il traversa le pub sorcier bondé, saluant au passage les quelques visages connus qu'il croisa.

Dumbledore s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas à être accueilli par un jeune homme de quinze ans qui faisait des bulles dans sa Bièraubeurre.

\- Tom Morrow ? s'enquit le professeur.

Le jeune Serdaigle se leva tout en essuyant sa bouche du revers de sa manche.

\- Bonjour professeur ! s'exclama-t-il en lui présentant sa main. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance ! Enfin, façon de parler, bien sûr… Je me suis permis de vous commander un sirop soda à la cerise. On m'a dit que c'était votre préféré.

Dumbledore, amusé, prit place face au jeune homme.

\- Et qui est ce « on », si je puis me permettre ?

\- La Directrice du Service des Retourneurs de Temps, évidemment, répondit Tom. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Spoiler !

Loin de d'en offenser, Dumbledore sourit :

\- Cela vous arrive souvent de faire des entretiens d'embauche ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Assez fréquemment. Mon moi du futur est…sera très occupé, apparemment. J'avais douze ans quand Madame la Directrice m'a proposé de travailler dans le futur pour son Service. Pure formalité administrative, évidemment : je travaillais…travaillerais…travaille déjà pour elle. Le plus dur, c'est de conjuguer correctement les verbes. C'est ça, être Retourneur de Temps ! Bon, parlons un peu de ce poste, voulez-vous ?

Dumbledore commença à apprécier le jeune Morrow pour sa franchise et sa spontanéité. Ce dernier avait sorti un calepin déjà bien rempli et attendit que Dumbledore parle pour retranscrire leurs informations (« _ça me permet de savoir où j'en suis dans ma vie. C'est assez cafouilleux si vous voulez mon avis… _»).

\- Il s'agit du poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, à pourvoir pour l'année 1990-1991.

\- Un an ? s'étonna Tom Morrow, en écrivant rapidement. Ah oui ! le poste est maudit, j'avais oublié.

\- Bien sûr, vous serez logé à Poudlard et percevrez un salaire.

Et quand Dumbledore l'informa du montant, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

\- Toutes ces Chocogrenouilles que je vais pouvoir m'offrir ! rêva-t-il. Très bien, tout cela me paraît fort intéressant. Bien sûr, il est inutile de préciser que je suis intéressé par l'offre…

\- Pure formalité administrative? sourit Dumbledore.

Tom sourit et chercha dans son calepin les informations qui concernaient son futur employeur :

\- Alors… il est écrit que je serais un assez bon pédagogue et que les parents d'élèves ne seront pas mécontents de moi. Pas comme Gilde… Ah mince ! Pas encore. Vous n'aurez pas à vous plaindre de moi – enfin si, une fois, mais ce ne sera pas de mon fait. Enfin si. Enfin, vous verrez. Encore une fois, je ne peux rien dire, au risque de vous gâcher la surprise. Est-ce que ça vous convient comme informations ? Je n'ai malheureusement que ça…

Dumbledore hocha de la tête : il s'en contenterait !

\- Alors nous sommes d'accord ? demanda Tom. Je vous retrouve dans quatorze ans pour ma prise de poste ?

\- Absolument ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que l'on l'avenir nous réservera !

Dumbledore termina son verre, remercia le jeune Tom qui ajouta négligemment :

\- Il vaudrait mieux que vous passiez par la porte de derrière : votre vous du passé ne va pas tarder à passer la porte.

Dumbledore le remercia, et se dépêcha de regagner l'arrière cours. Par la fenêtre du bar, il vit son autre lui entrer, accompagné du Ministre de la Magie, sous le regard incrédule de Madame Rosmerta.

Il sortit de nouveau la montre de sa poche et réenclencha le mécanisme. De nouveau, le paysage se fit flou, et il ferma les yeux tandis que le temps filait autour de lui. Il s'accorda à dire qu'il n'aimait décidément pas les voyages dans le temps. Quand il lui sembla qu'enfin il était revenu en juillet 1990, il rouvrit les yeux, pour tomber sur un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux bruns en broussailles, à la barbe négligé et aux yeux pétillants de malices :

\- A la minutes près ! Bonjour professeur. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis le professeur Tom Morrow. Je vous ai manqué ?

* * *

_Je sais que ce bonus va vous paraître un peu loufoque... Mais je suis quand même assez contente de mon idée! Évidemment, si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part! _

_Un grand merci aux lecteurs et reviewers du précédent bonus! Je n'ai peut être pas répondu à vos commentaires, mais je n'ai pas eu la tête à ça ces dernières semaines, comme beaucoup d'entre vous j'imagines..._

_Un grand merci aussi à AppleCherry Pie pour avoir corriger et annoter ce bonus!_

_Je vous donne rendez vous dans deux semaines pour le 3ème bonus!_

_Votre Citrouille_


	28. Bonus 3

**Bonus 3 – Présent**

Charlie Weasley se demanda une nouvelle fois comment il avait réussi à se fourrer dans un tel pétrin. Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté de sa part, ni une quelconque gêne : il était juste mortifié de devoir annoncer à sa mère qu'il souhaitait inviter une fille à la maison.

Et pas n'importe quelle fille en plus.

Sa petite amie.

Il ne voyait tout simplement pas comment obtenir le consentement de ses parents sans que ceux-ci ne lui posent pas toutes sortes de questions personnelles. Et surtout, il ne souhaitait pas avoir _la_ conversation avec son père.

C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Allez, Charlie ! marmonna-t-il pour se donner du courage. Tu es un Gryffondor. Il suffit de descendre les marches, d'aller à la cuisine, et de parler à maman. Ce n'est pas si compliqué !

Alors pourquoi avait-il les mains si moites ?

Charlie respira un bon coup, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Comme prévu, il trouva sa maman occupée à éplucher des pommes de terre. De la voir ainsi affairée aux fourneaux lui fit penser à lui petit, quand il venait réclamer un peu de réconfort auprès d'elle alors que la cocotte-minute débordait.

\- Maman ? s'enhardit Charlie en entrant tout à fait dans la cuisine.

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers son fils et lui sourit, tout en faisant léviter ses pommes de terre jusqu'à une grosse casserole et faire disparaitre les épluchures d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Oui, mon chéri ? demanda Mrs Weasley en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.

Charlie sentit aussitôt sa bouche s'assécher, et il bredouilla :

\- Jepeuxinviterunefilleàlamaison ?

Mrs Weasley fronça les sourcils, et son fils prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire plus calmement :

\- Est-ce que je peux inviter mon amie Polly à la maison le week-end prochain ? Elle est le capitaine de l'équipe des Poufsouffles et on s'est euh… plutôt bien entendu cette année…

Il piqua aussitôt un fard, et attendit patiemment que sa mère arrête de le dévisager.

\- Une amie, répéta-t-elle.

Bien sûr, c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait retenu.

\- Oui maman.

\- Une amie et rien d'autre ?

\- Pardon ?

Je suis ta mère, Charlie Weasley. Je sais quand mes enfants ne me racontent pas l'entière vérité.

Charlie aurait bien voulu mentir avec plus de conviction, mais il en était incapable.

\- Disons que je l'apprécie beaucoup, dit-il timidement.

Mrs Weasley posa ses mains sur la table, et dévisagea longuement son garçon qu'elle soupçonnait être amoureux.

\- Très bien, finit-elle par lâcher, tu peux lui envoyer un hibou. Je serais ravie de rencontrer cette « amie » que tu apprécies tant.

Charlie hocha la tête, cramoisi, et dut fournir un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

oOo oOo oOo

Dans la soirée, alors que tous les enfants Weasley étaient chacun dans leur chambre – et que les jumeaux commençaient déjà à faire exploser toutes sortes de choses à en faire trembler les murs de la maison – Charlie mettait un point final à la courte lettre destinée à sa petite Poufsouffle. Il écrivait l'adresse de Polly sur l'enveloppe quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

La tête de son père apparut dans l'encadrement.

\- Je peux entrer, Charlie ?

Blême, le jeune Gryffondor hocha la tête. Ça s'annonçait très mal. Arthur Weasley s'engouffra dans la chambre de son fils, posant son regard un peu partout autour de lui, les mains derrière le dos. Il avisa une photographie posée sur une étagère, et s'approcha pour la contempler.

Le cliché représentait quatre jeunes sorciers qui faisaient les pitres. Arthur reconnut William Swann faire des oreilles d'âne derrière la tête de Charlie. Ce dernier, lui, tirait la langue à l'objectif, tout en chatouillant une Poufsouffle à la lourde chevelure brune. Le seul qui se tenait à peu près correctement était le jeune Serdaigle…

Arthur se tourna vers son fils :

\- C'est Polly ? demanda-t-il doucement. Je me souviens vaguement d'elle, lors du match Angleterre/Écosse…

Charlie se leva et regarda à son tour la photo, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée : c'était lors de l'exposition des cent ans du balai.

\- Oui, c'est elle, papa, répondit Charlie.

\- J'ai eu une petite conversation avec ta maman. Elle a été très surprise par ta demande : c'est bien la première fois que tu nous demandes l'autorisation d'inviter une jeune fille au Terrier ! Elle m'a donc demandé d'avoir une petite discussion entre hommes...

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel : il le savait ! Arthur s'assit sur le lit, et l'invita à prendre place à côté de lui. Le jeune homme obtempéra, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se dire. Son père se racla la gorge et commença

\- Vois-tu, Charlie, il y a un moment dans la vie d'un homme…

* * *

_Pauvre Charlie, je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs quand même..._

_J'espère que ce court chapitre vous a quand même plu, chers lecteurs! Une autre bonne nouvelle: le quatrième (et dernier) bonus arrivera plus tôt: mercredi soir! Et celui ci sera épique!_

_Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier, petits lecteurs, pour suivre cette fic, ainsi qu' Lyrass Zaaabooozaaa, la Mandragore de Nantes, Didi-Fan-Anonyme-Roxane, Kervana et le guest anonyme de m'avoir laisser de si gentils reviews! Je ne vous ai pas encore répondu, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Sachez que je ne vous oublie pas un seul instant!_

_Et mes dernières pensées vont comme toujours à AppleCherry Pie, pour sa patience et ses bons conseils!_

_A mercredi pour la suite des festivités!_

_Citrouille_


	29. Bonus 4

**Bonus 4 – Univers Alternatif**

Au détour d'une allée, Dark Vador percuta les Nullos de plein fouet. Ces derniers trébuchèrent ensemble, et se retrouvèrent à terre, dominés par la haute silhouette du Seigneur Sith.

Vador, dont la respiration sifflante était légendaire, tendit sa main et fit appel à la Force pour terrasser les trois misérables insectes qui gisaient à ses pieds.

\- Super chouette votre costume, m'sieur ! s'exclama William Kenway, ravi.

Dark Vador aida les Nullos à se relever. Sean Hastings sortit son appareil photo de son sac, et demanda à Vador s'il pouvait le prendre en photo :

\- Bien sûr ! dit la voix profonde sous le masque noir.

Aussitôt, les deux autres Nullos se placèrent de part et d'autre du Seigneur Sith.

\- N'oubliez pas de sourire, hein, m'sieur ? plaisanta un Nullos.

Mais, lorsque Hastings appuya sur le déclencheur, une vive fumée violette sortit de son appareil, lui piquant les yeux. Même Vador se mit à tousser.

\- Désolé, m'sieur ! s'excusa aussitôt Kenway

Vador lui fit un petit signe et s'éloigna pour reprendre son souffle. Le Nullos se précipita auprès de son ami.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, grommela Hastings en ouvrant le compartiment des pellicules.

\- Ça a détruit nos photos ? s'inquiéta Samuel Fey.

Les trois garçons se penchèrent sur l'appareil, d'où sortait une odeur nauséabonde.

\- Tu vois ! s'exclama Fey en colère. Je t'avais dit de prendre un appareil photo normal ! On m'écoute jamais de toute façon. Je te préviens, si je n'ai pas ma photo avec Jessica Rabbit, je fais un scandale !

\- Pas la peine de s'énerver, soupira Kenway en sauvant la pellicule. On pourra toujours aller voir ce photographe sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Hastings hocha la tête, referma le couvercle et rangea son appareil dans son sac.

\- Bon, on va où maintenant ? s'enquit-il.

Fey déplia un plan tout chiffonné et tapota un point précis du doigt :

\- Et si on allait voir le stand des Legos ? Il paraît qu'ils ont reproduit le Faucon Millenium !

Mais les deux autres garçons ne l'écoutèrent pas : bouche bée, ils suivirent du regard une Harley Quinn très sexy qui leur fit un clin d'œil en passant.

\- On s'en fout des Legos, moi, je vais là où elle va !

\- Hé, les gars ! Wolverine à 10h !

\- Où ça ? crièrent les deux autres, surexcités.

Tous les ans, à la même époque, les Nullos effectuaient leur pèlerinage à la Convention Internationale de la Science-fiction à Cardiff.

Il y avait du monde cette année, mais, même si le trio se faisait constamment marcher sur les pieds, jamais ils ne rataient un tel événement. Les stands regorgeaient de souvenirs qui mettaient à mal leurs portefeuilles (enfin bon, où trouver des magnifiques répliques du TARDIS ?), et que dire de la Delorean – celle-là même utilisée dans les films de _Retour vers le Futur_ ! - exposée à l'entrée?

Et les costumes ! Depuis leur arrivée, ils avaient croisé une armée de Stormtroopers, des Captain America, des princesses de Disney, des Simpsons, et des Power Rangers plus vrais que nature.

Les sorciers pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, ils n'avaient pas ça chez eux !

\- Bon, on va manger ? C'est que ça commence à gargouiller ! proposa l'un d'eux.

Les garçons prirent place sous un X-Wing grandeur nature, et déballèrent leurs sandwiches préparés par leurs mamans le matin même.

Tandis qu'il mâchonnait pensivement son sandwich poulet-crudités, Hastings contempla d'un air pensif Chewbacca déambuler près du stand de Sailor Moon.

\- Les gars, je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée géniale.

Il s'approcha de ses copains pour n'être entendu que par eux.

\- Et si on montait un spectacle ? A Poudlard, je veux dire, chuchota-t-il.

\- Un spectacle ? Sur quoi?

\- Star Wars, bien sûr !

Kenway et Fey le regardèrent, surpris.

\- En voilà une drôle d'idée ! Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

Les sorciers ne connaissent pas l'univers de la Guerre des Étoiles, expliqua Hastings patiemment. Et je refuse de les laisser plus longtemps dans leur ignorance…

Les deux autres Nullos se concertèrent du regard, trouvant l'idée farfelue, mais réalisable.

\- On pourrait faire ça pour Noël, proposa Kenway. Ça nous laisse quoi… cinq mois pour tout préparer ?

Les trois Poufsouffles hochèrent gravement de la tête, chacun commençant à s'imaginer l'allure de leur spectacle. Il faudrait écrire le scénario, créer les costumes, fabriquer les décors, et surtout, sélectionner les acteurs…

\- C'est moi qui fait Dark Vador ! S'exclamèrent-ils alors à l'unisson.

* * *

_Je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire sur les Nullos et sur Star Wars! Un hommage pour les geeks les plus timbrés de Poudlard en quelque sorte! _

_Voilà, c'était le dernier bonus mis en ligne! Cependant, il y a encore l'épisode spécial noël (ca fait très Doctor Who ça non?) qui sera posté le 24 décembre au soir, avant que le tome 2 n'arrive!_

_Ces quatre bonus annoncent ce qui va plus ou moins se passer durant la septième année de Polly. Et, comme vous l'avez deviné, elle ne vas pas passer une année scolaire de tout repos!_

_Encore un immense merci pour m'avoir lu et m'avoir soutenu, mes chers petits lecteurs! Et un autre merci AppleCherry Pie, qui me donne toujours d'excellentes idées..._

_A très bientôt mes petits jedis et que la Force soit avec vous!_

_Citrouille_


	30. Episode de Noël

**La lettre au Père Noël**

_Hiver 1981_

La Salle Commune des Poufsouffles était bien calme pour un vendredi soir. Les élèves vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes : certains lisaient, d'autres terminaient leurs devoirs, et d'autres encore finissaient de boucler leurs valises.

Polly McBee, alors en première année, était occupée à écrire un courrier. Elle leva les yeux de son parchemin et regarda la neige tomber par la fenêtre, en quête d'inspiration. Le parc du château était recouvert d'un épais manteau neigeux, et Polly espéra avoir assez de temps demain matin pour une bataille de boule de neige, avant de reprendre le Poudlard Express pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

\- Tu fais quoi ? lui demanda Nymphadora Tonks, faisant sortir Polly de sa rêverie.

\- Ma lettre au Père Noël, répondit celle-ci, en retirant un cheveu qui était tombé sur sa lettre.

\- Zut, s'exclama Nymphadora en se tapant le front. J'ai oublié de faire la mienne !

Polly lui tendit un parchemin vierge ainsi qu'une plume. Nymphadora se concentra d'abord pour que sa longue chevelure brune se raccourcisse : ainsi, elle n'était pas gênée pour écrire.

\- Tu sais, Dora, dit Polly, pensive, je crois que je te préfère les cheveux courts.

Nymphadora passa une main sur sa nuque et grimaça :

\- Pas mes parents, malheureusement, soupira-t-elle.

Polly sourit avant de se replonger dans sa lettre :

_Cher Père Noël, _

_Comme tous les ans, je t'envoie cette lettre pour t'aider un peu sur le choix de mes cadeaux._

_J'espère quand même que tu ne feras pas comme l'année dernière : je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais je t'avais demandé un balai pour commencer à m'entrainer au Quidditch, et, au lieu de ça, tu m'as apporté le jeu du __Parfait Petit Maître des Potions__. Alors, je sais que ce craignos de Capitaine m'a dit que je ne pourrais postuler que l'année prochaine pour intégrer l'équipe des Poufsouffles, mais j'aurais quand même aimé pouvoir lui montrer ce que je savais faire sur un balai._

_Et puis, j'aimerais aussi que tu me prennes un peu au sérieux, Père Noël : quand je t'ai dit que j'aimerais recevoir la Super Gomme Magique qui permet de corriger toutes les fautes d'orthographe, ce n'est pas pour recevoir une Pomme ! Je n'écris pas si mal que ça quand même ! _

_Bref, cette année, j'ai décidé d'être sympa et de te laisser ma liste de cadeau…_

Polly fut de nouveau interrompue par un éclat de rire sonore de la part de Samuel Fey, qui, sans gêne, s'était penché sur l'épaule de Polly et lisait ce qu'elle écrivait :

\- « Cher Père Noël » ? se moqua-t-il. A ton âge, tu y crois encore ?

Polly essaya de récupérer sa lettre que Fey venait de subtiliser et qu'il lisait maintenant à voix haute à ses deux imbéciles de copains, hilares eux aussi.

\- Rends-moi ça, Fey ! menaça Polly en tirant sa baguette magique de sa poche.

\- Ou quoi ? tu vas me lancer un sortilège de licorne et de paillettes ?

Nymphadora vola au secours de son amie, et arracha des mains de Fey le précieux courrier, avant de la rendre à sa propriétaire, un peu chiffonné :

\- Bien sûr que le Père Noël existe, dit Nymphadora tranquillement. C'est connu.

\- Attends, toi aussi ? s'étonna Fey, ahuri. Mais le Père Noël n'est pas réel ! C'est un conte pour enfants ! On sait tous que ce sont nos parents qui posent les cadeaux au pied du sapin !

\- Un conte ? reprit Polly, un sourcil levé. Mais où es-tu allé inventer ça ? Tu ne savais pas que le Père Noël était sorcier ? Il a fait ses études à Poudlard: il était à Poufsouffle !

Cette fois-ci, les trois garçons ouvrirent de grands yeux tout étonnés.

\- Tu nous fais marcher, McBee ! C'est une blague ! s'étrangla Kenway.

\- Bien sur que non ! Allez lire l'Histoire de Poudlard, ça vous changera un peu ! dit Nymphadora.

\- Mais nos parents…, commença Hastings d'une petite voix.

\- Sortilège de Confusion. Les parents - moldus hein ! – sont ainsi persuadés que ce sont eux qui ont acheté les cadeaux.

\- Mais comment fait-il le tour du monde en une nuit ?

\- Retourneur de Temps.

\- Et ceux qui n'ont pas de cheminée?

\- Transplanage.

Les garçons se regardèrent entre eux, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! souffla Fey, abasourdi.

\- Tu n'avais pas remarqué la boite aux lettres dans la Grande Salle ? lui demanda Polly en se rasseyant. D'ailleurs, je serais vous, je me dépêcherais d'écrire la lettre, Dumbledore va expédier tout le courrier dans une heure…

\- Parce que Dumbledore aussi est de la partie ?

\- Bien sûr ! Il est le seul qui connaisse l'adresse exacte où vit le Père Noël !

Les garçons se précipitèrent alors dans leur dortoir et revinrent aussitôt les bras chargés de parchemins et de plumes. Polly retourna à sa propre lettre et finit d'écrire :

_Pour cette année, j'aimerais recevoir un animal de compagnie, mais pas un chat, je suis allergique aux poils. Et pas de crapaud non plus, c'est trop ringard. Le mieux serait un dragon, mais je te laisse choisir bien sûr. Oh, et puis si tu pouvais aussi déposer dans mes souliers la fameuse GOMME Magique (gomme avec un G), ce serait formidable. J'en aurais mis bien plus, mais je ne veux pas abuser de ta générosité, il faut en laisser aux autres aussi._

_Je t'embrasse très fort, Cher Père Noël,_

_Polly McBee_

Polly relut une dernière fois sa lettre, satisfaite, et la plia.

\- Vous faites quoi ? demanda Rose Merryweather, qui avait fini de préparer sa valise.

\- Notre lettre au Père Noël, répondit ses camarades, en chœur.

\- Pardon ?

* * *

_Voilà, cette fois-ci, c'est bien la fin de ce Tome 1, la fin des Pensées Pittoresques d'une Poufsouffle!_

_Une nouvelle fois, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour avoir lu cette fic ainsi que de l'avoir commenté et de m'avoir encouragé. Sans vous, jamais cette histoire n'aurais dépassé le chapitre 2, c'est pour dire! Je suis donc très heureuse d'avoir pu mener ce projet pour l'année 2015 (comme quoi, des fois, je peux tenir mes résolutions du nouvel an!)._

_Merci donc à ceux qui ont aimé ce tome (et surtout celle qui n'a pas aimé... oui, tu sais que je parle de toi!), un autre grand merci à AppleCherry Pie d'avoir lu/annoté/corrigé chaque chapitre, et de m'avoir conseillé et guidé. Et de m'avoir prêté certains de ses personnages de sa fic d'Aulne et de Neige._

_Merci à Mme Rowling d'avoir créé le perso de Charlie, sans lui, Polly se serait vachement ennuyer quand même!_

_Merci au magasin Hema d'exister, grâce à eux, j'ai pu écrire toute la fic sur leurs jolies cahiers et leurs beaux stylos. Des fois, il en faut peux pour me rendre heureuse!_

_Je vous donne maintenant rendez-vous le vendredi 1er janvier 2016 pour le premier chapitre des Secrets Saugrenus d'une Sorcière!_

_Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux noël!_

_Votre Citrouille_

_Petit PS: les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont disponible sur mon Live Journal!_


End file.
